


Nectar

by Mapachi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Johnten markhyuck and jaeyong already established, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Nades caused this, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, aespa members cameos, because my friends pushed for markhyuck so that won, nct ensemble especially 00 line, one sided 2chan too, smut in ch21, updates once or twice a week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 130,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Modern day Greek deities have close to little resemblance of their original lives, especially regarding their relationships.Jaemin had been a fool to think that would apply to Hades' love for Persephone.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 360
Kudos: 418





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello nctzens! Even though NCT is the group I've stanned the longest, this is my first time writing an NCT fic! I hope its to your liking ^^
> 
> I've been wanting to write a nomin fic for short while now and Hades!Jaemin was the final push. Thank you WWSquad for being so supportive like always, especially for helping me assign deities! And approving of the use of the lore! LOVE YOU!
> 
> With nothing more to say, happy reading!

The automatic doors open and Jaemin steps into the building, tall grey walls decorated with obnoxiously expensive paintings, ceiling to floor windows, plush white and grey seating areas, marble pristine white floors.

Like a scene out of a tv show, heads are bowed towards him on his path, people stop where they're standing, stop working on their tasks, chorus their greetings and he smiles at them, greeting them back.

Usually, the character receiving such treatment is portrayed as an old businessman or a man in his early thirties but Jaemin is neither. 

Na Jaemin just barely stopped being a teenager, he's 20 years old. He is the only son of the CEO of this prestigious company, his net worth has too many zeros to bother counting, and he just like everyone inside this building, knows it will keep increasing once his father steps down leaving the throne to him.

But when the doors of his personal office in the room next to his father are closed, he leans back against them, the small smile on his face disappearing just like the sparkle in his dark eyes.

Jaemin closes his eyes and counts to ten before letting out a deep sigh and making his way to his chair, reaching for the folder waiting for him on the middle of his desk.

People may look at him and assume he's just another privileged chaebol, a pretty boy who already has his whole life solved for him if he just follows the path already prepared for him.

Surely he's just coming to the company to learn the strings he will need to be a master at pulling, how to sweeten a deal, get what benefits him first, and then others.

What awaits him inside the folder must be copies of contracts done, balances to analyze, to find errors in there, points he needs to be able to detect and fix.

But when he opens the folder it's something else that greets him.

"Kim Heejun, Male, 37 years old, reached Elysium twice but his third life he lived a dishonorable life," Jaemin hums, looking up at the ceiling and with a push of his right foot, makes his chair spin. "Should he be exempt from punishment and be sent to the Asphodel Meadows or should he pay the consequences?"

The young boy keeps a blank face for all of two seconds before he grins, he slowly stops spinning and reaches for his pen, writing down on the space left for him to do so on a form at the very first page.

"A short eternity at the Fields of Punishments it is!" He closes the file, smile still present on his face. He didn't care for the man's past lives, couldn't care when he decided to fall so deep on his last one, committing such vile acts betting on meeting some kind of mercy at the end.

He had just put away his personal seal when the doors of his office are thrown open. Jaemin chuckles at the sight, two clearly annoyed bodyguards towering over the smiling pink-haired boy walking towards him.

"You could have called, Hendery," The older boy waves his hand, silently replying he didn't care to bother with what must be a small detail for him. Turning his attention to the bodyguards, Jaemin tells them it's fine and to leave them alone. "I just started working, you know?"

"You're not fully Hades yet, why waste your time on this?" Kunhang asks, pointedly glancing at the stack of folders on Jaemin's desk. "Let's go grab some coffee, Haechan told me about his cute little cafe a few blocks away that recently opened,"

"We can't all just sit in a tub, splash a little and call it a day, you know?" Jaemin says, earning a whine from Kunhang that immediately makes Jaemin smile again. "Sorry, you already know I'm busy from Monday to Wednesday, so why don't you tell me why you're really here for?"

"Come on, we _are_ friends, brothers even!" The black-haired boy gives Kunhang a look while reaching for a folder, shaking his head at him before turning his attention back to his work.

"We don't care about the original's relationships, Poseidon," He reminds Kunhang in a flat voice. "Just the idea of Jungwoo having a harem including his own children and _their_ children is enough to give anyone a nightmare,"

If all the incarnations followed the steps of the Greek deities it would be a huge mess, as things currently are they're not even _Greek_ or related and it would be best to keep it that way.

"On the topic of Zeus..." Jaemin chuckles, looking up for just a moment to give Kunhang a knowing smirk. "Alright yes I am here for something but I was not joking about wanting to hang out,"

"How about I pick you up after class this Thursday, I'll even bring Hermes and Athena, and we go to that cafe you mentioned?" He offers, unable to stop the giggle that escapes him when the pink-haired boy nods enthusiastically. "So tell me then, what does Zeus want now?"

"He is hosting a party this Saturday, Dionysus, Demeter, and Hestia are in town so he wants us to reunite at least once," Kunhang announces, rushing in to continue when Jaemin opens his mouth. "It has been a while since the last time you've come to a gathering, I thought if I told you personally you would accept to come!" 

"Why should I even attend?" Jaemin asks, his eyes focused on the document in front of him instead of the pink-haired boy that stands on the other side of his desk. "Knowing Zeus he's just throwing this party to attempt to get Aprohidite and Dionysus together," 

"But Johnny and Ten are already together," The other boy mumbles, a furrow in his handsome face that does nothing to take away from his beauty. Jaemin glances up at him, a small smile blooming on his lips before it withers away within seconds as if it never had been there to being with.

"We all know, Zeus wants them to make it official though," He shrugs, he won't claim to understand why his older friend is so set on the other deities to put a label to what they have when they don't seem to need one.

"Well, I still think you should come, who cares about the reason for the party, it remains a party!" Poseidon declares definitely not using his inside voice, his dark eyes sparkling in excitement. When Jaemin refuses to acknowledge him, he pouts for a moment, his eyes gleaming now with determination.

Poseidon places his hands on the desk, leaning over it to get right in Jaemin's line of sight, and then he whispers something that the younger knows was his last weapon, one too powerful for Jaemin to ignore. 

"Jisung is coming, you know?"

The reaction is instant, Jaemin's eyes widen as he leans back, taking in a deep breath and staring at his friend as if waiting for him to take his words back but he doesn't.

So he stops fighting the wide smile that grows on his face, he doesn't need to see into a mirror to know that his dark eyes have now a sparkle in them that can leave a starry night to shame.

"My little Cupid is going? Ah, then it can't be helped," Jaemin sighs, already looking forward to the sudden party. Jisung, the current Eros, is a boy Jaemin utterly adores, loves him like the baby brother he never had, a role none of the other Gods or Goddess could fulfill quite like Jisung.

Jaemin doesn't care he's next in line for the crown of the underworld, the only one in the whole world destined to carry Hades' legacy, he will always have a weak spot in his beating and warm heart for the God of love.

Kunhang, knows of this just as the other deities, so of course he would use him as the last resort to get Jaemin to attend Jungwoo's party. Just as Jaemin has not attended one of these gatherings in a while, so has Jisung who moved to China over a year ago to join a prestigious dance academy.

"When and where did you say this party is? Please tell me there's no dress code," No one can ever assume what Zeus has in mind, just last month he organized a pajama party for the youngest deities.

In formal wear.

The older boy leans back, reaching inside the messenger bag he carries to hand Jaemin a white envelope. "This weekend at a vineyard in a town a few hours away, _thankfully_ there's no dress code, remember to confirm your attendance with Jungwoo!"

  
"Sorry I didn't get the memo, are we going to a party or a funeral?" Is the first thing he hears when he gets inside the car, even before he can greet the others. 

Jaemin can't even fake surprise or confusion at his friend's jab, he _is_ wearing an all-black outfit. Black skinny jeans, black button-down, a black cardigan, and black ankle height boots, all of it being left on his bed when he came out of his shower.

"I've missed you too Injunie," Jaemin smiles at the smaller male, the door being closed behind him by one of the bodyguards working for his family, he leans towards Athena's latest reincarnation, Renjun, his pink lips pushed out but before he can get close enough to attempt to kiss his friend, he is pushed away.

"We literally saw each other _yesterday_ ," Renjun rolls his eyes but the way the corner of his lips twitches betrays his fake annoyance. Jaemin turns his attention to the boys sitting at the front seats, the car already back on the road.

"Father dearest didn't let you dress yourself?" Apollo asks, the expression on his face teasing but Jaemin can read the hints of concern on his eyes. For all the shit that Donghyuck gives him -and everyone else- he still carries his sincere heart on his sleeve.

"I'm sure Yangyang can lend you a change of clothes," Mark speaks up, eyes glancing away from the road and into the reflection on the rear-view to make eye contact with Jaemin. "Hades doesn't need to know."

Jaemin smirks at the older boy. "As Thanatos, shouldn't you hold more loyalty to Hades?" This, of course, unleashes Mark's rant regarding his role and how it was different from Jaemin's, nothing anyone inside the car have not heard before.

By the time they pick up Hermes, Donghyuck is patting Mark's thigh something Jaemin guesses must be a comforting gesture. Renjun shifts to the middle of the backseat when Yangyang makes his way around Mark's car, not without grumbling under his breath of course.

"Hi, guys!" Yangyang cheerfully greets them, an almost blinding smile on his face showing his perfectly straight teeth. It only takes him glancing once at each of their faces to deduce what happened, turning to grin at Jaemin. "You reminded him he will work for you?"

"It's not like that!" Mark groans, turning around on his seat enough to glare at them as Yangyang and Jaemin high-five. "I suggested a solution to get rid of your goth getup and this is the thanks I get?" He directs his glare at Jaemin, but the pout on his lips makes him as intimidating as a wet kitty.

Donghyuck cups Mark's face, cooing and squishing his cheeks. "Such a caring Thanatos, looking out for his Hades~" He says, voice high and adoring even though everyone is capable of hearing the mock underneath it.

"Gotta secure his paycheck somehow," Renjun says, his eyes focused on his phone and ignoring the way the eldest boy in the car whines, not needing to look up to take turns high-fiving Jaemin, Yangyang, and Donghyuck.

  
When they get off Mark's scarlet red Audi, Jaemin stretches his arms up towards the sky, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air, rejoicing on feeling the warm sunlight on his skin for all of three seconds before he stumbles forward, Renjun having pushed him away.

"We're early uh?" Yanyang mutters beside him, the five of them walking towards the only building in sight, a well taken care of building with a rustic feeling to it.

Jaemin hums in agreement. There had only been two other cars parked and he could recognize who they belonged to. A hostess welcomes them by the door, opening it for them and asking them to follow her, a kind smile on her small face.

They're brought to a big terrace on the second floor, the first floor empty of other customers, Jungwoo most probably having rented out the whole place.

Sitting at the middle of the long table, underneath the ivory shade cloth, are Hera with Nike by his side and Zeus across them. Hera is the first to notice them even before the doors of the terrace are opened, rising from his seat next to his lover, a warm smile blooming in face, somehow becoming even _more_ beautiful.

"Kids! I'm glad to see you all again!" He makes his way around the table, Donghyuck basically running into his spread open arms, Mark not too far behind. Taeyong hugs them each, leaving Jaemin for last.

Taeyong wraps his arms around him, pulling flush against him until Jaemin can feel his heartbeat against his chest, feel that particular warmth only Taeyong can provide. "Jaemin, it's been too long," He whispers to his ear, the younger hugging back and nodding his head. 

Zeus is already wrapped around Mark once Taeyong lets go of Jaemin, calling his name with that particular high tone he uses sometimes that has earned him a confused glance from strangers more often than not but with his friends like right now just makes them smile.

Jaemin ends up taking the other seat next to Nike, the older boy giving him that dimply smile of his that Jaemin had not realized he missed so much. It's been around a year since the last time he saw the deities he doesn't share a birth year with other than Kunhang and Mark.

"You've been busy with school?" Jaehyun asks, the attention he gives him an honest one, he truly is interested in what Jaemin has to say. He doesn't want to lie so he shrugs, university does keep him busy but not enough to cut all contact with the other deities like he has done, not even his father's training is enough.

There's another reason for his distance, the one that they know is why Taeyong's hug to him had been longer than the ones the others received.

One that he doesn't want to admit to, not now. He fears how real it will feel once he puts it into words and speaks them as if putting it out there would make it suddenly come faster.

"Apollo!" A heavily accented loud voice thankfully interrupts and brings a smile to all of their faces. Walking out onto the big terrace is Adonis, Yukhei, arms held up above him and eyes locked with Donghyuck's, a contagious grin on his handsome face, and behind him are other familiar deities, Hestia's reincarnation, Kun being one Jaemin had not seen in what feels like ages but is only a couple years.

"Lucas!" Donghyuck calls back, running up to their friend and no doubt scolding him for using his alias. While the whole vineyard is rented out, there's still human staff hired to cater for the party, unless they had come dressed in white robes, using Gods names to refer to each other would surely earn unwanted attention.

It doesn't take too long for the place to become loud and busy, conversations being held in various languages across the long table that accommodates over twenty people, waiters moving up and down the table refilling wine glasses -and two cups for the still underage deities- and bringing out plates with pastries and food.

Jaemin finds himself feeling glad he listened to Kunhang and by the look the pink-haired boy sends him from a couple of seats away on the other side of the table, he knows it too.

He has his arms wrapped around one of Jisung's, having pulled the younger to sit next to him the moment he arrived, his head resting on the younger's shoulder and content with just listening to him awkwardly converse with Yizhuo on his other side.

But not everything is as nice as he wishes, reality catching up to him in the form of his phone vibrating inside his jean pocket. He ignored it the first two times, preferring to catch up with his favorite younger friend but now that Yizhuo is attempting to chat with the only other same-aged deity, he decides it's time to answer his phone.

He lets go of Jisung's arm, leaning in to whisper to his ear. "I'll be right back." He offers him a smile and stands up, careful to not drag the chair and disturb anyone.

Jaemin makes his way out the backdoor of the dining area on the first floor, pulling his cardigan a bit tighter to protect himself from the breeze.

As expected, his phone starts vibrating once again, he takes in a breath to prepare himself before sliding his finger on the screen accepting the call and placing it up to his ear. 

He barely manages to greet the man on the other side of the line before he gets interrupted. "Why were you not picking up?" That familiar cold voice asks firm and leaving no space for discussion.

"I apologize, father, I didn't notice you were calling," He can hear the lie in his own words so clearly and he knows his father also does but doesn't bother calling him out on it.

"I didn't think you needed for me to tell you you were allowed to go only for a short while," Jaemin rolls his eyes, pressing his pink lips into a thin line. "Stop wasting time and get back home, it's for your own good."

Before he could reply, the call ends. Not that he was going to. He knows there's no point arguing with his father. Jaemin is no longer a kid, he's old enough to know what he is doing even if his father is set on believing otherwise.

But still, Jaemin can't help but feel annoyed by it, so he decides to stay alone for a minute or two until he can go back to his friends. He walks down a small path until he's where the vineyards are at.

The grapes seem almost ready to harvest, he feels inclined to pluck a grape and give it a taste from how round and juicy they look. Jaemin stops walking when he comes across a small part in the tall hedge used to fence the vineyard. 

Curious he walks through it, he had not been able to catch sight of this area from the restaurant. It's a small garden with a beautiful fountain in the middle of it and two stone benches on the sides facing it, two twin trees behind them.

What catches his attention though, is the boy squatting in front of the fountain, his back towards Jaemin so he can't see his face. But he doesn't need to see his face to know he's another deity.

They all can recognize each other, a bond they can't put into words pulling them to each other but never quite as literal as now, Jaemin walking towards the stranger without realizing, his steps silent not louder than the birds chirping nearby the other boy.

Reincarnations can recognize even the God or Goddess others are, by just looking into each other's eyes.

When the stranger looks over his shoulder and their eyes meet, a name is the last thing on Jaemin's mind.

He's suddenly overwhelmed with an aching longing, so painful he fears his heart has suddenly malfunctioned and while he knows it's not possible he's suffering a heart attack, he might believe you if you told him otherwise.

The stranger has dark eyes like a night sky, stars shining in them and leaving a mark as the mole next to his right eye, fair skin like ivory that contrasts so perfectly with his black hair, a defined jawline, a big nose that just makes him even more handsome and pink velvet looking lips.

Their eye contact is broken when the other boy looks back in front of him, but only for a moment as he turns around, holding in his hand a single and vibrant red rose, his grasp mindful of the spines.

Jaemin glances behind the boy, noticing the flowerless bush. He then focuses on the stranger again, his eyes widening when he sees how the other's form crescent moons with his smile, Jaemin's heart beating strongly against his ribcage.

_Persephone_

"Jaemin," The stranger says, he might as well be a siren with the way only calling his name once has Jaemin mindlessly stepping towards him. He only stops when he's but a step away, so close to Persephone his skin buzzes with the _need_ to touch him, to make sure he's not imagining it, that Persephone is really standing there in front of him, within his reach. 

Persephone's eyes glance down, at Jaemin's right hand that is moving on its own accord, the skull on his ring finger catching the light. 

_"Don't."_

Jaemin freezes, his hand in the air just centimeters away from Persephone's wrist. His eyes widen again once it dawns on his what he was about to do, he opens his mouth about to speak, to apologize, to ask for his real name instead.

_"Hades!"_

Both boys flinch, turning to the entrance of the small garden where a young man stands, cheeks flushed and breathing unevenly, eyes locked on Jaemin's hand so close to Persephone's wrist.

Jaemin meets the man's eyes, reads the pure rage in them, the panic underneath it, a heart-wrenching fear. He stays frozen as he storms towards them, ignoring Persephone's words and pulling him behind him away from Jaemin's eyes.

"Doyoung stop this!" Taeyong calls as he runs into the garden, Jaehyun, Johnny, and Ten right behind him. 

Right, this is Doyoung, Jaemin remembers him as a kind older brother figure who looked out for him at the gatherings, always friendly even when teased by the other deities.

But now it's not Doyoung who Jaemin has in front of him.

_Its Demeter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it please leave a kudo and a comment, they mean a lot no matter how short!
> 
> Be safe and have a good day or night~
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mapachiii), [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Mapachi)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back~! This story is already getting out of hand, I wanted to write a maybe 3k or 4k one shot but oh well I'm having fun!
> 
> Thank you everyone who commented, left a kudo and bookmarked! Your support means a lot and motivates me~
> 
> Here's a few songs I think fit the mood of the chapter, picked from some playlists I've listened to while writing!
> 
> [johnny hollow - worse things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLPypo2DXho)  
> [regina spektor - apres moi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbeHq1CLqJ8)  
> [Patrick Watson - Je te laisserai des mots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcdO9UP0hp8)
> 
> TW // Rape is mentioned. Its nothing descriptive, literally just mentioned because of the original tale.  
> If that triggers you or you want to skip it, don't read the paragraphs with a ☆ before them

"Get away from him!" Doyoung snarls, Jaemin takes a step back away from him but his eyes still trying to catch a glimpse of Persephone. 

A wrong move. 

He doesn't even notice the threat until he is being pulled back and behind by Nike, his line of sight is cut short like Persephone's. "Why are you even here?!" Demeter spits out. Hades flinches, his hands itching to hold onto the back of Jaehyun's shirt and press his face against it as if doing so would protect his heart from the pain Doyoung's words and tone are inflicting.

"Brother stop!" Persephone pleas, his sweet voice causing courage to come to life in Jaemin's blood that urges him to shove Jaehyun away, to fight his way to him and hold him in his arms. It takes a surprising amount of willpower to resist the call, for Jaemin to remain still, his hands grabbing at his elbows as he wraps his arms around himself.

"Doyoung, please, Jaemin won't take him away," Taeyoung's soft voice soothes Jaemin, calming down his racing heart and easing the ringing in his ears. He knows it must soothe Doyoung too, that's one of the traits Hera's reincarnations possess after all.

There's a moment of silence, no one moving or speaking, waiting for what Doyoung will do. Jaemin looks down at the ground, holds his breath, helplessly wishes he decides to stay, to step away so Jaemin can...

Can do _what?_

"We are leaving," Doyoung announces, Jaemin snapping his head up, staring as Doyoung walks past Johnny and Ten, pulling Persephone to follow him by the grasp on his wrist. The younger male glances back at Jaemin, a furrow on his face that causes Jaemin's fingertips to ache to brush it away. "Forget about him, you know its the right thing to do." Doyoung doesn't stop walking, not even bothering to look in Jaemin's direction when he directs his parting words to him.

He hears a familiar voice yelp right outside the garden as Doyoung and Persephone walk out, not having to wait more than a few seconds for Donghyuck to lean over the edge of the opening.

His friend's eyes look at him with clear concern shining in them, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Mark peeks behind him with a mirrored expression. Jaehyun turns around, one of his hands moving to Jaemin's shoulder and giving it what he guesses is supposed to be a comforting gesture.

But Jaemin can't gain any comfort from it when something dawns on him, something he had failed to realize before when the older deities walked in because he had been too preoccupied with Persephone.

"You all know him, don't you?" He asks, voice small fearing the confirmation that the silence gives him, the way they all refuse to look into his eyes when he tries to meet them. "I was the only one who didn't know of Persephone?" He steps away from Jaehyun, the older's hand dropping to his side.

"Jaemin, don't rush to conclusions," Dionysus stars, stepping towards him, small hands reaching to cup his face but Jaemin slaps them away. Aphrodite is next to Dionysus in the blink of an eye, placing his hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

☆"What, that you couldn't trust me to not _kidnap_ him? That I would-" They all grimace, knowing what he will say next but he doesn't stop, doesn't sugarcoat what he thinks they all feared. "Fucking rape him on the spot as Hades did?!" He can see the hurt in their faces but he doesn't care to stop, no when the pain he feels is much greater. "Is this why I had to confirm my attendance every time? So Doyoung could know if it was safe to bring Persephone?"

The more he thinks about it, the more upset he feels. He had never second-guessed having to tell whoever was planning the gathering if he was attending or not, always assumed it was them being _dramatic_ about their little parties.

Now he knows it was only him having to do that, just so Doyoung could bring Persephone without Jaemin meeting him. Only then they would deem it safe for Persephone to come.

"You're wrong Jaemin, it's not like that!" Donghyuck exclaims, finally breaking from the trance he had been in, running towards him but stopping when Jaemin steps back. "We all know you wouldn't do such things!"

"Save it," He glares, no one daring to refute him or stop him when he walks past them crossing the small garden. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses, your actions speak for yourselves." 

Outside the garden he finds his other _friends_ , Renjun, Yanyang, Kunhang, and even Jisung with Chenle, Plutus' reincarnation, right next to him. Jisung tries to reach for him when he walks by him but Chenle stops him, grabbing his arm and pulling it back down.

Jaemin walks back to the restaurant but doesn't go inside it, instead, he walks to the side of it where he remembers having seen a wooden door, the entrance to what must be the basement.

When he closes the door behind him, he's not inside the restaurant's basement. He is in his bedroom back _home_. Jaemin walks towards his closet, taking off his clothes as he nears it and dropping them on the floor. Once he is dressed in a pair of old black pants and a grey plain shirt a size too big, he walks out onto the balcony.

He looks up at the cloudy purple sky, breathes in the dull air, hears the _silence_. If he wanted to try, he knows he could be able to hear the distant anguished cries of the tortured souls that are spending eternity here in the Underworld even when they're far away from the castle's grounds.

Jaemin leans against the marble handrail and clears his mind, keeping his eyes on the unique dark purple sky. He left his phone inside, threw it in the direction of the bed so he has no way of knowing how much time passes, time is, after all, nonexistent here.

Eventually, there's a knock at the balcony door. "Young Master, the king is asking for you." The maid announces, her voice as smooth as ever, smooth like the almost translucent tone of her skin. He nods his head and walks back inside, slipping on the pair of slippers the maid prepared for him, and leaves his room.

The hallways inside the mansion are long and tall, the walls decorated with paintings from ages past, golden frames catching on the light of the candles in the chandeliers and mounted on the walls.

He stops outside the double door of his father's throne room, waiting for the men standing outside to announce his presence before opening the doors once his father tells them to.

Inside the throne room, at the end of the black velvet carpet that divides the room into perfect halves, is his father's desk and the man himself sitting behind it, stacks of folders around him, a short young man standing next to him is busily pilling a few on the arms of a taller man before grabbing a pile for himself and leaving the room.

"You're distressed," His father remarks, eyes leaving the document he's reading to meet his eyes for a moment before looking back at it. "I assumed you wouldn't be after turning a deaf ear to my words."

Jaemin can't help but roll his eyes, sliding his hands inside the pockets of his pants and slouching his back. "You nagging me like a helicopter parent doesn't count as parental advice," He snarks, not flinching when the man glares at him for doing so. "Something happened and I came back, I would appreciate it if you gave me something to do,"

He pointedly glances at the folders, hopes his father will just do as he's asking. Of course, he doesn't.

"There's no point in putting you to work when you're emotional, if you don't want to tell me what caused you to be this upset then go back to your room." Jaemin bites down on his tongue, so hard he can taste the hints of blood so he nods his head, turns around, and walks out of the room.

Instead of going back to his room, he walks outside to the garden. He sits down on a stone bench, takes in the aspect of the place, the dead bushes and withered dry flowers with the rare living ones spread around the garden, random bursts of color that somehow survive the pure _death_ in the Underworld.

If Persephone were here, he could make everything bloom.

"Ugh..." Jaemin props his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. He really doesn't want to think of the other deity or of what happened at that stupid party that he ended up ruining for everyone.

He wonders how awkward it must have been after he left. If they were able to pretend nothing had happened, that they didn't betray all of Jaemin's trust and each stabbed a dagger on his back.

He wishes they regret it, that they feel regret so big that it chokes them and makes it hard to pretend they were in the right.

But then he remembers the overwhelming need he felt when he saw Persephone, how his body moved on its own and didn't stop until Persephone himself told him to stop.

Jaemin feels sick, shame filling him until he curls further into himself. He is mad at the others for assuming he would behave like the first Hades yet he fears he almost did.

Then Persephone's face flashes in his mind, how troubled he had looked as Demeter pulled him away. Jaemin shakes his head, he _knows_ he wouldn't ever want to do something that could put that expression on Persephone's face.

Later when he's laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his phone showing on his screen the numerous text messages and calls he received, he knows he will have to give a chance to his friends to attempt to explain themselves.

But before that, he needs to prepare himself, gather the energy needed, and heal at least a little.

  
Though time doesn't exist in the Underworld, it does on the Overworld and so Jaemin finds himself on a Monday morning, walking into the classroom of his first class of the day.

Unfortunately for him, he shares most of his classes with Renjun. 

His friend doesn't bother hiding the way he stares at him from the moment he walks into the room, his stare heavy on Jaemin's body but he tries his best to ignore him and sits on the opposite side of the room.

Class passes, Renjun's eyes not leaving the back of Jaemin's head the whole lecture. Once the professor dismisses them, Jaemin rushes to stand up and leave but Renjun for having shorter legs somehow beats him to the door.

"Let's grab something to drink," He announces, taking hold of one of his wrists and pulling him to follow him, ignoring the whiny complaints Jaemin makes and the looks the other students give them.

"We have classes!" Jaemin hisses, trying to pull away from his smaller friend's grasp. He knows Athena is weaker than him so he can't make sense of how he is unable to shove him away.

Renjun rolls his eyes and even laughs. "We both know we don't _really_ need them," 

Right. They're chaebols. How could he forget that detail?

Renjun brings him to a small coffee shop near campus and to a table where their same-age friends and Mark are already sitting, their surprise blatant on their faces.

"You really brought him," Mark mumbles, eyes staring unblinkingly at Jaemin as if he were to blink Jaemin would disappear.

And he wishes he could.

Yangyang pulls him to the chair next to his once Renjun lets go of him to make his way to the counter and order them their drinks. "Jaemin," Worry and guilt shine in his doe eyes while Jaemin stares back not giving an emotion away. It's not often he sees such vulnerable emotions on Yangyang's playful eyes.

They wait for Renjun to sit down, placing Jaemin's iced coffee in front of him. Jaemin grabs the glass and takes a long sip, eyes jumping from one boy to the next, all of them sharing the same uncomfortable look.

"We are sorry!" Artemis, Shotaro is the one to speak up, his soft voice sincere and regretful. Jaemin has to bite on the inside of his cheek to not crumble down, after what happened they don't deserve quick forgiveness.

☆"It's really not as bad as you think," Renjun is the next one to speak, the expression on his face as serious as the tone of his voice. "No one thought of you as a potential kidnaper and rapist," The others flinch, eyes looking away. 

Trust Athena to be the one to speak bluntly. He knows sugarcoating things won't lead them anywhere.

"Then why?" Jaemin asks, using an emotionless tone that reminds him so much of his father. "Why did you all keep his existence a secret from me?"

Mark clears his throat, taking on the responsibility of explaining their position as the eldest at the table. Apollo reaches underneath the table to rest his hand on Thanato's knee, giving it a supporting squeeze.

"I'm afraid it's not our story to tell but-" Jaemin stands up, the noise of the chair being dragged against the wooden floor loud on the almost empty place, the other customers turning to them. "Please let me finish speaking Jaemin!"

Before Jaemin can step away, both Shotaro and Yangyang grab onto his arms, looking up at him with their expressive eyes, not fearing showing the hurt in them.

"Jaemin, please," Donghyuck pleas, his normally high voice sounding meek at the moment. Jaemin makes the mistake of looking at his friend, his heart protesting at the sight of tears welling in his eyes.

So he lets himself be pulled to sit back down, carefully moving his chair closer to the table while Artemis and Athena apologize to the other customers.

"I don't understand how you all are not in the place to explain why yet you also kept Persephone's existence a secret from me," Jaemin says, his annoyance bleeding into his voice. 

"We promised Doyoung, everyone did, even when none of us believe you would force Persephone into anything, we still promised to keep the secret," Mark explains, looking into Jaemin's eyes to prove he means what he is saying. "Believe me, we've tried to convince him to let you two meet before, but it only resulted in him moving abroad."

Jaemin quirks an eyebrow at that last information. Doyoung moved around 5 years ago. 

"Is he really Doyoung's younger brother?" He is confused. If Persephone is Doyoung's younger brother that must mean he has been hiding him all his life, he could tell in that brief meeting that Persephone must be close to his age.

"No, they're cousins but Persephone's parents died in an accident and Doyoung's took him in," Yangyang answers, not giving away anything that could point to _when_ did that happen.

"What is his name?" Jaemin finds himself asking, his voice so low he is actually surprised they were able to hear him. Shotaro offers him a smile that makes his already small eyes squint adorably.

"You should ask him yourself."

The implication that he will get to meet Persephone again has an instant reaction on his body, his heartbeat picking up and his stomach feeling _weird_ but in a pleasant way.

"I'm still mad at the rest," Jaemin states, making sure to make eye contact with each deity sitting at the table. He doesn't want them to spread the word with the others that he's ok now.

Let them keep feeling guilty for a little while.

  
"Hades!" Jaemin flinches, almost dropping the binder he was holding to his chest. Renjun lets out a sigh beside him, mumbling to himself about how the older boy is such a fool but Jaemin can read the mirth in his friend's eyes. "Hades wait!"

Rushing towards him is Yukhei, Adonis himself, and beside him is Jungwoo, both doing a great job at ignoring the weird looks they receive from the other university students.

Good thing everyone just assumes Hades is a nickname because of his usual full-on black outfits, he guesses he's the only one he can get away with using his deity as a nickname.

"Adonis be careful!" A girl cries right before Yukhei jumps over a puddle of spilled coffee in the middle of the hallway, glancing back at the girl and thanking her with a thumbs up and a grin.

Right, Lucas too gets away with it.

While they study at the same university and _are_ friends, it's not usual for Jaemin to meet either of them, both older boys studying instead at the engineers' side of campus, unlike Renjun and Jaemin who major in business and minor in arts.

"We need to talk!" Zeus manages to say between gasps, hands clutching onto Adonis' arm while the taller boy stands there in front of them all fresh as if he had not run from who knows where.

"Do I need to report my attendance to something? Sorry, it must have slipped my mind, tell Doyoung I'm not going so he doesn't have to worry," Renjun immediately digs his elbow on Jaemin's side, telling him to not be rude.

Both Jungwoo and Yukhei give him _puppy_ eyes, Zeus even going as far as to clasp his hands together in front of him and pout his pink lips.

  
"I could have warned Doyoung once you arrived, you know?" Jungwoo points out after he swallows the piece of cake of the slice he's sharing with Yukhei. "Yeah it would have been short notice but I'm sure Doyoung would have dropped Persephone somewhere before going to the party,"

Jaemin stares at the older, spoon inside his mouth and he moves it up and down with his tongue, waiting for Zeus to continue speaking but the other boy seems to focus completely on the slice of chocolate cake.

"It was the perfect excuse for you to meet, if Demeter had not noticed the clearly empty seat and asked who was missing you two could have talked a bit more," Yukhei picks up where Jungwoo left off, offering an apologetic smile at him. "You didn't even get to really talk, did you? Demeter figured out it was you before fully entering the terrace,"

Jaemin nods, picturing on his mind Doyoung's wide eyes as he realized he was there, the silence that must have fallen on the cheery reunion before Doyoung sprinted to the garden ignoring the cries for him to stop from their other friends.

On the topic of their friends...

"Lucas, where is Ten staying at?"

  
After dropping by the penthouse some of the Chinese deities share and where Ten is staying, having apologized to the older for slapping his hand away when he only wanted to comfort him, and made peace with the other deities too, he continues on with his normal life.

Others like Taeyong and Jaehyun also visit him, until almost everyone has apologized for hurting him.

The one person he wants to meet keeps on missing though. He has spent an embarrassing amount of time staring at his phone, fighting with himself if he should give in and ask for any of their friends to help him contact Persephone.

He doesn't want to come off as creepy but he also can't fight the aching longing, the way the blood running in his veins screams for him to meet Persephone again.

So he accepts the distraction offered to him one Friday afternoon, two weeks after the party. Kunhang and Yangyang asking him to meet at that coffee shop Kunhang invited him to last time.

Jaemin throws on a black hoodie on top of the white tee he was wearing and pulls on a pair of distressed jeans with a couple of rips on the thighs, taking advantage that though it's already Fall the day has not been too cold.

He is almost half an hour late, the pace he's walking at a bit rushed after he realized. Jaemin hopes his friends are not too annoyed, after all, they must be entertained enough with each other's company.

The small coffee shop is indeed cute as Kunhang had told him, the building long but not really wide so the seating areas are resembling of little rooms without walls separating them, instead, cozy dividers giving structure to them.

Yangyang had texted him they managed to get the area at the end of the place, clearly the most popular one because of the privacy it provided. Each divider had a lamp beside it and they were used to mark which sitting area was already taken, each bulb shining a different color.

Jaemin considers stopping by the counter to order his drink already but decides against it, not wanting to be another minute late and there's the option to call for a waiter with a button on the table.

His mouth is already parted open, an apology on the tip of his tongue when he turns into the sitting area but he comes to a full stop, freezing where he stands and his eyes widening when he takes on the sight that greets him.

Instead of his two friends, Hermes and Poseidon, there's only one boy sitting in the middle of the baby blue loveseat, a pastel pink cup against his lips, his dark eyes also open wide and looking right back at him.

Persephone

Jaemin can't believe he's sitting right there, wearing a soft-looking navy blue knitted sweater and white pants, his black hair perfectly straight and unlike back at the party where it was styled showing his forehead, it's down in soft bangs.

He doesn't move, not even when Persephone places his cup down on the table or when he stands up. Jaemin feels again like his heart is going wild inside his chest, trying to break free when Persephone gives him that smile that turns his eyes into moons.

"Thank you for coming, Jaemin," Persephone's voice is even sweeter to Jaemin's ears than he remembered, and boy did he remember his voice every single day since then. "My name is Jeno, nice to meet you," Persephone, no, _Jeno_ , bows in greeting, Jaemin finally moving to do the same with his stiff body. 

Jeno claps his hands together, softly enough to not make a loud noise before his smile widens. "We are the same age so that should be our most formal interaction, let's talk a little? I don't know how much time you have, the boys did tell me you're free on Fridays but if you do have something else to do we can always meet another day? Actually, I'm not even sure if you do want to talk after what happened, was it rude of me to not invite you directly? I didn't mean to trick you-"

"Jeno," Jaemin calls his name, interrupting Jeno's ranting. He already loves how his name rolls off his tongue as if he had spent all his life calling it. Now that he can start to see past Jeno's bewitching beauty, he can read the clear signs of how nervous he is.

It's on how tense his body is, in the way he keeps shifting his weight from feet to feet, the fidgeting of his hands, playing with the silver ring on his index finger, and how even though he maintains the eye contact, his eyes are a bit shaky.

But for some reason, Jaemin can tell he's not nervous about being with him, Hades, but just having to lead a social interaction. He reminds him of Jisung and Shotaro, even of the first few minutes when Dejun was sat between him and Jungwoo at a gathering.

"I'm glad you've planned this, I'll stay as long as you want me to," Jaemin says and he is unable to hide how elated he feels, from stopping the intonation his words takes.

Thankfully, Jeno seems happy about it.

"Then let's sit down first, your drink is on me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it please leave a kudo and a comment, they mean a lot no matter how short!
> 
> Be safe and have a good day or night~
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mapachiii), [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Mapachi)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back once again ★ 
> 
> Thank you everyone who is following this so far and takes the time to leave a kudo or comment, you all make me so happy ~♪
> 
> The Nomin will finally start with this chapter! I hope you enjoy it ❤️
> 
> These are a few songs that fit with the vibe of the chapter. Sorry for no Spotify playlists but I don't use it!
> 
> [Falling for you - Peachy](https://youtu.be/_LMclV8Ow9c)  
> [Sofia - Clairo](https://youtu.be/L9l8zCOwEII)  
> [Last dinosaurs - Flying](https://youtu.be/MKJ2bHV6itQ)  
> 

"You already knew my name," Jaemin points out once they're sat on the blue loveseat, a small gap between them that he's currently fighting the urge to close. Jeno nods his head with a hum, reaching to press the button on the table. "Why? No one told me yours,"

Jeno gives him a blank look, Jaemin bites on his lower lip to stop himself from saying something else. He finds it weird, that Jeno was told his name but Jaemin didn't get the same treatment.

Was it really because he was seen as _dangerous?_

"Instagram," When Jaemin doesn't react, the corner of Jeno's lips curl upwards. "I am friends with the rest of the deities, I've seen you on their posts and they tag you,"

"But, how come they never post photos with you?" The sad smile Jeno gives him is enough of an answer. Jaemin feels something ugly crawl on his chest and wraps itself around his heart. He presses his fingers down on his thighs and looks down at his lap, not wanting Jeno to read his feelings on his eyes or face.

Doyoung was really not holding back about keeping Jeno a secret.

"Don't worry," Jaemin slowly looks up, coming face to face with Jeno's gentle face. "It's not like there are countless photos they never posted, our friendships have been mostly long-distance after all,"

That does nothing to ease Jaemin's anger.

Jeno deserved to grow up alongside them. They all know the people carrying the Greek deities' legacies don't always get to be born so close to each other, to meet and be part of the other's lives. 

While most of the time the legacy is carried by the bloodline, if the current reincarnation dies without having a child then the deity selects someone else, sometimes on the other side of the world.

There have been cases where blood was not enough to continue the legacy too. So them being this close together is something they should all appreciate, as Taeyong and Kun have mentioned many times before.

Before he can even try to argue, a waitress arrives at their area. Jaemin looks up to greet her with a nod and a kind smile on his face as he usually does. She freezes for a second once their eyes meet and Jaemin sees the shift in her demeanor.

Her customer-friendly smile turns coy, the look in her eyes changes to a flirtatious one, she moves her arms just right and bends down enough to make her chest more prominent. Jaemin reasons she has forgotten the apron she's wearing doesn't work well with that trick.

"Welcome, my name is Chowon and I'll be your waitress, what would you like to order?" Her voice is soft and small, a technique contrasting with the attempt to showcase her curves.

Jaemin ignores the slip of her name, last time he came here the waiter didn't do it so he knows it's just another flirting trick.

"An iced americano for me," He turns to Jeno, finding the boy scrolling on his phone. "Do you want anything to eat? It'll be my treat," Jaemin offers. Jeno had promised to pay for his drink so Jaemin wants to invite him to something too.

Persephone glances up from his phone, his dark eyes looking from Jaemin to the waitress, a glint shining in his eyes as a smile forms on his pink lips, different from the ones Jaemin has seen so far.

"Sure," Jaemin stops breathing as Jeno shifts closer, their thighs pressing together and sliding his arm with his phone in hand across Jaemin's thighs. "How about a slice of red velvet? We can share and later on have a different flavor," 

Jeno dares to smile sweetly at him as if he was not causing him to believe he was about to suffer a heart attack at the age of 20.

Jaemin watches as Jeno turns his attention back to the waitress who looks at them with now pink dusting her cheeks. "That would be it, for now, thanks miss Chaewon,"

He barely manages to stop laughing, closing his lips shut and looking down, moving his hand to cover the smile on his lips. Chowon does a worse job at hiding her reaction, sharply inhaling before she nods and turns around to leave.

"How shameless," Jeno mumbles, pulling back just a bit. Jaemin already misses him having that close but he keeps quiet. "You would think they've trained their staff to not be so unprofessional," 

Jaemin drops his hand back on his lap, allowing Jeno to see the grin on his face. He opens his mouth, a tease on the tip of his tongue that he doesn't know if it would be proper to let out but Jeno stops him by showing him his phone.

A photo of him with Renjun and Mark by his sides, Donghyuck being the one who took the picture by stretching his arm up. Jaemin reaches for the phone, glancing at Jeno for permission, and the boy nods handing the device to him.

"As you can see, there's not that many photos to being with, I'm not a fan of taking pictures," Jeno explains after Jaemin finished scrolling through the admittedly small collection. Hades snaps his head towards Persephone, pink lips forming a perfect circle.

He hands him back his phone and reaches for his backpack by his side on the floor. At the same time he opens it, Chowon walks up to their table, placing down the slice of cake with two forks and Jaemin's coffee.

"Thank you!" Jaemin exclaims with a grin, not intending to cause the rosy cheeks but neither does he look at her for long, instead turning to look at Jeno and showing him what he took out of his backpack. 

His instax camera.

"I _am_ a fan, can we take a picture?" Jaemin asks, again speaking with that intonation his father has asked him to correct so many times. Jeno smiles at him, nodding and leaning a bit closer, Chowon already having left.

Jaemin holds up the camera, looking into the small mirror on the side of the lens to make sure they're in frame. He holds up his other hand to make a V sign. "Ok, I'll count down from three, ready?"

A few minutes later they've already finished half the slice of cake, Jeno is smiling down at the polaroid that finished developing, the other three on top of the table. There's a solo photo of each of them taken by the other and another one together.

Jaemin doesn't think he can pick a favorite between Jeno's solo photo and the ones they took together. He wonders if Jeno can, looking at the soft smile on his lips and the gentle gleam in his eyes.

"I'm a fan of photography and you're not, so what _are_ you a fan of?" Jaemin asks, eyes focused on the other boy, meeting his eyes when he looks at him. Jeno looks lost for all of two seconds before realizing what Jaemin is asking him.

A weird way of asking him for his hobbies.

Jeno places their photo down, moving his hand up to his face and scratching his cheek. "I like dancing," He admits, his ivory cheeks gaining color and his eyes looking away from Jaemin, suddenly finding the ends of the sleeves of his blue sweater to be very captivating. "Playing sports too, I recently got into cycling," 

His voice keeps getting smaller as if feeling self-conscious of his interests. Jaemin can't have that.

"Those are cool, I wish I knew how to dance," He means it, he always enjoyed watching the other deities like Jisung and Taeyong dance at their parties and even attending some of Jisung's competitions. "We can meet up and play a game too, how about basketball? That's the one we do the most decent at,"

"Chenle is good at basketball, he'll kick our asses," Jaemin can't help but chuckle, nodding his head in agreement. He can never be on Plutus' team so he is always losing when they get together to play a match.

"Jisung will drag him down, let's just make sure they're on the same team, Sungchan and Mark are also good so we need to get them on our team," Jaemin tenses when he finishes speaking. He has just assumed they'll be on the same team, while they've been having a good time together so far, would it be wrong of him to assume Jeno would want to team up with him?

The way Jeno's face lights up erases any fears he had felt.

  
"Na Jaemin if Doyoung sees these you're going to be so dead," Jaemin looks away from the TV, dropping the control and dashing towards Donghyuck who stands by his bedside table, holding in his hand the polaroids Jaemin had put away on his drawer.

Unfortunately for him, Apollo has a large experience dodging people so instead of catching him he falls face first on his mattress, his soft and overly expensive blanket cushioning his fall but his knees don't have as much luck when he painfully bumps the side of his bed with them.

Jaemin invited his friends over at the Na's state once Jeno and he went on their separate ways and only these three were able to come. It's a big house located in Gangman with modern architecture. He prefers it over the ancient castle at the Underworld any day.

There's internet on the overworld after all.

"So dead," Yangyang voices his agreement after Donghyuck stops beside him to show him the polaroids. "Dude you gotta invite me and Kunhang to eat some meat as a thank you, I think I've never seen you look that happy before!"

Jaemin wishes he could stop the blood from rushing to his face but he knows it's a lost battle. He still stands up, cursing under his breath and rubbing on his aching knees before making his way to his _friends_.

"It was Jeno's idea, why should I reward you?" Yangyang pouts his lips but Jaemin stands his ground. Their last conflict has made him able to resist their cute acts better than before.

"If anyone deserves to be rewarded it's me, I'm the one who stopped him from continuing to run away, he could still be locked back in the Underworld if not for me," Jaemin lets out a sigh, glancing at Renjun who is sat on the sofa and scrolling through the movie options on the screen.

He has a point.

"So how did your little date go then?" Donghyuck asks, handing back the stolen polaroids. 

"It was not a date..." Jaemin looks down at them, the photo he took of Jeno and the first one they took together.

Before leaving they had decorated the white frames with the sharpie Jeno found on his pastel yellow backpack. Jaemin drew a heart at the corner of their photo and Jeno drew one on the opposite corner.

On Jeno's polaroid Jaemin drew a simple but cute puppy face, ignoring Jeno's whiny complaint he was more of a cat person. The older just reminded him so much of his favorite dog breed and when he told him the older was clueless.

He should invite him to a dog cafe next, or one that has both cats and dogs. Though Persephone mentioned in passing he is allergic. He could surprise him and have medicine for his allergies on him.

"He's so already planning their next date, look at that face!" Yangyang's cheery voice brings him back to reality, where his three friends are staring up at him, having sat down at one moment without him noticing.

"Shut up," Jaemin mumbles, turning around and walking back to his bedside drawer to put away the polaroids. "If I wanted to get dragged I would have invited Renjun and Chenle only,"

"Plutus can't know about your secret dates with Persephone, how he didn't tell you about him before is beyond all of us," Renjun speaks up, Yangyang and Donghyuck nodding along.

"They're not dates..." Jaemin repeats as he sits down between Athena and Apollo, throwing his right leg over the older's left one and leaning against Donghyuck until he's half across his chest. "We are just, you know, catching up?"

It doesn't slip past him how Donghyuck tenses underneath him. He shifts until he's facing him, arching an eyebrow at him. "What's with that?"

Apollo shakes his head, offering him a small smile and reaching to ruff up his black hair. "Nothing, just, you do need to do that huh?"

"Well yeah, you all know him and me but we don't know each other, we don't want to stay strangers anymore," Doyoung's angry face flashes across his mind but instead of feeling bad for going against his wishes, he feels his own anger flare in his blood. "I don't want someone else deciding for me or him, we're not little kids."

"Talking about Demeter, how come he didn't leave the country again with Jeno after the party?" Yangyang wonders, eyes looking up at the ceiling as if he could find the answers there.

That's a valid question, Jaemin is surprised he had not thought about it before.

"Jeno meeting you is still a secret, after all, so it doesn't add up he decided to stay," Donghyuck chews on his lower lip. "Maybe someone managed to convince him to stay?"

"For how long though?" Renjun wonders, his left hand falling on top of Jaemin's knee, fingers tapping in a random pattern. "How long until he takes Persephone away?"

"Actually, classes are still in session, why did they all visit in the middle of the semester?" Yangyang asks, looking at each of them but no one is able to give an answer.

  
"We transferred," Ten states, ignoring the surprised expressions of the younger boys sitting on the sofa opposite him and reaching to grab another cookie from the plate set on the middle of the coffee table. "I'm actually looking for a place to move in with Johnny so expect another party,"

"Why are _you_ surprised?" Kun asks from beside Ten, pointing a finger at Yangyang who still is gaping at Dionysus. "We already talked about it when Ten arrived,"

Jaemin and Renjun look at their friend who sits between them. Hermes shrugs, his typical gummy smile on his face. "Sorry?"

"He was playing a game on his phone the whole time," Poseidon speaks up behind them, leaning over the back of the sofa to scoop into his arms the Abyssinian cat that had been lazing on Renjun's lap. "Don't know why you're even surprised, Kun,"

Hestia closes his eyes with a tired sigh. "You're right," He blinks open his eyes and directs his attention to Hades. "So, did Persephone reach out to you?"

Kun is not accusing, he is sincerely just wondering. Ten's eyes widen for a moment, staring at Jaemin waiting for his answer and when the younger gives a small nod, he grins, positively glowing.

"I'm glad Jeno is finally rebelling, he spent his whole teenager years behaving like a good boy, " He cheerfully says, Jaemin unable to stop the chuckle that escapes him. Persephone looks so _soft_ that linking him with something like a rebellious teenager is almost ridiculous.

He _is_ rebelling though, isn't he?

"You did always argue with Doyoung about this," Kun mumbles, a faraway look in his eyes, clearly remembering the times he must have heard or even seen Ten arguing with Doyoung. "One time Jeno was in his room upstairs and that didn't stop you,"

Ten nods, sitting straight and rolling his shoulders back. "Of course, I wanted him to know we would support his decision,"

"What if his decision had been the same as Demeter's?" Jaemin asks, his voice small and unsure, earning the attention of the deities around him, even the cat Leon seems to be staring at him from Kunhang's arms.

"There was no guarantee Jeno would ever wish to meet me, when Demeter was so set on us not meeting, he must trust him a lot right? And I'm just a stranger, even worse, I'm Hades and he's Persephone-" Renjun's hand finding his own stops his ranting. Yangyang places his hand on top of Renjun's, offering Jaemin a softer smile than normal.

"You're Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno before Hades and Persephone," What Renjun says is the truth, a simple fact they all know however he delivers it with such conviction yet a tenderness underneath it that Jaemin feels a sting at the back of his eyes. "Tell me, are you going to force him into something?"

"No!" Jaemin immediately denies, not having intended to do so that loudly but the mere idea of _forcing_ Jeno to do something makes his chest feel uncomfortable.

"Then there's nothing to worry about, isn't it? Stop being afraid of yourself when you're clearly not a danger," Renjun finishes, squeezing Jaemin's hand before letting go and moving his hand back to his lap.

Jaemin smiles gratefully at his friend.

He wishes it were that simple.

  
"Sorry! I lost track of time," Jaemin apologizes as he sits down across Jeno, the rest of their friends sending him an array of playfully annoyed glares and warm looks.

For some reason, he refrains from explaining further how he had forgotten his phone back at the castle when he went to help prepare a feast in the underworld for the dead, efficiently losing track of time here on the overworld. Though the dead don't need to eat or drink as they _are_ dead, they still enjoy their feasts and as their future ruler, he also needs to care for them.

From the state of the table, he can see they decided to order without him and he of course can't complain, he was over an hour late to their arranged time.

Yangyang pushes the bingsu he was sharing with Donghyuk towards him with a nod and just as Jaemin is reaching for one of the spoons, Jeno speaks up. "Ah! It has milk, try mine instead,"

Jaemin freezes as Jeno slides his green tea bingsu towards him. "How did you know I don't like milk?" He asks, glancing towards their friends but everyone seems to be more interested in the conversations they must have been having before he arrived.

Persephone looks right back into his eyes, blinking at him with a blank look as if not understanding why Jaemin is asking him that in the first place. "They told me," He shrugs before his eyes squint so prettily with his smile. "It's not something that hard to remember,"

"Why are you having bingsu in the middle of Fall to being with," Mark cuts in, seemingly unaware of the way his boyfriend rolls his eyes beside him as he takes another spoonful of the rejected cold treat. "You're going to catch a cold!"

"Alright grandpa," Two voices say at the same time. Hermes and Helios, Sungchan, high-five across the table, Chenle laughs from Jeno's right side, reaching across him to offer his own high five to Sungchan and Yangyang.

  
Jaemin watches from the bench as his friends play on the court, running up and down without seeming to be bothered by the chilly air.

Jisung is sat next to him, cheering on his team's ace, Chenle, as he dribbles the ball past Yukhei's defense, clapping and laughing as Adonis curses loudly in Chinese but with a grin on his face.

Zeus shouts a few supportive words to Adonis from Jaemin's other side, cupping his hands on the sides of his mouth as if he needed to do so to make his voice carry onto the court.

He doesn't.

Both Zeus and Eros had been sent to the bench alongside him to even out the number of players without leaving someone alone, they all got to play at one point by rotating anyway.

Jaemin is holding onto his camera, the Nikon one he considers one of his most prized possessions, and snaps a photo here and there, sometimes the player he picked to be his model would stop playing just to pose for a moment something that earned them complaints from the rest.

After taking a photo perfectly timed of Mark failing his shoot right as he had cheesily dedicated it to Donghyuck, who was on the opposite team, Jaemin stands up from the bench and walks closer to the court.

"Be careful!" Jisung says after him, Jaemin glancing over his shoulder to smile at the younger, his chest warm at his friend's sincere concern.

Hades finds a spot that will give him a nice shoot of whoever jumps to score a point for Helio's team with the orange sky behind. He watches through the lens of his camera, waiting for the perfect moment to click on the button.

A few minutes later he is back between Jisung and Jungwoo, smiling down at the photo he took. Jeno outlined by the setting sun, the ball a few centimeters away from his fingertips and going up towards the hoop, avoiding Renjun's attempt to block it.

He doesn't think he needs to photoshop it too much, Jeno already outshines the beautiful background so there's no point in blurring it.

They finish playing once the sky has gone dark. They're walking on the sidewalk without a clear destination, Jaemin snapping a few more photos with the flash on and showing them to the two boys walking by his sides.

Jisung is laughing at Mark's obviously jealous face behind Sungchan and Donghyuck, the older clutching to the younger's back like a koala as he is carried in a piggyback ride. Jeno chuckles on Jaemin's right side, reaching for the camera, and Jaemin hands it to him so he can see the photo better.

"Let's go to a norebang!" Plutus exclaims loudly from the front of their group, not tired after beating their asses at the court. Zeus, Adonis, Poseidon, Apollo, and Hermes cheer in agreement, raising their hands and chanting Chenle's name.

Clearly, they want to get out of paying the rent of the room. Shotaro who claps along by Sungchan's side is doing so out of the pureness of his heart.

Jisung lets out a sigh beside Jaemin, the older pulling him closer to his side from the hold he has on his arm. "Is our Jisungie tired?" He asks with a cutesy voice, earning a huff from Eros and a chuckle from Persephone who hands him back his camera.

"Well, I'd prefer to go back home for tonight," Jaemin nods along to his friend's words. He knows that feeling when you're tired of socializing even if it's with your friends. "I'll call my mom, she said she could pick me up,"

"I can drop you off? My ride shouldn't be too far away," Jaemin offers, he's sure if he glances behind he will see his chauffeur parked somewhere. Jisung mutters a thank you and even allows Jaemin to pinch his cheek.

Before Jaemin can call out to the others who are walking in front of them by a few meters, Jeno tugs on his sleeve. "Can I come along? I also don't feel like joining them," He says this with a small almost shy smile on his face, his eyes looking right under Jaemin's as if unable to gather the courage to meet his eyes.

Jaemin would be lying if he said his heart didn't stutter inside his chest. "Yeah, of course, let me tell the rest ok?" And with that, he looks forward, takes in a deep breath, and loud enough to be heard amongst their chattering he announces. "Guys! I'm taking Jisung and Jeno home early! Have fun without us!" 

Even in the dimly lit street, he sees how Yukhei, Donghyuck, and Yangyang wiggle their eyebrows at him, the sharpness in Renjun's smile even the teasing glint Mark's eyes take on.

They all chorus their farewells as Jaemin walks to the corner of the sidewalk and stretches his arm out for a moment. It doesn't take long for a black Mercedes Benz to stop before him.

There are no other cars on the street so the chauffeur gets off and walks around the car to open the door. Jisung gets on first and with a wave of Jaemin's hand Jeno slides in before him.

Jaemin tells the driver Jisung's address once the man is back behind the wheel and they take off. The youngest is busy on his phone, texting his mother to tell her he's on the way.

They make small talk on the drive, Jaemin doing his best to ignore what will happen once Jisung gets off the car. Unfourtanly, or perhaps, fortunately? It doesn't take long for them to stop in front of Jisung's home.

"Tell your mom I say hi!" Jaemin calls before Jisung can step away from the opened door and the chauffeur closes it. 

"Ok, she's going to say you should visit her then," Jisung says, Jaemin chuckling and nodding his head. The older Eros woman has always adored Jaemin, she may even be upset at him for not dropping by since Jisung and his parents came back. "Good night both of you," 

And with that, the door is closed, Jisung walks into his home and Jaemin's chauffeur gets back in the car. Jeno stays still for a moment before moving to sit where Jisung had been before.

"Where do I drive to now, Mister Jaemin?" The chauffeur asks, keeping his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel. Jaemin glances at Jeno, hoping the older will have an answer. He doesn't actually want to separate from him yet but he won't hint at it and instead leave it up to Jeno.

"Can you drop me near my place? It's actually not that far away," Jaemin knows, he used to go to the gatherings held at Demeter's house when he was a kid alongside most of the younger deities. Chenle, Shotaro, Renjun, Denjun, and Kunhang being the ones that didn't grow up with them just like Jeno.

The drive takes only a few minutes and they spend it in comfortable silence, both somehow coming to a nonspoken agreement it was best to not speak in the chauffeur's presence.

"Drive around the block, please." Jaemin opens the door before Jeno and gets off the car not waiting for the chauffeur to answer. They're two houses down Doyoung's home, the lots big enough Jaemin doesn't fear the older may catch a glimpse of them.

"Did you have fun?" Jeno asks, leaning back against the tall stone wall. Jaemin nods his head, letting his eyes track down Persephone's face, take in how the shadows give a softness to his handsome features. "You were worried about us hanging out together with them, right?"

Jaemin bites on his lower lip, glancing at the empty street before he nods again. Was he that easy to read for Jeno? He had been worried it would be somehow awkward, how their dynamic as a group could change with having basically two members be strangers to each other and not the rest.

But as Jaemin glances back at Jeno who still has his eyes on him, a soft smile on his pink lips, he has to admit that Jeno doesn't feel like a stranger to being with.

He knows it doesn't make sense, to feel this comfortable with someone he's just on the second meeting with -third if you were to count the one at the party but Jaemin doesn't think it can be valid- but he can't deny it.

Jaemin takes a step closer to Jeno, keeping an eye on his body language for any discomfort but when he sees none he takes another step, then leans against the wall beside him, barely any space between them.

He remembers Dyonisus's words at that moment, hiding with Jeno in the darkness a couple houses away from Doyoung, having a new photo of them together on his camera roll and several others of the older boy.

"I'm glad you're rebelling," Hades whispers, eyes locked with Persephone's. Jeno chuckles and the shadows must be playing a trick on Jaemin's eyes when he imagines how Jeno's cheeks gain color.

"Are you free tomorrow?" He asks, using the same volume Jaemin did. Jaemin hums thinking back on his schedule, tomorrow is Sunday, and other than a couple assignments he can always finish that very night, he doesn't have anything planned. 

"Yeah, Sunday is all clear," Jaemin replies, the small smile he had not realized was on his face broadening.

Jeno takes a step away from the wall, coming out of the shadows and letting the light of the streetlamp illuminate him, his mint green hoodie looking a different shade of green underneath the yellowish light.

"Do you have a bike?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it please leave a kudo and a comment, they mean a lot~ 
> 
> Also don't be shy to slide into my DMs or CC :3c
> 
> Be safe and have a good day or night~
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mapachiii), [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Mapachi)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ To everyone who is coming back, thank you for coming back~!
> 
> First I want to thank you for over 100 kudos! And over 1k hits too! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> This update is shorter than the one before and it took me longer to update. Life is like that sometimes.
> 
> Be ready for what in my opinion is a soft chapter!
> 
> Again here are a few recs to go with the chapter, linking to youtube:  
> [if i could ride a- bike chevy and park bird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2LxBXS4jJM)  
> [spaceland - chloe moriondo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4NGmeZdxdk)  
> [melting - kali uchis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QGIzmtIr3E)  
> 

After Jaemin asked the head maid to get him a bike and a helmet for tomorrow morning, he goes to his bedroom. The older woman was surprised for a moment before giving him a kind smile and reassuring him it would be done.

Jaemin preferred to ask her when he wanted something bought for him that he couldn't bother going to purchase himself, treating her like the middle man between him and the man appointed as Jaemin's _assistant_.

Unlike that man, the head maid always treated him with care, with motherly tender eyes and sweet smiles. She must be so happy Jaemin is asking for a bike, she always disliked the fact that Jaemin was drove around instead of exploring on his own.

"Kids should learn to be independent, how can you experience the thrill of going on an adventure when your parents won't let go of your hand?" She would say, shaking her head while whisking the batter for whatever pastries Jaemin had asked for with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his bright eyes.

Jaemin is sat at his desk, working on one of the assignments he had due for the incoming week. He's tempted to stop and keep procrastinating to edit the photographs he took that evening. 

Mark texted him yesterday that Jeno joining them on their outing was to be kept a secret from Doyoung,-so that meant the photos with Jeno in them wouldn't be posted online by anyone, something that made Jaemin angry but decided to remain quiet about it- the older being lied to by his cousin that he would hang out with a couple of classmates instead with the hope of being able to call them friends soon.

Hades chuckles to himself. How upset would Demeter feel if he learned his sweet Persephone was meeting him behind his back.

"No, don't think like that, Jeno himself would feel guilty for hurting Doyoung," Jaemin shakes his head. He can no longer focus on reading so he saves the document and right as he's connecting his camera to his laptop, his door is opened.

"I heard you're asking for a bike?" Jaemin glances at the door, finding a woman that should be more familiar than she actually is. "Don't tell me you're actually planning to ride it?"

"Why else would I ask for a bike, mother?" He tilts his head to the side, his black hair long enough it slightly covers one of his eyes. "I'm not planning to stop using the chauffeur if that's what's worrying you,"

His mother stares at him, looking for any signs that could tell her he's lying. Once she doesn't find any, she sighs and walks up to him, her heels clicking on the wooden floor.

"Who are you going to ride with?" She asks, never one to beat around the bush and, going straight to the point. Jaemin can't hide his surprise at being busted so easily, earning a delicate giggle from his mother that she doesn't bother trying to hide as she would in the presence of others.

Jaemin doesn't dislike his mother but neither would he say their relationship is the best. It's just she is a businesswoman before a mother, taking plane rides to important business meetings before attending Jaemin's speed skating competitions -which didn't last long once his father found out- or accompanying him to the deities gatherings.

In recent years she has tried to take down the walls between them that she built. Jaemin more often than not welcomes her advances, for he doesn't really resent her.

"It's not that hard to guess Jaemin, why else would you suddenly ask for a bike and on such short notice?" She stops next to him, her hand with perfectly manicured fingernails moving to stroke his hair. "You wouldn't be so quick about your friends either, so tell me, who has you wrapped around their finger so tightly?"

Jaemin's face heats up and he knows there's no point in trying to hide it. He groans as his mother giggles again. Still, Jaemin doesn't give her an answer.

His mother lets out a small sigh, tenderly brushing his hair back and Jaemin looks up at her. She is a beautiful woman, with red heart-shaped lips, dark brown eyes with long doll-like eyelashes which he inherited, a button nose, and perfect skin.

She may not be Persephone but she is married to Hades.

"Invite them to dinner sometime, I would love to meet them," Jaemin nods his head even though he has no intentions of doing so, at least not in a near future. "Good night my child," She leans down to press a soft kiss to the top of his head, unlike the rushed ones she would give him when he was a kid and she had to hurry somewhere else.  
  
There's a bittersweet feeling squeezing his heart that he decides to ignore as she leaves and he starts editing the photos.

  
"Here," A water bottle is offered to him. Jaemin's eyes move up the offering, up a toned arm clothed in white, the sports jacket tight enough he can appreciate the muscles underneath, to a kind face with a sweet smile and crescent moon eyes. "Sorry, it's my first time cycling in Seoul,"

Jaemin accepts the water bottle and uncaps it to gulp down almost the entire bottle. "Something tells me you would get us lost regardless," Jeno doesn't say anything to defend himself, instead pushes his shoulder against Jaemin's when the younger stands straight again.

"You took some pretty photos you didn't expect to because of it though, right?" Jaemin nods, smiling when he thinks back on the new photos on his camera roll. They came across an empty park, Jeno using his powers to bloom the flowers on a bush, and Jaemin mindlessly reached for his camera on the small bag he had strapped across his chest.

Jeno had even asked Jaemin to let him take a photo himself, directing him to crouch down by the bush so he could take the photo of Jaemin with the vibrant green of the leaves and the soft pinks of the flowers as a background.

"There's a convenience store over there, let's go eat something, my treat since I tired you so much," The jab at his physical condition doesn't go past Jaemin so he huffs and even pouts his chapped lips but he stays quiet as he's not going to reject free food. 

Jeno chuckles at him, his eyes sparkling in a way that makes Jaemin's cheeks heat up for another reason other than exertion. Hades can't stop the yelp that escapes him when Persephone's fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him to follow him, leaving their bikes behind in the parking rack.

He lets himself be lead to the small store, his eyes unable to look away from Jeno's hand wrapped around his wrist. Jaemin is not a stranger to skinship, in fact, the complete opposite, he rejoices on it and constantly initiates it.

But this is...different.

Should he give in to the desire to take hold of Jeno's hand? Would that be ok? Or would Jeno reject him and end up being uncomfortable with him.

In the end, Jaemin doesn't get to come to a decision.

Jeno's hold on his wrist loosens, Jaemin's heart dropping to his stomach for a moment when he thinks he's going to let go of him only for it to skip a beat or two before it beats again at an increasing pace as Jeno's fingers slide down and intertwine with his own.

He glances up, almost not wanting to in case he is imagining what he's seeing and feels but then he meets Jeno's gentle gaze. Jaemin feels how blood rushes to his face, knows Jeno can see his cheeks flush but Jaemin can also see the same happening to the older. 

Hades dares to take a step closer, their hands swinging between them, and shyly knocks his helmet against Jeno's earning a chuckle from him.

"Hey," Jaemin whispers, giving Jeno's hand a gentle squeeze. The older squeezes back and knocks his own helmet against his.

"Hey, you," Jeno whispers back. Jaemin can't hold back the giggle that escapes him, but he doesn't regret it when Jeno's moon eyes twinkle so prettily at him and his smile _glows_.

Once they're sitting at a small table for two on the terrace of the raised convenience store, eating the instant ramen Jeno bought, Jaemin still feels that weird but nice feeling in his stomach, leaving him with no appetite but he still eats.

He wonders if this feeling is the one described with butterflies flying in your stomach. Jaemin finds it very fitting now that he's experiencing it.

"I heard from Ten you all transferred here," Jeno nods, glancing up at him while slurping on his spicy noodles. There's sauce smeared near his lips and Jaemin knows he has it bad when he can only find it cute. "What are you studying? I'm majoring in business and minoring in arts, photography to be specific,"

"It makes sense you're studying photography," Jeno smiles at him with soft eyes, like he's sincerely happy for Jaemin being able to study something he clearly has a passion for. "I'm double majoring in architecture and civil engineering,"

Jaemin's eyes open wide and his jaw goes slack. Jeno blushes at the reaction, waving at him in an attempt to make Jaemin stay quiet.

But he isn't going to.

"Oh my God Jeno that's amazing!" Jeno shakes his head but just Jaemin nods enthusiastically. "You're amazing! Double majoring and one is engineering?! 

"I like studying, really it's not _that_ amazing," Jaemin frowns. He reaches across the table to place his hand on top of Jeno's, squeezing it when their eyes meet.

"It is, you can be proud of it, it's not a sin, you know?" The older chuckles, shaking his head but he slides his fingers between Jaemin's. The butterflies in Jaemin's stomach wake up, fluttering their wings like they're trying to escape.

"Pride _is_ a sin, _Hades_ ," Jaemin's back straightens and he lets out a surprised laugh, Jeno laughing along. He had seen Donghyuck and Chenle tease the older the day before about not being funny but Jaemin thinks they're wrong.

Once their laughter dies down they remain still, just looking into each other's eyes. Jaemin sits there with Jeno's hand in his, his beautiful moon smile directed at him, his mind filled with just thoughts about the older boy. He can't remember a time he was this...

Happy and at peace.

Without thinking about it, he reaches for Jeno's chin with his other hand, his thumb wiping off the sauce right over his reddish upper lip, and then he retreats his hand to wipe it off on his napkin.

Persephone doesn't flinch, his cheeks just become dusted in pink but he doesn't seem surprised at all, like this amount of skinship and gestures were just natural between them.

Jaemin feels like they are.

  
"Finally it's Thursday!" Jaemin exclaims, throwing himself at Athena's back, wrapping his arms around his middle, and lifting him up making them twirl twice before Athena hits the top of his head and demands to be put down.

They're standing outside their building, the other students around them barely glancing their way but Renjun still covers his face with his hands in embarrassment, muttering underneath his breath about how he regrets befriending Jaemin.

He's excited it's Thursday because that means he doesn't have to work and over the last month he has fallen into a new routine with Jeno.

Thursday evenings they meet at a library coffee shop they came across that first Sunday they spent together, it's kind of close to the Gangman district so they don't have to worry about hurrying back home and can spend more time together.

They mostly work on their assignments and talk over a cup of coffee when they take small breaks, enjoying the other's company not needing to fill in the silence for it was comfortable.

Sundays they went on bike rides, even when the temperature had dropped enough that the head maid had told him to stop doing so soon before he could get sick, getting lost more than once but having fun through it, discovering nooks and crannies they wouldn't have otherwise. Jaemin always brought his camera along, his camera roll getting quickly filled with photos he would edit back home.

"Usually, people celebrate when it's _Friday_ not the day before," A familiar but unexpected voice says behind them. Both Jaemin and Renjun turn around, finding Donghyuck leaning against the wall of the building, his arms crossed in front of him.

Like he's a cheesy character in an even cheesier drama.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Jaemin asks, quirking an eyebrow at the boy with orange dyed hair. Donghyuck attends another university and Jaemin _knows_ he shouldn't be here at the moment, his classes ending in two more hours if he remembers correctly.

Donghyuck pushes off the wall with the foot he had on it and walks up to them, shaking his head with a smile on his face that creates a furrow on Jaemin's face and earns an already tired sigh from Renjun.

"You see, I saw something last Sunday," His steps are predatory, the glint in his eyes making Jaemin feel like he's a rabbit being approached by a big cat. "And wanted to ask you about it,"

"Couldn't you have texted him instead?" Renjun asks while Jaemin takes a step back. His two friends make eye contact though and for all the bickering they do, they're able to communicate without needing any words.

Athena suddenly turns towards him, his hands reaching to grab Jaemin's black hoodie but the younger had already gotten out of his range. He fully turns around and sprints away from his friends, both boys calling after him to stop.

Hades doesn't manage to get too far, Hermes, who _also_ shouldn't be here because Jaemin is sure his classes haven't ended yet, runs from the side of the building and intercepts him. His arms wrap around him and keep him in place, laughing right next to his ear causing him to flinch.

"I know you like the back of my hand Na Jaemin, of course I came over with a plan!" Apollo proudly states once he and Athena caught up with them. His chest is puffed and even his chin is tilted up to look down on him, Renjun looks pretty amused next to him.

"You should be grateful he waited until today to pull this," Yangyang tells him, his gummy smile still bright on his handsome face. "Shotaro managed to convince him to wait because of your schedule,"

Jaemin sighs. Bless Shotaro's heart, he should treat him to his favorite chocolate cake soon. Maybe once he ditches these gremlins he could drop by his campus and surprise him with it.

"Now let's go for some food! Jaemin is paying!" Donghyuck announces, raising his fist in the air and walking to lead the way, Renjun falling in step beside him. Yangyang lets go of him to instead lock his arm with his to pull him along.

They all ignore Jaemin's whiney complaints. He really should get other friends.

  
"You're both so _whipped_ it's not even funny," Donghyuk says, staring at Jaemin with a blank look on his face before he takes a bite of the last slice of pizza.

"First off, I don't want to hear that from _you,_ have you seen yourself and Mark?" Jaemin deadpans with a finger pointing accusingly at his friend. Renjun nods beside Jaemin and Yangyang mumbles his agreement. "And second, are you sure I'm not just reading too far into it?"

Jaemin had been forced to retelling them his first cycling outing -"Cycling _date_ , who cycles with their friends?" "He has a point," "I hate to agree with him but it's true, you would catch me dead before _cycling_ with any of you."- because Donghyuck happened to have taken his siblings to the park last Sunday and recognized Jeno and Jaemin from a distance.

Both Jaemin and Jeno had somehow agreed without speaking about it to not tell any of their friends of their outings so Donghyuck asked for specific details of the first cycling "date".

Apollo shakes his head, swallowing before speaking up. "You're into skinship so if it had been you who took his hand the first time then we wouldn't be questioning it," Jaemin frowns, trying to catch the train of thought his friend is following.

"But Jeno isn't, he rejects it the vast majority of the times," Yangyang thankfully elaborates, then he makes sure Jaemin is looking into his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. "He is into you," 

Jaemin sits upright, dark eyes looking at each of his friends, trying to find any signs of this being a joke yet he finds none. Then those butterflies come back alive in his stomach, his blood positively _sings_ as it rushes inside his veins.

He can't deny that he is attracted to Jeno, from the first moment he saw him just like it happened to the original Hades, he was utterly floored by Persephone's beauty. If Jeno had asked him to jump Jaemin would have asked how high, even now that he thinks he's past the initial _bewitchment_ he knows he's can't deny the older's requests.

But then the feeling fades, quite quickly when he thinks of something. His friends notice how the sparkle leaves his eyes and they look at him expectantly, giving him the time to say what he needs.

"Is he really?" He asks, looking down at his skull ring and fidgeting with it, staring at the red rubies on the skull's eyes that sparkle up at him.

"What do you mean?" Renjun's hand finds his shoulder, giving it a supporting squeeze, the concern blatant on his voice. Jaemin has never been one to look down on himself, so why would he doubt Jeno could be attracted to him?

He tries to gather the courage to face his friends but he can't find it as he asks. "Is it Jeno or Persephone? Do I really like him as Jaemin or is it Hades feeling like this?"

His voice is small and low, the other boys barely able to catch what he said. Donghyuk frowns at him, reaching across the table to offer him his hand to hold and Jaemin would take it on any other occasion but he stays still. "Jaemin..."

Renjun sighs, gives his shoulder another squeeze before he moves his hand up to Jaemin's black hair, threads his fingers through it, fingertips massaging his scalp and managing to ease some of the tension in his shoulders. "I told you to stop thinking about that, we are _not_ the deities, we don't share memories or feelings with them, hell, Jungwoo, _Zeus_ is _single_ ,"

Yangyang scoffs. "Because Yukhei is too oblivious," He says with a tired voice as if this is a conversation he has had many times before. Jaemin even dares to look up to find the annoyed look on his friend's face.

"Honestly," Donghyuk stops, chewing on his lower lip as he considers his words. "I think the actual problem is he's a _hetero_ ," A chuckle forces its way out of Jaemin's throat, finding the way Apollo spat out the word to be amusing.

"Haechan don't assume someone's sexuality!" Yangyang protests, slapping the mentioned boy's arm. Renjun and Jaemin end up watching the two argue for a few moments, going back and forth about if Donghyuck was really assuming or not.

"My radar doesn't go off with him, you're bi so yours is not as tuned!" Apollo says so sure as the sun comes out every morning, giving Hermes a _look_ that expressed how he couldn't believe they were actually even discussing it.

"Guys, we are talking about Jeno and me..." Jaemin mumbles, not sure if he even wants to bring the topic back up. 

Donghyuck turns to him, realization sparkling in his eyes before he nods to himself. "Ah right, back to Nomin," Before he can say anything else, Renjun moves his hand to his face and sighs into it, Yangyang bursts out laughing and Jaemin just stares at him blankly.

"Oh my God, shut up, please," Renjun begs, but everyone knows those pleas won't help him.

"What? I think it's cute!" Apollo exclaims, looking sincerely offended at his friends' reaction, even puffing his round cheeks for a moment before deflating and rolling his eyes. "Anyways, Jaemin, I know you give a lot more importance to your role than most of us do to ours but you really need to learn to differentiate yourself from it,"

Jaemin takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out, nodding to let his friend know that he is taking his words seriously. He does, they all are aware that Hades' legacy is one of the most _prominent_ ones and on top of it, his father puts a lot of importance to it too so it's only natural that Jaemin gets a bit lost on it himself.

"Jeno is a handsome young man just like you, deities have nothing to do with your attraction," Yangyang adds, his eyes serious as he looks at him. "I was not joking when I said you're the happiest I've seen you,"

He smiles to himself, knowing there's no point to attempt to hide how his face blushes. Of course they can notice the change in him, before Jeno came into his life, he would focus only on school and work, few times would he hang out with his friends like he is doing right now.

"Why don't you ask him out already? I mean in a not lame date, full offense who does cycling dates?" Hades glares at Apollo but the older stares back without any intention of taking back his words. He even smirks at him so Jaemin rolls his eyes and leans back against his chair, having leaned on the table at one point during his glaring.

"Isn't it a bit early to even try anything like that?" Jaemin asks, biting on his lower lip as he thinks about it. He honestly doesn't think he can just ask out the older, he doesn't want to risk their current friendship.

Renjun's hand finds his shoulder once again, falling on it heavily making Jaemin wince. The older shakes his head, tutting at him like he is a child who couldn't understand something very simple. "Just because you witnessed first hand the years of pinning between Mark and Donghyuck it doesn't mean that everyone's relationships must develop so slowly," 

"Hey don't be rude!" Donghyuck protests, reaching across the table towards Renjun's neck but the older leans back away from his reach. Athena laughs as Apollo curses with red cheeks, Hermes grabs the back of Apollo's shirt and pulls him to sit back down, patting the top of his head when he does. "I _tried_ to get him to realize _both_ of our feelings for so long, he's just innocent alright?"

"If you want to call him that ok, I call that dimwitted!" Yangyang jokes, the mirth in his eyes making them sparkle like stars.

"You're talking about my boyfriend mister Yangyang, only _I_ can make fun of him," Jaemin can already imagine Mark's embarrassed and offended face if he were here.

"Anyways," Renjun speaks up, making the other three boys focus back on him. "If you're too much of a coward to be upfront like Donghyuck, you can be more flirty? Initiate more skinship, be sweeter, I bet it will come naturally to you, _especially_ if directed to Jeno."

While Donghyuck complains about how he was not a coward but his dream was to have Mark confess first, Jaemin wonders if he should listen to Renjun's advice.

He is _Athena_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this chapter~ 
> 
> If you liked it please leave a kudo and a comment, they mean a lot~ really motivate me to keep writting!!
> 
> Remember to be safe! Don't overwork yourself and don't forget to drink water (like me)
> 
> Have a good day or night~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~ Welcome to Ch5!
> 
> Here are the song recs for this chapter~ Happy reading!
> 
> [Sugar Rush - Addison Grace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f91pN50q-4Y)   
>  [All About You - NCT U](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3moRkqIOjw)   
>  [Thanatos - Soap&Skin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmJqdISO9Bk)

Jaemin fulfills his personal promise and does drop by Shotaro's university with the boy's favorite chocolate cake, the younger having just finished his last class of the day.

He hangs out with him for around an hour before parting ways and going to the library coffee shop, finding Jeno on their usual spot. It's one of the window seats on the back of the place, much calmer than the ones on the front since the windows show a very small garden shared with the building behind it, instead of the semi-busy street scene by the windows on the front.

There's a long bed table in the middle of the seat where they can place their orders and use it as a desk when needed, big enough to accommodate it all.

"Hey," Jaemin greets him with a whisper and a smile, holding a tray with a green tea latte for Jeno and a cup of hot coffee for him as their usual with the addition of a slice of strawberry shortcake.

Jeno looks up from the sheet of formulas on his lap, his glasses almost falling off his nose so he pushes them up with his index finger, the corners of his lips curling upwards in a small smile. "Hey, you," He whispers back, moving to push the book and notebook on the table to the side so Jaemin can place the tray in the middle.

After he places the tray down and sits on his side, Jaemin and Jeno undo the ribbons pulling the pastel yellow curtains back, the soft cloth now closing them off from the rest of the building.

"What's with the cake?" Jeno questions, already reaching for one of the forks while Jaemin blows on his coffee before taking a sip. "You don't like strawberries,"

Jaemin's eyes widen slightly, staring at the older boy who doesn't seem to notice his reaction, too focused on the aforementioned berry, stabbing one of the middle pieces and taking it to his mouth.

If Hades gets a little lost in how pretty Persephone's pink lips look for the second they were around the red berry before taking it fully into his mouth, that's something no one needs to know.

"How much did you ask the others about me?" Jaemin asks, voice small and filled with wonder. "How much do you know about me?" Jeno's eyes meet his, his gaze somehow heavy yet it doesn't make Jaemin feel pressured with it.

"Everything," Jeno whispers, giving him one of those smaller smiles, the ones that don't curve his eyes as much but they're so tender that Jaemin's heart malfunctions every time.

"Not fair, we're not on equal starting points," He whines out, pouting his lips just for the sake of it. Jaemin can't find it in himself to be truly bothered that Jeno already knows such random facts about him.

If anything, he feels happy the older had asked about him before they meet, that he was interested enough to do it. Jaemin wonders if meeting him had always been Jeno's intention, to one day rebel from Doyoung just out of curiosity to meet the boy he had been hidden from for so long.

"Life isn't fair," Jeno replies, shrugging nonchalantly. Jaemin sighs, not having anything to refute to that. They talk about their week so far as they drink and eat, Jeno eating all the strawberries starting with the ones in the middle so Jaemin can eat the cake without worrying about them.

Once they're done Jeno goes back to his studies, Jaemin pulling out his laptop to do the same. He doesn't accomplish much, the conversation he had with his friends earlier going around his mind now that he's alone with Jeno.

He looks over his laptop screen, unable to not smile when he sees Jeno curled up on the corner, pastel blue hoodie making him look so _soft_ , his round eyeglasses making him look even cuter and Jaemin could see how he would furrow his eyebrows in concentration at times when an equation gave him trouble.

Jaemin longs to curl up beside him, to wrap his arms around his middle and pull him against him, place his head on Jeno's sturdy shoulder, nuzzle into his neck, and breath in that fresh and flowery scent he has caught a sniff off before when they've gotten close enough like last Thursday when they ran into on a bus stop on their way home to shelter from the sudden rain.

Oh how much he longs to be wrapped around Jeno's warmth...

"You're staring," Jaemin starts, his face heating up when Jeno looks away from his work towards him, a playful smile on his handsome face. "Having trouble or you're too distracted by my beauty?" He teases, his black hair in a comma style so Jaemin can see how he even arches an eyebrow at him.

 _'Be more flirty'_ Athena had suggested. So Jaemin takes a second to gather his courage, his lips forming a smile that he knows how charming others find.

"Can you blame me? You _are_ very beautiful," Jaemin says with a velvety voice, sweet enough to fluster but not enough to mistake for a joke.

He doesn't know what he had been expecting but it isn't how Jeno's playful smile softens or how the older fondly shakes his head at him. "If I can do my homework with you here then you also can," He quips back, turning his attention to his work, tapping on his lower lip with the top of his mechanical pencil as he thinks about how to solve what's in front of him.

Jaemin is so distracted by it that he doesn't realize at first how Jeno basically turned his own words at him. But when it dawns on him his heartbeat fastens and blood rushes to his cheeks.

He hopes Jeno doesn't notice how he's now hiding behind his laptop screen willing the eager butterflies on his stomach to calm down so he can stop feeling like his knees will fail him if he were to stand up.

  
"Jaemin, want to do something different this Sunday?" Jeno asks once they're at their usual parting point, sitting on a swing set in a small park that they enter together but leave by opposite sides.

In here, not even the chauffeur that always follows not too far behind Jaemin can see them, the man already waiting by the entrance Jaemin will come out of once he says goodbye to Jeno. It's so late no one bothers coming other than them and being in such a nice district meant that not even troublemakers loitered around.

"Sure, it's getting too cold to keep cycling anyways," His head maid agrees as much, she'll be relieved Jaemin won't be cycling in this weather anymore. Jaemin had not dared to suggest stopping in case Jeno didn't want to hang out with him without that activity.

He knows he was being negative when they already have their Thursday tradition but still.

"Want to go to a mall? I didn't pack most of my winter clothes, donated them instead so I need to do a little shopping," Jeno explains, swaying slightly from side to side by shifting the tip of his shoe on the ground. "We could meet here or there, I don't know what works best for you,"

They ended up meeting here to start their bike rides every Sunday. Call him lame but he wants to keep doing so, meeting here to spend most of the day together had become one of _their_ things so he wants to keep it.

"Here is fine, we can take a taxi or a bus to get to the mall," Jaemin doesn't bother offering his chauffeur to drive them. He already knows the older man must be reporting to his mother every day, he doesn't need him to include his conversations.

Such a waste of money on gas and salary to have a man following him on a luxurious car just in case he needed him. Jaemin thinks he really should try harder at convincing his mother that he didn't need it.

Getting him a car would be less expensive but she cared so much about how _good_ it looked to have a personal chauffeur instead. How she can be so vain at times is beyond him.

Jeno nods and stands up, Jaemin following after him. "Ok, same time and place then," He says with a smile that Jaemin returns.

"Yes, I'll see you then," Jeno nods but neither boy moves to step away. This always happens, the brief hesitation of leaving no matter how much time they spend together.

'More skinship. Be sweeter.' Renjun's voice repeats inside his mind.

The butterflies reappear in his stomach as he reaches up with his right hand, Jeno staying still when Jaemin's palm finds his left cheek, tenderly cupping his face.

Underneath the light from the streetlamp on the outline of the playground, with how close they are and Jeno's glasses put away on their case inside his backpack, Jaemin can notice the slight dark circles underneath Jeno's eyes.

Without thinking about it, his thumb strokes the darkened skin, as faint as the fluttering of a butterfly wing. His eyes had been focused following his thumb so when he looked into Jeno's eyes, his breathing hitched inside his throat.

Jaemin likes to think that he can read Jeno's emotions in his eyes most of the time, that the older opens himself to him, trust him to put himself vulnerable like that.

But now, Jeno stares at him with blank eyes, Jaemin unable to find a single hint of a feeling inside his dark brown eyes, Jeno locking everything away. Before Jaemin can apologize, move his hand away, and take a step back, Jeno's fingers come up and wrap around his wrist.

Then, keeping his hand in place, he leans his face against Jaemin's palm, breathing in and closing his eyes as he lets it out in a soft sigh. When Persephone opens his eyes, dark and long eyelashes casting shadows on his high cheekbones, Jaemin's throat goes dry, watching as something unlocks in the older boy's eyes.

Jaemin feels the pull, something in his very core that is drawing him to lean closer to Jeno. Something inside of him screaming at him to move his left hand to fully cup Jeno's face, to lean his own face closer until there's no more space between them.

But he remains still. "Don't stay up too late, make sure to rest," He breathes out, voice so low that if Jeno were not this close he might not have heard him.

A glint that Jaemin can't decipher in Persephone's eyes dims but before Jaemin can think about it Jeno nods, shooting him a smile that only slightly curls up the corners of his lips upwards. "You too, I'll text you goodnight."

The younger's chest feels too small for his heart that is fluttering against his ribcage. A smile blooms on his face and he nods back. Pulling away _hurts_ something inside of him but he knows it's the right thing to do, he's not going to continue whatever dance they're having, at least not tonight.

  
Jaemin closes the door of the bathroom behind him, having finished styling his hair inside it, giving it that effortless look that actually has effort put into it. He is already dressed, a grey sweater and black pants, his black coat waiting for him on the sofa in front of his TV, he even put on a pair of silver small earrings and an ear cuff on his right ear.

His heart drops when he finds his mother sitting on his bed, all prim and proper, holding a black envelope in her hand that is placed on her lap. Jaemin doesn't need to ask what she's there for, is already familiar with what follows.

So he sighs and walks to his bedside table, picking up his phone and unplugging it from the charger. "This better be quick, I already made plans," He grumbles, his mother giggling behind her hand though she thankfully doesn't many any comments about it.

Jaemin doesn't want the confirmation that she already knows about Jeno.

"Behave and I'm sure you'll continue with your plans." She speaks, certainty in her voice, and Jaemin wants to believe her but...

 _'Something came up, I'll text you when I get it solved'_ Jaemin is aware it would be kinder to just cancel instead of making Jeno wait but he can't bring himself to.

It may be selfish but he really is looking forward to this and doesn't want to give up. Maybe his father just wants to remind him of something or assign him an errand for a later day.

 _Ok don't worry! Good luck ^^'_ Jaemin smiles at his phone screen, exiting the app and locking his phone before sliding it into his pant's pocket. He goes to pick up his coat and puts it on before walking back to the bathroom door, his mother standing up from his bed.

Hades looks over his shoulder, his right hand turning the doorknob, red ruby eyes on his skull ring gleaming as he opens the door that now shows the hallway outside his bedroom at the castle instead of the bathroom. "Do you want to visit?" He asks with a vague tone, dark eyes staring blankly at his mother.

As he expects, his mother shakes her head. "It's fine, the fewer distractions the faster you'll be done." She replies, keeping her eyes solely on him not glancing even once inside the castle. Jaemin nods, bidding her goodbye, and crosses the threshold, closing the door behind him, stepping from the overworld into the underworld.

He doesn't even flinch when a maid materializes next to him, leading him down to his father's throne room. Like always the two guards standing by the doors announce his presence and wait for his father to allow them to let him in.

When the doors are opened, his eyes zero in on the familiar boy standing in front of his father's desk. Jaemin bites on his tongue, clenching and unclenching his hands by his sides, willing away anything that can give away his newfound anger.

Because Mark being here can only mean one thing.

"Welcome son, I believe I don't need to explain what I called you here for," His father states, eyes glancing up only for a moment to meet his and then Mark's eyes before he focuses back on the document in front of him, writing away on it. "So I won't bore you with repeating myself, you may go."

Thanatos and Hades nod their heads and leave the room, their steps muffled on the carpet.

They leave through the closest door, Jaemin is unable to bother remembering what kind of room it leads to in the castle as they instead walk out into an alleyway.

Mark lets out a deep sigh, stretching his arms up and leaning on one side then the other, bones popping. "Does your father make the mood that tense when he visits?" He asks, turning to look at him and finding him typing on his phone with a frown on his face. "Are you ok Jaemin?"

_'I'm so sorry Jeno, I can't make it today, but I'll make it up to you! Pinky promise~'_

_'It's fine! Stuff happens, I'll take you up on it later though!'_

"Don't worry, let's just get started," Jaemin mumbles, pocketing his phone and leading them out the alleyway, nobody giving them a second glance on the busy sidewalk.

They don't need to exchange any words, Jaemin easily falling behind the older boy by just a few steps. Mark leads them to an intersection, the traffic light still red for the pedestrians.

Hades stares at the red light until it turns green, his stare falling on the back of his friend and follows after him.

When they're halfway across the crosswalk Jaemin watches as Mark's hand changes, how his fingertips darken alongside his nails until they're pitch black, the color moving up his hand until it disappears underneath his sleeve.

He's not fazed by the sight, though it's not one he would consider common for him to witness he still can't feel anything resembling surprise.

Mark's hand stays low as they walk through the crowd of people, steady and firm yet his touch is just a soft caress on the arm of a man who walks past them on the opposite way.

They keep walking, their heads held high and eyes staring forward.

They finish crossing the street when it happens. Tires screeching on the pavement, panic-filled voices screaming before a loud crash makes everything go quiet for a few moments before the panic returns stronger than before. Neither boy need to look back to know the man Mark had touched is on the ground, painting the grey pavement a crimson red.

Jaemin has a vague memory of the first time he witnessed Mark's power. It's blurry as older memories get, they were just small children playing in somebody's backyard, chasing after each other and shrilly laughing.

Shotaro had been resting on the stairs leading to the backyard door, it was one of the rare times he visited Korea with his mother, his Korean still clumsy but kids don't need to speak the same language to be friends.

Like an image taken right out of a fairytale, the young Artemis was surrounded by wild animals. Squirrels, and birds, watching him as he rolled back a nut back and forth with one of the squirrels, giggling when he rolled the nut too hard and the squirrels rushed to catch it.

Tired of their game of tag Mark went up to him and for some reason, Jaemin did too while the others kept playing. The animals didn't run away so they sat down a step below Shotaro.

The young Artemis had a pretty bird perched on his index finger, smiling at it as the bird sang, Artemis moving his head to the left and right following the rhythm. Jaemin slowly reached for it, silently asking Shotaro with a look if he could try petting it.

Shotaro nodded and moved his hand to him, the bird turning its black eyes to him but staying still as Jaemin stroked its head with one of his fingertips, smiling at how soft it was.

"Can I try too?" Mark had asked, his eyes sparkling in wonder. Shotaro nodded again and moved his hand to put the bird in his reach. Then, as Mark stroked the pretty bird, a toothy grin on his round face, his fingers turned black.

Artemis shrieked, flinching back, tears welling up in his eyes within seconds. The pretty bird screeched and flew away, only getting as far as two steps away before it dropped dead, the rest of the animals hurrying away.

His memory ends as the backyard door was thrown open, adults running out alarmed by Shotaro's scream who was quickly picked up, his wailing sounding distant when Jaemin met Mark's blank eyes.

 _'You give a lot more importance to your role than most of us do to ours'_ Donghyuck's words from last Thursday ring in Jaemin's ears as he stares at Mark's stiff back, following him while they keep walking through the crowded sidewalk.

It doesn't take long for Mark to slide his hand from the pocket of his dark green hoodie, a little girl stumbling on his path and he tenderly pats the top of her head when the girl looks up at him to apologize before skipping to her mother who grabs her hand, scolding her for having run off.

Does Donghyuck have an idea of how Mark is haunted by his role as Thanatos? Can he even fathom to understand it?

Donghyuck has never held a crying Mark in his arms like Jaemin has, trying to keep together a breaking heart, picking up the pieces that manage to fall and put them back together.

He has never whispered reassurances on the older's ears about how he's not evil for doing what he does, that he is important and his powers are needed.

Much less has he promised to take care of the souls Mark has sent to the underworld, held his hand to show him the peaceful and happy children, the reunited couples who now could spend their eternities together as they had promised.

Jaemin's father had asked him to accompany Mark on this task for the first time when Jaemin turned 17, explaining that as Hades their job of taking care of the dead should mean he respected the moment death's hand touched them too.

He had not expected it to be so literal.

Every so often, without a real pattern, Jaemin would accompany Mark, though his father usually would let him know at least the day before and not so last minute like today.

If only he had been warned he wouldn't have canceled like that on Jeno, doing that so very last minute was something very rude to do. Jaemin shakes his head, reminding himself it's not the time to think about that.

"You're on the clock, Na Jaemin." He whispers to himself, eyes following Mark's black hand brush on the back of an older woman, touch so faint she doesn't notice, the strange color one that a normal human can't see.

He knows Mark will spend the night with him, in his room inside the castle on the underworld, the only place Mark could collect himself after this.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this chapter! Not to be too repetitive but comments are very appreciated, the last few chapters I've gotten less feedback, and though that doesn't mean I'll drop this since I'm having so much fun with it, knowing more about what you readers think of the chapters is really motivating and sometimes even inspiring! 💜
> 
> Have a good day or night and remember to take care~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome~! Hope you enjoy Ch6~!
> 
> As always here are some song recs to go with this chapter. By the way I may rec few songs but I order them in a way that they follow the chapter in case anyone who listens had not noticed yet~
> 
> [A Town With An Ocean View - Kiki's Delivery Service](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_xB_maPsF8)  
> [bloom - the paper kites](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8inJtTG_DuU)  
> [It Happened Quiet - AURORA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0b1BkqJFJeg)  
> [Why - Riei Saito](https://youtu.be/f4D5QbORZ3Q)

Jaemin closes the door behind him with his foot, his steps silent as he nears Mark who is sitting on his bed, a blank look on his face while skimming through a leatherback binder on his lap.

Hades places one of the cups he's holding on the bedside table. "Here's your tea," He says, blowing on his own cup before taking a small sip, the chamomile tea still too hot to drink much on one go.

"Thank you Jaeminie." Mark glances up at him, shooting him a small but sincere smile. He sits down in front of him, leaning in enough to look at what Mark is staring at on the binder.

It's a 6R photo he took at a banquet. Having a photograph of a moment frozen where time doesn't pass may seem pointless, but Jaemin would argue otherwise.

Sometimes it's nice to have something tangible to remind you that the underworld is not as bad as people make it out to be, that death can bring beautiful things too.

Like the scene captured in the photo, of people dancing and laughing together, skirts swayed by the wind picked up by the children running through the dancing couples playing a game of tag.

Jaemin knows that Mark can recognize one of the couples in the photograph, near the center of it. It was during Jaemin's first time tagging along that they walked past them. A young woman wearing her black hair in a high ponytail and a man close to her age with a red beanie over his blonde dyed hair. Both were wearing matching jackets and adoring smiles on their faces as they looked at each other, as matching as the golden bands on their ring fingers.

Mark's hand trembled when he touched them, bit so hard on his lower lip that it bleed. When they got back to Jaemin's place, the younger stumbled on how to comfort his friend, only able to hold him as he cried so pitifully, not knowing back then the words he needed to hear.

The young Hades drinks his tea, keeping an eye on his friend. He can see how the tea and the photographs ease his mind and so his body relaxes too.

Eventually, Thanatos falls asleep, body and heart tired. Jaemin calls for a maid with a whisper. The maid enters, a soft black blanket on her arm that she covers Mark with before she takes their cups, bows to Jaemin, then leaves, all the candles but the candlestick on the bedside table on the other side of the bed are put out when the door softly closes behind her.

Jaemin picks up his album, stroking the cover with his hand. It had actually been a gift from his father alongside a camera, soon after he learned his son had picked up photography when he was 15.

He heard from the head maid that his father also enjoyed photography, that he must have been touched his son ended up sharing that passion with him.

After he puts away the album on his bookshelf, he exits his room, looking over his shoulder to stare at his friend for a moment before closing the door.

Within a couple of steps, a pair of maids appear behind him, silently following him. Other castle staff bows at him as he makes his way through the place and he offers them all a small smile.

There's a carriage already waiting for him when he exits the big dark castle, black horses a beautiful sight with the purple sky above them. Without needing to give any instructions he's taken to the town square of Castletown. When he steps out right on the plaza, he accepts the hand that is offered to help him down by a kind soul, smiling warmly at the man.

"Lord Hades!" The souls greet him, voices happy like the expressions on their faces. He beams back, shaking hands with the ones that ask for it, ruffing the hair of the children that run up to him ignoring the halfhearted scolding from older souls.

He plays with the children, listens to the elders, chats with the adults, helps prepare the banquet that is suddenly planned because of his arrival, and then dances with souls of all ages and genders.

After getting tired of all the dancing, he sits down on a bench by the fountain. It doesn't take long for a pair of kids to climb next to him. "Can you braid my hair, Lord Hades?" The little girl asks, green doe eyes sparkling up at him, her still stubby fingers brushing through her blonde hair.

Jaemin nods with a smile. He moves so he's straddling the bench and the girl does too, her dress long enough it doesn't rise up much. "You haven't visited as much Lord Hades, we've missed you!" The other kid, a boy with tan skin and dark brown eyes, says with a pout on his lips.

Time may be nonexistent to them but they still can feel his absence. He can't help but feel guilty because it's true, he hasn't visited the underworld as much as he did before. Monday to Wednesday he stayed on the overworld, working on deciding what to do with souls waiting for either Hades to make a decision, Thursday and Friday were days for him to work on his school assignments and to laze around in his room then the weekends he would visit the underworld. 

But since Jeno came into his life, he spends Thursdays and Sundays with him, turning Fridays into the day focused on his studies, and Saturdays he would recharge in his room or tag along with his friends to whatever they suddenly planned to do, Jeno also joining them.

"Lord Hades is busy, he can't always come to play with us!" The girl replies, reaching to shove the boy back and forcing Jaemin to move his hands alongside her to not accidentally pull her silky hair.

"He does look different, don't you agree?" A new voice asks behind him and Jaemin doesn't need to look to know there's a smirk on the face of the speaker. "Our Lord Hades is _beaming_ , whatever is keeping him busy must be good,"

Jaemin shakes his head but the smile on his face gives him away. The teasing from the dead is much softer than the ones the other deities give him. "I'll try to visit more often, my midterms are coming up so I can't make any promises though,"

"It's alright our Lord," The person behind him says, placing their hands on Jaemin's shoulder to hold themselves up while they lean over him until he can see their face. A teenage boy with catlike eyes and thin lips pulled in a playful smile. "We'll always wait for you."

By the time he's back to his room, Mark is already gone. When he picks up his phone from his bedside table that he had forgotten yet again, he curses under his breath once he unlocks it.

_Monday, 6:38 am._

He's skipping the morning classes then. Jaemin drops back his phone and lets himself fall on his bed, sleep coming easily to him when he closes his eyes. The last thing he remembers is the feeling of a blanket being pulled over him.

  
"Jaeminie, you should go home," The older boy beside him says, his hand falling on top of Hades' shoulder, squeezing it once before he moves his hand back. 

He looks up at the other boy, offering a small tired smile. "I'll go as soon as I'm done," He reassures him before going back to reading the file of the third Jimin he has read today. She lived a honorable life until her end where she got corrupted by jealousy and caused her boyfriend to crash his car while they were on the road the very next day of finding evidence of his affairs on his phone.

Its tricky to know if she should get punished or not.

"Dejun is right, you should just rest," Says the pink-haired boy who is sitting in the armchair on one of the corners of the office room, his eyes busy on his phone. "Its rare to see you this tired, Renjun told us you didn't arrive to school until your last two classes,"

Hades takes in a deep breath. He should have known that Renjun would tell at least someone, especially Kunhang who seemed to have a weird hobby of basically breaking into his office.

How he always managed to dodge the bodyguards and open the door before they stopped him is beyond him. 

"Did something happen?" Dejun asks, the latest reincarnation of Nyx, his voice soft and soothing. Jaemin wonders if being in the presence of the deity representing the night is making him more drowsy.

"Not really?" His answer of course doesn't satisfy them. Before either of them can push for more he gives up, closing the file and leaning back on his chair. "I had _work_ with Mark yesterday, its very draining,"

"And after making sure Mark was ok you went to castletown didn't you?" Dejun sighs when Jaemin nods confirming his guess. He was of the deities he has taken there.

The dead really appreciated it when Nyx and Selene, Taeil the oldest reincarnation of their generation, sang for them just as much as when Dyonisus and Hera danced.

"All the more reason you should be resting instead! You already worked yesterday so take the rest of today off," Kunhang reasons, standing up and with quick steps makes his way around his desk and grabs his hands to pull him up.

Jaemin, in a very rare occurrence, agrees with Poseidon to stop working. 

"Maybe we should have a sleepover at Mark's place, I'm sure he would enjoy the company," Kunhang says, already tugging on Jaemin's hand to make sure he follows him.

Hades' lips form a small smile. While Mark and he don't talk about their responsibilities with most of the other deities, Poseidon was one of the exceptions.

He could relate to Mark after all.

Kunhang had told them the first time they gathered by themselves soon after he met them. About how he was sure he aged his father at least 10 years from the moment he was born. His temper tantrums were destructive, starting earthquakes and other natural catastrophes that his father had to will away before they could hit land. 

But he didn't always succeed. Powers that relly completely on _willing_ to work successfully need the deity to be healthy. One time his father got very sick and was unable to stop a tsunami that hit another continent caused by a Kunhang not over 5 years old being so upset over his favorite toy breaking.

"Like yeah I'm sure Mark killed a few animals by mistake and Jungwoo also provoked storms here and there but I doubt anyone caused the destruction of an entire city like me," He had said, reaching to pat the top of Mark who had been still frozen in shock at the realization another boy his same age carried with burdens like his.

Because just like Mark had to touch the people he could see were nearing their death to make the process swifter, Kunhang had to will a natural catastrophe every so often when the earth needed it, like how a flood provides the nutrients the soils may be lacking and the next harvest becomes more bountiful but it also can result in the loss of homes and lives.

"We should call before getting there," Dejun says behind them. Kunhang laughs and replies that would ruin the surprise.

  
"Jaemin," Hades peeks over his laptop screen to find Jeno looking back at him, the book he had been reading now closed resting on his lap. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?" He shakes his head. Locking himself in his bedroom at the castle to study without any distractions for his test next Monday was not a real plan, not one he would put before whatever Jeno is going to ask him for anyway. "Can we go shopping after class then? Turns out I have even fewer winter clothes than I thought and I have somewhere to be this Saturday,"

Biting on his tongue to prevent himself from asking what plans he has, Jaemin nods his head. "Yeah no problem, I did say I would make it up to you," He says offering him a grin.

Jeno smirks. "Oh, so you're paying?" He asks, tilting his head to the side making him resemble a puppy even more than he already does. Jaemin doesn't know how he manages to not coo at him.

Hades shrugs as he wiggles his eyebrows at the older boy. "Would that make me your sugar daddy?" Jeno's smirk falls, staring blankly at him for a moment before he grabs one of the pillows next to him and throws it at Jaemin, the younger barely dodging it. "Don't be shy baby boy, I'll buy you all the pretty things you want." He sings songs, making Jeno groan and grab another pillow, this time his throw perfectly aimed and timed.

Jeno may act unimpressed with the tease but Jaemin can still see the pink on his cheeks. Since last week Jaemin had started flirting more openly with the older on their text conversations and he managed to carry it into their spoken conversation today.

Renjun had been right, being more flirty and sweeter to Jeno came so naturally to him. Everything was natural and easy with Jeno.

  
There's a skip to Jaemin's steps as he exits the art building after his last class, Renjun walking alongside him talking about something regarding their tests that will start the next week but Jaemin couldn't bring himself to properly listen to him.

Athena of course notices this but just as he's about to ask his friend what is on his mind, he sees how Jaemin's whole expression lights up, in a way he can recognize within seconds what it means.

As expected, at the end of Hades' gaze, Athena finds Persephone standing there. "See you later!" Jaemin tells him barely glancing at him before he hurries towards Jeno.

Renjun unlike them sees the looks they receive, both boys too focused on each other to notice. He can't really judge the people for staring, not only does Jaemin only talk to the other deities on campus, but the sight of the two boys together is so contrasting.

Jaemin is wearing a black knitted sweater on top of a white button-down, the ends of it peeking out from underneath the sweater because of the length difference, black checkered pants, and black loafers. Jeno sports light blue jeans, a white sweater with a pastel yellow jacket over it, and white sneakers.

Really they only match on their black hair and equally fond expressions on their faces. When they turn in the direction of the parking lot, Renjun takes out his phone and snaps a quick photo, sending it to the group chat that is composed of Jungwoo and the male deities younger than him.

Without Jeno or Jemin in it of course.

It doesn't take long for his phone to start vibrating with the influx of messages. He closes the app and makes his way to Yangyang's building, deciding to wait for him now he has been ditched.

  
"This would look good on you," Jeno muses, pulling a soft pink pullover shirt against Jaemin's chest. His eyes moving up and down Jaemin's body before he nods to himself. "Yeah, pink really suits you,"

The younger boy chuckles. "I thought we were here for _you?"_ He asks, pointedly glancing at the clothes he has folded over his right arm, all picked by Jeno so far.

Jeno's cheeks turn a similar shade of pink as the pullover he's now placing on top of the clothes Jaemin is holding. "We are but it's too boring if only I'm shopping," Is the excuse he gives him.

Hades hums in consideration, an idea forming in his mind that makes him feel giddy like a child. With his left hand, he reaches to grab Jeno's, tugging on it slightly just enough to draw his attention.

Jeno turns to him, sliding his fingers between his without seemingly noticing it. "Hmm?" Hades can see the curiosity shine in Persephone's eyes. He looks so cute Jaemin wants to pinch his cheek.

"If it's fun what you want, how about we pick an outfit for the other to try on?" He suggests, leaning on the balls of his feet and grinning at the older.

When the curiosity in Jeno's eyes turn into a mix of adoration and joy, the now so familiar butterflies fluttering their wings against Jaemin's stomach go wild. "Let's do that." 

That's how they end up standing side by side in front of the mirror outside of the changing rooms smiling at their reflection. Jeno is wearing a black leather jacket on top of a striped white and black shirt with ripped black skinny jeans, combat ankle-high boots finishing the look.

Jaemin on the other hand is wearing the pastel pink pullover Jeno had picked before, a sky blue cardigan over it, white comfortable pants with a sun stitched near the right front pocket, and pink converse shoes.

His father may silently but firmly insist on Jaemin wearing dark clothes, but he has to agree with Jeno, the pink and the whole _soft_ aesthetic fit him very well.

"You look hot," Hades blurts out, the words having gotten stuck inside his throat the moment Jeno exited his changing booth. The older winks at him, succeeding in flustering Jaemin further.

A flirty Jeno looking like _that_ couldn't be good for his health is the conclusion he quickly comes to, his left hand placed on top of his heart where he can confirm his heart is beating too fast to be normal.

"Wait a moment," He says, rushing into his fitting room and coming out brandishing his phone. "Let's take a quick photo," Jeno chuckles, whispering under his breath something along the lines of how of course Jaemin would want to take a picture.

Jaemin leans against Jeno's side without thinking about it, just as when they're walking together, their bodies somehow always end up pressed together. He doesn't care how cheesy it may sound but they are like magnets.

He holds his phone between their faces, both staring at his screen, moving his left hand up next to his face and forming a V sign, Jeno doing the same with his right hand.

Persephone's left hand rests on his hip, his arm wrapped around Jaemin's waist, holding him against him as if Jaemin were to move away in case he didn't.

A ridiculous thought, since Jaemin never wants to be apart from him.

  
It's already past dinner time when Jaemin and Jeno have parked a house away from Jaemin's, their seatbelts are now undone. The older had gotten lent to him a car that Jaemin suspects belongs to Doyoung so he picked him up at school in it and drove them to the mall and a barbeque place for dinner afterward.

The only light that illuminates them comes from the street lamp a few meters away, being together so dimly illuminated reminds him of that Saturday they stood together a few houses away from Jeno's place, Jaemin's chauffeur driving around the block as he had requested.

Jaemin turns on his seat to properly face the older who still has a hand on the steering wheel. Hades is pretty sure his heart almost collapsed when Persephone placed his right hand on the back of Jaemin's seat and looked over his shoulder when he backed out, keeping only his left hand on the steering wheel.

Never had he realized that driving could be sexy until that moment.

"I'll make sure to wear the clothes you picked for me," Jaemin says, voice only loud enough to be heard over the soft music still playing as background noise. "I got your message loud and clear, you like me better in colors," He teases, giggling when Jeno's cheeks darken.

"You look great in the goth getup too, don't feel pressured to wear them..." Jaemin shakes his head, leaning slightly closer to the other boy, placing his hand on the console to hold himself up.

"I'll be glad to wear clothes you personally picked for me, believe it or not, I'm not to blame for the goth look," Jeno turns to face him too, a frown on his handsome face. "I used to wear more colorful stuff but when I turned 15 my father started pressuring me more to fit the 'Hades aesthetic' basically,"

Jeno doesn't need to know it was more than an ' _aesthetic_ ', that he started actively working on preparing to rule over the dead.

"A tragedy, you look so pretty in colors," Jeno whispers, not a hint of teasing on his voice or in how he looks at him. Jaemin blushes but maintains their eye contact.

He was not the only one to become more flirty.

"Really?" He asks, voice almost drowned up by the music. Jeno nods, humming in that way that Jaemin finds so adorable. It's not until he realizes he can feel Jeno's breath fan against his face that it dawns on him how close they had gotten.

Jaemin's eyes glance down from Jeno's eyes to his pink lips, staring while his tongue swipes across his own chapped ones and he looks back up. The older stays still, staring right back, eyes holding a mix of adoration and another feeling Jaemin can't put a name to.

He leans closer, his right hand moving up to cup Jeno's face like the week before but this time his left hand follows after. Jeno's right hand wraps around his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. One of his thumbs moves to slightly press for a moment on Jeno's lower lip.

Jaemin almost whines at how soft it feels against his fingertip, the desire to find out how softer it'll feel against his mouth one that is nearly overwhelming.

They're breathing in the same air, looking at each other with half-lidded eyes, the aching longing mirrored in each other's eyes. Jeno's hand on his arm moves up, stroking its way to the back of Jaemin's head. His fingers thread through his black hair, fingernails lightly scratching his head provoking a shiver to run down Jaemin's spine.

Jaemin's heartbeat is loud against his eardrums, his heart beating so strongly against his chest he thinks Jeno must be able to hear it too, he's so sure he can. His blood is both singing exhilarated and screaming urgently as it rushes through his veins, warming his body so much he feels like he is burning up, 

Like Icarus, burning before he could even touch the sun. Donghyuck and Sungchan may be the deities representing the sun but Jaemin believes otherwise since he met Jeno.

Their eyes flutter close at the same time, both boys about to close the remaining distance between their lips, the butterflies inside Jaemin's belly flying so desperately like they're about to fly up his throat.

But his chapped lips don't find velvet-soft ones. Hades blinks his eyes open, right as Persephone is leaning back and his hand moves down to the nape of Jaemin's neck, pressing his fingers down on his skin.

Jaemin can't make sense of what just happened. He had been about to kiss Jeno right? Both had leaned in so close while they talked without noticing and when they did. their proximity they just leaned closer as if in a trance. Jaemin didn't imagine the longing in Jeno's eyes, did he?

"Jaemin, I'm sorry but..." Jeno whispers, startling Jaemin. The older's voice sounds muffled to him like his ears are stuffed with cotton. Jeno pulls his hand back and leans further into his seat, Jaemin's hands dropping down and holding onto the console separating them, putting more distance between them.

He knows Jeno is not that far away, that he's still within arm's length. So why is it then that he feels his heart break when he looks into Jeno's eyes? Why is it that the look Jeno gives him is so pained?

"Nana..."

Jaemin flinches back as if he had been physically hit. His eyes slowly widen, his lips parting open but no words leave him. Something inside of him is breaking, he's not even sure anymore if it's his heart because of the rejection he just received or something else.

Isn't suddenly giving him such a cute nickname while he's rejecting him something so cruel?

Hades shakes his head, forces a smile on his lips that clearly doesn't reach his now blank eyes. "Sorry, that was very out of line of me so please just forget about it," Jaemin quickly says, leaning around the seat to grab his bags and backpack, not missing the way that Jeno winces.

"Nana please I-" Persephone's voice shakes and Jaemin ignores the desire to stay and listen, to not upset the older anymore.

Because he, himself, is hurting and he doesn't want to let Jeno see it anymore, his pride preventing him from showing Jeno just how much his rejection is paining him.

"I'll see you later, thanks for today!" And with that, Jaemin opens the passenger door and steps out of the silver car, managing to close it softly. He doesn't look back even once as he walks up to his house, his hands don't tremble as he presses the code to unlock the door.

He ignores the head maid that greets him when he enters the house after he crossed the front yard, doesn't acknowledge the other staff that greets him, and now that Jeno is not able to see him, rushes to his room.

To the room back in the castle where he throws the shopping bags inside the closet room and then drops on his bed. He grabs one of the pillows and places it against his face.

When the tears come they're dried by the pillow, soaking into it before they can trail down the sides of his face. When the sobs force their way out his throat they're muffled, the maids that usually stay out of his room are no way near to give him the privacy they know their Hades seeks so bad.

He falls asleep like that, crying into his pillow, clutching it as if his life depended on it, holding onto the pieces of his heart to figure out how to piece them back together and pretend he's fine.

Because even though he's in so much pain, he knows he won't avoid Persephone. How can you long to be next to the person causing you this much heartache? Jaemin won't pretend to understand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama train has arrived once again!
> 
> Remember to drink water and not overwork yourselves! If you liked the chapter, a kudo or a comment is greatly appreciated~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of cliffhanger on last chapter~! Hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Only have two song recs for this chapter.
> 
> [Rejection - Riei Saito](https://youtu.be/n-JocrKhW6U)   
>  [My Everything - NCT U](https://youtu.be/frNbS3Ez2uc)

Jaemin wants to go back to sleep the moment he wakes up but even after having tried to, he can't do it. He slowly sits up, the blanket one of the maids had covered him with surely the moment he fell asleep and the pillow he still had on his face both slide down onto his lap.

Hades groans, raising a hand to his face and rub his sore eyes, able to feel how they're swollen too after all that crying. He glances at his bedside table, thankful to find a glass of water to take care of how dry his throat is.

After gulping the whole glass down, he stands up, taking the blanket and wrapping it around his body, the soft black fur a comfort he doesn't want to leave behind.

"Prepare me a bath please," He asks, walking to his balcony just as two maids enter the room and cross it towards the bathroom. Jaemin doesn't have to wait long for one of the maids to tell him his bath is ready.

A few minutes later he's sitting on a big tub, the lilac water so hot it pinks his skin, his back relaxed and eyes closed as a maid massages his scalp, shampooing his hair.

He remains inside the lavender-scented bath until it starts growing cold. Jaemin thanks the maid that wraps a towel around him and nods to the second one that makes to dry his hair for him.

It's not often that he lets himself be pampered like this, have the maids basically bathe and dry him, now even rubbing oils on his skin as he sits on a stool near the bathtub.

But Jaemin thinks after getting his heart broken the night before, he deserves it at least a little.

Once he's ready, he thanks them once again, finding in him to be able to offer them a small smile, barely a twitch of the corners of his lips really but it's sincere and he can see how it eases their concern.

When he opens his bedroom door to the one on the overworld, his eyes fall on two familiar bodies on his bed. Before he can close the door again to open it to somewhere else, one of the boys springs up.

"Stop right there Na Jaemin!" Apollo screams, Athena startles and rushes to slap his hand over their friend's mouth, no doubt understanding the staff home will be confused and worried about what is Jaemin doing that would warrant Donghyuck screaming that.

Jaemin takes in a deep breath and walks inside, closing the door that now will lead to his bathroom instead of his bedroom in the underworld. He walks up to his standing mirror and taps on it, to read the time and date it appears on it, not ready to look at his phone instead.

Saturday, 2:43 pm

"Why are you here?" He asks turning to face his friends, his voice stoic like the expression on his face. Both Renjun and Donghyuck frown at him. 

"You didn't answer your phone," Is what Renjun says and it's not accusing as it would normally be, instead Jaemin can hear the hesitation in his tone.

Hades shrugs. "I've been busy, you wouldn't know but time really doesn't exist in the underworld," Internally he winces at his own tone, he has no reason to snap like that at his friends when they're obviously just worried.

Renjun knows this, glaring at him only for a moment before he reels his own emotions back under control. Donghyuck on the other hand doesn't hold back.

"What the _fuck?"_ Since when do you hold a grudge over us not going to the underworld?" Donghyuck asks, standing up from the bed and walking up to him, steps heavy. Jaemin stays unmoving, biting on the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from snapping at Donghyuck too.

He really has no idea how Jaemin can't help but resent him for not caring to visit the underworld, something that could make him understand at least a part of what weighs on his boyfriend's shoulders.

Jaemin must keep it to himself, fully aware it's not his place to intervene between the couple. If Mark ever decides to show Donghyuck that vulnerable side of him then he'll do it when and how he wants to.

"Drop it Hyuck, he didn't mean it," Athena speaks up, waving the orange-haired boy to come back to the bed as he crawls to sit on the edge of it. "You know Jaemin, he probably regretted it right after saying it,"

Jaemin turns away, pressing his lips into a line. His friends really do know him. Donghyuck sighs and grabs one of Jaemin's hands forcing him to come to sit down between him and Renjun.

"I thought we would find you giddy or something like that," Dongchyuk starts, his thumb stroking back and forth the inside of Jaemin's wrist, feeling his pulse underneath. "Do I need to kick Jeno's ass?"

His heart aches just at hearing the name, like the wounds that didn't even get close to healing are bleeding again but the longing is also there impossible to ignore, so raw and instinctive when he thinks of the older boy.

Both Renjun and Donghyuck notice his inner reaction, somehow in tune with his mood and how it worsens. Athena stands up, grumbling underneath his breath, a frown on his face, and the glare is back on his eyes but not directed at him. "Oh no, we are all involved in this I'm not letting him ruin it,"

Confused, Jaemin reaches to grab his friend's sleeve, stopping him from walking away. He looks up at him, blinking his now puzzled eyes at him. "Involved in what?" He asks in a low voice.

Renjun stares back, parting his lips but saying nothing. He glances at Apollo as if asking for help but the other boy stays silent, thumb unmoving over Jaemin's pulse. "Well, we _are_ keeping the secret of you two meeting all the time, aren't we?"

"We have seen Doyoung since the party," Donghyuck mutters, meeting Jaemin's eyes when he turns to face him, letting go of Renjun's sleeve. "So of course we are upset Jeno has clearly hurt you,"

He looks away to his lap, watching as Donghyuck slides his fingers down to intertwine them with his, turning his hand so he can place his other one on top of Jaemin's.

"Can we not talk about it? At least not yet, I'm actually hungry," Jaemin asks after a few moments, realizing he's not lying, his stomach _is_ grumbling. All that crying left him without energy and he needs to eat to replenish it.

"Sure, some of the boys were asking to go out grab something to eat anyways," Jaemin is not sure he wants to see more people but just before he can tell them as much, Donghyuck grins at him. "Jisung was the first one to ask."

Ah. So even when he's broken-hearted the idea of seeing Jisung makes him smile.

  
That's how Jaemin ends up sat on a picnic blanket with the Han river in front of him, biting into a piece of fried chicken and trying to pretend the other deities sat with him are not waiting for him to speak.

Chenle is making conversation with Mark regarding the basketball season, Jisung and Shotaro talk of some choreography team and Donghyuck rants to Renjun about a drama he's watching even when he's not enjoying it.

"Jeno rejected me," His voice cuts through their halfhearted conversations, silence falling over them while he picks up a roll of gimbap with his chopsticks. "I tried to kiss him last night and he backed off,"

"You're kidding," Mark whispers, completely in disbelief. Jaemin glares at him, Donghyuck digs his elbow on his boyfriend's side causing him to cry out in pain and push him away.

"I don't think Jaemin would even be here if he were not saying the truth," Chenle says, sending Jaemin a contemplative gaze. "Did you actually confess before trying to kiss him though?"

Jaemin shakes his head, raising his hand to stop the younger from speaking up. "We _both_ were into it though, he must have realized it would be cruel to kiss me if he doesn't like me and so he backed off, to save our friendship and all that," He's proud of himself when his voice doesn't waver, no matter how much it's paining him to speak about it.

"Wait, can you like, tell us exactly what happened?" Athena asks, massaging his temple with his fingers like he's already getting a headache just thinking about it.

Hades sighs, grabs the beer bottle from Mark's hand and starts talking.

When he's done he turns to Jisung, the boy sat next to him. Jaemin wraps his arms around Jisung's middle, propping his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Can't you do _something?"_ Jaemin asks, voice a pained whine and a pout on his pink lips. Jisung blinks at him, the chopstick he had been chewing on mindlessly falling off his mouth when his jaw goes slack.

"Something?" He repeats, clearly lost as to what Jaemin is asking him to do. Eros turns to Plutus, the smaller male shaking his head. "Jaemin, you know I can't make him love you back," He whispers, Jaemin seeing how he feels bad for saying so.

"That's not what I meant..." Jaemin can feel his cheeks heat up, embarrassed by the idea of asking Jisung to make Jeno love him back. "I meant the opposite really, can you, I don't know, take the arrow out of my heart?"

Mark scoffs, earning a second glare from Jaemin that goes ignored, the older boy stabbing a straw on the small juice box he just grabbed from the bag Jisung had brought. "Get in line, I already asked him to do something about Helios,"

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, leaning his head to rest it on top of his boyfriend's shoulder. "Sungchanie will get over his puppy crush, stop being an ass," Mark gives Apollo the stink eye.

"No if you don't stop indulging him all the time, babe you asked him to give you a piggyback ride just yesterday!" Donghyuck ignores Mark's complaints and presses a loud wet kiss to his cheek, Thanatos unable to keep the frown on his face afterward.

"Not my fault his piggyback rides are better than yours, he's so _tall_ ," Donghyuck's teasing smile is bright like the very sun. Chenle and Shotaro giggle across them, the younger has said before he finds Mark's and Donghyuck's banter to be really cute.

"Anyways," Renjun interrupts, turning back the attention to Jisung and Jaemin. "You _know_ Jisung's powers don't extend that much," 

Jaemin lets out a deep sigh, nodding his head and leaning back away from his friend, looking at the river behind Mark instead. The current Eros can only will metaphoric pushes where there's already attraction and see the red strings of fate to be able to help people find their destined partners.

Needless to say, Jisung doesn't share such information with anyone -Chenle has asked him more than once to lead him to his fated girlfriend- and Jaemin to this day has no idea how his adorably awkward friend can help match people together when he can barely hold a conversation with an acquaintance much less a stranger.

"I think you two should talk about what happened and make sure you're on the same page," Renjun says, giving Jaemin a firm stare when the younger is about to protest. "Stop being pessimistic, we're the ones who have third wheeled you two, believe us when we tell you your infatuation isn't one-sided,"

The butterflies he had thought dead make their appearance at Athena's words. His eyes glance at each of his friends, finding nothing but agreement on their expressions.

"Ok, I'll talk to him next time." He promises, more to himself than to them. He knows he has to mentally prepare himself to bring up the topic and it should be somewhere private.

But first, he'll focus on the moment. Turning his attention back to Jisung, he reaches to pat the younger's head. "What do you say about going bowling or something?"

"Let's go to the archery shop! I haven't shown you yet how I've improved!" Plutus exclaims leaping to his feet, eyes gleaming in excitement.

"I don't know why you didn't just ask Shotaro to help you," Mark mumbles as he stands up too, holding in one hand a bag filled with their collected trash and offering his other hand to Apollo to help him up.

"Geniuses don't know how to teach, just like you can't teach English," Chenle replies, moving to grab onto Shotaro's hand and pull him behind him, the older boy stumbling on his feet as he had not finished standing up. "I may even beat Shotaro now,"

"First beat me and then we'll see how you do against him!" Jaemin calls, smirking at the younger boy who frowns at him over his shoulder, clearly still remembering the last time they got together to practice their archery.

"Let's go bowling afterward as Jaemin suggested, that sounds more fun," Donghyuck says, ignoring Renjun's teasing smile. "Shut up, I'm not as bad as before, Mark and I've gone bowling since then!"

Yeah, spending a day with just them will help him heal enough to gather himself for his talk with Persephone.

  
For all he thought about doing this privately and preparing himself he shouldn't be standing here. Sunday evening, the sky above him colored in shades of orange and pink as the sun sets, two houses down from Doyoung's.

He had asked the head maid to convince the chauffeur to not follow him, the kind woman not asking him for the reason after she looked into his eyes and saw in them something that convinced her he needed her help.

"You can do this Jaemin, call him and ask him to come outside, then you can go to the park with him and talk this out," He takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down his racing heart, and slides his phone out of his jacket's pocket.

Right as he unlocks it, he hears a door being slammed open. He snaps his head in the direction the noise came from, heart on his throat. When he takes on the scene in the distance he rushes to hide behind the car parked next to him.

Hades leans over enough to peek at the people now outside of Demeter's home, a frown on his face. 

Taeyong, Ten, and Doyoung.

He can't hear what they're saying but he knows it's a heated argument by their body language alone. Taeyong is tugging on Ten's arm trying to pull him away from Doyoung, both men looking about ready to jump at each other's throats.

Then his breathing stops when Jeno walks out. The boy looks upset, his round glasses on his face, his hair messy, and wearing a pair of loose black sweatpants and a grey hoodie that must be a size too big.

Persephone walks between the hostile deities and to Jaemin's surprise, stands with his back to Ten so he can face his cousin. This seems to upset Doyoung even more.

Hades barely stops himself from coming out of his hiding spot and running towards them when he sees how forcefully Demeter grabs Persephone's arm and pulls him behind him, pointing to their place with his other hand.

Jaemin has always thought that Taeyong didn't fit being Hera's reincarnation, at least not much. He may give this _motherly_ aura and warmth, always looking after everyone especially the younger deities, his touch gentle and his embrace so comforting.

But Hera was more known for her rage, a very vengeful Goddess.

Now as Jaemin watches Taeyong march up to Doyoung, snatching his hand away from Jeno's and even pushing the younger man away with a shove on his chest, he realizes Taeyong's rage can be as dangerous.

Jaemin bites on his lower lip as he watches Jeno stand in front of Doyoung again, gently pushing Taeyong back. He says something, something that makes Doyoung's body tense so much that Jaemin can notice it from the distance.

Doyoung replies and whatever he said angers Ten, the smaller male once again being held back by Taeyong but now Hera looks so angry himself like he needs to hold Ten back as much as himself.

Persephone, _beautiful_ Jeno, looks so hurt that Jaemin moves before he can notice it, standing up from behind the car but before he can take a step towards him, Jeno turns around and runs away, in the opposite direction.

Doyoung makes to follow him but Taeyong stops him, letting go of Ten to seize Doyoung instead. Jaemin doesn't stay to see what happens next, already running from where he came from with an idea of where Jeno was headed.

His heart is beating loudly in his eardrums as he runs and his lungs ache breathing the cold air so harshly but he ignores it and keeps running, down the street disregarding the weird glances he receives from the residents jogging on the sidewalk or taking their pets on a walk.

He is gasping for breath when he stops at the entrance of the park, taking just a few moments to catch his breath before he walks inside. As he expected, he finds Jeno sitting hugging his knees to his chest on the jungle gym.

Jaemin walks up the wooden ramp, sees how Jeno's body tenses up when he hears his steps but remains unmoving. He sits down next to the older, leaving some space between them no matter how much he would prefer to have none, and wrap his arms around him.

"I take it you watched what happened," Jeno speaks up, his voice barely above a whisper. Jaemin hums in agreement, the older letting out a deep shaky sigh. 

"Didn't hear anything though, you don't need to explain what happened, I just... didn't want to leave you alone after that," He admits, hesitating for a moment before he adds. "But if you'd rather be left alone just tell me and I'll leave-"

"No." Jeno cuts in, his hand quickly reaching to grab on the side of Jaemin's navy blue sweater. "Stay, please," His voice is so small Jaemin's heart throbs inside his chest, a frown forming on his face.

Hades grabs Persephone's hand, pulling on it so he lets go of his sweater to instead intertwine their fingers, giving his hand what he hopes is a comforting squeeze. "As long as you want me, I'll be here."

Jeno chuckles, sounding alarmingly wet but when Jaemin looks at him he doesn't see any tears in his eyes. The urge that he has of embracing Jeno is almost too big to ignore but he resists it, settling with holding his hand.

Time passes by but Jaemin doesn't keep track of it, already used to disconnecting himself from it. Instead, he starts humming the tune of a song Renjun likes to sing when he's painting, one that Dejun and Taeil would also sing to the dead on the occasions they visited together, one that makes them slow dance instead of the cheerful regular dances. 

Like Donghyuck did to him yesterday, he places his other hand on top of their interlocked ones and strokes the back of Jeno's hand with his thumb.

The older boy scoots closer at one point, leans his head on Jaemin's shoulder and he can feel how he relaxes further almost instantly. Hades allows himself to lean his head on top of Persephone's, able to breathe in Jeno's flowery natural scent, and starts singing instead of humming, voice soft and low.

"I'm sorry for what happened on Friday," Jeno whispers, squeezing his hand and moving his head so his face is closer to Jaemin's neck, his warm breath fanning against his skin, able to feel the shiver that runs down the younger's spine. "I don't want you to have the wrong idea..."

"That you don't like me? It's ok if you don't," Jaemin offers when Jeno doesn't seem to find the words to continue, his heart protesting at his own words. Jeno shakes his head, nuzzling even closer, his lips brushing against Jaemin's neck when he speaks next.

"Nothing could be further away from the truth," He confesses, not moving away when Jaemin moves so they can look at each other, even if he loved having him so close he knows this is a conversation they should have face to face. "You think we act like _just_ friends?"

At that Jaemin chuckles, he did have a point. All their friends seemed to enjoy pointing out to Jaemin how they were already dating in their eyes, not unlike Johnny and Ten a couple everyone knows are together and exclusive even if they don't put a label on it. 

"Then if you like me too...why didn't you kiss me?" He asks softly, his eyes glancing down at Jeno's lips without him intending to. They look as soft as two nights ago, the raw desire burning in Jaemin's veins again to taste Persephone's lips.

He sees how Jeno's lips twitch, like he's about to say something but decides against it, sees them tremble for a moment before a word escapes them, more breathed out than said. "Nana,"

Again that sweet nickname, like a spell pulling on Jaemin's heartstrings, at his very core like the first time Jeno called his name back at that small garden on the vineyard. 

"Nana," He repeats, somehow softer than before, his lips forming the two syllables like they're something precious like they're something he holds very dear to his heart.

Jaemin's eyes move up to Jeno's eyes, losing himself in his dark brown eyes. Jeno's eyes sparkle as if he had all the stars of the sky in them, captivating Jaemin and leaving him unable to move even if he wanted to, which he doesn't.

" _Nana_..." He feels his heartbeat stutter almost painfully, his breathing hitching in his chest. Jeno calls his nickname like a prayer, looking at him with such attention and a _painful_ adoration that Jaemin's body aches to hold him as close as possible.

Persephone closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath and leaning closer, moving his free hand to cup Jaemin's face and hold him as he presses their foreheads together. Hades swears his heart has stopped beating, he can't even breathe.

"Not yet," Jeno whispers, so close Jaemin can almost taste the words. The younger breaths in again, filling his lungs with the oxygen they need and his senses are filled with _Jeno_. "Let's wait a little more,"

The younger assimilates Jeno's words. He nods slowly, of course he'll respect Jeno's wishes and if he wants to take this more slowly then they'll take as long as he needs.

But still, now that he has the confirmation that this feeling that fills Jaemin's chest so much it makes it feel small, that leaves him giggling after texting something as simple as a goodnight wish or a heart emoticon, staring like a fool at their pictures for so long he takes an unnecessary amount editing them, is mutual?

He _has_ to do what he does next.

"Aww~ but I want kissies Jeno~" He whines with a high voice, careful to not pout yet because they're so close it would result in him stealing a kiss. "At least cheek kissies? Are those fine?"

Jeno laughs, shoulders shaking and eyes curving in the shape of the moon in the sky above. His warm breath still tickles Jaemin's lips and before the younger can say anything else, Jeno turns Jaemin's face with the hand cupping his cheek before leaning in.

Velvet soft lips press a lingering kiss to Jaemin's cheek, the butterflies in Jaemin's stomach going completely wild, blood rushing so quickly to his head that he feels dizzy for a moment.

"There, be a good boy and you'll get more kisses," Jeno teases once he leans back, the smile on his face beaming so prettily that the starry night is left to shame in comparison.

Just like Jaemin knows his flushed face would make the strawberries he dislikes so much look dull next to him.

Persephone stands up, not letting go of Hades' hand and pulling him up alongside him, "Now let's go home, your midterms start tomorrow," Jaemin whines behind Jeno as he's lead down the jungle gym but his heart is soaring, his blood is buzzing thrilled in his veins.

He doesn't question it when he's lead to the hedge, Jeno could lead him to the end of the world and he would just follow him with a smile on his face.

His eyes widen though when he sees Jeno reach for the bush, a soft glow enveloping his hand that he had not noticed the times Jeno used his powers in front of him during the day.

Buds form and bloom into pink trumpet-shaped flowers. Jeno reaches to pluck one, the flowers wilt and die, falling to the ground as he moves his hand back and turns around to fully face Jaemin.

"It's an azalea flower," Jeno explains, offering it to Jaemin. Hades accepts it, the flower resting on his open palm, caressing with his thumb the soft petals with care, fearing his touch may wilt it. 

Jeno cups Jaemin's hand and moves it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the center of the flower. Jaemin doesn't blink in fear he'll miss what is happening, witnessing the soft glow the flower gains before it seemingly soaks into it.

Jaemin turns his attention back to Jeno, finding him looking at him with an openly adoring expression on his face, his eyes tender and his smile still radiating a warmth that makes Jaemin forget it's the middle of Fall.

"I'll see you on Thursday, good night," He whispers, squeezing his hand before hesitatingly letting him go, taking a step and then two backwards before he turns around and walks away in the direction of his house.

Jaemin stares after him until he turns around again all the way at the entrance, stretching his arm up to wave at him, Jaemin returning a wave of his own, a grin blooming on his face.

As he walks back home, there's a skip to his steps, he's humming a brighter song, the smile on his lips softens and remains, his eyes keep on looking down at the pink flower in his hand.

He remembers he has a snowglobe jar inside a box in his closet, from the time Chenle wanted to craft Christmas gifts two years ago and Jaemin knowing they would need some extras in case someone broke theirs, which, did happen.

Well, it will be perfect to keep the flower Jeno gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally actual nomin, the pinning has ended!! But the plot will only thicken now!!
> 
> Thank you for reading~ Do leave a kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed it, no matter how short it will be appreciated~
> 
> Be safe and take care~!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a little longer than usual! And its 5am so I apologize for any errors, I wanted to update now so I may correct them later!
> 
> Character Playlists: [Jaemin's](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ZyMmzVgQGXPWZwzpv93gQ?si=a0fb57b600404ec5) and [Jeno's](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/011euEFCTMYKIC5zN8wU5I?si=0c10898a08a94f08)  
> 

Monday morning Jaemin hums and skips around his room as he gets ready for school. He nods to his reflection on the standing mirror content with the look he put together.

Before going to bed he had made a quick visit to his bedroom in the castle, to pick up the shopping bags he had abandoned in his closet. He is wearing black jeans and already asked a maid to place his pair of combat boots at the front door, a white sweatshirt and on top of it the pastel color-blocked hoodie that Jeno picked for him.

When he unplugs his phone from the charger, the small smile on his face broadening when he glances at the pink flower inside the snowglobe on his nightstand, still bright and alive, he finds a notification that makes him undeniably glow.

A good morning text from Jeno, a new development, one that maybe shouldn't make him this giddy but it does. He texts back, adding a cute emoticon.

Needless to say, when he goes downstairs to have his breakfast, the maids look twice at him. The head maid just smiles warmly at him when she places his food for him, not questioning his drastic change of mood or the color in his outfit.

It would be a lie to claim he doesn't notice the surprised looks he gets from other students as he walks to his first class, or that he doesn't hear them whisper amongst them but even all that unwanted attention can't damp his bright mood.

Renjun's eyes widen when he enters the classroom a few minutes after him and sees him, already sitting at his usual seat, texting away on his phone with a smile on his face and dark brown eyes sparkling more than the rubies on his skull ring.

"I take it you talked to him?" Athena asks as a greeting taking the seat beside him. Jaemin grins at him, nodding his head. Renjun smiles back with a much softer smile but then he frowns, shaking his head as he moves his hand up to his own face, index finger tapping right below one of his eyes. "Did you even sleep?"

Hades feels his face heat up, just enough for his cheeks to become dust in a pink similar to the one on the right sleeve of the hoodie he's wearing. He doesn't need to verbally reply, Athena shakes his head again and clicks his tongue but looks at him with gentle eyes.

"Don't fall asleep during the test." As if on cue, their professor walks in, holding in her arms the pile of test papers. Jaemin shrugs to Renjun, as if telling him he won't make any promises which earns him a slap on his arm.

To be honest, he doesn't think he could fall asleep even if he wanted to.

  
When Renjun and Jaemin walk out of their building to go grab something quick to eat at the cafeteria, they're stopped by a familiar voice calling Jaemin's name.

The younger boy turns around, his eyes quickly zoning in Jungwoo, Yukhei, and Yangyang a pace away from running at him. He notices Adoni's hand holding onto Jungwoo's elbow, no doubt the older boy had almost slipped at one point.

The three deities don't stop even when they reach him, instead, Zeus throws the arm that Adonis isn't holding around Hades' shoulders while Hermes wraps his around one of Athena's pulling both boys to walk alongside them, now slowing their pace to a normal walking one.

Instead of sitting at the cafeteria, they end up at a table outside the closest Starbucks to campus, Adonis having driven them here. Jaemin is sipping on his black coffee, the suction he's making on the straw to drink his coffee hollowing his cheeks, Renjun giving him a judging stare as every time he sees the _death_ drink Jaemin likes so much.

"Word travels quickly," Jungwoo starts, ignoring how Jaemin pointedly glances at Yangyang who just shoots him that gummy smile of his. "So just give it to us, are you and Jeno dating?" He asks leaning on the table, Yukhei moving Jungwoo's coffee so the older won't make it fall over accidentally, his eyes basically sparkling.

"Technically we are but it's not official," Jaemin answers, laughing at the way Jungwoo's shoulders drop and his eye loses that sparkle in disappointment.

"What?!" Adonis and Yangyang exclaim at the same time in English, their eyes wide open almost comically. Renjun just lets out a deep sigh.

"Did you make sure you are on the same page as I told you or not?" He tiredly asks, giving him a blank look before grabbing the muffin he bought and taking a bite of it, not looking away from Jaemin as he slaps Yangyang's hand away from his treat.

Jaemin nods. "I like him and he likes me back~" He sings songs, unable to keep the dopey smile off his face. Just saying it aloud makes him almost bounce in his seat.

"No shit sherlock we all knew that," Renjun mutters, pretending he doesn't see Jaemin pouting at him.

"Why do you all enjoy dating without making it official? I can't understand it!" Jungwoo whines, reaching for his coffee to sulky drink it, Yukhei chuckling beside him and patting his back. "If the boy I like liked me back I would put a ring on him really quick and you all can't even _date_ officially?"

Yangyang starts choking on his hot chocolate, Renjun shoots a surprised expression at Jungwoo and Jaemin just pretends to stare at the older but is really indirectly looking at Yukhei.

Adonis doesn't react for a moment before snapping his head to Jungwoo, jaw slack. "You're getting married?!"

Renjun hides his face in his hands, Yangyang is still coughing and Jaemin reaches across the table to pat Yukhei's hand, saving Jungwoo who is blankly staring at the Chinese deity. "He isn't, he said he would propose _if_ his feelings were returned,"

Yukhei oohs, glancing at Jungwoo with a frown on his face for a moment before looking back at Jaemin and nodding his head, moving his hand away to grab his own drink.

"Well if Jeno doesn't put a ring on you someone else will," Yangyang exclaims once he can speak again, leaning comfortably back on his seat. "I've heard people thinking they may have a chance with you know,"

Jaemin tilts his head to the side, trying to think of a reason why something like that would be spread amongst the student body. When he can't think of anything he turns to Rejun, expecting him to have an explanation.

"Don't look at me, if anything I can't see why they don't realize they have even a smaller chance than before," Renjun shrugs, focusing instead on finishing his muffin.

It's no secret that Jaemin is popular just not in your typical way. He doesn't have any friends outside of the deities, though when someone tries to strike a conversation with him he may entertain them.

Being the sole heir of such a big conglomerate like the Na Corporation means a lot of people are interested in him. He still finds it very weird that the photos he has posted have gone viral at times and even weirder when a photo was taken without his permission does.

Also, he's a handsome young man known for being kind and well mannered.

Really the reason not as many people as you could expect to try their luck with him is because people can't help but feel intimidated by him. Jaehyun says it's because Jaemin looks so far out of reach to strangers, Donghyuck blames it on the dark outfits and his father told him it's because normal humans just know to respect him even when alive like an instinct.

"You've been _shining_ today Jaemin, also that-" Jungwoo points to the hoodie Jaemin is wearing. "Makes you look cute and inoffensive,"

"But Jaemin wouldn't hurt a fly," Yukhei mumbles, never one to understand how people can be afraid to get close to others. Jaemin smiles at the older who grins back.

"We _know_ that Lucas, but strangers don't," Jungwoo replies before turning back to Hades, the glint in his eyes one that makes Jaemin already sigh before he opens his mouth. "So the quicker you two make it official the less jealousy our lovely Persephone will experience,"

Jaemin blinks his eyes a couple of times. "Uh..." The four other deities stare at him, curious what he's thinking that has made him basically shut down. "Is it sick of me to want to see Jeno jealous?" He wonders, moving a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

"Don't know about _sick_ but if you go out of your way to see him like that I can tell you that will be toxic and manipulative of you," Renjun replies, giving his friend a deadpan look. "And you're not like that, _right?"_

Hades jerkily nods his head, Renjun petting his head twice. "I can't ask him to date me officially though," Jaemin announces, once again leaving the rest of the boys staring at him with varying levels of surprise and confusion. "He asked me to wait so I won't pressure him like that,"

They don't need to know that Jaemin has no real rush to ask Jeno to become his boyfriend. In fact, he is content enough with just knowing he likes him back, even feels that is more than he deserves.

Jungwoo hums, tapping on his cheek with a finger before he nods to himself, coming to a decision. "Ok then, I'll talk to him instead," He moves to stand up, and knowing him Jaemin can safely assume he means right _now_ so he lunches to grab him and sit him back, Renjun and Yangyang rushing to save their drinks that almost flip over with how Jaemin accidentally hits the table.

"No, you won't," Jaemin says, using that firm tone of voice that leaves no space for discussion. Jungwoo frowns at him, pink lips pouting slightly. "Thank you for your concern Zeus, but we're going to move at our own pace,"

He sighs, whispering a soft thank you before changing the topic of the conversation, directing the attention instead at Hermes. "Didn't you say you also had a test during the first hour? How did it go?"

Yangyang groans, throwing himself at Yukhei's side making the older boy chuckle. Jaemin smiles to himself, he could relate, he was too distracted during his own test to do better.

  
Unfortunately, Jaemin doesn't get to see Jeno on Thursday, the older busy with his own midterms, double majoring _is_ difficult even if he says he doesn't deserve the praise for it.

They keep texting though and even sneak in phone calls late at night, feeling like a couple of unruly teenagers hiding under their covers with their lights out, talking in hushed whispers careful so no one else can hear them even by mistake.

Jaemin stares at the flower on his bedside every morning when he wakes up and also before he leaves, admiring how it remains as alive as when Jeno placed it on his palm.

Saturday is the first time Jaemin sees Jeno after their confession. When he enters Donghyuck's bedroom with Renjun at his side, his eyes instantly meet Jeno's across the room where the older is sitting next to Mark on the couch in front of Apollo's bed.

"Jeno!" He exclaims, ignoring their friends as he makes his way to his beloved, his arms open announcing what he will do when Persephone is within reach.

Jeno chuckles, opening his own arms to him as Mark scoots away to lean against his boyfriend who watches with a mix of surprise and joy with just a hint of annoyance like he's already cringing at them. 

"Jaemin!" Jeno calls back, just before the mentioned boy drops beside him, their arms naturally wrapping around each other. Jeno's strong arms sneak around his waist, Jaemin's finding their place around the older's shoulders just as naturally as he nuzzles his neck.

"I've missed you," Jaemin sighs, his lips and warm breath tickling Jeno's neck but the older just tightens his hold around him, pulling him even closer. 

"I've missed you too," Jeno whispers back, against the top of Jaemi's head. Persephone leans back just enough for his lips to find Hades' forehead, pressing a sweet kiss on the ivory skin.

The chaste kiss has an instant reaction on everyone around him. Jaemin basically melts against him and hums in content, not unlike a cat would purr while the rest of the boys either cringe, Donghyuck and Renjun, laugh, Shotaro and Yangyang or both, Mark.

"I _so_ didn't sign up for this," Donghyuck whines, hiding his face on the palms of his hands and leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder, the other boy still squirming in his seat with his fingers bent and a grin still on his face.

"Sorry to be the one breaking this news on you but we _so_ did sign up for this," Yangyang says, shaking his head in mock despair and moving to kneel on the bed instead of sitting on it to pat Donghyuck's head. "Hello to you too Jaemin," He adds glancing at the mentioned boy.

Jaemin leans away from Jeno's neck to face his friends, his eyes widening just a bit as if he had just noticed their presence. "Ah right, hello to you less important people too," He greets, laughing when both Apollo and Hermes place a hand over their hearts giving him a hurt expression, before either boy can whine he continues. "Just kidding, kinda, let's get going yes?" 

He stands up, pulling Jeno alongside him. As natural as breathing, they end up holding hands, their fingers intertwined. The rest follow too and so they leave Donghyuck's home. Jaemin and Jeno end up in the backseat of Yangyang's black BMW. Renjun on the copilot seat, busy looking for a song to play while Yangyang follows Mark's red Audi.

"You're wearing it," Jeno whispers, looking away from how Jaemin plays with his fingers on his lap to the pink sweater the younger is wearing. 

"And you're wearing that," Jaemin glances at the leather jacket Jeno is wearing, the black turtleneck underneath it matching it pretty well. Persephone squeezes his hand, smiling at him.

"I've realized I like the style a lot actually," He says, a twinkle in his eyes that makes Jaemin's face heat up. Ignoring the fact that they're not alone, he leans closer to Jeno's face, pressing his chapped lips to Jeno's jawline, a quick press of lips to skin.

When he leans back, he finds Jeno looking at him with such raw affection in his eyes that he almost leans in to kiss his face again, those now pinkish cheeks looking especially inviting but Renjun's dramatic sigh stops him, making him look at the boy staring at them in the rear-view mirror.

"At least pretend you care we are right here?" He asks, earning a slap on his arm from Yangyang who tells him to leave them alone, Jaemin does not need to see to know there's a grin on his friend's face. "And you! Hands on the wheel and eyes on the road!"

  
The bad thing about not being official is that they don't hold hands in public so the whole time they're walking around the mall they just walk side by side, not noticing they're closer than their friends and even the actual couple but that was something they all had gotten used to weeks prior.

Jeno does purchase a few more clothing pieces resembling Jaemin's style, like a pair of black jeans with so many rips everyone doubts he will wear until at least spring and another leather jacket with studs and patches on it. 

Apollo even suggests a pair of jeans with rips on the thighs so big Thanatos calls them holes instead, mesh sawn into the jean to cover the skin. Jaemin has no idea where he found them but he's thankful after Jeno entertains him and tries them on.

Donghyuck pats Jaemin's back as Jeno purchases them, whispering a gloating "You're welcome." To Jaemin's ear.

They're now at a jewelry shop, Yangyang insisting Shotaro can pick anything as his birthday gift even when the Japanese boy tries to find the cheapest accessory.

Donghyuck and Mark are looking together through the store, Renjun by himself being shown a necklace he's considering to buy for his mother, who is also Athena, for her wedding anniversary.

Jaemin ends up captivated by a bracelet, pretty simple in comparison to the other jewelry around it. Black cord and two intertwined rings, one silver and the other one black, a few diamonds encrusted on them that surely raise the price of the simple but pretty bracelet.

"Do you like it?" Jeno asks beside him, leaning closer to the display case. Jaemin hums in approval, not even thinking for a moment Jeno will think much of it. "What about that?" He points to the necklace beside it, silver and twin silver rings intertwined on it.

Jaemin shakes his head, while his mother would surely prefer the obviously more expensive necklace, he finds the simplicity of the bracelet more beautiful. Persephone's hand finds his, giving it a gentle squeeze to earn his attention.

"Would you accept matching bracelets with me?" He asks, his voice small and shy, endearing Jaemin so much he doesn't process his words at first, too focused on how cute his beloved is.

But when he realizes what Jeno had asked, his eyes widen and his jaw goes slack. Jeno chuckles, letting go of his hand to close his mouth for him, gently pushing his chin up with his index finger.

"I take that as a yes?" He teases, Jaemin not able to find his voice so instead, he nods his head, feeling how flushed his face must be. Jeno waves at one of the employees who are with Renjun -he didn't need three helping him- and asks for two of the bracelets.

Jaemin tries to pay for his but Jeno has none of it, pushing away his black credit card and paying for both bracelets with his own card, both boys unaware of the look the employee gives them. They should be thankful the young woman respects their privacy and doesn't reach out to Dispatch or something like that to create the rumor that the young Na Corporation heir is dating another less known chaebol.

They immediately put on the bracelets, ignoring their friend's teasing glances and smiles. Jaemin can't help smiling like a fool at their wrists side by side, the beautiful matching bracelets, that were from a collection dedicated to love, making his heart flutter inside his chest.

He looks up at Jeno, finding the older boy is also smiling down at their wrists. Jaemin gets this almost desperate urge to kiss Jeno silly, to wrap his arms around him and hold him so close you can't tell they're two separate bodies.

When Jeno's dark brown eyes meet his, Jaemin can just know he feels the same without needing words to be exchanged. Somehow they're able to resist the impulse and make do with standing closely next to each other, Jaemin leaning slightly on Jeno's side as Yangyang pays for a nice simple but pricey necklace for a blushing Shotaro.

Mark and Donghyuck ditch them an hour later to go on their own sudden date, Apollo blaming it on how sickeningly sweet Jeno and Jaemin are that _"I feel like I need to remind myself I'm not single but we don't do PDA so see you later losers!"_ and ignoring everyone's chorused reply of how they _do_ PDA sometimes.

They end up having coffee and cake at a cat café, Jeno happening to carry his medicine for his allergies with him to Shotaro's joy. Jaemin takes a few photos of the cats and his friends with his phone, having left home his cameras.

A good thing about being friends with Artemis is that animals just listen to him and so Jaemin gets to take a lot of nice photos.

Yangyang drives them home in the evening. They're parked in front of Demeter's house, the closes Jaemin has gotten in what feels like ages.

Jaemin and Jeno are alone in the backseat, Yangyang having dropped Shotaro home first. The Chinese and Taiwanese boys talk on the front seats, Jaemin unable to remember what about nor does he care, especially not now that he is bidding goodbye to his beloved Jeno.

Hades can't still quite believe he gets to cup Persephone's face and kiss his cheek like this, that the other boy smiles at him so adoringly and kisses his forehead before whispering a low goodnight wish against his temple.

He doesn't care how lame it may be to someone else, he lets out a long sigh once the door closes behind Jeno. "You're _so_ whipped," Yangyang points out, chuckling before he lets out a pained whine when Renjun slaps his shoulder.

"You told me to leave them alone so you don't get to tease them," Renjun mutters crossing his arms in front of his chests. Jaemin listens as they argue in Chinese on the way to his home.

"Send my greetings to the others, good night!" He says as he gets off the car, waving at them as he hears the gate door gate being opened for him.

Jaemin greets back the staff that waits for him inside, the nice head maid and another maid, the other three already having finished their shift this late. 

Hours later as he lays on his side, staring at the pink azalea on his bedside table, stroking the bracelet on his wrist that he didn't want to take off at least tonight, knowing he will have to to take proper care of it, with such care as if it would break otherwise, he marvels how he's being so lucky.

His phone vibrates next to the snowglobe with an incoming call, a smile blossoming on his face the moment he reads the caller ID. Jaemin picks up the call, pulling his soft blanket over him.

"Hey," He whispers into the dark.

"Hey, you," The boy on the other side of the line whispers back, Jaemin unable to stop the giggle that bubbles up his throat. "Do you want to watch a movie tomorrow?"

Jaemin doesn't think twice before saying yes. He doesn't even know what movies are being screened, all he cares about is that he'll spend more time with Jeno.

"See you at the park?" Persephone asks, Hades humming back in confirmation. "It's a date then,"

He giggles again, moving the hand that's not holding the phone up to his mouth in a late attempt to muffle it, he can hear Jeno chuckle, the fluttering of the butterflies beating their wings soft and welcome.

"Yes, it's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet chapter if I say so myself!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed it~! Both are very much appreciated~!
> 
> Remember to rest and drink water!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello welcome back to Nectar~ I again have no song recs to vibe with this chapter ^^; hope you enjoy it!

Jaemin once again gets the head maid to convince the chauffeur to not follow him, the day before he didn't care about it as he was riding with his friend's instead but now Jeno texted him they would take the bus.

The day is a bit colder so he puts on one of his leather jackets with a white sweater underneath it and a pair of black pants, a pretty wallet chain matching the single chains on his ankle boots. He doesn't forget to bring along one of his smaller cameras in a black backpack, this is his first real date with Jeno and he wants to take photographs to remember it many years later.

Being a Sunday afternoon means their park is a little busy, families bringing their children to play while they gossip amongst them. It takes a lot of willpower for Jaemin to not run into Jeno's arms when he sees the older already waiting for him, sitting on a bench and on his phone.

Persephone is wearing white jeans, black sneakers, a pastel blue sweater, and over it the same leather jacket as yesterday. Jaemin stops in front of him, offering him a hand to pull him up, something they both know is just an excuse to touch.

"Hey," He greets, wigging his eyebrows at the older who chuckles, taking his hand. Jeno gives it a squeeze once he's on his feet before letting it go.

"Hey, you," Jeno moves his hand up to Jaemin's face, tapping with two fingers on Jaemin's cheek and the younger can just _know_ what that gesture meant.

A kiss.

Color blooms on Jaemin's cheeks, not unlike flowers bloom by Persephone's touch. He raises a hand to Jeno's face, tapping on his right cheek too, earning a smile that turns those big eyes into crescent moons.

Hades thought he would be able to keep his cool about the distance between them better since he managed the day before when they were with their friends but now that they're hanging out by themselves, even if surrounded by strangers, he finds it more difficult.

Jeno must notice his anxiousness, because when they're standing on the bus, holding onto the handles to keep their balance, he sneaks one of his arms around him, placing his hand on his hip. The bus is so full, the people so focused on their own lives that no one glances twice at them.

Jaemin smiles to himself, leaning on his beloved's side, enjoying the feeling of being pressed together. Hades leans to whisper to Jeno's ear. "We match," Jeno looks at their jackets, Jaemin reading in his eyes he had already noticed it but he still nods at him.

They take full advantage of the darkness in the cinema room, Jaemin having shyly moved up the armrest separating their seats once the lights were out but Jeno just wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him to his side while throwing his legs over Jaemin's lap.

By the time the movie ended they had changed positions until Jeno was the one cuddled into Jaemin, the younger not having paid much attention to the second half of the movie, too lost in how happy he felt with Jeno in his arms.

Hades couldn't recall a time he was this happy.

After the movie, they go up to the sky rose garden to eat something. Jaemin takes a couple of photos there, admiring in them how Jeno's mere presence made the roses behind him become more lively.

As the sun sets and they stroll through the busy streets, Jaemin wishes he had a place to hide in with Jeno, where they could act more like two boys in love instead of just friends.

It's not that they would care about the stigma of being in love with someone of their same gender, society had thankfully gotten over that years ago though there were still some hateful people but they were the minority.

They both knew if they made their romantic feelings obvious, it would get back one way or another to Demeter and after what Jaemin witnessed, he thinks it's safe to assume they're not ready for that yet.

Jaemin wonders if they'll ever be.

And if worrying about Demeter was not enough, Jaemin also couldn't bring Jeno to his own home because of his family, the same reason he asked for the head maid to get the chauffeur off his back.

If his mother found out about Jeno so would Jaemin's father. That would make the man call Jaemin to his office and give him that lecture he already knew and was doing his best to forget.

To forget it, for now, to keep pushing back the inevitable.

By the time the moon has risen and the stars illuminate the night, they're sitting on the swing sets on the now lonely park near their homes, their interlocked hands hanging between them.

They don't talk, don't need to fill the silence between them. Just being together like this is enough for them now, within arms reach, holding the other's hand, the rings in their matching bracelets catching the light of the lampost.

"We should go home," Jeno's low voice breaks the silence, giving a soft squeeze to Jaemin's hand. "Midterms are not over yet," He reminds them, ever so responsible.

Jaemin whines, tugging on the older's hand, leaning back on the swing. "I don't wanna," He pouts, tugging once more on Jeno's hand, this time enough to pull the other boy closer but Jeno ends up swinging back to his side, chuckling when Jaemin whines louder.

Persephone lets go of him and stands up, Hades quick to move to his feet too and closing the distance between them, arms sneaking around Jeno's waist, hiding his face on his beloved's neck, breathing in that flowery scent that was so purely _Jeno_. Jeno's arms wrap around Jaemin's shoulders, pressing his cheek on top of Jaemin's black silky hair and taking in a deep breath.

They stay like that for a few minutes, swaying from side to side, like they're slow dancing to the rhythm of a song neither can hear but somehow feel, matching the beat of their sway to the tempo of their beating hearts.

Jeno stops their swaying, pressing a lingering kiss to Jaemin's temple. "Nana, it's getting late," There's that nickname again, after that night Jeno had not called him that again. He still says it so carefully, an affection so pure and raw dripping from Jeno's voice when he calls him that.

Jaemin leans back but just so they can look into each other's eyes, his heartbeat picking up inside his chest. The whine he had on the tip of his tongue gets stuck and disappears as he loses himself in Jeno's dark brown eyes that look at him so adoringly.

How did Jaemin end up like this? So irrevocably in love with Jeno not even two months after meeting him? And how did he get so lucky that Jeno seems to have fallen as hard as him?

" _Nono_ ," He breathes out, his voice barely above a whisper, so low the wind could have carried it away but it didn't, it reached Jeno's ears. Persephone inhales sharply, his body growing tense in Jaemin's arms. 

Like a spell, Jeno's eyes become a storm of emotions, changing so quickly Jaemin can't keep track of them but they settle on pure longing, so raw in its nature that Jaemin can feel it aching in his veins.

Jeno's hands move to cup his face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones back and forth, holding him so they keep on looking into each other's eyes. "What did you say?" He asks, his voice so small Jaemin's chest throbs.

The younger moves his hands to wrap his fingers around Jeno's wrists, leaning into his touch without daring to look away from those doe eyes. "Nono?" He tries again, feeling how his face heats up in Jeno's hands. "Do you like it? You've called me Nana and I wanted to give you a cute matching nickname, you're Jeno so... Nono,"

Jeno stares into Jaemin's eyes for a couple of seconds more before he closes them, letting out a deep sigh as he nods his head, leaning closer to press their foreheads together, his warm breath fanning over Jaemin's chapped lips.

The younger one keeps his eyes open, admiring the pretty shadows Jeno's eyelashes cast on his cheekbones, and without noticing he wets his lips. He leans in a bit closer, to kiss the tip of Jeno's nose.

Persephone blinks his eyes open, looking at him surprised for a moment before he giggles. "You're adorable," He whispers, making Jaemin's face heat up even more. "But you still need to go home and study," And with that he lets go of his face and stepping back, shaking his head when Jaemin makes grabby hands at him.

"But I want my good night kiss," Jaemin complaints, crossing his arms in front of his chest making it clear he's not going to move from his spot without a kiss, something that makes the older laugh.

"Ok ok you big baby," Jeno concedes, closing the distance between them once again, pressing a chaste kiss to the spot in Jaemin's cheek where he had tapped his fingers earlier that day. "Now behave."

  
Monday afternoon Jaemin is working in his office, about halfway done through the folders that had been waiting on his desk when the doors are opened. He's actually surprised when he looks up and he doesn't find a pink-haired boy.

Instead, there stand two young men, one with chestnut brown hair styled back and one with hair so bleached it's snow-white.

"Jaeminie," The older of the two boys greet him, kindly smiling at him and adding in a small wave. Jaemin smiles back, closing the folder to pay his full attention to his surprise visitors.

"Taeyong, Jaehyun, I didn't expect you," With a wave of his hand the two bodyguards close the doors leaving them alone. He knows they must have told the staff they were indeed anticipated here and both being heirs of other big companies of course were not questioned.

"Are you going to be done soon?" Jaehyun asks, pointedly glancing at the folders. "We can wait for you if not," Jaemin offers an apologetic smile but before he can say anything Nike shakes his head, a dimply smile forming on his handsome face. "It's ok don't worry about it, we did come unexpectedly."

And so they leave again, promising they'll wait for him at the private waiting room next to Jaemin's office, a smaller one than the one on the other side of the CEO's also bigger office.

Jaemin takes his time with his work, knowing it's one he shouldn't rush. Thankfully it doesn't take him long to finish, the rest of the souls having lead lives easier for him to decide where to send them.

When he enters the waiting room, he finds both older deities leaning close to each other, their hands on the younger's lap while he played with the rings on the older's fingers. Jaemin feels like he's intruding like he shouldn't interrupt them when they're in their own little world that only had space for the other.

But Hera having heard the door open turns to him, his small gentle smile broadening and he stands up tugging Jaehyun to follow after him. "Let's go grab something to drink, yes? I'm paying."

They end up at a small and cozy coffee shop, sitting at the table in a corner of the place, a small booth with Jaemin across the couple. Taeyong with his smaller frame is tucked at Jaehyun's side, sipping on a tea so sweet only he and Jaemin like and had made Jaehyun cringe when he tried it making the other two deities laugh.

"I'm going straight to the point, if you don't mind," Taeyong finally starts after they've made small talk catching up on their lives, not having seen each other since the gathering at the vineyard. 

Jaemin nods his head, placing down his almost finished bubble tea. Jaehyun sits up, his arm sneaking from his lover's shoulders to his waist.

"Chenle slipped and posted a photo with you and Jeno in it a few weeks ago," Jaemin tenses, his eyes widening but before panic can consume him Taeyong rushes to continue. "He deleted it quickly and Doyoung didn't see it, you would know,"

Hades' heartbeat calms down and he lets out a deep sigh, feeling most of the tension leave his body with it. Jaehyun sends him an encouraging smile that the younger appreciates.

"I know it's not our place to know but I wanted to ask you if you two are just friends or became more than that?" Taeyong asks, his eyes looking fierce with how serious he is, a look Jaemin knows intimidates strangers who think the handsome man is another snooty chaebol.

Jaemin can feel how his body betrays him before he could even attempt an excuse, his face heating up and a smile blooming on his face. His friends do tease him he's so whipped for Jeno that his reaction wouldn't surprise them nor should it surprise him.

He doesn't even get to restlessly expect a reaction from the couple as they immediately smile at him, warmth and support shining in their eyes as they look at him. Jaehyun even leans over the table to mess with Jaemin's hair, making the younger laugh and halfheartedly bat his hand away.

"Congratulations then," Taeyong says, voice light. "This leads me to part two though," He takes in a deep breath, Jaehyun chuckling beside him and turning his face away from them, covering his smile with his hand something that makes Jaemin look at him confused.

He notices how red Nike's ears are turning and that should have been all the warning he needed but he doesn't process it fast enough.

"I know how important privacy is needed for a couple especially one starting out," Jaemin snaps his head towards Taeyong so quickly his neck hurts and he raises a hand to rub at his nape, a small pained whine escaping his lips but Hera keeps talking. "And given your circumstances I assume that's not a luxury you have so,"

Before Jaemin can fully realize what is happening, Taeyong reaches inside his pocket for something then places that on top of the table right in front of Jaemin.

Two sets of keys.

Jaemin sputters to say something but words fail him, Taeyong continuing in ignoring his flustered reaction, keeping a stoic expression even though his cheeks are blushing.

"I've basically moved in with Jaehyun since years ago anyway so I'm rarely in that apartment but my parents still bought it since it's closer to my university, feel free to use it just send me a text when you're there to not interrupt you by accident," Jaehyun lets out a laugh, still facing away from them and his ears are a bright red by now, Jaemin sure his face is bearing a similar fate.

"Taeyong I-" Jaemin manages to say, his tone high and voice breaking in the end something that makes Nike laugh harder, pressing his palm further against his mouth in an attempt to muffle it.

Hera though continues speaking, staring directly into Jaemin's wide eyes. "Just please keep everything clean? And be careful, be safe, you may be adults but you're still so _young_ ,"

"Taeyong!" Jaemin cries out, burying his burning face in his hands while Jaehyun slaps the table as he continues laughing, now not bothering to hide it. "Oh my God! We are taking it slow! We haven't even kissed yet!" 

After they all calm down, Taeyong having blushed almost as red as Jaemin once he was done talking, Jaehyun still pushes the keys towards the younger. "Still take the offer, you can want to be alone with him without any ulterior motives, right? It's normal." 

With pink cheeks, Jaemin thanks them and takes the sets of keys. He did want a space to be with Jeno after all, maybe they could study there instead of the library, have movie dates where they could cuddle more comfortably and Jaemin could even showcase his cooking skill taught by the head maid.

  
Jaemin, of course, doesn't tell his friends about Jaehyun's and Taeyong's talk or... offer? favor? present? He was still not sure what to call it. It's not like the place suddenly belonged to them but calling it a _favor_ made it sound so _wrong_.

He also doesn't tell Jeno about it, since it's not something he thinks is appropriate to bring up during a late phonecall much less texting. Jaemin insists once again to his mother about giving up on the chauffeur and getting him a car instead and the third day on the row she finally accepts.

Jaemin doesn't see Jeno again until Saturday, this week he was the one to cancel their Thursday meet up since his father requested his presence on the underworld, wanting him to sail the rivers for he had not done it in a long while.

"Their future ruler's presence is something they must not forget." Is what he had said, a smile so small on his lips it barely curled the corners of his lips.

Now that midterms are over everyone younger than Jungwoo tag along on their outing, even Dejun who has Yangyang hanging from his neck and Chenle tugging on his arm.

Jaemin again takes plenty of photos, they attempt to play a football game but Sungchan decides it's pointless when they keep on missing the passes, though he plays along with Donghyuck's pointless celebrations after missing a goal, something that clearly annoys Mark who watches on.

When Hades shows Thanatos the photo he took of Apollo in Helio's arms mid-twirl, he gets shoved to the side almost stumbling over, Persephone quick to shove the older boy back with a grin on his face.

Of course, when Jeno and Mark end up playfighting on the ground, he just takes more photos while Renjun records next to him with his phone, the smaller boy able to capture when Donghyuck runs into frame and joins the roughhousing only for a moment before whining dramatically in pain.

It doesn't take long for Yukhei to jump into the small human pile, loud voice booming as he easily overpowers the two smaller boys so he complaints that was not fun enough before Dejun and Jungwoo pull him up.

They don't stop to have a full meal and instead buy snacks from street vendors, stopping to watch a few busking performances, supporting Donghyuck when the orange-haired boy joins one that seems like an open mic session, proving he's Apollo's latest reincarnation as his voice amazes the crowd, Mark clapping louder than the rest with a proud smile and an adoring gaze.

When they part ways, they end up needing to call a taxi to go back to where they parked their cars not having realized they walked so far away. Jaemin of course denies regretting getting rid of his personal chauffeur when Kunhang and Jungwoo ask him.

Without having to ask, Jeno enters Jaemin's black Rolls-Royce Phantom -the car his mother picked for him without asking what he preferred, of course, it was the condition she gave him when accepting to get him a car- and Jaemin looks over the top of his car to ask the others if someone needs a ride but they wave at him before he can ask, Adonis and Apollo even whistling at him like caricature characters.

He parks a house down from Jeno's and they find themselves in a situation so similar yet different to the one around two weeks ago. Not only their seating is different but also their relationship as proven with how Jaemin now holds one of Jeno's hands in his, their matching bracelets peeking underneath their sleeves.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Jaemin asks once he has turned enough to face the older boy. Jeno smiles softly at him as he nods his head. Hades raises Persephone's hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his it, pink dusting the older's cheeks. "I'm going to tell you something but promise to not get creeped out?"

This of course earns an arched eyebrow from Jeno. "Uh?" He tilts his head to the side, Jaemin not bothering to hold back the coo that bubbles up his throat but he apologizes and goes back to what he wants to tell him.

"My intention is not to pressure you into anything ok? But Jaehyun and Taeyong know about us and they..." When Jaemin can't figure out how to continue he lets go of Jeno's hand and reaches to grab his backpack on the backseat, opening it and taking out one of the twin set of keys, dangling it on the air between them, watching as Jeno's eyes shine with realization. "Taeyong's place, in case we want to be alone,"

He watches as Jeno's face reddens up, his sparkly eyes opening wide but he still reaches for the keys, something that makes Jaemin's heartbeat go faster.

"It doesn't have to mean anything like _that_ , just, you know, we don't have to _hide_ in the shadows there," Jaemin manages to not pointedly glance outside his car. "I didn't tell the others either-"

"Yeah don't, they'll never shut up about it," Jeno cuts in with a serious look in his eyes and a firm voice. Jaemin stares back keeping his face blank for all of two seconds before they burst out laughing.

"For sure, don't worry I have no intention of telling them," Jaemin nods, once again taking Jeno's hand in his and giving it a squeeze, the older squeezing back twice. "So what do you say? It's fine if you'd rather not,"

Persephone shakes his head, leaning closer until his lips find Jaemin's cheek, the younger's breath hitching in his throat. Jeno leans back, keeping close enough their breaths mingle together. "You're cooking, right?" 

Jaemin beams, stealing a quick kiss himself and then another to Jeno's other cheek, his fingers sliding between his beloved's who smiles back so tenderly.

"Of course!" He exclaims, looking into Jeno's doe eyes as the older stares back, unbidden adoration sparkling in their eyes. "I'll surprise you!" He promises, giving in to the urge of kissing Jeno's face once again since he is allowed to.

Jeno chuckles, cupping his face and pulling him close enough to whisper something to his ear before he wishes him goodnight and gets out of the car, leaving Jaemin to stare after him until he disappears inside his home.

"You always do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 9! I promised the plot would thicken and believe me it is~ just not quite yet.
> 
> If you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far in case you're new here, please do leave a kudo and a comment, no matter how short it may be it will be greatly appreciated it~ We authors really appreciate each comment believe me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back~ This chapter hits the 4k mark again so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also wanna thank my dear friend @tinyseongjoong who read an important scene for me! Love you princess~ patreon S tier right here~

Jaemin wakes up early Sunday morning, he sends Taeyong a text telling him he'll use the apartment today, something he had forgotten to do last night as he got distracted with something else.

That something else still lays scattered on his desk so he gets off the bed and walks towards it to put it away, careful to not damage it. Just when he's done cleaning the desk someone knocks on his door. "Come in," He calls, the door opening to reveal the head maid who bows at him, the same kind smile on her face.

She's holding a tray with breakfast, the older woman already knowing he would be awake at this hour. "Your mother already left for her business meeting abroad so don't forget to text her wishing goodluck and a safe trip." Jaemin nods, thanking her for the food and the reminder. The head maid places the tray on his desk and moves to make the bed for him.

"I'm going out at midday, could you please send away the staff?" She winks at him on her way out, making him smile back. Jaemin knows she already did. When he stays home alone he sends the staff home without his parents knowing, of course, they still get their pay for the day.

He lazes around until he needs to get ready for his date with Jeno. Jaemin picks a black button-up and a white knitted cardigan over it, a pair of light blue distressed jeans, and white converse shoes. He leaves his cameras behind and just takes his phone, wallet, and keys. Following a new tradition he has developed he looks at the pink azalea on his nightstand before leaving, the pink flower still as lively and beautiful as ever.

Jeno is waiting for him to pick him up at the corner of his street, wearing a pastel yellow hoodie and black jeans, keeping his hands inside the pockets of the black coat he wears over the hoodie. He pulls over beside him and unlocks the passenger seat. Jeno gets inside smiling at him, surprising him when he leans over the console to kiss Jaemin's cheek as a greeting.

"Hey," Jeno whispers, grinning at his clearly surprised face, moving a hand up to cup the cheek he just kissed and stroking with his thumb over the spot his lips were just against seconds ago.

"Hey, you," Jaemin greets back once he finds his voice, it takes him an embarrassing couple of seconds but Jeno just seems to enjoy how he manages to fluster him. "Taeyong told me the fridge is empty so let's stop by a grocery store first, ok?" 

Once they're inside Taeyong's apartment, both boys stop on the entryway. There are already two pairs of slippers ready for them to use, an area to the right that works as an open closet where Jeno hangs his coat on. When they step further into the place there are two doors facing each other a meter past the entryway that they open, the right one leading to a study room and the left one to a half bathroom.

When they walk past it they're in the open living area and kitchen, Jaemin walks up to the kitchen counter on the right side of the spacious room to place down the grocery bags, leaving Jeno to keep exploring the place.

Persephone turns on the TV as Jaemin starts cooking but he doesn't stay in the living area and instead walks to stand behind Jaemin as the younger whisks some eggs. As natural as everything is with them, Jeno's hands fall on Jaemin's hips, sneaking around his middle and leaning against his back, propping his chin on the younger's shoulder to look at what he's doing.

"What are you cooking?" He asks. Jaemin hums pouring the whisked eggs on the frying pan before placing his hands on top of Jeno's and leaning back against his broad chest.

"Soy sauce egg rice, simple but tasty," Jaemin answers, glancing at his beloved when he feels him tighten his hold on him. He arches an eyebrow at him but the older's expression gives away nothing. "I didn't ask before but that's ok right?"

Jeno takes in a deep breath, catching him off guard once again when he nuzzles into Jaemin's neck and presses a lingering kiss to his warm skin. "It's perfect."

It doesn't take long to finish and they end up eating by the counter instead of moving to the kitchen table. Jaemin beams as he sees Jeno enjoy his food so much, relishing the sincere compliments that slip past those lips.

"Mark told me they're planning a surprise party for Shotaro," Jeno comments as he fills his plate again. Jaemin is glad he already knew the older boy has a big appetite so he cooked enough. "You're busy on Wedsnadys though aren't you?" 

Jaemin sighs, nodding his head. He has never skipped on his tasks with the underworld but... "I can move my stuff to Thursday if you're fine with that?" Thursdays and Sundays are the days they unofficially assigned for them, he already canceled last time.

Persephone gives him a weird look like he's asking why would Jaemin need his approval, instantly making the younger feel embarrassed. "Jaemin, I appreciate you caring about it but you don't need to," He mumbles, soft pink blooming in his cheeks.

"Then yeah, I'm moving them to Thursday and will be there for Shotaro's birthday," Jaemin nods decisively to himself, already trying to think what to gift the Japanese boy.

Once they're finished eating they clean the dishes together and when they're done they move to the couch to start the movie Jeno picked.

Jaemin ends up pressed against Jeno's side, with one of the older boy's arms around his shoulders and his other hand on his lap, absently playing with his fingers. He ends up zoning out the movie that actually is one he already watched with Mark and Donghyuck years ago, during one of his darkest times.

He stills remembers it, his two friends that were not dating yet basically dragging him from his room to the cinema in an attempt to cheer him up. Back when he was 15 and his world became so grim. He honestly can't remember why he struggled so much, even feels ashamed of himself for it, knowing his position is a privileged one comparing it with the average teenager.

Jaemin excuses it sometimes on being a hormonal teenager, or a mix of his increasing responsibilities with the underworld, his father deciding it was time to properly groom him for his throne.

He didn't have it in himself to fight back and just bowed his head, followed almost every single order, getting rid of his colorful clothes, the plushie collection he had accumulated through his life so far, everything his father deemed unfit for Hades to own.

But he still rebelled on something, he attended the parties and gatherings the other deities would hold even when his father disapproved of it and wanted him to skip them. He may have felt depressed but he still found himself wanting to attend them.

Chenle, Renjun, Dejun, and Kunhang joined them through the next years, even Shotaro and Yuta moved permanently from Japan into Seoul but Jaemin still felt something was missing. Even after befriending Renjun who became one of his closest friends, Jaemin still couldn't fill that void within him.

Jaemin peeks at Jeno, the other boy still focused on the movie. Had the Hades in him been waiting for Persephone? Jaemin doesn't think it would be an exaggeration to say his life has become much better since he came into his life.

Two years ago he had almost given up, fully stopping attending the gatherings and accepting the invitations to hang out, only really seeing the 2000 liners, Mark who is basically part of them, and Kunhang who would drop either at his school when class ended or his office.

Jeno without knowing it had grabbed Jaemin's hand and pulled him out of the darkness he had left to consume him, made him go against his father's wishes again, reconnect with his friends, literally bringing color into his life coaxing him into wearing more colorful clothes again that he had not realized he missed doing.

His stare must be heavy for Jeno doesn't need to look at him to know he's being stared at. "What is it?" He asks before turning to look down at him, the hand on his shoulder moving down to stroke up and down his arm, giving it a small comforting squeeze that brings Jaemin out of his thoughts.

Jaemin bites on his lower lip, not sure if telling Jeno what he had been thinking about would be a good idea. His friends keep insisting to him that he needs to separate himself from their deity roles, that them being Hades and Persephone doesn't have to mean anything.

They're Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin.

But how else can he explain how hard and fast he had fallen for the older boy? Jaemin can still remember the sudden wave of aching longing that hit him when he first laid his eyes on Jeno in that garden, how his body moved on its own and he had almost grabbed Jeno's arm if not for the older telling him to stop.

Everything comes so naturally with Jeno, falling in love with him had been as easy as breathing, their bodies act like magnets always finding themselves next to each other, as if they were glued at their hips.

"Nana?" Jeno moves the hand Jaemin had been holding on to cup his face, gently tilting it so they're facing each other. Jaemin feels himself melt at the loving nickname, the tension he had not realized build up on his body bleeding out. "Are you ok?"

Jaemin nods for a moment before he stops and shrugs instead. "Sorry, I was just thinking," When Jeno hums asking him to continue, looking deeply into his eyes, Jaemin takes in a deep breath, trying to find the words he needs to explain himself. "I don't want to scare you nor pressure you, it's just... before you, I was so _incomplete_ ,"

Jeno's doe eyes widen slightly in surprise at the vulnerable confession. Jaemin can't find anything in his beloved's eyes that points to him being uncomfortable so he stays relaxed, allows himself to turn his body so he's partly leaning on Jeno's chest, his arms sneaking around the boy's middle.

The hand cupping his face carefully moves to the back of his head, fingers brushing through black silky hair. "Is it weird?" Jaemin asks, his voice small and low as if he was afraid of speaking any louder. "To feel like I've been missing you all this time when I didn't even know you yet?"

Jaemin can see in Jeno's eyes how a storm forms, a mix of adoration and the same aching longing Jaemin carries so blatantly in his own. Underneath those overpowering emotions, Jaemin sees specks of hurt and he feels it like his own, moving one of his hands to brush the back of his fingers against Jeno's cheekbone in a careful caress.

Jeno shakes his head, leaning down until their foreheads are pressed together, rubbing his nose against Jaemin's. "No, because I'm the same as you," He breaths out, Jaemin almost feeling the words against his lips with how close they're now, tasting them on the tip of his tongue.

Hades closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath. His heart beats strongly against his ribcage, his blood _burns_ in his veins and all he can think about now is the beautiful spring boy in his arms, the warmth of their bodies pressed together. He blinks his eyes open, meeting Jeno's gaze.

"I want to kiss you," The confession slips past his lips before he could stop it but he doesn't attempt to take it back, because it's true, he wants to kiss Jeno so bad his heart is starting to ache with raw longing. 

Jeno's eyes darken, his emotions are so open for Jaemin to read that the younger doesn't need him to say it out loud to know he also wants it, also feels the torturing heat to close the distance between them.

But Jeno lightly shakes his head, his eyes betraying him as he glances down at Jaemin's lips. He gulps when Jaemin's pink tongue peeks out to moisten his chapped lips. 

Under normal circumstances, Jaemin would never push further but now he's confused, not able to understand why Jeno rejects him when he so clearly wants the same with almost the same intensity as him.

"Jeno, please," Jaemin's voice is sweet like honey, he cups his beloved's face but doesn't dare pull him closer. He can see Jeno's will starting to crack, feel it in how the grip of the fingers thread in Jaemin's hair tightens. " _Nono_ ," 

And just like that, breathing out that cute nickname, Jaemin breaks through Jeno's weakened defenses. Jeno finally closes the distance between their mouths, pressing his soft like rose petals lips against Jaemin's chapped ones. 

It would be a lie to claim Jaemin had not allowed himself to imagine kissing Jeno but the thought of actually doing it left him anxious every time. He has no experience in anything intimate so he feared that he would be too clumsy and make their first kiss an uncomfortable one.

But kissing Jeno, as everything else he does with him, comes instinctively. Jaemin moves his lips against his beloved's, slowly and tenderly, sighs against his soft warm lips. Jeno pulls him closer, tugging on Jaemin's hair and earning a pleased groan from the younger, his other hand had found its place on Jaemin's back.

Hades breaks the kiss, leaning back for only a second before Jeno follows after him. A small gasp is torn from his throat when Jeno sucks on his sensitive lower lip before his tongue prods past Jaemin's lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss, tilting his head to the side so they can kiss better like with the changed angle.

Jeno pushes Jaemin back without separating their lips until his back is against the back of the couch then he throws a leg over Jaemin's, perching himself on his lap, stroking his other hand from the younger's back to his chest, and then up until he is cupping his face with it.

Jeno's tongue is hot in Jaemin's mouth, fueling the growing fire that is burning up inside the younger's body. Jeno sucks on Jaemin's tongue leading it inside his mouth as the hand in the back of his head moves down to his nape instead, feeling the shiver that runs down Jaemin's spine.

Again Jaemin tries to break away, not wanting Jeno to rush things in case he regrets it but the older just captures his lips again, kissing him with more passion, more hunger with each passing second until Jaemin feels like he's losing himself in Jeno.

His senses are overcome with Jeno. He is only able to feel his hot body pressed against his, a firm weight on his lap, his knees pressed against Jaemin's hips, his fingers pressing on his nape and tugging on his hair. He can only taste him, hear him breathe against his mouth and the wet smacking sound of their lips as they continue kissing, can only smell that refreshing and floral scent that is uniquely Jeno, and when he blinks his eyes open for a moment all he can see is Jeno's face, his pretty and dark eyelashes, the mole underneath his eye, the pink on his cheeks.

Jeno kisses him like it's their last and not their first, his now red lips move against Jaemin's with a raw hunger, a passion that Jaemin is being drowned in and he welcomes it. Hades wraps his arms around Persephone's waist, one of his hands sneaking underneath the pastel hoodie and the white sweatshirt he is wearing.

His fingertips delicately touch Jeno's hot skin, the caress as faint as the fluttering of butterfly wings on Jeno's ivory skin. He feels his beloved arch underneath his touch, pressing his chest further against Jaemin's, their hearts beating so strongly and rapidly they can feel them through the layers of clothing, beating in a matching pace.

Jaemin leans back, blinking his eyes open and staring up at the ceiling, his chest heaving as he tries to properly breathe oxygen into his lungs. His mind is still blank, his heart beating a mile a minute and ringing in his ears. "Jeno," He sighs, the older's lips refusing to separate from him, now pressing open-mouthed kisses to Jaemin's jaw and making their way down his neck, a throaty moan escaping him when Jeno's teeth catch on his skin.

When he feels Jeno undoing the first button of his shirt, he wraps his fingers around his wrists and gently pulls his hands down. He leans back trying to meet Jeno's eyes but the older just nuzzles into his neck. " _Nana_ ," There's a plea in his voice, tugging at Jaemin's heartstrings but the younger keeps holding his beloved's wrists.

"Didn't you say you wanted to wait?" Jaemin reminds him, his voice still breathy and low. Jeno slowly leans back and when their gazes meet, Jaemin's heart falters in his chest.

Within the mix of desire and affection, there's a raw pain that makes Jaemin let go of Jeno's wrists to instead cup his face, tenderly stroking underneath his eyes with his thumbs. "Nono?" He asks, concern blatant in his voice and eyes but Jeno shakes his head, offering him a small smile that doesn't quite reach his doe eyes.

"I'm fine, sorry just got a little overwhelmed," He whispers, closing his eyes and leaning into Jaemin's touch, turning his face enough to kiss one of his palms before opening his eyes again, just enough to stare at Jaemin with half-lidded eyes. "Can we... kiss some more?"

Jaemin's heart flutters, his lips a little raw but they still form a sincere smile as he nods his head. He pulls Jeno's face down, closing the distance between their lips once again, feeling Jeno's hands hold onto his shoulders.

The movie keeps playing forgotten in the background, both boys much more interested in sharing more now tender and slow kisses. They spend the afternoon like that, lost in each other, talking in hushed whispers and stealing more small kisses that don't fail in making the other smile, sometimes bickering over something silly that they end up laughing about.

When it's nearing dinner time they decide to go back home. They make sure they left everything as they found it, both boys knowing Taeyong would be upset otherwise even if he claims to not use the apartment.

They've parked a house down from Jeno's place, still hesitant to part ways. Jeno is holding one of Jaemin's hands in both of his, staring at them on his lap. Jaemin is staring at him, feeling at peace for the moment.

They still haven't addressed what they _are_ , where their relationship currently stands ever after the new development. Jaemin knows they both have their own reasons for not bringing the topic up, can read in Jeno's eyes the uncertainty because he sees it mirrored in his own eyes.

Persephone battles Demeter's overprotectiveness, a bomb Jaemin has no idea for how long it will be ticking until it finally blows up. Not only is Doyoung a very smart young man but Jaemin had seen the argument that broke out weeks prior, still clueless about what was said but he could assume it had to do with Jeno and him.

And Jaemin...

"I'm thinking of dying my hair," Jeno suddenly announces, eyes still focused on their hands, playing with Jaemin's skull ring on his finger. Jaemin hums, arching an eyebrow at the older. Something tells him Jeno knows without needing to look at him. "I bleached my hair white one time, it hurt my scalp not going to lie but I liked how it looked,"

"I bet you looked _very_ handsome," Jaemin smiles, trying to imagine Jeno with white hair. He doesn't believe he's being biased when he thinks Jeno would look good with any hair color. "What do you have in mind?"

Jeno hums, tilting his head to the side resembling a puppy. He turns his head to face him, dark brown eyes sparkling at him in something akin to wonder. "Red? Blue? What do you suggest?"

"Blue," Jaemin replies, not needing to think too long about it. Jeno gives him a curious look that makes Jaemin's face heat up a bit. "I'm sure red would suit you too but I have to confess I like you a lot in blue," He adds in a wink for good measure, earning an eye roll from the older boy but the chuckle that escaped him betrays his annoyed act. "If I dye my hair pink we would look very cute together wouldn't we?" 

Jeno stares at him. "Uh?" He eloquently asks, Jaemin laughing at his reaction. "You want to dye your hair?"

Hades shrugs. It's something he has wanted to try but never dared to, he can already imagine his parents scolding him for it but he is an adult, it's his own body he can do it if he wants to, right? 

Though Taeyong has commented, plenty of times, how hard it's to maintain his dyed hair but he has fun trying out different looks. Donghyuck too spends some good money on keeping his hair as healthy as possible while maintaining it on different shades from red to soft orange.

"If bleaching hair was not so boring and took so long I would suggest going together," Jaemin chuckles, nodding to Jeno's words. He once waited for what felt like an eternity for Apollo at the salon because the older boy refused to go alone and everyone else had something to do. "Guess it will be a surprise?" Jaemin hums in agreement and Jeno grins at him.

He lets go of his hand, reaching to cup Jaemin's face, and leans over the console, pressing a lingering and chaste kiss to Jaemin's lips. "Goodnight." He whispers against Jaemin's lips, his voice low and sweet.

Without waiting for Jaemin to reply, he gets off the car and walks up to his place, knowing the younger stares after him. He grins when Jeno stops in front of the gate door, looking in his direction and waving at him cutely before opening the door and entering.

That night Jaemin dreams of Jeno, something that isn't a rare occurrence since he met him, the sweet spring boy having visited him in dreamland plenty of times before. 

The difference this time around is that Jaemin dreams they're sitting in Demeter's backyard, holding hands under a starry night while the other deities have fun inside. He can hear Demeter scolding Apollo while Thanatos, Mnemosyne, and Dionysus laugh. Aphrodite is defending Apollo which only makes Demeter whine. Adonis is screaming something in Chinese, Hestia screaming back what sounds like an order to calm down but gets drowned out by Hermes and Zeus joining on Adonis' shenanigans.

Hades guesses the idea of Persephone with bleached hair followed him to his dreams, as the Persephone in his dreams has snow-white hair, making him look even paler than normal but it still fits him. He looks like a fairy, in Hades' opinion. Also cuter, his cheeks more full than normal.

They're not talking or doing anything other than enjoying the other's company. Hades leans closer to rest his head on top of Persephone'shoulder, the older then leaning his cheek on top of Hades' black hair, their opposite hair colors mixing where they meet.

Then the backdoor is opened, the noises from inside becoming louder. "Boys!" A familiar voice calls, making the both of them look over their shoulders, their noses brushing when they do but they don't react to the touch like it's something normal.

Walking towards them is Demeter, dressed in a black turtleneck sweater with a navy blue striped button-up shirt layered on top, the first three buttons open, and blue jeans. There's a pout on his pink lips and when he's right behind them he crouches down to wrap his arms around their shoulders.

"Come inside, Hyuck already cut the cake so we are having an early dessert," The younger boys laugh, something that makes Demeter's pout turn into a smile. "Let's go you lovebirds, not even Jaehyun and Taeyong were like this when they got together, and you know how cheesy Taeyong is,"

"Hey! Are you talking about me?!" Hera calls from the doorway, somehow always knowing when Demeter is making a jab at him. Hades watches him walk towards them. "Don't take it out on me that you're mad your younger brother got a boyfriend before you found a girlfriend!"

Demeter rushes to stand up and runs towards the now laughing Hera. Persephone and Hades watch as the two older boys run around the big backyard, Demeter chasing after Hera until he manages to tackle him down.

Dream Persephone turns to him and squeezes his hand. "So, cake?" He asks, tilting his head knowing Hades will then lean in to kiss his cheek, still giggling when the younger does as expected.

"Cake." Hades agrees, standing up and pulling Persephone up with him, they leave Hera and Demeter behind as they enter the house, and the dream changes into something else.

When he is woken up by his alarm, he sits up and runs his fingers through his hair. It's not until he turns to the pink azalea on his bedside table that his dream comes back to him, filling his chest with a weird mixture of longing and something he can only describe as nostalgia.

He wishes it could become a reality, that Jeno and he could be together with Doyoung's support, having fun with the other deities, the family that Jaemin may not have a blood relation with but treasures as his real one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the kiss!! If you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to drop a kudo and/or a comment! Thank you~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Sorry for taking a little longer than usual *bows* 
> 
> This chapter means a lot to me because it marks this work as my longest one! Word count that is. To think this was supposed to be a oneshot or twoshot...
> 
> Also, I hope everyone who celebrated Christmas spent a nice and safe one! For those who don't celebrate it, I hope you still had a good day~
> 
> With nothing more to say, here's Chapter 11!

"Jeno told me about the party planning," Renjun gives him a blank look before rolling his eyes, muttering something along the lines of how of course Jeno did. "What, I was not invited? Did Doyoung already call dibs on it?"

"You really won't let that go will you?" Now it's Jaemin's turn to give his friend a blank look, making the other boy shake his head. "Of course," He turns to the bookshelf in front of him, going back to searching for a book their professor recommended for the assignment he gave them earlier.

Hades shrugs, moving to lean back against the bookshelf behind him. They're at the school library, their classes for the day already having ended, and by all means, Jaemin should be on his way to the office but he decided to be a bit late for today.

"Well I'm relieved you're in, I can't trust the others to actually help with the decoration, freaking Hyuck has this stupid idea of decorating with 'Birthday Happy' and I need someone to back me up or he'll get away with it," Renjun sounds already so tired that Jaemin can't stop the chuckle that bubbles up his throat. He promises to help as much as he can and with that he steps away from the bookshelf to stand right behind his friend, reaching above him to take the book he is looking for and had not noticed.

As expected, instead of a 'thank you' he gets a whack on his arm with the thick hardcover book once he hands it to Renjun. He didn't even say anything, though perhaps the smirk he had on his face didn't help his case.

The two of them leave the library building, the book now in Renjun's backpack with a week-long deadline to turn it in. Jaemin is added into the group chat made to plan Shotaro's birthday surprise that includes Chenle, Jungwoo, and Sungchan.

"Jungwoo will be the oldest at the party by the way," Renjun states once they've reached his black Bentley. Jaemin nods his head, not meeting his friend's gaze. "There's a full gathering planned for Saturday."

The one Jaemin won't be attending so Doyoung does and brings Jeno along.

  
Tuesday night Jaemin finds himself inside Chenle's kitchen, arguing with Jisung who is holding a mayonnaise jar, and looking at him with wide-open eyes and disgust on his face.

"Are you sure you read the recipe right?" Eros asks with blatant doubt in his voice, taking a step back away from Hades when the older tries to snatch the jar from him. "It's for Shotaro's birthday we shouldn't try to give him food poisoning!"

"Jisung you're no one to judge if a recipe is right or not," Chenle says without bothering to glance at his best friend, ignoring the offended look the younger boy sends him. He's focused instead on sifting the dry ingredients Renjun weighted for him.

Jisung pouts his lips, his cheeks puffing so adorably Jaemin feels an urge to pinch them that he manages, but before Jisung can attempt to excuse his lack of cooking skills, someone walks past him grabbing the mayonnaise jar from him. Jaemin chuckles as his favorite younger friend gasps, accepting the jar that is handed to him and relishing in the kiss that's pressed to his temple by the mayonnaise savior.

"We'll taste the cake anyway making cupcakes with the batter, in case it's not good we can bake something else," Jeno says, his right arm wrapping around Jaemin's waist and pulling him against his side. The younger rolls his eyes, digging his elbow on his beloved's side making him step back with a wince on his face, rubbing on the spot Jaemin hit him.

"Thank you for being so supportive, Nono," Jaemin pokes his tongue out at Jeno, turning back to the kitchen counter to place down the problematic ingredient. He feels someone's heavy stare on him so he looks up, meeting Kun's indecipherable eyes.

The older deity dropped by to supervise their cooking after Chenle told him they were baking Shotaro's birthday cake as Jaemin suggested, not because he doubted they were able to bake by themselves but still saying you could never be too safe and with Jisung in the kitchen no one could argue otherwise.

"Nono?" Hestia repeats, tilting his head to the side. Jaemin tenses, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. The cute nickname had just slipped without him noticing it. He glanced at Jeno, expecting to find him a blushing mess.

But Persephone's face is perfectly stoic, his big eyes looking directly at Kun. Jaemin reaches for his hand without realizing it, his body just acting on its own accord. Jeno blinks and turns to him, offering him a small smile. 

"What are you getting so shy for?" Jeno asks him, moving to stand behind him and wrapping his arms around him to give him a back hug, hooking his chin on Jaemin's shoulder. "It's not like you called me something embarrassing,"

"Please don't even start, we have enough with Jaehyun's cheesy nicknames he calls Taeyong," Renjun says, looking up from Jaemin's phone where he was reading the recipe the younger picked. "If you start calling Jeno _buttercup_ or _sugarplum_ I'll stop being friends with you,"

Kun laughs while Jisung cringes and Chenle shrugs, saying he actually finds it cute how Taeyong gets flustered every time. "It's better than calling him _dude_ as Mark does to Haechan," He adds before he reaches for the egg carton. "Jisung hand me that bowl and don't drop it," He asks pointing to the crystal bowl near Jisung.

Jaemin leans back in Jeno's embrace, feeling content in his arms, his own hands moving until they're on top of Jeno's. He wonders if he started officially dating Jeno, would they start using more common pet names or would they stay with their unique ones.

What would really change to being with them if they started dating officially? He doesn't think that would magically make Doyoung accept him as Jeno's partner, nor would Jaemin's parents accept Jeno.

While his mother had claimed to want to meet the person Jaemin was interested in months ago, he knows better than believe for a single moment she would fully support their relationship. She just wanted to get closer to him, forgetting what she knows as much as him during that moment she said those words.

"Nana," Jeno whispers, right to Jaemin's ears, provoking a shiver to run down Jaemin's spine. He can feel the older's lips curl upwards into a smile with how close his mouth is to his ear. "Your head was in the clouds, this mayonnaise chocolate cake of yours won't bake itself, you know?" And with that, he lets go of him, stepping back and towards Jisung who was whisking, too slowly, the egg Chenle gave him.

Jaemin allows himself to acknowledge the always present longing in his heart as he stares at his beloved grabbing the bowl from their younger friend to whisk correctly.

As Hades, selfishness was one of the things he should never let himself be, he is meant to selflessly rule and care for the dead. But he is also human and humans are selfish creatures, he knows this very well.

He shouldn't yearn for _more_ with Jeno yet he keeps wanting more each time he's with him, being closer, more attention, more time together, more _Jeno_.

"Jaemin, cream the butter and sugar until it's fluffy," Renjun instructs handing him the bowl with the ingredients and pointing with his chin to where the hand mixer is already plugged in.

He nods, shoving all those unwanted thoughts to the back of his mind and focusing on successfully baking the birthday cake for Shotaro.

  
Jaemin is sitting with Yizhuo beside him, watching as the younger girl adds the finishing touches to one of the surprises they prepared for Shotaro. He can't help but smile when she starts to happily hum to herself, finding her very adorable.

He can hear Yerim bickering with Donghyuck over something silly while Sungchan laughs and Yangyang sides with Yerim just to annoy Donghyuck further. Yizhuo finishes her work and she proudly holds the crystal box up. "Do you like it?" She asks him, her big eyes blinking innocently at him.

Jaemin reaches for the box, admiring the sparkly and colorful rhinestones, the 3D stickers of cute smiley faces and hearts. Inside the box, there's paper flowers and stars, and the main detail of the decorated box laid in the middle of it.

Polaroids of everyone present with writing on the back of them, from brief but sincere words of affection to teasing inside jokes.

"You did very well Ningning," He praises, handing her back the box and unable to not add. "Cute." When the girl beams at him. She giggles, already used to Jaemin. She thanks him for both compliments before she places the box on the coffee table in front of them where the other gifts lay and stand up, waddling up to Minjeong and Jimin on the other side of the room.

They're at Mark's house since it's not unusual for him to invite Shotaro over after class. Most of them are actually skipping their last class to be here and it shouldn't be long before the birthday boy arrives.

The living room is already prettily decorated, blue balloons stuck to the walls, everyone is wearing party hats and there are three ready in front of him to grab once Shotaro arrives with Mark and Jeno.

Jaemin is about to join Renjun's and Dejun's conversation on the sofa by his right when Chenle's voice speaks over all the noise telling them to hide. Yukhei and Jungwoo rush to close the curtains while Giselle runs for the light switch to turn the lights off and leave them in as much darkness as possible.

There's enough light peeking in through the curtains for them to be to gather near the entrance of the living area without stumbling into each other or the furniture. They hide on the side that won't be visible the moment Shotaro walks in.

Then when they hear the front door unlock and open, they wait for Mark and Jeno to lead Shotaro to the living area instead of upstairs as they normally would. Mark is excusing it on being thirsty and thankfully Shotaro doesn't seem to notice Mark's unusual tone.

"Surprise!" They all exclaim when Shotaro walks in, the boy getting so startled he basically jumps back, right against Jeno's chest, the older boy had expected that reaction and was already prepared for it.

Jaemin's breathing hitches on his throat when his eyes lay on his beloved. More specifically, on the almost white bleached hair that peeks from underneath the black cap. 

For some reason, he feels something he can't describe crawl up his stomach and around his heart, squeezing uncomfortably until it starts to hurt him to breathe. 

When Jeno's squinted eyes find him, he can see how the older realizes something is happening. Without the others taking notice as they are focused on the birthday boy, each person giving him a brief hug, Jeno makes his way to him.

Jeno takes off his cap while he places his other hand on Jaemin's hip, pulling him a step closer. Without the cap on the way, Jaemin can fully admire the platinum blonde hair, one of his hands moves up to brush his still silky hair back.

With a final squeeze around his heart, Jaemin can finally name the feeling, one he is so used to but not to this intensity of it, the closest he can think he has felt it as much being the first time he saw Jeno.

Longing, a raw aching longing that came from his very core. The need to hold onto Jeno and never let him go, to keep the beautiful spring boy by his side until their hearts beats their last.

"What's wrong?" Jeno asks, tilting his head to the side, confused about what is going through Jaemin's head, what had caused the pain in the younger's eyes yet now he's cupping his face so tenderly.

"I was right, you do look very handsome with that hair color," Jaemin breaths out, smiling at Jeno whose eyes widen slightly, not having expected the sudden compliment. Jaemin chuckles and leans in, pressing a quick kiss to his beloved's cheek before stepping around him and opening his arms to hug Shotaro.

And so they start Shotaro's surprise birthday party. They open back up the curtains and cut the cake, the food they had ordered still warm. Shotaro can't stop smiling, giggling cutely when they open the gifts and Jaemin is glad he is here with his friends.

Hades is proud Artemis seems to love what he gifted him, a small handmade album with photos he had taken the past two months during their hangouts. Photos of Shotaro playing around with the other boys, and a few candid ones of the Japanese boy. There's a letter stashed into it that Shotaro promises to read when he's alone, knowing Jaemin wrote it sincerely unlike the funny ones everyone else wrote that he has already read out loud making them laugh.

  
He's laughing along with his friends at Renjun's struggle with the videogame he's playing against Chenle when his phone starts vibrating inside his jeans pocket. Jeno who is sitting beside him with an arm around his shoulders gives him a curious look after Jaemin stares at his phone screen and doesn't move to pick up the call.

"Are you ok?" He whispers to his ear so only he can hear him, the concern clear in his deep voice. Jaemin offers him a smile but he can see how his beloved doesn't believe it. Jaemin's phone starts vibrating again with the incoming call.

Jeno glances at the phone, a frown forming on his face when he reads the caller ID. Jaemin takes in a deep breath and stands up, making his way to the front yard.

On its last ring, Jaemin slides his thumb on the screen answering the call. "Yes, father?" 

"Where are you, son?" Jaemin closes his eyes, swallows the curse that almost slips past his lips. Trust his father to look for him the one day he's skipping work.

"Out," Is the answer he gives, not wanting to give more details already knowing when he does he'll get a lecture about it. He wishes his father lets it go and just tells him what he wants.

But as expected, that doesn't happen.

"Out where Jaemin? You should be working," His father's cold voice states like it's utterly ridiculous Jaemin is not doing as he expects of him.

"I'm celebrating a friend's birthday, I'll work tomorrow," He promises, glancing back at the front door when he hears it open. Jeno peeks over the edge of the door, his eyes big and clearly still worried for him. Jaemin reaches a hand for him, an urge to touch the older boy that he can't ignore. 

He needs a tangible reminder of his bonds with his friends and Jeno, something to ground him and keep away the dark thoughts that always come after a conversation like this with his father.

Persephone walks up to him, taking Jaemin's hand and entwining their fingers, their matching bracelets peeking beneath their sleeves, the diamonds on the rings catching on the sunlight and sparkling.

"Go back to work Jaemin, stop wasting time." His father states before hanging up on him without another word. His blood runs cold in his veins for a moment before it boils with anger, a scowl forming on his pretty face that twists it into something ugly. He feels Jeno give his hand a squeeze, his other hand moving to cup face and Jaemin leans into it, allowing his touch to ease out the nasty feelings.

Persephone sighs as Hades pockets his phone, not needing the younger deity to move or say anything to know what he needs. He lets go of his hand to instead wrap his arm around Jaemin's middle and pull him flush against him, using the hand he's cupping his face with to position it on his neck, his flowery scent all Jaemin can smell.

They stay like that for a few minutes, Jeno rubbing comforting circles on Jaemin's back, humming a song the black-haired boy can't recognize yet it sounds familiar and further calms him down. He clings to his beloved's back, nuzzling into his neck, breathing in his natural scent until he can almost taste it on the back of his throat.

He can hear a commotion inside, their friends laughing loudly with some even clapping. Jaemin smiles to himself, the older able to feel it against his neck.

If Persephone rebels against Demeter to be with him, what prevents Hades from doing the same?

  
The sun is setting and Jaemin is still at Mark's house, watching as Shotaro, Jimin, Yukhei, Dejun, and Jeno play what must be their fifth round of Jenga. Jungwoo, Chenle, and Minjeong are trying to distract them earning them complaints and whines from the focused young adults.

Donghyuck is having a duet with Yizhuo using those Bluetooth microphone speakers and an app on his phone. Sungchan, Jisung, and Yerim hyping them up.

Yangyang is talking with Giselle and Mark beside him on the couch, the three deities speaking in rapid and fluent English that Jaemin doesn't even try to understand what they're so passionately talking about though he thinks he recognizes the title of an anime.

Jaemin stands up and walks to where Renjun and Kunhang are leaning against the wall and talking. He listens for a few moments before joining.

The first ones to leave are Jisung and Chenle, being picked up by Eros' mom. A few minutes after Jimin announces she's driving the girls home.

"I'm going home too, anyone needs a ride?" Jaemin asks the room, his eyes finding Jeno's across the room. The older stands up while Donghyuck and Sungchan raise their hands, something Jaemin sees from the corner of his eye annoys Mark. 

Before leaving, Hades gives Artemis a last hug, his heart fluttering when the Japanese boy giggles adorably next to his ear. While he knows what awaits him the next time he sees his father, he can't find it in himself to regret today.

They don't need to exchange words to know the seats they will take, Jeno at the front with him and the sun deities on the back. Donghyuck though controls the music for the ride, singing along and pretending he doesn't notice the honey that drips from Sungchan's eyes as the younger boy smiles at him.

Jaemin knows his friend is betting on Sungchan to get over him, without ever having to hear the confirmation of the younger's adoration but as Jaemin looks into the rearview mirror at a red light, he wonders if that will really happen.

Sungchan's so-called puppy crush has always been there from what Jaemin remembers, the boy always looking at Donghyuck with his round doe eyes sparkling so prettily in a way they never did when looking at anyone else, like Donghyuck is indeed the very sun and his life would become pitch dark without him in it.

He glances at the boy sat beside him, admiring the way the lights cast pretty shadows on his handsome face as he stares outside the window. Jaemin thinks about how similar yet different his affection for Jeno is.

Both think of their beloved ones as the light that shines in their lives, imagining a life without them pure torture.

Yet the difference and a big one is that Sungchan's love for Donghyuck is truly selfless. Helios is seemingly content with just being Apollo's friend and nothing else, treasuring those moments the older grants him platonic touches and chaste cheek kisses while knowing the boy who holds his beloved's heart in his hands is someone else.

Jaemin tried to keep his heart at bay at first, tried to ignore the yearning that just kept on getting louder every time he met Jeno. It was impossible to remain detached when Jeno looked at him with mirrored affection in his dark brown eyes, smiled at him so tenderly, wearing his heart on his sleeve for him to see.

He drops Sungchan home first and then Donghyuck, their friend wiggling his eyebrows at them before closing the door and walking up to his home. 

As soon as Jaemin finishes parking by the sidewalk a house away from Doyoung's, Jeno unfastens his seatbelt and leans over the console, his hands cupping Jaemin's face and turning it so he can slam their mouths together.

Jaemin's body reacts before his brain can catch up, kissing back with as much fervor. They had refrained from sharing even a chaste kiss at Mark's place, even when they were alone at the front yard, this step they had taken one both seemed to agree would be kept from their friends.

He doesn't think about what he's doing as he undoes his seatbelt and maneuvers over the console, just following the urge to be as close as possible to his beloved spring boy.

Jeno's hands move down his face, thumbs stroking the sides of his neck and then tracing his collarbones that are revealed as the neon pink shirt he's wearing hangs a little low with how he's bending over Jeno, his touch leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. 

Hades lets out a small breathy gasp as Jeno's hands move up and down his sides at the same time he bites on his lower lip, enough for a flash of hurt to run through Jaemin's nerves. He's pulled even closer when strong arms wrap around his waist, warm hands sneaking underneath the black jacket and pink shirt.

"Nono," He moans, feeling Jeno's short nails leave half-moon marks on his back. Before things can keep heating up, Jaemin breaks the kiss leaning back, sitting on the older boy's thighs, his now trembling hands placed on Jeno's shoulders and keeping him there. 

Jeno's hands move to his hips, thumbs rubbing small circles on Jaemin's hot skin but he gives Jaemin the space the younger silently asks of him. His eyes are dark as he stares at him, the desire brewing inside of him shining through completely open for Jaemin to see.

The selfishness in Jaemin is screaming at him in a unified voice with the ever-present longing to give in to the raw desire he knows must be mirrored in his own eyes. He moves his hands to thread his fingers through the platinum hair, the older leaning into his touch while keeping his dark gaze on him.

It would be so easy, to take advantage of the practically abandoned street, parked far away from the streetlamp to know no one can see into the car even if they walked past them, so easy to close the distance between them once again and get lost in Jeno.

But he knows that's a line he shouldn't cross.

So he lightly shakes his head and is about to move back to his seat when Jeno quickly leans closer, his mouth open and closing it showing his teeth a centimeter away from him, as if he had been about to bite him.

Jaemin stares at the blonde for a second before the both of them burst out in laughter. "Behave," Jaemin whispers, bopping the tip of the older's nose, and finally moves to his seat.

"I can't make any promises." Persephone dares to wink at him as he opens the door and gets off after grabbing his backpack, making his way to his home, and leaving Jaemin alone looking after him.

  
He finished making his way up the stairs and is turning towards the direction of his bedroom when a voice calls his name that makes him freeze on the spot. Slowly he turns around, confirming he didn't hear wrong.

Standing there with a full suit on is his father, his mother standing next to him wearing one of her best yet comfortable dresses she saves for when his father is home, crimson red that accentuates her naturally red lips.

"Just in time, I was about to call you, join us for dinner son." His father says, his tone only slightly softer than when he's in the underworld in his throne room. Jaemin doesn't miss the way his father's eyes focus on the sweater he's wearing nor how he shakes his head as he walks past him with his mother holding onto his arm.

Outside his bedroom, he finds one of the maids he thought would be home, the one with the thin lower lip that always does his mother's hair for her and also his when needed.

"You can go home, sorry you were kept longer," Jaemin apologizes, knowing the young woman has two little kids waiting for her at home. She tries to insist but he shakes his head, waving her concerns away assuring her he'll make it clear it was his decision she didn't do as his mother asked.

He goes inside to place his backpack on his desk chair and doesn't bother changing the outfit he's wearing before going downstairs to the dining room.

His father stares at him but Jaemin ignores it and moves to take the other seat next to him across his mother. It doesn't take long for dinner to be served, food worthy of a 5-star restaurant but Jaemin honestly craves some instant ramen instead.

His parents talk about business, how the recent acquisition of a growing entertainment company is faring, and about some rumors regarding the succession of another rival corporation.

"Jaemin, your mother told me you seem happier lately," His father starts, looking at him with his full attention, something Jaemin forgets he is capable of. "I wonder what we own the welcome change?"

"Uh..." Jaemin eloquently says, glancing at his mother as if asking for her help, trying to ignore the betrayal he feels for he should have known better than to trust she would keep her thoughts to herself. "I've been hanging out with my friends again, it's...nice,"

It doesn't count as a lie, he has indeed been hanging more with them since that gathering at the vineyard. His father was perfectly aware of how he spent the afternoon with them after his surprise call that day and Jaemin doesn't doubt for a second he must also know he stayed there and didn't go to the office as he had told him to do. His father frowns.

"Son, I've already told you to stop wasting time like that," He starts, Jaemin resisting the urge to roll his eyes and instead focuses on finishing the food before him. 

The sooner he finishes the faster he can excuse himself to his bedroom.

"You know your father means well," His mother adds in, giving him a sad look he decides to ignore. He doesn't want to look long into her eyes to find the pity within the sadness.

Hades doesn't want their pity.

"I know he does but I'm an adult, I know what I'm doing," Jaemin says, proud when he manages to keep his voice blank and firm. If anything his father should be proud Jaemin can pull that tone off.

His father with a move of his hand sends the staff away, the dining room doors being closed and they can hear the staff walk away from the room.

The older Hades sighs, placing down his silverware and turning his face to Jaemin, the boy unable to look away no matter how much he wishes he could.

He knows what's coming, can read it in his father's grim expression, in the way he looks at him the same way you look at a child who doesn't understand why their pet is no longer with them nor will they come back.

But even if he knows, there's just no way he can prepare himself for the pain his father's words are going to inflict on him.

"You're going to hurt yourself and them more if you keep spending time together son, I personally know this," Jaemin's heart is racing inside his chest, pain wrapping around it and squeezing uncomfortably more and more with each word. "You may be all deities but you're not like _them_ ,"

Jaemin forces himself to look away, staring at the white tablecloth, squeezing his hands into fists, and fighting the sting on the back of his eyes.

"Focus on your studies and preparation, your father and I already picked a woman for you to marry when you graduate so don't get distracted with other things," His mother calmly says, as if her words were not causing him immeasurable pain and also rage, as if she had not smiled so sweetly at him months prior and asked him to bring home the mysterious person that had him wrapped around their finger.

"I won't marry her or whoever you _pick_ ," He whispers, focusing on keeping his voice low in fear he'll scream instead. "I won't ghost my friends like before either, I'm not running away," His words sound like empty promises to his own ears even if he is trying so hard to believe in them.

"Then what, you're going to hurt them all when you leave? Fall in love with someone only to leave them behind and torture both of you?" His father asks with that cold voice Jaemin is so familiar with. "You can't escape this son, you _will_ spend most of your life in the underworld ruling over it, you can't get too attached to the people who live in the overworld."

Jaemin stands up, so quickly his chair falls over, the noise so loud his mother flinches startled. He slowly turns his face towards his father, not even trying to hide the glare he sends him, knowing there's no way he can put on the poker face he wants of him.

"I won't spend more time than needed living a miserable life, I'm going to make the most of the time I _do_ have here." And having said that, the young Hades offers his parents a small bow and leaves the room.

That night as he lays in bed, staring at the pink azalea in the snowglobe, caressing the bracelet in his wrist so carefully as if he would break it otherwise, he argues with himself.

There's a part of him that knows his parents are right, that he's just signing up for more heartache not only for him but his precious friends and especially Jeno if he keeps on allowing their bond to go deeper.

But the other part of him that has gotten louder since he met Jeno, thinks the pain will be worth it, that maybe just maybe he can find a way to make it work. To properly rule the underworld and keep it safe with his constant presence and also not having to say goodbye to the people he loves.

  
"Nana!" Jaemin's chest aches, so painfully he fears if he looks down he will find a gaping hole on it where his heart must be torn from. "Nana please!" His sweet spring boy begs and Jaemin can't make out his features through his blurry sight but there's no doubt in his mind that its Jeno who is calling for him.

He barely makes out Jeno's platinum blonde hair but he can't properly see his face and something tells him if he could it would only hurt him more. It already pains him to hear the heartbreak in his beloved's voice, seeing it in his sweet face would be too much for him to take.

"Jeno, this is the right thing to do," Doyoung says, stepping between them and placing his hands on Jeno's shoulders to prevent him from running towards Jaemin. "This will only save you pain in the long run, you're too young to realize this,"

But Persephone shoves Demeter away, runs towards Hades across the foyer, his hands reaching forward to grab onto Hades when he's within reach.

Before he can reach him though, someone else drops their hand on Jaemin's shoulder and everything goes black, Jeno's pained wail the last thing he hears.

  
He wakes up in a cold sweat, his body shaking like a leaf about to fall from a lonely tree branch at the first breeze. Jeno's scream still rings in his ears and Jaemin blindly reaches for his phone before he stops himself with his thumb held above the option to call the other.

With a shaky breath, he places his phone back down on his bedside table, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them, resting his forehead on them, and focusing on getting his breathing back under control.

Is that nightmare what awaits him once he has to go? Will he cause such pain to his beloved spring boy? Become the reason Jeno wails so heartbrokenly?

Jaemin doesn't manage to go back to sleep that night, no matter how much he tries all he can hear is Jeno begging for him in that heartbroken voice, knowing he won't be able to run to him if he does just like in the nightmare once he has to leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for real the plot has thickened!! I've been hinting since the start at Jaemin's fate so I'm excited to finally reveal it with this chapter! Please do leave a comment about that you thought of it and the chapter~!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to "This fanfic has a mind of its own and my fingers just follow orders" here is chapter 12 of Néctar!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it~!

Jaemin blinks his eyes open when his alarm goes off, letting it play a few moments before sighing and reaching for his phone to turn it off, rolling onto his side. He stays still, trying to gather the energy he needs to start with the long day ahead.

He knows not sleeping after his nightmare is not the sole reason he's this tired, what happened at dinner would have made whatever energy he could have obtained with a night of sleep basically useless.

When he moves to sit on the edge of his bed, a hand in his hair brushing down his silky black hair, he glances at the still vibrant pink azalea on his bedside table. The flower is perfectly in full bloom, as alive as when Jeno held it in the palm of his hand and his soft lips kissed it.

Hades wonders if Persephone's blessing would survive in the underworld, if he were to bring the flower to his bedroom back at the castle would it wilt the moment he stepped in?

He doesn't have the heart to find out the answer.

Knowing he will see his father downstairs and still feeling upset about what happened, Jaemin decides to forgo wearing anything black or dark just to annoy him. Light blue jeans, a white turtleneck sweater with a pastel pink top over it matching perfectly the same color converse shoes.

He may not feel up to wearing such clothes but his pettiness is louder, so much in fact that he grabs the light brown faux leather backpack he has stored in his closet just to not use his normal black one. 

As expected, when he walks into the dining room and finds his parents sharing breakfast, both look up and down his outfit but neither makes a comment, his father shaking his head silently. It doesn't take long after he sits down for a maid to serve him his breakfast, he thanks her with a smile and starts eating.

There's a tense silence between them, his parents not even bothering to talk amongst them and he knows he isn't helping with the way he doesn't even glance at them but he can't force himself to care.

"Jaemin..." His mother finally speaks up, her voice the smallest he has ever heard. Jaemin glances up at her, still taking up to his mouth the piece of radish kimchi he just picked up with his chopsticks. "I'm sorry we hurt you last night but, you know we are only trying to protect you,"

He keeps the poker face on, chewing on the crunchy radish and maintaining eye contact with his mother. When he doesn't make another sign of acknowledging her words, she sighs, a frown on her pretty face.

"What your mother says is the truth, we have your best interests in mind," His father speaks next though Jaemin doesn't meet his eyes and instead focuses on cutting a piece of the rolled omelet. "You're a smart boy son, I'm sure you know this too,"

Jaemin places down his chopsticks, grabs his glass of water, and gulps it down before placing it down on the table. He carefully moves his chair back as he stands up. "I'll be at the office after class, have a good day." He says with a blank voice, offering his parents a small bow before walking out, not looking back once.

He doesn't acknowledge the bows the staff gives him as he makes his way out the house and into his car, slamming his car door closed. Jaemin drives just a block away from home before parking by the sidewalk.

"Of course I know..." Jaemin whispers to himself, resting his forehead on the top of the steering wheel. He can feel a sting on the back of his eyes but he fights it back, his already tired eyes would feel even worse if he were to cry. Not to mention he had put on some concealer to cover the slight marks that exposed his lack of sleep.

Though he's mad at his parents, even has found himself wishing on more than one instance to have different ones like Donghyuck's lovely, funny and supportive mother and Jaehyun's kind father, he can't truly claim to hate them.

They're in fact looking after him, trying to save him from the inevitable pain his role will force him into. His father didn't bring him into the underworld until Jaemin turned ten years old, wanting him to have the closest to a normal childhood possible and would visit him as much as he could here on the overworld, even if those visits were still far in between.

Jaemin still remembers how upset he felt when he was forced to stop speed skating even when his future in the sport was promising. "You can't stand out that much my son, leave the spotlight for others." Is what his father had told him back then. Now he understands it was because if he held a public image they would question his sudden disappearance.

Though he isn't actually a nobody, being the heir of the huge and successful Na Corporation but at least it was easier to hide under the pretense of being a CEO, locked in an office than if he became an Olympic sportsman.

He may feel neglected but he could understand their reasons, his mother being the one truly in charge of the company in place of his father who had to rule the underworld and stay there to make sure no souls tried to come back to the underworld.

There are nice memories too. Sitting on his father's lap at his home office, not knowing the files he looked over were about nor cared about it. His mother taking him to deity gatherings when she had the time, allowing him to hide behind her skirt after a mischievous Donghyuck tried to place a worm on his hair or Yangyang pulled too roughly on his arm.

He smiles to himself as he remembers a rare time it was his father who took him to a gathering. He must have been around seven years old. After Jaehyun gave him a piggyback ride around the backyard, a race against Yuta who had Mark on his back, the young Hades had run to his father who talked with Mark's father and Jungwoo's mother, a flower cupped with his still small hands.

"Dad! Look!" Little Jaemin had called, a broad grin on his face showing the missing teeth that had fallen earlier that week and earned him chocolate chip ice cream from the head maid for being so brave.

The older Hades had looked down, his eyes widening just a bit, almost unnoticeable but Jaemin was an observant kid. His father squatted down, accepting the pretty daisy Jaemin held for him.

Just as he remembers his father opening his mouth, his phone buzzes inside his jeans pocket. Jaemin can't stop the small but sincere smile that blooms on his face when he reads the caller ID.

"Hey," He greets as he changes the phone mode to hands-free and starts up the car again to get on his way to campus.

"Hey, you," Jeno's sweet voice comes from the speakers, Jaemin's heart fluttering at how it is to hear him like that giving the impression he is wrapped around him. Jaemin shivers, the contrast with Jeno's sweet voice and the utterly heartbroken one of nightmare Jeno was like day and night. "Good morning," He adds and Jaemin can hear the smile in his voice.

"Good morning to you too," He replies, trying to ignore the voice in the back of his mind that had always been there but became louder after last night.

The voice that tells him how cruel and selfish he is being.

"Are you driving to school?" Jeno asks, his tone too indifferent for Jaemin to not quirk an eyebrow at even if the older boy can't see him. He hums affirming his guess. "Ok, I'll hang up then, drive safely,"

"Always, have a good day Nono," Jaemin says, a way of reminding him he'll be too busy to see him that day. Even if he doesn't regret spending the day before celebrating Shotaro's birthday, he still feels disappointed he won't spend his afternoon with Jeno.

"You too, bye-bye Nana." And with that he hangs up, leaving Jaemin in complete silence. At the first red light, he picks up his phone to play some music, just randomly picking from the top chart.

Jaemin knows he's getting more looks than normal as he walks from the parking lot to the business building, though he didn't expect the flushed junior who stopped him by the Computer science building to basically shove a small pink box with a letter to his chest before bowing and running off.

Hades is not oblivious -ok yes he couldn't believe at first that Jeno liked him back but that is a whole different matter- he knows his friends were right and his change in wardrobe gave for some reason the courage to other students to confess to him.

It's not the first time a boy or girl whose name he doesn't know gives him a gift and love confession letter so he doesn't look twice at it before sliding off one of the shoulder straps of his backpack and opening it to put away the gift without stopping his tracks.

No one that has confessed like this has gotten a reply as they wouldn't go up to him to ask him for one and instead waited for him to contact him by calling or texting them on the numbers they wrote on their letters. The cute dance major with freckles on his face and the tall girl who majors in literature with a stoic face that blushed so prettily the only two that confessed to his face were the only ones who were rejected properly.

Jaemin comes to a stop still a few meters away from the business building, his eyes having zeroed in someone that stands out like a shore thumb in front of the building, with his neon blue hair and black jacket, half of his face hidden in a white scarf.

As if feeling his eyes on him, the boy turns to him, and not unlike a sailor lost at sea being called by a siren, Jaemin mindlessly walks up to the boy with his heart beating each second faster.

He stops himself a step away from his beloved, winning against the impulse to wrap his arms around him and hide his face against the white scarf on his neck.

They're in public, right in front of his building no less so he can't afford to do as he wishes because if he does word will spread like wildfire. Jeno, understanding him without having to hear him, pulls down his scarf to show him the smile on his face even if his eyes that had turned into crescent moons already gave it away.

"Surprise!" He exclaims, raising his other hand to show him the cartoon cup holder he is holding, iced coffee so dark it almost looks like soda and what must be his drink in a white cup but Jaemin bets its hot chocolate. 

"Not that I'm not happy seeing you but, don't you have class?" Jaemin asks, taking the cup holder from Jeno and grabbing his iced coffee which Jeno inserts the straw to for him.

Persephone shrugs, taking his own drink and walking towards Jaemin's building leaving the younger to follow him in. He stares surprised at his beloved, knowing the lack of a verbal answer means he _is_ skipping.

They get plenty of stares as they walk to Jaemin's first class. "Can I stay with you during this class?" Jeno asks, his voice barely above a whisper so the other students don't hear him. 

Hades, of course, can't deny him so he nods, allowing himself to place his hand on Jeno's shoulder loosely wrapping his arm around him, something that can easily be noted down as a friendly gesture and nothing more.

He leads them to the back of the classroom, ignoring his classmates who are also early. When he sits down he opens his backpack to take out his laptop. 

"What's that?" Jeno asks from beside him, his eyes looking directly at Jaemin's backpack on the desk, the pink envelope he received having slipped out when he took his laptop out.

"Ah, a confession letter I suppose," Jaemin answers, reaching inside to also take out the small box. He opens it to find strawberries covered in chocolate, making him frown disappointed, and disgusted. Though he's better with the real berry over the fake flavor treats or foods, he still won't enjoy eating one. "Do you want them?"

When he glances at Jeno's face he's surprised to find the older glaring at the box, his eyes colder than the temperature outside. It's only then that he realizes how this may look and he is reminded of the instance with the flirty waitress at the cute coffee shop they properly met.

Jeno takes the box with a brisk nod, picking up one of the strawberries coated in what seems to be dark chocolate and white chocolate drizzled on top. "Who gave it to you?" He asks, looking right into Jaemin's eyes as he brings the tip of the berry to his pink lips, wrapping them around it and sucking on it before he bites down, licking his lips as he moves the berry back.

Jaemin just keeps on staring, his eyes focused on his beloved's mouth, not having missed the obviously intended sensuality of his act. He forgets all about the students in the room, how any of them could just glance over their shoulder and notice the not so friendly tension between them.

He stops breathing when the now blue-haired boy leans in, placing his left hand on Jaemin's thigh, his fingers digging on the inner side of it. "I asked you who gave this to you _Nana_ , these are from someone's affection yet you seem so nonchalant about it," Jeno pups into his mouth the rest of the strawberry, chewing it and tilting his head at him.

Jaemin still can't find his voice, barely processing what Jeno is saying to being with, his eyes focused on Jeno's pretty mouth, moving down to watch his adam's apple bob as he swallows.

"You must be used to it then," Jeno whispers, his hand moving just a bit higher and Jaemin quickly moves both of his hands down to place them on top of Jeno's to stop him from moving it further up. 

He can feel his heart beating so strongly against his ribcage like it's trying to break free, his lungs aching demanding for him to breathe again and he finally does, taking in a deep breath that does nothing to calm him down.

"It doesn't mean anything," Jaemin breaths out, looking up from Jeno's mouth to his eyes that stare at him so intensely. "I do feel flattered but I find them cute if nothing else," He can see in Jeno's eyes how he isn't pleased to hear that so he rushes on. "No one is cuter than you though, they don't mean anything at all for me," 

Jeno arches an eyebrow. "No one is cuter? Not even Jisung?" At that Jaemin pouts his lips, a small whine bubbling up his throat that makes Jeno chuckle. He knows just like everyone that Jisung will always be the cutest kid in Jaemin's eyes so he isn't being fair.

Also, he doesn't want to think about the young Eros when Jeno's hand is so close to his crotch, thank you very much.

Persephone moves back, his hand also leaving Hades' thigh to instead grab the box and pick another strawberry, taking it whole into his mouth. His eyes still glance at the letter but he doesn't say anything else.

"I throw them away after reading them," Jaemin explains, reaching for the envelope and opening it, taking out a white sheet of paper. "They deserve that much," Confessing to someone is nerve-wracking, he would know and these people don't even know him, he doesn't know if that makes it harder or easier for them.

He reads the letter, keeping it in place so Jeno can read if he wants to too but the older boy focuses instead on Jaemin's face. The remaining four strawberries are finished by the time Jaemin finishes reading, something that doesn't mean it took Jaemin long to read it but more how quickly Jeno ate them.

It was a cute letter, the junior had written a whole poem about how beautiful she finds him comparing him to a black rose that had evolved into a vibrant red one. He has never worn red to school but well he isn't going to criticize her writing.

"Their handwriting is pretty," Jeno speaks up as Jaemin is folding the letter. The younger hums, shrugging.

"I like yours better," He replies, slipping the letter back into the envelope and putting it inside his backpack to throw away later. He takes out his phone to look at the time, both Renjun and the professor being late by now.

Jeno stays silent so Jaemin looks at him, finding the older boy staring at him, his gaze heavy as if waiting for something to happen or for Jaemin to elaborate. 

But he has nothing to say and doesn't have an idea what Jeno expects either so he tips his head to the side, expressing his confusion. Jeno blinks his eyes, shaking his head and his lips curling into a small smile.

His phone starts buzzing in his hand and he picks up the moment he reads the caller ID. "Injunie, hello," He greets, making Jeno turn back to him. Jaemin grabs his coffee with his other hand, sipping on the bitter drink that makes a frown form on his beloved's handsome face.

"I'm going to assume you didn't check your school email and tell you the professor emailed a few minutes ago he will be absent the rest of the week starting today," Jaemin would have groaned under any other circumstances but with Jeno next to him he grins at the news. "I'm at the cafeteria with Yangyang in case you wanna drop by, or don't, we already know Jeno is with you,"

Of course, Hermes somehow always is up to date with everything on campus.

"See you at the next class then." Jaemin says before hanging up, Jeno perking up at what he heard. They have almost two hours for themselves. "Wanna go somewhere?" He asks, only realizing what he seems to be offering when Jeno smirks at him making him blush. "Or not! We can even go join Renjun and Yangyang, so-"

"Let's go to Taeyong's place," Jeno whispers, his gaze dark and so dangerous that Jaemin once again finds his heart start racing. The low rumble that is the chuckle that leaves Jeno makes the younger boy gulp. 

Going to Taeyong's place means Jaemin would probably skip classes because it's close to an hour drive away from his university while just a few minutes from Jeno's since he studies at the same one that Taeyong is doing his masters at.

Jeno leans closer until he speaks right next to Jaemin's ear. "We'll keep it PG, don't worry." He promises though the quick nip he gives to his earlobe betrays what he said.

Hades, of course, just follows after Persephone when the blue-haired deity stands up.

  
The moment they put on the slippers, Jeno grabs his wrist and leads him inside the apartment, Jaemin feeling more and more nervous with each step they take. The younger boy almost gasps when Jeno walks past the living area and turns towards the bedroom, opening the door and walking inside of it.

He stays silent, eyes wide and his heart beating so loudly his ears are ringing. Then Jeno lets him go but before Jaemin can say anything, he's being lifted from the floor, the stronger boy having picked him up princess style and Jaemin will never admit to the squeal he lets out that makes Jeno laugh, his pretty eyes squinting into crescent moons.

Before he can ask Jeno what he's doing, the older lays him down on the bed and steps back, moving to take off his slippers. Jaemin watches as the blue-haired boy walks to the closet, opening it and taking from inside a big fluffy blanket.

He stays still as his beloved comes back, allowing him to lay the blanket over him and even going as far as tucking him in. "Jeno?" He finally asks when the other boy has finished, stepping back and nodding to himself. "What are you doing?"

Jeno arches an eyebrow at him. "What does it look like? I've tucked you into bed and now you're going to sleep," He declares, ignoring the frown that forms on Jaemin's face. "You're tired Nana," He sighs, taking off his slippers with his feet and moving to lay beside him, moving one of his hands to cup Jaemin's face, thumb brushing underneath his eye where Jaemin assumes he can see the unusual dark marks though the younger had thought he was able to cover them with the bit of concealer he put on when he got ready.

Deciding to ignore the voice that tells him to stop all of this, that all this happiness and love will only bring him pain and heartache later on, Jaemin moves back to pull up the blanket in a silent invitation that Jeno takes and scoots closer.

Hades nuzzles against Persephone's neck, his white scarf left behind inside his car. He melts against him, their arms wrapping around the other and pulling impossibly closer until there's no space left to close, Jaemin having thrown one of his legs over Jeno's.

Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces and Jaemin can't even fake surprise at it. Just like when they first kissed and their lips just knew how to move together, their limbs already know where to be placed for them to be this intimately hugged.

Jaemin remembers how much he wanted to have Jeno beside him when he woke up after that nightmare, how he had almost given in and called him just to hear his voice. Even now, with Jeno in his arms, his heart still stutters as the pained wail of his beloved plays inside his mind.

"I had a nightmare," Jaemin finds himself confessing, unable to hide the tremor in his voice. He feels how Jeno tenses for a moment before relaxing again, the fingers that already were brushing through Jaemin's black hair now massaging his scalp. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jeno asks with a tender and low voice that feels like a caress. Jaemin thinks about it for a moment, does he want to talk about his nightmare?

Doing so would mean making the impending future even more real than it already is, explaining to Jeno how that nightmare was born from what he knows he'll have to do, that their time together is ticking away with a final date already set.

Jaemin is selfish. He doesn't want to tell the truth to his beloved, doesn't want to create the possibility of Jeno deciding to leave him on his own before Jaemin has to leave, even if doing so would actually save his beloved from further pain.

Because Jaemin is so deeply in love with the older deity that he wants to steal every second he can have of his time before he has to go and leave him to be someone from his past, a soulmate that just wasn't meant to be because Hades can't have a soulmate, at least not one he's not ready to make them sacrifice their lives for him.

He won't be like the original Hades who stole Persephone away, tricked her into eating pomegranate seeds to make her his prisoner. Love shouldn't imprison you, love is not meant to take away your freedom.

So Jaemin shakes his head against Jeno's neck and just hugs him tighter, sighing pleased when the older moves to kiss his temple and starts humming again that song Jaemin still can't figure out where he has heard it.

And like that, in his beloved's embrace, the place where he always wants to be, Jaemin falls asleep into a peaceful sleep.

  
He dreams he is laid on his side with his head on someone's lap, their fingers brushing through his hair. Hades has his eyes closed but by the noises of the birds chirping, the smell of soil and grass with a tinge of the sweetness of flowers, the feeling of blades of grass against the skin of his ankles, he can tell they're in a garden.

The other person is humming, a song that he knows well and makes him smile, his heart fluttering inside his chest. Without opening his eyes he sings along to the tune the other hums, the other boy joining him on the next line.

They don't get to finish the verse before they burst out giggling and Jaemin's chest is surely too small to fit how big his heart feels when lips find his forehead and press a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I've read Persephone was not tricked into eating the pomegranate seeds but she was kidnapped first I can't trust anything that happened later. Stockholm syndrome is a thing.
> 
> That is it for now! Thank you for reading and remember to drink water throughout the day! If you liked the chapter please leave a kudo and/or a comment! Both are very much appreciated~!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 13~ Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! It means a lot~  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jaemin wakes up still in Jeno's embrace, the older boy had also fallen asleep judging by his deep breathing. He doesn't want to move but he knows he should so with a heavy heart he slowly pulls his limbs back and gets off the bed.

His phone is on the bedside table behind Jeno, the older boy had taken it out of Jaemin's pocket after he fell asleep. Thankfully it's not that late, both have definitely missed most of their classes but he can't bring himself to care.

In fact, he places down his phone again and climbs back on the bed. Jeno groans, blinking open an eye to look at him but closing it again as he notices Jaemin is getting back on the bed instead of leaving him. "Slept well?" He asks, his voice deep with sleep.

Jaemin, feeling more pliant than normal as he is still sleepy and so comfortable, hums to as a positive response, nuzzling again into Jeno's neck, pressing a lingering kiss to the spot where he can feel his beloved's pulse, feeling it get faster underneath his lips just as the other feels the smile that forms in his lips.

They lay together for a while longer, neither wanting to be the one to burst the bubble they're in. Jaemin finally leans back but keeps his arms wrapped around Jeno's waist, his hands having sneaked underneath his top at one point absently tracing random shapes on his warm skin.

He stares at his beloved, admiring his bewitching beauty. Jeno sighs when Jaemin kisses the mole underneath his eye, melts under his caress as he threads his fingers through the vibrant blue hair. "Do you like it?" Jeno asks, voice low and his doe eyes looking below Jaemin's eyes as if fearing a rejection.

Something truly ridiculous.

So Jaemin gently pushes on Jeno's shoulder to roll him onto his back, moving to sit on top of him. Persephone's hands naturally slide from his back to his hips and Hades' to his chest to hold himself up as he looms over him.

"You look _very_ handsome with that color as I expected," Jaemin whispers, kissing the corner of Jeno's mouth. "I'm sure there's no way you can look anything less than beautiful," He feels how Jeno's breathing hitches, he is satisfied to find his beloved's cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink when he leans back.

A heartfelt love confession is stuck in his throat and he swallows it. Putting it out there will just deepen the guilt he already carries weighing him down.

But as Jeno's doe eyes meet his, he knows he doesn't really have to put his feelings into words for the older to understand and Jaemin's heart flutters against his ribs when he sees the same feeling sparkling in his beloved's eyes.

Jaemin's hands move up to cup Jeno's face, thumbs stroking his pink cheeks, their eyes still locked together and neither of them says a word.

In Jeno's eyes he sees the open adoration, the longing, happiness, and underneath it, more hidden away as if trying to keep it from Jaemin's attentive eyes, he can find specks of hurt, a pain that runs so deep the younger boy wonders how deep it spreads.

Does it go as deep as Jaemin's? A pain that comes from his very core? Born from a secret he has held as closely as possible to keep it away from Jaemin's sight?

Hades is not stupid, he knows both harboring such secrets that hurt them will only bring trouble afterward but he is in no position to bring them up.

They both ignore the secrets they're hiding from each other. Jaemin trails his lips down Jeno's jawline, up to his ear, and presses an open-mouthed kiss there. "My _ugly_ kid," Jaemin whispers, chuckling to himself as Jeno sharply inhales.

He doesn't know where the nickname came from, it just slipped past his lips, a tease contrasting with the praises that had left him before. When he leans back, with a smile on his lips and mirth sparkling in his eyes, Jeno follows after him until Jaemin is sitting up on his lap, Jeno's arms wrapped around his waist and Jaemin's on the older's broad shoulders.

Before Jeno can attempt to kiss the dopey smile off Jaemin's lips, the younger's phone starts buzzing. He reaches for it, struggling more than he should with how Jeno clings to him, and when he picks up the incoming call, he digs a finger on his beloved's side as the older has decided to entertain his soft lips with Jaemin's jawline, the turtleneck preventing him from kissing lower.

"Yes, Mark?" Jaemin asks, unable to stop the giggle that escapes him when Jeno's nose tickles him as he nuzzles down the soft white knitted cloth, playfully nipping on the skin that he reveals. Mark stays silent on the other line for a moment before he groans.

"Oh my Jesus, Jeno dude I can hear you!" Mark exclaims, sounding possibly traumatized but Jeno instead of stopping decides to suck on Jaemin's perfectly unmarked skin, tearing a not at all pained whine from the boy's throat on his lap. 

Before Jeno can try anything else, Jaemin grabs a fistful of his blue hair and pulls his head back away from Jaemin's neck, the turtle neck covering the bruise that now blooms underneath it. Hades halfheartedly glares at Persephone who looks way too proud of himself.

To think this is the same boy who rejected his kiss that night outside of the Jaemin's house and almost rejected him again in this very apartment the week before.

"Got the dog under control Mark, what did you call me for?" Jaemin asks, smiling at Jeno when the older scrunches his nose at being called a dog. He truly resembles a samoyed.

"I'm actually tired so I'll take the bus to your place, wanted to give you a heads up so you know I'll be early," Mark says, keeping his voice nonchalant or he attempts to, but Jaemin can hear the signs of discomfort in it.

"Ah ok, I'm going home early anyway, see you later then," Hades lies, earning a confused look from Persephone that he doesn't have how to reply to. Thanatos hums and hangs up.

He takes in a deep breath and then slowly lets it out, letting himself melt on top of Jeno, the older accepting his death weight without a complaint.

Mark has no plans of dropping by his home, the real meaning behind the casual conversation one much more serious. Thanatos was going to be really busy and that meant Hades too would have his hands full.

"You have to go?" Jeno asks, brushing Jaemin's black hair when the younger moves back. His hand drifts down to cup Jaemin's face, the younger turning his face to kiss the inside of his wrist, nodding against his palm.

So Persephone pulls him closer, kisses him softly and chastely, leaving his lips tingly and his heart fluttering at the tenderness of the kiss, the affection that is conveyed without having to put it into words.

How is he supposed to save this sweet spring boy from himself when he can't stop clinging to the warmth he provides him? He has tasted sunlight and smelled the sweetest flowers because of Persephone, even if he has to spend all of eternity in the dull and lifeless underworld at least he had this taste of absolute life.

  
Night has fallen by the time Hades finishes his work. Poseidon and Nyx had dropped by earlier, brought him some food the older boy had prepared himself with the guide of Hestia, and kept him company during the break the food caused.

He stretches once he stands up, feeling the bones on his back pop making him groan. Jaemin only has to call for someone to pick the stacks of folders up for two males to materialize in front of his desk, they grab them and with a bow disappear bringing the documents to the underworld.

Jaemin walks out of his office and is ready to make his way to the elevator when the woman sitting at the desk stands up. "Mister Jaemin, someone is waiting for you," She says, walking around the long black desk to stand beside him and needlessly guide him to the waiting room, knocking on the door just to announce it will be opened.

Standing up from the sofa is a young girl, with long auburn hair, slightly wavy, framing her small round face. She's wearing a cropped tan sweater, the turtle neck and sleeves big making her look somehow _softer_ , a black leather mini skirt, and black knee height boots, a small black backpack still on the sofa that she picks up.

She walks up to him, the heels of her boots clicking loudly on the otherwise silent room. She stops a meter away from him, tilting her head up to properly face him, a small but amicable smile on her salmon-colored lips. 

She's beautiful, easily one if not the prettiest girl Jaemin has ever seen and if his heart didn't already belong to a boy with the stars inside his eyes and spring in his veins, Jaemin's heart would have fluttered at being smiled so sweetly by her.

"Nice to meet you Na Jaemin, my name is Wang Yiren," Jaemin instantly recognizes the name and with that, he also realizes what she is doing here. "If you don't have anything else scheduled, would you like to have dinner with me?" She asks, tilting her head to the side, her doe eyes sparkling so prettily and Jaemin just knows that she is aware of what she is doing.

Knowing he will hear from his mother if he doesn't agree, Jaemin nods his head. Yiren beams and closes the distance between them, naturally grabbing onto his forearm and he leads them to the elevator.

Neither says a word as the elevator goes down. When they walk out and through the lobby, receiving bows from the workers, both smile at them and greet back, clearly both of them used to it.

A valet has already driven his car to the front by the time they walk outside. Jaemin opens the passenger door for the small girl and closes it behind her, walking around the front of the car to get inside.

He drives them two blocks away from the building until he finds somewhere to park that wouldn't warrant any attention before he turns to face the girl silently sitting beside him. 

"I'm not marrying you," He states, a smile on his face that doesn't reach his cold eyes. The smile on her lips doesn't quiver nor does the sparkle leave her eyes. "I don't care what my parents told yours, we are not getting married,"

The corporation of which Yiren is the heir of is of the biggest in all of China and has different branches in Korea formed in recent years, all of which are showing great results. One of them though is a rival to one underneath Na corporation so Jaemin can see where his mother is going with this.

"You haven't even proposed yet and you're already taking it back? How rude," Yiren says, surprising Jaemin with how in good humor she's taking his words. Does she think he's only acting out against his parents and that it won't matter in the end?

As if reading his thoughts, the pretty girl giggles, waving one of her hands at him. She pointedly glances at Jaemin's wrist, more specifically the bracelet that is peeking underneath it.

"Do your parents know of him?" She asks, ignoring the glare Jaemin sends her. She doesn't seem to hold any malice in her words, her doe eyes remain as kind as back in the office building but Jaemin can't help holding his guard up. 

He also has no idea how she knows of Jeno which makes his heartbeat pick up in anxiousness. If she knows, what prevents his parents from also knowing?

"I study at the same university, I've seen him and your friends together, matching bracelets of a collection dedicated to love is not really subtle, you know?" She explains, pulling from inside her sweater the necklace Jeno had pointed out from the same collection, just for long enough to make her point before letting slide back inside. "By your reaction I take it you're keeping it a secret, you can trust me I won't share it,"

Jaemin stares into the girl's eyes, trying to find any signs of her lying but finding none so he sighs, relaxing against his seat as the hostility leaves his body, tilting his head back, and looking at the ceiling of the car making her giggle again.

"Are you fine with all of this?" He asks when he looks back at her. Yiren pouts her plump lips and shrugs, making him frown at her confused. He points to his own neck. "Don't you also have someone?"

She shakes her head, explaining she just liked the necklace when she saw it so she got it. "I've known all my life I wouldn't get to choose who to marry," Yiren whispers, the resignation clear in her eyes and in her small voice. "If it's not you, it will be another heir,"

Jaemin feels anger bubble inside of him, at how unfair their parents are to their own children. Her parents have no idea what they're signing Yiren for by marrying her to him. If she marries him, she would come back from work to an empty home, carry secrets that no one would believe if she were to ever share, raise a child on her own that she would eventually have to lock away like it will be done to him when he steps down from the throne.

"So I'm sorry but don't expect me to argue against our union," She speaks up, voice soft and an apologetic smile on her lips, even slightly bowing her head to him. "Actually I think it would benefit both of us,"

When he just stares blankly at her, the girl reaches for his wrist and he lets her, watches as she pulls back his sleeve to properly reveal the bracelet. Yiren smiles at it, stroking the small rings in it. 

"I already know of him and wouldn't ask you to stop seeing him, I could protect your relationship in a way," The smile that she sends him when she looks up into his eyes leaves him frozen, not knowing how to react to the honest joy in her face. "I'm a hopeless romantic, so if you two are in love I'll be on your side,"

Jaemin can tell she means every word, that she isn't trying to trick him, that she won't yap to someone about Jeno and he can feel affection for her start to bloom in his heart. He can't dislike someone who wants to protect Jeno, even if by proxy.

"Also, you seem like a nice guy, I think we could be good friends given time," She adds, beaming at him and he finds himself grinning back, agreeing with her point.

Maybe that's another reason he doesn't want to marry her. Yiren is like a pretty flower and doesn't want to become the reason she wilts. But he doesn't tell her this, instead, he slides his fingers between hers, and gives a gentle squeeze to her hand before he lets go.

"So, dinner you said?"

  
They have dinner at an Italian restaurant, the Chinese girl joyfully revealing Jaemin had made an amazing choice since she loves pasta. After dinner, which was spent getting to know each other and ignoring the reason behind it, he drives Yiren home, finding out the girl actually lives alone in a penthouse in UN village. They exchange phone numbers to keep in contact and Jaemin waits for her to get inside before driving home.

His parents are not home, he kindly rejects the offer from the head maid to prepare him dinner and goes to his room, walking into the bedroom at the castle and as expected finds Mark on his bed.

Mark lays on his back, eyes staring up at the ceiling. The blank look in them instantly gets Jaemin to work, he places down his backpack and joins his friend on the bed, pulling him to roll over so they're facing each other.

With practiced moves, he gets Mark to hide his face on his neck, wrapping his arms around the older, massaging his scalp with one hand while he rubs comforting circles on his back with the other, having also intertwined their legs.

The dam that had been built breaks with that, tears rolling down Jaemin's neck and onto the bed, Mark's frame feeling suddenly frail and weak in Jaemin's arms as the boy crumbles down.

"There were so many," Mark whispers, his voice wet and weak. Jaemin hums giving him the reassurance that he's being listened to. "Complete families, _gone_ , relatives will be kept waiting for loved ones that won't get home, because of _me_ ,"

There had been an accident that early afternoon, a bus that was directed to town having gotten off the icy road. Jaemin knows Mark had to go to the bus station, touched the people who would later die with his pitch-black fingertips.

"Mark, you saved them from getting lost in the limbo, their souls were showed the way here because of you, they are now resting," Jaemin says, his voice soft and comforting, taking away some of the tension in Mark's trembling body. "And if you want I can take you to those families, they'll be thankful to see you,"

The offer makes Mark lean back to look into his eyes, ignoring the tears that still escape him. Jaemin reaches to brush them away but they keep on coming. It's not the first time Jaemin would take him to do that, but it doesn't happen often.

Because most of the time, Mark doesn't have to send off so many souls here. Just as Jaemin's workload as Hades has increased, with more souls to judge where to send, Mark's workload as Thanatos seems to be increasing too, his father had relied on him the accident.

Mark nods, moving back and getting off the bed, rubbing at his eyes and cheeks with the ends of the sleeves of his dark green hoodie that Jaemin recognizes as one of Donghyuck's.

Again that ugly resentment Hades harbors so deeply inside for Apollo comes up but he pushes it down again. It's not the time, probably never will and Jaemin just has to keep on living with it.

And so, Jaemin takes Mark to castle town, where a banquet is already in session to welcome the new souls. Jaemin is as usual welcomed with adoration by all and his tiredness disappears for a moment.

He leads Mark to faces that are new to him and as he expected, they crowd around them. An old woman smiles kindly at Mark, reaching with her wrinkled hands for Mark's face, the deity lowering himself for her to do so.

"Thank you for helping my family get here safely, young Thanatos, my heart was heavy fearing they could lose their way and wander aimlessly," She says, her heartfelt words taking away the rest of the weight from Mark's shoulders. At least for now, until he has to do something like this again.

But Jaemin will be there for him, no matter how many times, he will help put his friend back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did my softness for Yiren come out? I adore that girl so I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Can't believe I forgot to wish everyone a great new years!!! Spend is as safely as possible and I wish this new year treats everyone better!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked the chapter do leave a kudo and/or a comment~ See you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 everyone~! I hope you spent the new years safely! Good job on making it to 2021 and I wish everyone a year better than 2020~!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Having Mark with him prevents Jaemin from losing complete track of time. They stay with the souls joining in their celebration for what must be an hour or two on the overworld. Like last time, a couple of younger souls mention to Jaemin how he has not visited as often so he makes sure to pay them extra attention.

When they're back at Jaemin's bedroom in the castle, they check the time and date on Mark's phone before leaving to their own bedrooms at their homes, the older leaving first.

The young Hades basically passes out the moment he gets into bed, not realizing how his hand reaches to the other side of the bed, for a warm body that isn't there.

  
Again, Jaemin is stopped on his way to class by a random student, this one though is missing a letter or gift, just looking up at him through thick eyelashes covered in mascara and a grin that spells trouble.

"Jaemin senior, excuse my forwardness but I have a question," The younger girl says, her grip on the shoulder straps of her baby pink backpack tightening. Jaemin is uncomfortable but he hides it with a small smile, nodding to her. "Are you in a relationship?" She asks, her friends that stand a couple of meters behind her turning their heads towards her as if not believing what they just heard.

His mind instantly jumps to Persephone, the beautiful boy with now vibrant blue hair, the boy that is always in Jaemin's thoughts even if he doesn't realize it at first, even when he's working he finds himself drifting and wondering what his sweet spring boy is doing.

But even if they both know their feelings are mutual and they go on dates, kiss, cuddle and hold hands every time they can, it would be a lie to say they're in a relationship.

So he shakes his head. "No, I am not," He expects the girl to look excited, assuming she asked with the intention to then ask him out or something like that, so he's surprised when the girl doesn't react other than nodding her head, already stepping back, her red hair bobbing along with the movement of her head.

"Ok, thank you Jaemin senior! Have a good day!" And with that, she turns around and runs to her friends, linking arms with them and leading them to continue on their way to their classes.

Jaemin stares confused for a moment before shrugging to himself and continuing his way to his own class, figuring out perhaps the girl asked in place of a friend of hers, it wouldn't be that weird.

  
"I'm telling you that guy was an asshole so he had it coming!" Jaemin loudly says, just shy of screaming, his voice almost breaking with the whiny intonation he uses that earns him an elbow shoved to his side by Renjun who is now cupping his ear with a wince on his face.

Yangyang, the boy who Jaemin feels seconds away from strangling, shrugs at him giving him an unbothered look. The three of them are sitting at a picnic table underneath a tree on campus, none of them having class at that hour or the next one. 

"Dude, even if he was kind of toxic she shouldn't have blamed it on him, the saga should have ended with book two," That's it. Jaemin is losing a friend today. Jaemin launches over the table, fingertips about to wrap around Yangyang's neck when someone grabs him from behind and pulls him back.

Jaemin doesn't even get to react before he is let go and he's put in a chokehold, his eyes open wide looking at Renjun and Yangyang as if asking for help from the sudden attack but neither boy move. "You lowlife! You haven't asked our sweet Jeno to be your boyfriend just so you could play around huh?!" The person choking him asks, fake outrage in his voice but Jaemin is able to hear the tease layered underneath it.

Hades rolls his eyes and elbows Zeus, the older boy whining in pain and letting go of him as the black-haired boy expected. He glances over his shoulder to find Jungwoo leaning against Yukhei's broad chest, rubbing at the spot where Jaemin hit him with a pronounced pout on his pink lips.

Yukhei is grinning down at Jungwoo, moving a had to pat one of his shoulders before moving it to the small of his back and leading him to sit down beside Jaemin before he sits across him next to Yangyang.

"So are you going to explain what you meant?" Jaemin asks the older boy when he stays quiet, focused instead on stealing the by now cold french fries Jaemin didn't finish. The blonde gives him a confused stare before realization sparkles in his eyes.

Jungwoo takes his phone out of the pocket of his brown coat, taps a few times on it before turning it so Jaemin can see what is on the screen. The younger feels his stomach drop when he reads the title of the article he's showing him.

'Love blossoms between two heirs? Their story is just starting!' Reads the title, written by a lousy excuse of a reporter. Underneath the title, there are already thousands of reactions, the article receiving great interest. 

Jaemin snatches the phone from his older friend, scrolling down to properly look at the photos put together in a collage. Photos of last night, outside the Na building, Jaemin opening the door of his car and Yiren getting inside. A photo that must have been taken from the building next to where he parked when they talked, a floor or two above to be able to capture the moment Jaemin intertwined his fingers with Yiren's. The last two photos are of them entering and leaving the Italian restaurant.

He reads through the article, not noticing the heavy silence that now hangs around them. It starts by giving a quick summary of Yiren and Jaemin, more specifically of what they're heirs of and just their ages before it describes their night together.

He finds two more photos near the end of the article, both taken right out of their Instagram accounts. A selfie he took with Jisung the night they baked Shotaro's cake and a selfie of Yiren wearing a pink dress, leaning against a white wall and smiling prettily at the camera.

A zoom-in both photos to point out Jaemin's bracelet and Yiren's necklace, interpreting it as couple items. In the second to last paragraph, there are quotes from two anonymous sources, saying that Jaemin and Yiren respectively said to not be dating anyone.

The last paragraph theorizes the two of them must be trying to hide their relationship before their companies make a statement to announce them and end with wishing them luck.

Jaemin doesn't even bother reading the comments and hands back his phone to Jungwoo, his eyes blankly staring forward. 

"Someone is gonna be turned into a plant," Yangyang sings songs, not needing the post to be shown to him to know what it was, fitting of being Hermes' reincarnation the younger boy is always up to date with the rumors.

Why Yangyang had not bothered to make mention of it and instead started an argument with Jaemin over a movie is beyond him.

Jaemin's heart squeezes uncomfortably at the thought of Jeno reading that article. He wants to believe the older boy trusts him enough to know it's just trash media but even then Jeno must feel hurt over it, Jaemin knows he would if he were in his place.

"So is it true?" Renjun finally asks, eyes focused on Jaemin. He knows what he really means by that question is if their parents are really planning to engage them with each other. So with a heavy heart, he nods his head.

"Well, at least she's very pretty and nice," Yukhei mumbles, not seeming to notice the alarming looks Jungwoo and Yangyang send him, both for different reasons. "She is close friends with Yuqi and even after we broke up she has been nice to me when we've come across each other,"

Jaemin reaches underneath the table to grab Jungwoo's knee, giving it what he hopes is a comforting squeeze. He still remembers how hard the back then younger Zeus had taken Adonis dating his same-aged friend, he had even distanced himself from him, unaware that the jealousy he was feeling was not only because of a friend being left behind.

In the end, within a couple of months, Yukhei and Yuqi had come to realize they were better off as friends and Jungwoo latched even tighter to Yukhei.

"Did you tell Jeno about it?" Jungwoo asks, placing his hand on top of Jaemin's on his knee and squeezing back as a silent thank you. When the younger shakes his head, he lets out a deep sigh. "Well, good luck with him, if I were Jeno I would be pretty damn pissed at you,"

Jaemin can't say anything back to that. The last exchange he had with his beloved spring boy was when he was driving to campus, a quick phone call to wish each other a good morning.

He had planned to visit the underworld again to spend some time with the souls but he knows it's best to talk with Jeno before any more misunderstandings can happen.

So he sends him a quick text and pockets his phone to attempt to focus on the conversation his friends are now having, Hermes having asked the two newcomers about their opinions on the ending of the movie he was arguing with Jaemin about.

  
Jaemin is on his way to his car once classes end when his phone starts buzzing inside his black coat's pocket. He takes it out and reads the caller ID, answering the call after a quick glance around.

"Tell me you're meeting up with Jeno," Yiren says the moment she hears Jaemin about to speak into the phone. "For having a secret relationship, his glaring was not subtle at all, I wouldn't be surprised if someone noticed and they connect the dots, you know?"

Jaemin sighs, reaching to massage his temple with his free hand. Yiren had told him last night that she doesn't share majors with Jeno but two of her friends do so she ends up in the same spaces as him when she visits them.

"Sorry about that, I should have called him last night but something came up," He excuses, knowing he could have just told him in the morning instead. Jaemin had been stupid to not consider an article popping out after they were together in public.

He had gotten used to being able to hang out with his friends and nothing happening, but he and Yiren being together seemed to be too _important_ to ignore for the random _reporters_.

"Has your parents or a secretary reach out to you already?" Yiren asks, Jaemin able to hear the anxiousness hidden under the pretend nonchalance. When he tells her no, she lets out a small sigh. "Mine did, they're upset we told people we're single and want to confirm the rumors,"

"They can't," Jaemin breaths out, urgency clear in his tone, relieved he has reached his car. He gets inside and rests his head on the top of the steering wheel. "They can't do that..."

Just the idea of how pained Jeno will be if Jaemin were to publically be dating Yiren haunts him.

"Jaemin... they can," She whispers, understanding in her sweet voice. It's only then that he notices how there are no background noises from her end, thankfully she is also calling him privately. "Our parents must be coming to an agreement, so I advise you to call one of them if you really are against it,"

He lets out a dry laugh. There's no way his mother will listen to him and his father is busy in the underworld, not that Jaemin thinks he would listen either.

An idea sparks in his mind that may buy him some time though. He tells Yiren what he thought of and she hums as she ponders about it for a moment before replying its actually a good idea, giving her consent for him to do as he told her.

So with that, he bids her goodbye and hangs up, looking for his mother's contact information. He only calls her to wish her safe travels so she must have looked confused at her phone when the call connected, the seconds it takes for her to answer supporting his imagination.

"Yes, Jaemin?" She asks, unable to hide the confusion in her tone. Jaemin doesn't know if her being confused should bother him or not. Did she think he would just let her do as she pleases? Most probably.

"Don't claim Yiren and I are dating," He speaks up, his voice firm and he's mentally patting his back for it. She takes in a deep breath surely about to argue against him but he carries on. "I'm serious, if you do I will personally post against it,"

"Jaemin," His mother calls his name in a reprimand but he ignores her, feeling how his blood boils in his veins at just imagining having to come to that.

"Say we are meeting with good intentions if you must just don't claim we are _together_ ," He is aware it may not be that different for the public, that it will be taken the same as if they're a couple but he doesn't really care about what the people think.

He only cares about what Jeno will think. Jaemin doesn't need a statement to be released saying Jaemin and Yiren are dating before he meets Jeno to explain the situation as much as possible.

"My child... is this about that boy? Are you still seeing him?" His mother asks, a cold shiver running down Jaemin's spine, his body growing tense and his breathing hitches, something that doesn't go unnoticed by her. "Jaemin I thought you were over him, why are you causing trouble again-"

Wait, over Jeno? And when has he caused trouble over Jeno before? The most rebellious thing he has done is skipping work on Wednesday and even then he already caught up yesterday. Though he has not visited the underworld as much as before, it's not like he has disregarded his responsibilities.

"If you really care for that boy you would stop seeing him, you know you won't be able to stay with him, what future do you two have?" His mother asks, her voice filled with pity yet sharp with her bluntness. "This Yiren girl will be understanding of your situation I'm sure and she will take care of things here when you have to go _there_ , she's _good_ for you,"

And Jeno isn't? Is that what his mother is trying to say?

How dare she make such insinuations, when Persephone has brought back the color and warmth in his life that he had thought forever lost? When with just a smile that crinkles his eyes into moons, he brightens up the room, Jaemin's very eyes. 

When he's with Jeno, Jaemin feels _complete_ , the emptiness that had been pulling him down since years ago finally filled with his sweet spring boy's warmth.

But... he still can understand where she is coming from, because a part of him, agrees. From where his guilt pools and tries to drown him at times, catching him by surprise when he's feeling on top of the world, it crawls up and around him and weighs him down.

That his love for Jeno will only hurt the older boy in the end, that Jaemin's touch will end up soaking away the spring in Jeno's veins.

"Just...do as I ask you, _please_ ," Jaemin pleas, closing his eyes and holding his breath for the seconds his mother stays silent. He has never asked her for a favor, not really, and he doesn't want to _manipulate_ her but both are aware if she doesn't do as he is asking, whatever bond they've managed to maintain will be ruined.

And it works, because she lets out a deep sigh and agrees before she ends the call.

Jaemin feels like he can breathe a little easier now, but the tension won't fully leave his body and it won't until he has a certain blue-haired boy in his arms.

The apartment is completely silent when Jaemin walks in, the only reason he knows Jeno is inside is because of his shoes on the entrance and the missing pair of slippers.

Hades takes off his coat and hangs it next to Jeno's navy blue one, takes off his shoes, and slides on the slippers. He walks further inside, his eyes meeting Jeno's the moment the older looks up from his phone.

Jeno is sat on the sofa, more specifically on the edge of it like he can't fully relax in the soft and comfortable furniture. Jaemin opens his mouth, taking slow steps towards his beloved but no words leave him.

Persephone stares at him with blank eyes, a storm of emotions hidden underneath that doesn't settle into anything and change so quickly that Jaemin feels dizzy just trying to grasp what the older is feeling.

Without saying anything, the older boy throws at him his phone, the throw curved and with enough strength for Jaemin to easily catch it. On the screen, he finds an article regarding the statements given by the Wang and Na corporations.

'Love is slowly blossoming, how innocent!' is the title and that's all Jaemin reads. He looks back at Jeno who still stares at him with a guarded expression on his face, he steps closer and when Jeno doesn't make a move to get away, sits down next to him.

"I can explain, Jeno," Jaemin starts, his voice thankfully not trembling. Slowly, to give the option to Jeno to reject him, he reaches for Jeno's hand, the one with the matching bracelet on his wrist.

His heart drops when Jeno moves his hand away and he freezes, not knowing how to react to the rejection. He doesn't get the time to react anyway as Jeno shoves him back on the sofa, perching himself on his lap.

Hades stares up at Persephone, towering over him. He doesn't move as the older takes off his infinity scarf, nor does he move when his beloved's fingers find the bruise he left the day before, pressing down on the purple skin.

"Are we also 'meeting with good intentions'?" Jeno asks, his voice deep and hushed. He leans in, warm breath fanning Jaemin's neck. "Will she get to do this too then?" His teeth graze his skin, just enough to make Jaemin's breathing hitch. 

"Jeno you know it's not like that," Jaemin whispers, his chest squeezing uncomfortably with the idea of Jeno thinking Jaemin would get intimate with anyone else other than him.

"You are not dating her, nor me, what is so different?" Jeno asks, his voice a deep rumble that Jaemin feels in his bones. Jaemin grabs Jeno's hips and is about to push him off when teeth bite down on his neck, tearing a pained groan from him.

The pain from the bite is soothed within seconds as Jeno's tongue presses over the red spot, his lips surrounding the marked skin and sucking on it. With a smacking sound, Jeno's lips let go of the bruising skin.

Hades manages to push Persephone back before the older can try something else. He stands his ground even when he comes face to face with his beloved and finds himself on the end of a cold glare.

"Jeno we may not be dating but I'm _yours_ ," And with that, Jeno's eyes clear up, the sparkle that Jaemin loves so much back in his eyes. He frames Jeno's face with his hands, thumbs stroking the high cheekbones tenderly. 

"What about _her?"_ He asks, voice small as if fearing asking any louder, a frown on his handsome face as if feeling disgusted with just referring to Yiren. Jaemin pulls him down enough to kiss the corner of his mouth, feeling the deep sigh the older breaths out, his fingers wrapping around Jaemin's wrists and keeping his hands there, leaning into his touch.

"Yiren knows about us, don't worry she doesn't think I'll become hers," Jeno's eyes widen, his jaw going slack and Jaemin closes his mouth for him, unable to stop the chuckle that escapes him. "The first thing I told her was how I'm not going to marry her and she saw your bracelet, knows we share the same friends so she made the connection,"

One of Jeno's hands drifts down to his neck, making him moan when he presses on the recent lovebite he left there. "Good," He mumbles, something that Jaemin can only describe as pride sparkling in his beloved's eyes.

"It would be nice of you two to meet," Jaemin thinks out loud, instantly receiving a glare from the older that couldn't look even more displeased if he tried. "Hear me out, wouldn't you feel better seeing for yourself how there's _nothing_ between her and me?"

Persephone hums, mulling over Hades' words for a few moments. Then he moves to hide his face on Jaemin's neck, kissing the still sensitive bruise. "I don't need that, I trust you, sorry for being so jealous," Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno's waist, pulling him closer. 

They stay like that for what must be minutes, just holding onto each other, the words that can't be spoken yet heavy on their hearts but both boys ignore them for now.

"Tomorrow, go to the party," His body tenses, Jeno's hands that were now on his back rubbing comforting circles, trying to ease out the strain. Tomorrow is Shotaro's birthday party, the one with all the deities that can attend, the one that Jaemin had already decided he would skip so Doyoung can go with Jeno. 

"Nono, are you sure?" Jaemin asks, moving back so he can look into Jeno's eyes. His sweet spring boy nods at him, his eyes sparkling down on him and the corners of his lips are curled into a small but sincere smile.

His heart starts beating so strongly, so quickly that he bets Jeno can feel it against his chest with how they're pressed together but the older boy just moves down to softly kiss his forehead. "Do you trust me?"

He doesn't need time to think, he just nods in reaction. Jaemin trusts Jeno, so much to the point that he could describe it as a blind trust. It's himself that he doesn't trust.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow at the party," And with that, he closes the distance between their lips, kissing him tenderly, so carefully as if Jaemin would break if treated any rougher. "Now I have to go, double majoring _is_ time-consuming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy did this chapter have italics. And drama. Don't support Dispatch kids (when its stalking people ofc)
> 
> If you enjoyed the chapter consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment please and thank you~ They mean a lot!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello welcome to chapter 15! Thank you for coming back~ I forgot to thank for over 200 kudos!! Thank you every person who has left one, I appreciate it a lot~!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter~

To say that Jaemin feels nervous would be an understatement. He feels jittery from the moment he wakes up, and even as he works on a project in an attempt to distract himself, he stills feels restless, even close to being sick when he thinks about what may happen later that day.

The party for Shotaro will be held in the evening, the rooftop of a hotel being rented for it by the boy's family as Renjun told him. Everyone was given a heads up that Jaemin will be attending but Doyoung, that was between Jeno and him.

He drops by the underworld when he can't seem to distract himself any longer, making sure to set an alarm on the watch he puts on his wrist, a pricey but still simple-looking silver watch that Chenle gifted him at the start of the year.

There's no banquet held at castle town so he ends up sailing the rivers, willing to calm down the anguish of the souls drowning there, letting one of his hands skim over the surface and allowing the souls that reach for him to hold onto him, none able to climb up and he doesn't try to pull them up either.

As normal, the young Hades ends up losing track of time as he busies himself in the underworld, feeling at peace in the dull land. It's not until his watch starts beeping that he knows it's time to go.

"You have somewhere to go, Lord Hades?" The girl he was carrying on his shoulders asks, the other kids that run around them also stopping to look at him.

Jaemin nods his head, keeping a kind smile on his face as he gently places the small girl back on the ground. "Yes, thank you for having played with me," He says, patting the top of her head and then crouching down to do the same to the kids that crowd around him now.

They chorus their own words of gratitude, asking him to promise to play with them again. He promises with a grin on his face, the joy in his voice real and even when he knows it may not make sense, _life_ shines in the children's eyes.

When he steps back into his room back home, he finds Apollo, Helios, Athena, Plutus, and Eros playing a game on his TV screen, everyone already dolled up for the party.

The young Eros is the first one to notice him, as he's the only one who is no longer playing, his character already having ran out of lives while the others keep battling.

"Jaemin! Where were you?" He asks, tilting his head to the side, something that he should already know would make Jaemin basically run up to him to squish his cheeks and coo over him.

"He was in the underworld, of course," Chenle speaks up, not bothering to look away from the big screen as his pink round character knocks out the platform a blonde princess, Donghyuck cursing out loud while Renjun and Sungchan cheer and laugh.

Jaemin nods confirming the younger's words. He doesn't explain he went there to calm himself, knowing none of them would understand. Instead, he lets Jisung go, pats his head as he did with the children, and moves to his closet room.

He comes out a few minutes later, dressed in black slacks, a neon orange button-up with a sweater with symmetrical white and black shapes, orange lines added into the mix in the same tone as his shirt.

Donghyuck stands up from the couch and goes up to him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to sit on his bed, leaving him there as he wordlessly goes inside Jaemin's bathroom to come out with the tools he needs to doll up Jaemin.

The younger sits still and lets him work away, following the orders he's given for Donghyuck to apply his makeup, knowing it's better than go against him.

He never had a knack for makeup, only able to conceal blemishes and his dark circles when they got too bad -or at least he thought he was able to do that yet just days ago Jeno was not fooled- unlike Donghyuck and Renjun, his two friends being able to do even intricate eyeshadows that surely could be done on models for photoshoots.

Jaemin was not that surprised Renjun had such talent, the older boy minoring in something related to painting and clearly has a passion for it, his study at his home loitered full of finished and ongoing projects.

Donghyuck though... Well, Jaemin had given up on questioning the skills and talents the seemingly perfect boy possessed. Being observant of his beloved's insecurities was the only flaw Jaemin could think of.

"What are you doing?" Jaemin asks when Donghyuck holds up a finger to him before walking away. He watches as the boy clad in a red leather varsity jacket picks up his black backpack from beside the couch and takes out a small box.

"Making you pretty, of course, my sweet Jaemin," Donghyuck sing songs, his voice saccharine and earning a scoff from Renjun who is still playing with the others on the couch. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, dear Athena, you're getting the same treatment once I'm done with our underworld prince here,"

Apollo opens the small plastic case and Hades' eyes widen slightly as he sees what's inside. Rhinestones, in different shades and shapes, a pair of tweezers, and a small bottle of eyelash glue.

Helios is standing now next to Apollo, his lips forming a perfect circle as he sees the inside of the box. "You do that now?" He asks, earning a hum from the other sun deity. "Can you put one on me next?" There's a childlike wonder in Sungchan's voice, seemingly really interested in the idea of having pretty fake jewels on his face.

"Sure, they look very pretty with round big eyes like yours," Donghyuck mumbles, his eyes too focused on picking up the correct rhinestone to notice how his words have made the sparkle in the younger's eyes intensify.

By the time Donghyuck is done, Jaemin, Renjun -he somehow lost against Donghyuck in their brief wrestling fight- Sunghcan and himself have pretty little rhinestones close to their eyes. Nothing too extravagant but enough to make them definitely look like they put more effort into their looks.

The party should already be in session by the time they get on Jaemin's car but it isn't too late either. Renjun takes the passenger seat and Chenle sits on Jisung's lap ignoring the pained complaints from his best friend.

As the elevator goes up the floors, directly to the rooftop, Jaemin's heartbeats each floor faster, his breathing starts to get faster too, and no matter how much he tries he can't seem to calm down.

Renjun's hand finds his, giving it a comforting squeeze while the older boy keeps on staring forward, silently giving him the support that Jaemin so desperately needs.

Jeno had texted him when he got to the party with Doyoung, told him he was looking forward to seeing him that night.

Then the elevator opens and they're at the restaurant and bar section of it, under the high ceiling. The windows and doors that lead to the open area of the rooftop are closed to keep the temperature inside the big room comfortable, already too cold outside at this hour of the day to have them open.

Though he can see Ten and Johnny laughing together outside close to the pool, the sigh of the two in the otherwise abandoned area, with the fairy lights illuminating the hedges on the railings, the floating LED lamps on the pool glowing in different colors, the starry sky above them and the sweet smiles they give each other, it makes Jaemin smile and his heart longs for his spring boy.

The other deities are scattered inside, some sitting together at different round tables and others by the bar. That is where he finds Demeter, the older boy throwing his head back with a loud laugh and reaching to shove Hera back, Nike that stands beside his lover also is laughing.

Before Jaemin can look away, as if feeling his eyes on him, Doyoung glances in his direction. His gaze almost stops Jaemin in his tracks, and maybe if not for having his arm linked with Jisung as they make their way to the table with other deities belonging to the younger line, he would have actually stopped.

It's Doyoung who looks away, the smile that had dropped from his face coming back when Jaehyun says something, and just like that he's back on the conversation with his friends.

At least for now.

There are also deities from older generations at the party, most being parents of Jaemin's friends but there are cases like the older Aprohidte, Heechul -who isn't related to Johnny- that is stopping by the bar for another drink and seamlessly joins Hera's conversation, good naturally patting the younger's back.

It's not all deities, normal humans that are the spouses of deities and their non-deity children also being there, like Donghyuck's siblings that come to greet their brother.

It has been a really long time since Jaemin came to a party like this but he finds himself relaxing, enjoying the amicable ambient, joining in the conversation his friends are having, accepting the drink that Yangyang offers him.

But he doesn't fully relax until a blue-haired boy takes the free seat beside him. "Hey," Jeno whispers to his ear, his arm wrapping around him, squeezing on his hip and making him shiver.

He can feel Demeter's heavy gaze on the back of his head, knows not only Demeter is paying attention to this exchange, that other deities must be holding their breath for what will happen next.

But Jaemin decides to ignore them all and focuses on his beloved, smiling up at him and leaning closer, giving up to the always constant pull between their bodies. "Hey, you," He whispers before pressing a chaste kiss to Jeno's cheek, ignoring too the loud fake gagging noise Adonis made across them and the sound of the slap Zeus gives him on his back.

And when Doyoung stays where he is, doesn't storm towards them and pull Jeno away, everyone goes back to what they were doing. 

It doesn't take much longer for the birthday boy to arrive, accompanied by Yuta as the boy's family couldn't make the trip from Japan. Though it's not much of a surprise, they all scream it when he walks in, the cute Japanese boy somehow getting actually surprised.

"Yuta told him it would only be the deities," Jeno says to his ear, answering the question Jaemin had not made out loud. The younger nods, humming to himself before a grin breaks out on his face.

Dinner is started then, everyone sitting at their tables that are not officially assigned. Jaemin and Jeno end up sitting at separate tables, the older boy going to sit with his cousin and their family while Jaemin stays with the deities whose families didn't come, either because they had something else to do like Sungchan's or like Renjun's that don't live in Korea.

Dinner passes, a team of japanese chefs having been hired so all the plates were authenic. They also play some games, one of which was a scavenger hunt where Jaemin grabbed by Jaehyun for the keyword 'shiny', the older boy pointing the rhinestones on Jaemin's face as well as the neon orange lines in his sweater and his collar to an amused Johnny who was MCing the game.

The dance floor is opened after the games end, mostly songs for the couples to dance. Jaemin doesn't know if he should feel relieved or upset Jeno didn't ask him to dance, both silently agreeing to not push their luck with Doyoung.

But he doesn't stay in his seat the whole time, Yangyang with a gummy smile asked him to be his partner for one of the songs and when they came back, Jaemin asked the pouty Yizhou for a dance too.

Around midnight the parents and older deities leave with the children until only Jaemin's generation of deities remains. The lights are almost completely dimmed and the colorful ones around the dance floor are turned on, the volume of the music now controlled by a DJ is raised. 

Jaemin watches as Donghyuck comes over to pull Mark from his seat beside Jaemin's, tugging him along to dance with him. Giselle grabs Shotaro too and pulls him for them to follow after the couple, Yizhuo basically running after them, the skirt of her purple dress bouncing with her steps.

Hades watches with Athena as their friends dance, the younger trying to not stare too long at his spring boy that seems to be having a lot of fun dancing with the young Eros and Plutus. Kunghang ends up coming for them but he shakes his head rejecting the offer, waving Renjun to go.

Jaemin has not drink that much alcohol to get more than slightly tipsy, just enough to recognize the early symptoms with how lightheaded he feels, so he decides to go outside to sober up.

He is walking by the pool, already feeling more woken up with the harsh cold wind biting at his cheeks, being careful to not accidentally slip into the freezing pool. 

"Nana," A sweet familiar voice calls his name, the door he came out from being opened letting the sound from the music and the people inside to carry into the patio before its closed again and it becomes muffled.

His sweet spring boy walks up to him, pulling tighter to his frame the long black coat he threw on before coming after Jaemin, always more sensible to the cold. The younger offers him one of his hands when he stops in front of him. Persephone grabs onto it, interlocking their fingers and Hades slides them inside his pocket.

Naturally, the distance between their mouths is closed without having to say anything, neither bothering to think about who leans in first. Jeno's free hand moves to the back of Jaemin's head, softly threading his fingers through the black hair as Jaemin's hand grabs the older's hip, stroking back to the small of his back and pulling him closer.

Their kiss starts chaste enough, just lips softly moving against the other, but then Jeno nips on Jaemin's lower lip, silently asking for the younger to give him access to his mouth, and of course he gets it. Jeno slips his tongue past Jaemin's chapped lips, rolling over Jaemin's making the younger's knees wobble for a second before he can find the strength to remain standing.

When they pull back, they stay close enough to keep breathing the same air, their hot breath not enough to save their wet lips from the cold air that stings more now.

The door is opened again and they turn towards it, watching three deities walk outside. Jeno pulls Jaemin back further away from the pool and to one of the outdoor sofas.

The two of them sit together, Jeno naturally pulling one of his thighs over Jaemin's, and the younger just places his hands on top of it, absentmindedly massaging him over the black jeans, his fingers playing with the rips and stroking the revealed skin.

Jeno starts talking about something but Jaemin can't bring himself to fully focus on his words, barely registers them to be quite honest. His eyes and attention instead follow the three deities that are walking on the opposite side of the pool.

Mark, Yuta, and Sicheng. The Japanese, the latest Mnemosyne, is walking between the other two that are having a conversation across him. The last time Jaemin saw Yuta was at the gathering at the vineyard, he was of the few that didn't come to Jaemin to apologize for having kept Jeno a secret from him.

It would be a lie to say Jaemin isn't hurt over it, the Japanese man had always been caring underneath his teasing remarks and roughhousing.

Sicheng on the other hand, the youngest reincarnation of Tyche, had apologized back when Jaemin dropped at the penthouse he shares with Kun, Yangyang, Kunhang, Dejun, Yukhei, and now also Ten when Jaemin went to apologize to the Thai man. 

His attention is brought back to Jeno when the older grabs one of his hands and pulls it up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles so tenderly that Jaemin feels the butterflies go wild in his stomach and his cheeks flush for other reason than the cold.

"What are you thinking?" Jeno asks, his doe eyes sparkling so prettily they leave the starry night above them to shame. Jaemin shakes his head, offering his beloved a small smile that doesn't convince him but he decides to let it go and instead goes back to talking. "As I was saying, the stray I've been feeding lets me pat it now, I may adopt it soon,"

Jaemin chuckles, leaning closer to rest his head on Jeno's shoulder. "Are you sure you have time to become a full-time cat dad?" He asks, thumb stroking the back of Jeno's hand without him noticing. "Should I feel threatened?" There's a pout on his lips, matching the whine in his voice that makes Jeno giggle, knocking his head against Jaemin's.

Jeno pecks his lips. "Maybe," He jokes against his lips before he moves back, allowing Jaemin to chase after him when he leans back, giggling against his mouth.

They break away from their chaste kisses when steps stop before them and they look in their direction. The other three males have stopped in front of them, two of them smiling at them while the third glances from Jeno to Jaemin back and forth before staying in Jeno.

"Did Hyuck put those stones in your face?" Mark suddenly asks, his eyes wider than normal as he stares at the rhinestones on Jaemin's face. The younger laughs and nods his head, turning his face for his friend to properly look at them.

"You look pretty," Sicheng says, a smile on his handsome face that Jaemin instantly offers back. Before Jaemin can answer with a thank you, Yuta steps closer, his hand reaching for Jaemin's chin and grabbing it, ignoring the way the younger goes stiff at his touch.

Yuta, very gently, enough that Jaemin could stop him if he wanted, turns his face to one side then the other side, the lights from the lamps nearby catching on the rhinestones and reflecting prettily.

Then, for a moment that feels too long, their eyes lock together. Jaemin finds himself unable to look away and he could swear his heart has stopped beating, in fact, he feels like the earth has stopped spinning. Yuta's eyes are indecipherable until something gives away and that is when Jaemin reads the regret in the older's eyes and the tension that had crawled around him when Yuta walked outside, disappears.

"Yeah, he did a good job, you look very pretty Jaemin," With a grin, Yuta steps back, throwing an arm around Mark's shoulders and the other around Sicheng's to lead them away from Jeno and him. "Don't stay out here too long lovebirds, you may catch a cold!" And with those parting words, he takes his friends back inside.

Jaemin watches them go, not realizing how Jeno's hold in his hand tightens until the door closes and he's left alone with him. Hades turns back to Persephone, finding the older staring at their hands.

He stays quiet, perceptive enough of Jeno to know the older is trying to figure out what to say. Moments pass but Jeno doesn't speak, instead, he pulls his legs back and stands up, tugging Jaemin to stand up too.

Jaemin frowns, opens his mouth about to ask his beloved what is wrong but he is stopped by the soft lips that press against his. He kisses back, sighing against Jeno's mouth, relishing in their shared warmth and his mind going blank with how Jeno doesn't waste much time in deepening the kiss.

They let go of each other's hands, their arms wrapping around each other instead. Jaemin forgets all about the cold, his head becoming light-headed for a new reason now as he gets drunk on Jeno's kisses, his blood positively purrs in his veins as Jeno's hands find the small of his back and dig his fingers down, pulling him as close as possible.

A wolf whistle breaks them apart, both boys turning towards the door that opened without them noticing and the two older boys that walk towards them, the taller of the two waving an arm at them while the other one holds the waist of the other one, helping him walk straight judging by the way he almost trips on his feet.

"Think of us single people, guys!" Adonis exclaims, not noticing the glare the flushed Zeus sends him. The two sit down, the older boy basically letting himself drop on the sofa and he crosses his arms in front of his chest, a petulant pout on his lips. "Had to take this lightweight out to sober up," Yukhei explains, pointing with his chin at Jungwoo who keeps on glaring at him.

Adonis reaches inside the pocket of his wine-colored button-up shirt, taking a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Without having to be asked, he takes two sticks out, putting one between his lips and the other between Jungwoo's still pouty ones.

Jaemin moves Jeno to the side of the sofa where the wind doesn't hit them, already predicting where the smoke will go and taking the two of them out of the range.

His eyes widen as Yukhei leans towards Jungwoo's face, close enough for the ends of their cigarettes to almost touch before he lifts his lighter to them. He watches as the two boys puff on their cigarettes, catching the flame of the lighter, their eyes focused on the other's cancer stick.

It was a weirdly erotic sight that Jaemin feels he shouldn't have witnessed in the first place. Jeno, probably thinking the same, tugs on the end of his sleeve and tilts his head to the building.

Hades glances at the blushing Zeus, knowing the color on his face is not caused only because of the alcohol in his system. He makes a promise to himself that he will talk to the older boy seriously about _this_ thing he has with Yukhei, he has let it pass for too long now, not having realized how bad it seems to have gotten judging by the pained longing look Jungwoo gives to his beloved who doesn't react to it, in the past year he distanced himself from them.

"Well, we are going inside, take care of him, Lucas." Jaemin says, his voice stern yet somehow maintaining a tinge of softness. The older turns to him, saluting him before turning back to Jungwoo.

Back inside, they're quickly intercepted by their friends, Yangyang almost throwing himself at Jaemin, giggling to his ear as he pulls him to the dance floor, clearly already having had maybe a drink or two too more while Jeno is taken by Ten and pulled in the same direction.

Jaemin dances with his friends for a short while, trying to figure out how to move his awkward limbs and ending mostly jumping around, but he is having fun, clinging to a friend's back at one point or another.

Then, a hand falls on his shoulder, firmly but not roughly. He looks over his shoulder and his eyes widen, the smile on his lips disappearing as he makes eye contact with the older male behind him.

Doyoung glances at the patio, silently asking to follow him outside, no point in speaking out loud with how the music would have drowned his words out. With a stuttering heart, Jaemin nods.

Well, it would be a lie to say Jaemin had not been expecting something like this to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand yes cliffhanger~ oh what will our Doyoung do~? Stay tuned to find out :'D drama train is here and we can only board it!
> 
> If you are enjoying the story so far, I would greatly appreciate if you let me know in the comments ^^ or sliding to my DMs or CC ofc!
> 
> Also, I would appreciate opinions on luwoo, their outcome is not decided yet and I personally can't decide yet hehe


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome back~ Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! Your voice has been heard regarding luwoo ;) and your comments made me very happy 💜💜💜
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jaemin keeps his eyes on the older's back as he follows after him, not missing the glances they get from Taeil and Johnny that stand close to the door. Doyoung holds the door open for him to exit first and Jaemin slightly bows his head to him as he walks past him.

It's colder than before, Jaemin doesn't know how much time has passed since he went inside with Jeno but judging by the drop in the temperature he bets it's past 3 am by now.

They walk to the end of the pool and Doyoung waves to one of the sofas there. Jaemin sits down even when he feels like he won't be able to keep pretending he's relaxed when he does. Doyoung also sits down beside him, leaving a decent amount of space between them.

Hades shoves his hands into his pockets, to hide from Demeter how he's fiddling with the skull ring and to protect them from the biting cold. The older deity looks at him and Jaemin feels like the world has stopped when their eyes meet.

Because Doyoung is looking at him with that brotherly concern Jaemin had grown up seeing in his eyes, every time Jaemin hurt himself playing with the others, when he was upset feeling neglected by his parents and the other younger deities didn't notice it, when Jaemin didn't feel like being loud and playful like them.

Doyoung had been there, nursing the scratches on his arms or legs after an ugly fall, drying the tears that ran down Jaemin's pink cheeks and listening to him rant, sitting beside him and holding his hand when he needed that silent comfort.

Underneath the resentment that had formed after the vineyard gathering, the affection for the older brother figure remained and now that he had him beside him, Jaemin couldn't deny it any longer. It was one of the reasons he had felt so hurt when the other yelled at him that day, the first time Jaemin had seen such rage in Doyoung's eyes and directed at him no less.

But now Jaemin knows the older doesn't think of him as a younger brother, he can't forget the look in Doyoung's eyes. Jaemin is foremost Hades in Doyoung's eyes, the deity that wants to take away his sweet Persephone.

"He asked me to not intervene tonight," Jaemin flinches back when Doyoung starts speaking, watches as the older turns to face forward, leaving Jaemin to stare at his profile. "I knew I wouldn't be able to keep him hidden from you forever, but I don't regret protecting him,"

Jaemin's blood runs cold in his veins, his chest aches and tightens but he keeps quiet, knowing the older male is not done speaking.

"Ten, Jaehyun, Kun, Taeyong, they all always insisted to let you be together, it's so easy for them to ask for that, especially easier for the younger ones like Haechan and Yangyang," Doyoung lets out a hollow laugh, the corners of his lips curling downwards. "They only think of the _temporal_ happiness you two will have, they don't think about the consequences because they won't be the ones who will hold a broken younger brother once you disappear and take his heart with you,"

Jaemin closes shut his eyes, turns away from Doyoung to hide the grimace his words bring to his face. Doyoung just like everyone older than Jungwoo knows about Jaemin's ultimate fate as Hades. That's why Taeyong had hugged him so tightly months ago, he had feared Jaemin decided to cut their ties early.

"You _know_ this will only hurt much more if you continue," Doyoung places a hand on one of Jaemin's knees, making the younger turn to him again and open his eyes to look at him. There's a pained plea in the older's eyes. "If you truly care for him, you will stop leading him to so much pain,"

Jeno's pained wail from his nightmare plays in his mind, further tightening his chest until the ache turns into physical pain, he almost reaches to touch his chest as if to make sure he's not actually wounded but he stays frozen.

"Its also for your own good Jaemin, if you stop now it will save the both of you so much pain," Doyoung's hand moves to Jaemin's back, stroking up and down in what should be a comforting gesture but instead it brings a sting to the back of Jaemin's eyes, forms a lump in his throat. "I'm sure you've thought of all of this, stop running away from the truth."

And with that, Doyoung stands up and walks away, leaving Jaemin to fight back the tears that well up in his eyes, a fight he loses once he's left alone in the patio and they escape him, leaving their tracks on his cheeks and meeting on his chin, the cold wind just making the wet tracks hurt his skin.

He takes his now trembling hands out of his pockets and hides his face on his palms, feeling the rhinestones press against them so he roughly wipes them off, letting them drop to the floor as he bends his back.

The young Hades chews on his lower lip, muffling his sobs that wreck through his body, tasting the salty tears that keep on falling from his tightly closed eyes. It hurts to breathe, it hurts to feel his heart beat, his chest feeling like it will cave into itself and crush him.

He can't even feel mad at Doyoung for he knows he says the truth. Jaemin has been too _selfish_ , leading him and his sweet spring boy to the door of utter heartbreak. It already hurts him enough knowing he will have to leave his friends behind, but the idea of leaving _Jeno_ pains him so much more.

But how can he _stop?_ He doesn't want to stop, even now he craves Jeno's touch, his kisses, his smell, his presence. How can Jaemin stop what they have?

He will have to figure it out before he hurts Jeno more. With that decision, Jaemin focuses on composing himself. He uses the camera function of his phone to check if the natural makeup Donghyuck did on him was ruined and he is relieved to find it isn't, only the rhinestones missing but he can excuse it on being itchy if someone asks.

The coldness of the air calms down the swelling of his eyes and with the colorful lights inside because of the party he doubts anyone would catch the redness his crying left behind.

Jaemin goes back inside, his eyes instantly finding Jeno on the dance floor, dancing with Jimin and Jisung while Yizhuo and Chenle jump around them like excited puppies.

His eyes find Doyoung next, the older deity standing again by the bar with Taeyong on one side and Yuta on the other. Hera has clearly had too much to drink already, leaning heavily on Demeter's side and not seeming to pay attention to the conversation the other two deities are having.

Jaemin walks to his table, finding Kunhang and Yangyang sitting there. The two boys switch from Chinese to Korean when he joins them and he appreciates it even when he doesn't join their conversation and just listens to them talk.

"Are you ok?" Yangyang asks next to his ear, having leaned in so close without Jaemin noticing. Hades is startled and he stares at his perceptive friend with his eyes open wide before he can mask his reaction, making a frown form on Hermes' face. "Jaemin? Did something happen?"

Yangyang's round eyes glance over Jaemin's shoulder, looking around as if he could find the reason behind what must be troubling his friend. Jaemin places his hand on his friend's thigh, squeezing it to earn his attention. He shakes his head. "I may have drunk too much, but don't worry I'm fine,"

He sees how both boys study him, looking for something that can excuse their concern with but when Jaemin only shrugs they decide to drop it.

Donghyuck and Mark join them a few minutes later, the younger basically clinging to the older and for someone who complained to Jaemin just weeks ago about PDA, is peppering his boyfriend's face and neck with quick pecks until Mark pushes him away with a dopey grin on his face.

Hades feels something ugly, dark jealousy bubbling inside of him that he quickly shoves back. He shouldn't feel like that, he knows Thanatos deserves to be happy, he wouldn't want his friend to also suffer a fate like his, it's bad enough he has to be so related to the underworld too.

He is startled from his thoughts when someone takes the free seat on his other side and when he turns to face them he finds Jaehyun, taking his glass with an alcoholic drink Jaemin doesn't know the name of to his lips, smiling with his eyes at Jaemin.

Nike's presence has always been _comforting_ for the young Hades, something that he knows is only because of them and not the deities they carry the legacy of. Jaehyun, like Yangyang, seems to notice that something is plaguing Jaemin's mind and he wraps an arm around his shoulders, scoots his chair closer, and pulls him to his side.

Jaemin breathes a little easier as he rests his head on his older friend's shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing. He hears the deities at the table chat with one another, a pointless banter breaking out over something Jaemin misses but he doesn't mind it and just basks in the company.

He registers a new voice joining them, recognizes it as Johnny's, and after a few minutes Sicheng's. Jaemin almost opens his eyes just to acknowledge them but he doesn't want to leave the comfort of the bubble he has made for himself, Jaehyun's arm around him making him feel safe.

'They only think of the _temporal_ happiness' Doyoung's words repeat in his mind, making him frown and press himself closer to Jaehyun's side.

He wonders what Jaehyun or Taeyong would advise him to do if he tells them his fears if they will agree with Doyoung -and himself- that its best to cut his ties with Jeno or would they still support them being together as they do now.

Familiar fingers thread through his hair, fingertips massaging his scalp making him hum pleased at the gesture. Jaehyun's arm slides off him and two strong arms wrap around him instead, his head rolling back and resting on the croon of a flowery scented neck.

"Are you sleepy Nana?" Jeno asks right next to his ear. The blue-haired boy is standing behind him, bending over him to lean so closely. Jaemin's heart squeezes with the yearning that is louder now after his talk with Doyoung.

He nods his head, still keeping his eyes closed not trusting himself if he were to open them and meet his beloved's doe eyes. Jeno hums, Jaemin able to feel it as the older presses his lips to Jaemin's temple.

"You should go rest then," Jaemin nods again, finally blinking his eyes open and glancing around the table. He locks gazes with Sicheng who sits on Jaehyun's other side, the Chinese man resting his chin on his fist, elbow on the table.

Jaemin doesn't react until Sicheng offers him a small smile and looks away, giggling at what Donghyuck had just said. Without intending to, he leans back against Jeno, letting out a sigh as he thinks about how he has to collect the boys who he promised to drive home.

As if reading his mind, Jeno moves back, his hands stopping on Jaemin's shoulders to give them a brief squeeze. "You're driving some of the boys back, right? I can go fetch them for you, just tell me which ones,"

After Jaemin lists the boys he drove here minus Donghyuck who will obviously be taken home by his boyfriend, Jeno bends down to kiss the crown of his head and flashes him a sweet smile before he goes to fetch the boys as he volunteered.

Jaemin has no idea how will he be able to, basically, break up with the older when his heart feels so fluttery inside his chest at the tender gestures he gives him.

But he has to, for both of them but especially for Jeno.

It takes a few minutes but Jeno comes back, Sungchan, Jisung, and Chenle trailing behind him, Renjun probably going to spend the night at the penthouse with the other Chinese speaking deities instead of going home. Jaemin stands up, saying goodbye to the deities at the table.

Jeno naturally accompanies them, standing next to him inside the elevator and wrapping his arm around Jaemin's small waist. The younger allows himself to bask in his warmth, promising to himself that he will be stronger the next time.

The three boys fall into step a couple of meters in front of them, Chenle having asked for Jaemin's keys to give them to the valet. 

"Are you free tomorrow?" Jeno asks, voice low enough so the others won't hear. Jaemin manages to keep his expression the same, even when he feels his chest start tightening again.

He shakes his head no, offering a small apologetic smile to his beloved who tries to not show his disappointment but Jaemin can still read it in his eyes, perfectly able to imagine cute dog ears drooping dejectedly.

"Sorry, I have work tomorrow," Jaemin lies through his teeth, though there is always something to do in the underworld so maybe it's not a full-on lie. He had not expected to visit so quickly but he guesses he will be doing so frequently again.

"It's fine, we can still meet on Thursday," Jeno smiles, his hold on Jaemin's hip giving it a small squeeze. The black-haired boy ignores how his heart drops and nods his head, already knowing he will have to lie again.

When the valet brings his car, Jaemin accepts the key as the younger boys get inside the car, ignoring his glaring they all sit at the back as if Jaemin was their chauffeur. Jeno chuckles behind him and before Jaemin can turn his glare at him, the older grabs his chin, turning his face enough to meet his eyes.

Then, he lets him go and with two fingers, taps Jaemin's lips. His heart drops, knowing the secret meaning behind the gesture. He wants to forget about their friends waiting for him in his car, of the valet that stands relatively close, the security men by the doors, the possible paparazzi that must have caught wind of the party filled with chaebols and awaits hidden nearby for something to capture.

Hades wants to kiss Persephone, to taste his soft velvet lips, and lose himself in the older.

But he knows he can't and he is trying to make peace with the fact he will soon never taste him again.

So instead of returning the gesture, tapping Jeno's cheek like he would have done otherwise, he forces on a smile and wishes his beloved a good night, turning around and walking around the car, not looking again at the spring boy that stares after him.

  
Monday to Wednesday Jaemin and Jeno still have their morning and night phonecalls but the younger starts cutting them short, excusing it on something coming up or that he was too tired.

This wasn't a complete lie, he was feeling _drained_ somehow, like the stress and increasing yearning is sucking out his energy. Wednesday night when Jeno suggests going to Taeyong's apartment the next day, Jaemin apologizes saying he's busy with work.

" _Nana_..." Jeno had whispered, making Jaemin's heartbeat pick up and hold his breath. "Don't overwork yourself ok?" The concern was clear in his soft voice, Jaemin could perfectly picture the frown on his handsome face and the worry sparkling in his doe eyes.

With a heavy heart, Jaemin promised to take care of himself and faked a yawn to end their call.

'This is for the best, it will get easier' Jaemin tells himself, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep, hopefully not another dream of Jeno and him together, those hurt him now when he wakes up and make the longing in his heart to become almost unbearable.

  
"Not that I'm not happy you invited me to hang out but, what is the reason?" Jungwoo asks after the waitress leaves them with their orders. They're at the cozy coffee shop near the Na building, on the area on the back guaranteeing they won't be interrupted.

Jaemin tries to not remember the last time he was here when he had his first talk with Jeno what feels like ages ago but only a few months have passed since. If he lets himself reminiscence he may give in to the urge to see him and call him to ask him to meet and he can't do that.

The young Zeus raises an eyebrow at him, taking his cup of coffee to his lips and taking a sip, leaving the grilled sandwich he ordered to after Hades explains the reason for him to be there.

He has never been one to beat around the bush, so he takes in a deep breath, slowly letting go as he turns enough to properly face his friend on the sofa they're sitting together, and drops the bomb on him.

"For how much longer will you trail behind Lucas?" Jungwoo's eyes widen, his lips parting but no words leave him. "You're hurting yourself pining after him without doing anything about it, Jungwoo you looked so pained at the party and I'm worried-"

"I was drunk, that just intensified everything, I'm _ok_ -" His friend's sweet eyes look away from him, the grip on his cup tightening and it pains Jaemin to see him lying like that, so badly that he knows he can't even believe the lies himself.

"But you're _not_ ok, you've been pinning for him for _years_ and you don't seem to have the intention to move on or confess," Jaemin frowns, placing his hand on top of his friend's knee and giving it a squeeze. "You're so brave about everything other than him,"

"That's a lie and you know it," Jaemin chuckles, his friend sending him a half-hearted glare. He still remembers the times they've gathered to watch horror movies and Jungwoo would scream the loudest, the time he refused to go inside with them to a horror house but Jungwoo knows he isn't talking about that kind of bravery. "If Achilles has a weak heel well my weakness is Xuxi,"

He says it so easily like it's something he has accepted a long time ago. Jaemin's heart hurts for his friend and without noticing his grip on his knee tightens, making Jungwoo look at him confused like he can't understand why Jaemin is so concerned.

He doesn't want his friend to waste away his pure love. As he said, Jungwoo has spent years pinning after Yukhei, what started off as an innocent crush has grown and grown with the passing of time until the raw love he harbors in his heart now, not unlike Sungchan's love for Donghyuck.

It hurts Jaemin to know two friends of his let themselves suffer like this, not doing anything to protect themselves and easily placing their hearts in the hands of people who won't give theirs back.

It seems like a waste for the young Hades. Sungchan should try to move on, he will eventually find someone who loves him back unlike Donghyuck. Jungwoo should confess to Yukhei, reach for what he has been longing for so long and if rejected, cry over it for how long he needs before he stands up and continues with his life.

They are not like him, they won't be locked in the underworld for around thirty years of his life or maybe even more, while everyone carries on in the overworld.

"Jaemin...are _you_ ok?" Jungwoo's question brings him out of the dark thoughts that plagued him, making his gaze focus back on his friend, offering him an innocent smile as he tries to collect himself.

The older boy knows him too well though, having been one of his closest friends growing up, to not see past his mask. Jaemin forces himself to look away from his friend's searching eyes, distracting himself with his own cup of coffee.

But of course, Zeus doesn't give up.

"You're hiding something," Jaemin internally grimaces, his friend is not even asking, he's stating the truth as he sees it. "Something _big_ ,"

Now its Jungwoo who reaches for him, placing down his cup to take Jaemin's left hand with both of his, tugging on it to earn his attention but Jaemin refuses to look at him, desperately trying to put on the mask again, strengthen it so the older can't see past it.

" _Nana_ ," Jungwoo whispers, making Jaemin snap his head towards him so quickly that his neck aches the next second but the pain feels almost numb, his now wide open eyes staring at his friend and his heartbeat picking up alarmingly quick. 

When did Jungwoo start calling him that? From what he remembers, Jeno hasn't called him that within earshot of the older deity, saving the sweet nickname for when they're alone or with fewer people around. On their outings, when Jeno would slip the nickname making him blush, Jungwoo would be a few meters away, fooling around with the other boys.

Did someone tell him? Jaemin remembers Kun questioning him when he called Jeno 'Nono' and his beloved called him 'Nana' after Jaemin got lost in his thoughts, so maybe the other deities gossiped about it amongst themselves, no doubt to tease them if given a chance.

But still, Jungwoo calling him that made him feel... weird. Not unpleasant nor uncomfortable, but _weird_. The yearning for his spring boy also gets louder, something beneath his skin itching like he physically needs Jeno there to soothe him.

Jaemin shakes his head. "Nothing, I'm just worried for you ok? I want you to be happy, Jungwoo," The younger says, facing his friend once again, having managed to put his emotions back under control. "You know even if Lucas rejected you, he wouldn't stop being your friend or be rude about it, you should confess to move on, either with or _without_ him,"

Jungwoo takes in a deep breath, leaning closer to rest his head on Jaemin's shoulder before he lets it out, the hold he still has on his left hand tightening for a few seconds. Then he lets go and leans back, offering Jaemin a small but sincere smile.

"Ok, I'll finally talk with him, so you better be ready to comfort me or celebrate with me, I honestly have no idea what goes through his mind sometimes," Jungwoo says with a pout on his lips, starting a rant about the mixed signals Yukhei has sent him through the years.

Jaemin listens to his friend rant, wishing he has his happy ending with his beloved and shoving down the ugly jealousy that tries to settle in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now! If you enjoyed the chapter please consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment~ No matter how short each comment is greatly appreciated~!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back~ I don't have much to say other than wishing you all enjoy the chapter~!

Friday morning, Jaemin doesn't have to find an excuse to end his phonecall with Jeno as he is receiving another incoming call. "Jeno, someone is calling I have to go," He says, closing his car door behind him and pressing on the button on his keys to lock it.

"Oh, ok," Jaemin can't help but frown, hearing the disappointment in his beloved's voice. The spring boy had called him a few minutes later than normal, surely betting on having more time to talk with him as he knows Jaemin would get to campus so he wouldn't be distracting his driving. "Have a good day Jaeminie, call me if your schedule gets cleared up?"

Bitting down on his lower lip, Jaemin hums in agreement, knowing he won't do that. "Good luck with your class, enjoy your day," He replies, swallowing down words of affection. 

Not waiting for Jeno to say something else or hang up himself, Jaemin moves his phone away from his ear and taps on the screen to end the call and pick up the still incoming one.

"Jungwoo?" Jaemin calls, not bothering to hide the concern in his voice. Receiving a phone call from Jungwoo especially so early is so unusual that in fact, it has never happened before.

"Are you on campus Jaemin?" Jungwoo asks, his breathing sounding a little irregular making his worry spike. "Can I see you real quick?"

"Yeah sure, where are you?" Jaemin stops on his tracks, glancing around even when as expected Jungwoo is nowhere to be seen.

"At the library, I rented a study room, please keep talking?" Jaemin easily agrees, turning in the direction of the library and walking towards it, his pace hurried just shy of outright sprinting. 

The young underworld prince talks about his upcoming midterms, complaining about a team project and his team members, anything that comes to mind until he is finally walking up the stairs to the floor with the study rooms. "What room are you in?"

"Number 7," With a quick glance at the boards hanging in the ceiling on the hallways, he finds which one he needs to walk into. All study rooms have a side made of glass so Jaemin doesn't need to read the small boards on the doors nor count them to find the one with Jungwoo in it. 

Hades hangs up the phone as he opens the door, pocketing it and walking towards the young Zeus that is standing in the corner of the room staring at the floor.

Wordlessly, Jungwoo puts his phone away into his jean's pocket and lunges towards Jaemin when the younger is within reach. Jaemin welcomes his friend's embrace and returns it, instantly rubbing up and down his back and feeling how Jungwoo unwinds under his ministrations.

"I'm sorry, I panicked," Jaemin hums and shakes his head, telling the older there's no need to apologize. "I'm... I'm confessing to Xuxi, he should get here around 10," He glances at the clock hang on the wall above the whiteboard.

It's a few minutes past 9 am. "Do you want me to stay here?" He offers, feeling how Jungwoo nods his head against his neck. With a few taps on his back, the older lets him go and steps back but Jaemin grabs his hand and leads him to the chairs. "Let's sit down, we can watch an episode of that drama Donghyuck loves to hate, sounds good?"

Jungwoo smiles a small but sincere smile. "Yeah, that sounds great."

  
Jaemin doesn't have to ask Jungwoo to find out how his confession went because by 11 am, the group chat they younger male deities share is blowing up, his phone vibrating with each new text.

Thankfully Jaemin's and Renjun's class had ended a few minutes earlier so they're don't receive any annoyed glances from classmates or even worse a scolding by their professor.

A grin blooms in Hades' face when he enters the group chat, the first message he sees being a photo sent by Zeus of him kissing Adoni's flushed cheek, the younger boy trying to hide with his big hand the dopey grin on his face that squints his eyes.

He sends his congratulatory message with an attached photo he has on his camera roll of the two boys from two winters ago. Jungwoo with back then dark blue-dyed hair and Yukhei bleached blonde, grinning at each other and the older's black jeans still spattered with snow. The photo is a candid one Jaemin took after Yukhei helped Jungwoo up, the older having fallen on the snowy ground moments before.

"Are you ready to hear Chenle complaint even more about being single?" Renjun asks from beside him, the older boy also smiling at his phone as he reads the chaos that Jungwoo's photo ensued.

Jaemin chuckles, pressing a hand to cover his smile that soon fades. He wishes he could listen to Chenle's complaints, Jisung flustered yet frustrated as his best friend would ask for his help, Jungwoo's boasting and the public displays of affection he won't hold back from doing that will turn Yukhei into an embarrassed but giggly mess, Dejun and Kunhang faking disgust and annoyance, Renjun groaning and asking the couple to stop, Yangyang's and Donghyuck's teasing, Shotaro's heartfelt joy conflicted with the grimace on his face, Sungchan's and Mark's contagious laughter.

He can already imagine Jeno's sweet smile, halfheartedly trying to stop their friends from teasing the couple too much, patting Chenle's head, cringing when Jungwoo presses a loud wet kiss to Yukhei's cheek making the taller boy laugh with reddened cheeks. Jeno's hand would find Jaemin's and his smile would soften when their eyes meet.

But he has to accept he won't be there. Jaemin can't be a part of them, not for much longer and the more he gets used to being with them, the more he will miss them when he has to leave.

  
Jaemin, as if torturing himself, scrolls through the photos his friends post on their Saturday gathering while he lays in bed. He used the upcoming midterms as his excuse to not join them and thankfully no one tried to come and convince him to go.

There is that mix of happiness and jealousy bubbling in his stomach as he likes Jungwoo's post, a photo of his and Yukhei's shadows, their hands merged into one in the pavement. Both chaebols didn't have to hide their relationship and for that Jaemin was happy.

Yet he thinks back to all the photos he has of Jeno and _with_ Jeno, taken on their dates or when they're together with their friends, and how all of them have to stay in Jaemin's drive.

Somehow he falls asleep, staring at the still perfect pink azalea, so early that Jeno is still out with their friends so Jaemin doesn't pick up the phone when he calls him, saving Jaemin from having to make an excuse to not accept their Sunday date.

  
It doesn't take long for Jaemin to realize he is dreaming he's a child, with how big the playground appears. He recognizes the laughter of the kids playing there because they're his _family_.

An Apollo with black hair and cute perfectly round cheeks is running after a squealing Hermes, ignoring the scolding of Hera who watches from where he is pushing a giggling Adonis on a swing, Zeus focused on pushing a slightly bigger than him Nike on the swing next to theirs.

Eros's scared yet delighted squeal makes Hades turn to the right, finding the young child clinging to Aprohidite's back as the older boy spins in place. Dionysus and Mnemosyne are laughing along a few steps away, Artemis holding onto Mnemosyne's hand and watching Eros with a sparkle in his eyes before he tugs on the boy's hand and points to the younger child, silently asking Mnemosyne do to the same.

"Who wants ice cream?" Hestia asks with a loud voice from someplace behind Hades, making him turn around to look for him, excited at the offer.

Hestia walks towards them, holding Tyche's hand with one hand while he lifts a plastic bag with the other, Selene right behind them with a sleeping Helios on his back.

"Ice cream before supper?" Demeter asks as he also walks into the playground and finds the young children rummaging through the different array of cold treats.

Thanatos grabs the blueberry popsicle Hades had his eyes on, making him feel upset as there is only a strawberry flavored one left but before he can complain, someone pokes his side, ripping a giggle from him as he is ticklish.

Turning to the offender, he finds Persephone, moon-shaped eyes smiling at him and a just-opened blueberry popsicle in his hand being offered to him.

Hades takes it, beaming at the other child and watching as he takes the last popsicle, saving Hades from having to take it himself.

He's happy, surrounded by those he considers family even if they don't share the same blood, enjoying a summer day and cold treats. His body is too small to fit all the happiness but he wouldn't have it any other way.

  
Jaemin wakes up, his bedroom still covered in pitch darkness. He sniffs and raises a hand to his face, moving it back and reaching to turn on his bedside lamp. He looks down at his wet hand and when he gazes down at his lap, water drops fall on his dark sheets, soaking into the material and forming damp circles.

He clutches at his chest, fingers pressing down over where his heart is as if he could claw it out to get rid of the pain, biting down on his tongue to attempt to hold back the pained sobs that want to escape him, so hard he tastes the metallic tang of blood.

His heart is racing, each beat strong like it's trying to break out past his ribs, out his tight chest. Everything hurts, breathing, his strong heartbeat, his head, the longing that is burning in his blood, the sadness that comes from deep within and tries to drown him.

How much he wishes his dream was not just that, a mere dream and instead it was a memory but his brain is playing sick tricks on him, showing him what could have been but that in the end, he didn't deserve it.

But what is the point in so desperately wishing so? Other than causing himself more pain when it stays just that, a wish from a pained boy.

  
He's not even surprised he doesn't fall back asleep, the headache wouldn't leave him and he had to leave his bed and make his way to the kitchen to find pain relievers.

The head maid found him there, sitting on the kitchen counter with a glass of water and his face in his hands. She didn't made any questions and prepared him a cup of chamomile tea that he was very thankful for but even the soothing tea was not enough for sleep to return to him.

Jaemin remained in the kitchen until his mother came down for breakfast. Tired and cranky, the boy politely rejects the breakfast and goes back inside his room, knowing the head maid will know he doesn't want to eat with his mother and will send his food to his room without the businesswoman knowing.

As expected, a few minutes after the head maid places a tray with a light breakfast on his desk. "Your mother says you should invite miss Wang out for brunch," Jaemin doesn't bother stopping his groan yet he nods his head.

Of course, it's not that he dislikes Yiren, he has kept in touch with the sweet girl after all and he thinks they can label their relationship as friends now but he still doesn't feel like seeing anyone at all.

With the exception of a certain spring boy, his heart would sing before breaking all over again if he could see him instead.

  
"Could you extend my congratulations to Yukhei?" Yiren asks before she takes her glass of pink wine to her lips. The girl's almond-shaped eyes twinkle over the glass at him.

They're in Jaemin's backyard, the underworld prince having invited her over for brunch as his mother requested though he bets his mother won't be happy knowing he didn't take the Wang heir out where people could snap pictures of them together.

Not that it will matter much, as Yiren already told him they should post a picture taken by the other just to please their parents as it will be subtle but surely will still cause more media attention.

If Jaemin were not trying to distance himself from Jeno and his friends, he would give them a heads up, especially to his beloved but with how the situation is, he will keep quiet.

"Ok, he will like that," Yiren arches an eyebrow at him, clearly not understanding why Jaemin isn't surprised the two Chinese heirs know each other. "He mentioned you're friends with his ex, told me you're really nice,"

At his words, Yiren's cheeks become dusted in pink and the twinkle in her eyes brightens, obviously pleased at the praise. "Well, he never treated Yuqi badly and their breakup was mutual and peaceful, there was no point in giving him a cold shoulder afterward,"

Jaemin nods, taking a piece of his scrambled eggs to his mouth. "You would be surprised, a friend of mine also had a peaceful breakup but the girl's best friend posted fake rumors accusing him of some horrible stuff online," He still remembers it vividly, the cute looking girl that tried so desperately to ruin Yangyang's image and Doyoung's family's law firm got involved.

"Ah, you mean what happened to Yangyang, right?" Yiren asks, actually taking Jaemin by surprise as the Taiwanese boy didn't mention personally knowing Yiren. The girl giggles at his reaction and shrugs. "It was a big thing when it happened, even reached me in China,"

"So you don't know him?" He asks just to make sure, not expecting the way Yiren's eyes look away from his, making his own narrow for a moment before they widen.

Jaemin doesn't want to jump to conclusions but... does the girl in front of him look _shy?_ "I know _of_ him, of course, the Liu family is part of the top 10 most successful in all of Asia, he attends a lot of events with his parents too so I've seen him in those."

Right, the events Jaemin mostly skips but sometimes is forced to attend in place of his parents to represent the Na family, though he was still a minor back then and would be accompanied by his mother's younger brother.

The pink won't leave the girl's cheeks and Jaemin smiles to himself, deciding to not tease her or push her. He will just save the suspicion to himself for later use.

They spent the rest of brunch talking about other stuff, thankfully the girl didn't try to ask Jaemin about Jeno as she has done in past instances. 

When he's left alone, he locks the bedroom door then without letting go of the doorknob, the rubies in his skull ring glint and he turns it, opening it to let himself into his bedroom at the castle.

The young Hades takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the dull air. He's going to find something to do, there is always something waiting for Hades to do down here after all.

  
"You're a masochist, Na Jaemin," The mentioned underworld prince whispers to himself, still looking through the finished edited photos on his laptop screen.

He's holed in his bedroom at the castle, the bottom right corner of the screen letting him know it's still Saturday, December 12. It's a very cowardly move, to be hiding where Jeno can't reach him because he doesn't want to make an excuse for not going on a date tomorrow.

Somehow, he has managed to not be alone with him since the party, midterms being a saving grace but now that winter break has begun he has something left to use as an excuse.

Jaemin knows the moment he's left with Jeno his determination will crumble down, he's not strong enough to resist him yet, perhaps never will.

His sweet spring boy instead of demanding an explanation for the sudden distance, has expressed his concern for Jaemin's health, worrying over how much Jaemin claims to be working. At one point he even mumbled a curse directed to the younger's parents for overworking him.

But he knows it's not long before Jeno corners him, Jaemin can only wish he is able to stand his ground when the time comes.

So really, looking through photos he has taken of Jeno on their dates since the day he met him, is not the brightest decision. His heart aches with raw longing with each picture, his eyes even prickle with unshed tears when he keeps noticing the pure adoration in Jeno's doe eyes when looking behind the camera and directly at Jaemin.

Before Jaemin can dry his unshed tears, his bedroom door is opened. He looks up, the tears escaping him, rolling down his cheeks, and unfortunately not going unnoticed by the boy that freezes in the doorway.

Jaemin closes his laptop with one hand while with his other one he rubs away the tears, soaking into the sleeves of his dark purple sweater. "What is it?" He asks, immediately biting down on his tongue when his voice breaks at the end.

The mattress dips beside him and a familiar warm hand grabs his, gently pulling his hand away from his face, forcing him to face his friend who stares at him with a frown on his face, confusion, and concern sparkling in his always expressive eyes.

"Jaemin, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Mark asks, his voice soft like the way his thumb strokes over his knuckles. The lump in Jaemin's throat becomes bigger until he can't find how to breathe past it. "Please talk to me _Nana_ ,"

There it is again, someone other than _Jeno_ calling him that, pulling at something within him. He misses Jeno, he wants to hear the older calling him that instead, he longs for his beloved to hold him, to kiss his worries away without knowing it.

He's so pathetic, it has barely been two weeks since the party where he decided he has to save Jeno from Jaemin's own twisted fate, yet he is already breaking at his seams.

Mark takes the laptop off Jaemin's lap, places it behind him, and scoots closer, wrapping his arm around the younger's shoulders and carefully pulling him closer until Jaemin's face is on the crook of his neck. "Whatever it is, cry it out first, I'll listen to whatever else you want to say afterward, _always_ ,"

And with that soft push, Jaemin finally sobs. He wraps his arms around Mark, clinging to his friend's grey hoodie as he cries and cries, tears soaking into the grey cloth. His muffled sobs wreck through his body, making the older hold onto him more tightly to offer him more comfort, wordlessly telling him he won't let him break, that he will keep him together if Jaemin needs him to.

Jaemin doesn't know for how long he cries, but when he finally finds himself with no tears left, his eyes are sore and swollen, his throat dry and his breathing still stutters in his chest.

Mark leans back, moving one hand to Jaemin's head, fingers combing down the silky black hair. "Do you want to talk about it now?" He asks, his voice careful like he doesn't want to scare him away.

Jaemin thinks about it for a moment, knowing if anyone could be able to understand him it would be Mark. But still... he doesn't want to explain his fate to Mark, he's not ready yet to explain how he will have to cut off his relationships with all of them when he graduates.

So he shakes his head no. "Thank you but, I'd rather not," He says, voice hoarse. He calls for a maid, asking for water, and within seconds the doors open once again, a maid bringing two glasses of water in a tray.

The young Hades thanks the maid and grabs one of the glasses, Thanatos pointing with his chin to the bedside table for the maid to place his glass there. He gulps down the whole glass and when he finishes, alone with Mark once again, he looks back at his friend.

"Can you tell me why you're here?" Jaemin asks, frowning when he sees how Mark is hesitating on allowing him to move past what is troubling him. Thankfully, Mark respects his decision and nods.

"Your mother called me to come for you," He tilts his head to the side, confused as to why his mother is looking for him in the first place. Knowing he won't find out unless he goes back home, he gets off the bed, grabbing his laptop and sliding on his slippers.

"Ok thank you, I'll go see what she wants," Jaemin says, moving to walk towards the door but stopped by Mark grabbing his wrist. The wrist where his bracelet should be but he has left it in his room in the overworld, only putting it on when he's at school.

"Jaemin, don't... don't cut us off again," Mark whispers, hurt in his voice that makes Jaemin's heart drop. He can't force himself to lie, to offer fake words of reassurance to his friend, so instead of verbally replying, he shifts his hand until he grabs Mark's, giving it a small squeeze before letting it go and continuing on his way out the bedroom.

Once he closes the door behind him, he finds himself back inside his bedroom in the overworld, his phone inside his black sweatpants vibrating as it loads the messages he couldn't receive at the underworld. He places his laptop on his desk and takes out his phone, swiping away the notifications without reading them and with a few taps, calls his mother.

"Jaemin, I'm glad Mark reached you," His mother says in place of a greeting. Jaemin hums to acknowledge her, thankfully not needing to prod further for her to tell him the reason she asked Mark to fetch him in the first place. "There's an auction tonight for a charity event, you will have to attend in my place as I was unable to get back on time,"

Ah right, his mother is currently in some European country, she had mentioned this could happen before she left but Jaemin had forgotten about it.

"Try to stay with the Wang kid ok? She will be there with her parents," Jaemin hums again, already thinking of calling Yiren when his mother hangs up. "Buy a thing or two too ok?"

"Yeah, I will, get back safely mother." He can hear the smile on his mother's face when she replies before she ends the call. Jaemin sits down on his sofa, looking for Yiren's contact and calling her. "Hello, miss Yiren,"

"Hello mister Jaemin, wait a moment please," Jaemin hears her say something in Chinese to someone before the background noise starts to fade as the girl leaves the room she was at. "Ok, I take it you're calling because of the event?"

Of course, she knows, her parents must already have told her. He still hums to confirm her question, the girl letting out a small sigh, making Jaemin confused.

"You told me Jeno didn't want to meet me but I guess that will have to change," Jaemin sits up, trying to ignore how his heart starts beating faster at just the mention of the blue-haired boy. "His family always attends these events, he and his brother join them since they moved back to Korea, he will see us together and it would be best for everyone if you reassure him we're not, you know, _together_ ,"

The sweet girl though she won't go against her parents' wishes and still thinks it would be best for them to move along with their union truly worries for Jaemin's relationship with Jeno. She had confessed to him she would hate to be the reason for conflict to happen between them and felt disappointed when Jaemin told her Jeno didn't agree to meet her.

Jaemin leans further into the sofa, closing his eyes and trying to put his thoughts into order. There is an idea forming in his mind, one that already makes him feel like an asshole because it would entail hurting not only Yiren but Jeno too.

He needs to get Jeno to get over him, tricking him into thinking Jaemin is becoming interested in Yiren could work, he already knows the spring boy has a tendency to be jealous, not unlike the original Persephone and Jaemin doesn't know if its a trait all reincarnations posses or it's all on Jeno.

But Jaemin has no intention to marry Yiren, doesn't want to pull her into a position like his mother's, knows the girl deserves better than that even if she is not aware of it.

He knows the Chinese girl won't agree to pretend towards Jeno, the only person she wants them to know she is not in love with Jaemin or vice-versa.

So really, Jaemin can only try to keep the two from meeting, letting Jeno assume from a distance and keep Yiren away from Jeno so the girl doesn't reassure him.

The young Hades already feels tired thinking of the long night he has ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! Much angst but at least Luwoo became 'canon' I hope those who wanted that to happen especially enjoyed it!
> 
> If you like the story so far do consider leaving a comment, those are very greatly appreciated~ Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Welcome to more angst in Nectar~! Thank you everyone who has left comments and kudos so far! I always love reading what you have to say ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Jaemin feels the stares the moments the double doors are opened for him and he walks into the fancy venue. His mother had a stylist drop by their home to do his hair and makeup and the head maid laid a new full suit on the bed for him. 

Of course, it was full-on black, he couldn't even expect the button-up shirt to be white or for a grey tie. He is guided to his table and he is not surprised to see he is sat with the Wangs, right beside Yiren who looks stunning in a beautiful red dress.

He knows the photographers allowed inside the venue must be capturing this moment, as Jaemin sits down next to the Wang heir, exchanging a small bow and offering her a smile that she gives back before he greets the other older people sitting with them and her parents who look on with content in their eyes.

But the heavier gaze doesn't come from the photographers or the other rich people, the gaze that causes a shiver to run down Jaemin's spine belongs to the boy with now faded-blue hair, sitting a couple of tables away.

He had caught a glimpse of him, his eyes betraying him and looking for Jeno when he walked into the room. Even at a distance, seeing him sitting next to Doyoung with his suit, Jaemin's heart had fluttered and the ever-present longing in his veins burned, demanding for him to make his way to his beloved but he of course ignored the call.

Jaemin reaches for the glass of wine that is poured for him, knowing his bracelet peeks underneath his sleeves and the attention that will be brought to it just as the same as the simple but pretty necklace Yiren is still wearing.

The auction passes by in a blur. Jaemin obtains in name of the Na family a trip with everything covered for a hot vacation spot -it will probably be gifted to an employee who performs the best during the month- and a monochromatic painting that he can already see his mother using to replace the one that is on their living room.

The party section of the event begins and Yiren's parents wait no time in not so discreetly hinting at Jaemin to have a dance with their daughter.

Jaemin stands up and offers his arm to the pretty girl, feeling Jeno's eyes staring at his back but he ignores him, focusing on not allowing his hands to tremble as he leads Yiren to the center of the room where other couples are currently dancing.

He spots Yangyang, Dejun, and Yukhei by the dessert table, and even across the distance, he can see they're not pleased with him but he doesn't look at them for long, instead he concentrates on Yiren and their waltz.

"What are you doing?" She asks, voice low and close to his ear, having pulled slightly on his shoulder to make him bend down for her. "I know you two should be careful but you haven't glanced at him even once," He can hear the accusation in her tone, hidden underneath the tenderness of her expression. "Are you two fighting?"

Jaemin is once again amazed by how perceptive she is. He shakes his head no, looking right back into her searching eyes knowing she won't find a sign of him lying in his eyes because it is the truth.

She leans back and sighs, giving his hand a small squeeze. They dance for the rest of the song and once it ends before he can lead her back to their table, she links her arm with his again and starts walking to one of the dessert tables, the one further away from her parents.

"You're upset," Yiren states, not bothering to look at him as she picks up a small start the size of a cookie. "And you're also making him upset," Her almond eyes look in the direction Jaemin knows Jeno is so he keeps on looking at her. "You can talk to me, you know?"

Jaemin nods but keeps his lips shut, earning a sigh from the girl, her rose-colored lips forming an adorable pout. Yiren grabs another tart and hands it to him, the sweet girl remembering he doesn't like strawberries picks a blueberry one instead.

They get approached by two friends of Yiren that she introduces to him. Jaemin doesn't miss the sparkle in their eyes as they study him like they're sizing him up for their friend and neither does Yiren miss this, of course, whining at them to stop making them giggle.

He stands there as they chat, trying his best to not glance even once towards his beloved, not knowing what could happen if he did. Though Jaemin thinks it's safe to assume he would rush to comfort him if he sees him upset, thankfully Doyoung is with him so Jaemin can rest assured at least someone is supporting Jeno.

"Are you going to introduce us?" A familiar voice speaks behind him and he glances over his shoulder to find Yangyang, his heart dropping when he catches sight of the faded-blue hair behind him. He can tell the gummy smile on his face is not a completely sincere one and when their eyes meet he reads the displeasure in them.

Jeno doesn't look at him, instead keeps his eyes on Yiren and her friends, a pleasant smile on his lips that slightly curve his eyes. Jaemin can see the smile doesn't reach the spring boy's eyes, can read the barely concealed anger in them.

Persephone must be feeling humiliated and confused, seeing _his_ beloved parading around with someone else, the attention they earn as they look like a picture-perfect couple while he sits by and watches.

"I'm Wang Yiren, a pleasure to meet you," Yiren doesn't wait for Jaemin, offering a small bow to the Taiwanese boy, her eyes sparkling at him as he steps beside Jaemin. Her friends introduce themselves too, their eyes twinkling for a completely different reason now as they take in the appearance of the two deities.

"Liu Yangyang, the pleasure is mine," Yangyang exudes natural charm as he greets the girls, one of his arms snaking around Jeno's waist and playfully pulling him closer, making him stumble on his feet. "And this is Lee Jeno," Jeno offers the girls a small boy, polite as always.

Something itches underneath Jaemin's skin and his heartbeat becomes so loud his ears start ringing. He can't look away from Jeno's face, his fingers twitch to reach for him so he clenches them into fists.

He needs to take Yiren back to their table, needs to keep an increasing distance from Jeno if he has any hopes of saving him.

Yiren, as if in tune with his thoughts, steps forward, linking her arm with his, focusing her eyes on her friends and not on how Jeno clenches his jaw and Yangyang's shoulders stiffen.

"Girls, could you excuse us? I've been wanting to talk with Jaemin's friends for a while now," She asks, her expression a perfect mask of bashfulness and her tone sweet. Her friends giggle again before they leave, sending Yiren glances that scream how they will ask her for details later on.

She waits until they're out of earshot before she finally faces Jeno, the older boy not bothering to hide the glare in his eyes now but she remains unbothered. "It really is a pleasure to meet you Jeno, I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances," Yiren taps with one of her fingers on Jaemin's arms where she is holding onto.

Before anyone can say something else, Yangyang gently pushes Jeno forward by the small of his back. "Why don't you take Jeno to the bathroom, Jaemin? He told me he forgot where it is,"

Jaemin wishes he could glare at his friend or find a way to excuse himself but he doesn't even get a chance to try as Yiren lets go of his arm, smiling up at him with a knowing look in her eyes. "Yes you should do that, don't worry Yangyang and I will wait for you, right?"

Hermes grins at the girl, offering her his hand and she takes it. "Yes of course, why don't we have a dance while waiting?" Yiren beams back, her hand moving to hold onto Yangyang's forearm instead.

Persephone starts making his way out of the room, not bothering to glance at Hades even once to make sure he is following him. The younger consider just for a moment to stay put, but his body moves on its own anyway and he falls into step behind the older boy.

Jaemin is led to a bathroom at the end of the hallway outside the venue room. Jeno holds the door open for him while still not looking directly at him. His heart is still racing and he can feel his chest tightening uncomfortably yet the noise the door makes as Jeno locks it behind him bounces off the walls.

Seconds pass by in a tense silence that Jaemin is not willing to break, he keeps his eyes focused on the floor by his feet, leaning back against the counter faking indifference, ignoring the buzzing in his veins.

It hurts him, how the tension is his fault, that if it were not because of his _curse_ he could be wrapping his arms around the spring boy and pressing their lips together, making the older smile and laugh with him instead of this awful pressure.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I thought you're too busy working," Jeno asks, his voice subdued in a way that makes Jaemin cling to the counter to prevent himself from reaching for him.

"It was very last minute, mom couldn't make it back," Jaemin replies, nonchalantly, the opposite of how he actually feels. He should have expected that Jeno would see past it.

Persephone steps closer, stopping right in front of him and Hades finds it hard to breathe. Jeno places his hands besides Jaemin's hips on the counter, caging him in as he leans even closer, leaving just a few centimeters between them.

"You didn't look for me even once, should I have kept my distance?" He asks, hot minty breath fanning over Jaemin's lips and Jaemin had never disliked their heights being so close to identical as right now. Slowly, Jaemin nods once, not trusting himself to open his mouth in case he blabbers out the truth.

His eyes still refuse to look at Jeno's face so he sees how the older's fingers clench into fists, so tightly his knuckles pale. He can hear how Jeno's breathing becomes jagged, can _feel_ it yet he doesn't make a move to comfort his beloved.

"Well, I'm sorry for interrupting your date then," Jeno hisses, unable to keep pretending he's not feeling hurt. Jaemin squeezes his eyes shut, clinging to the counter as if his life depended on it as he listens to Jeno walk away, the unlocking of the door, and how he slams it closed behind him.

The tension in Jaemin's body disappears, all his strength leaving him as he curls into a ball on the floor, hiding his face between his knees, wrapping his arms around them.

He scratches at his wrist, right underneath the bracelet, scratches, and scratches until his ivory skin reddens and becomes raw but the itch under his skin won't go away.

At least the itching distracts him from how his chest aches because he knows there's nothing he can do to ease that pain away.

Within a few minutes, Jaemin is exiting the bathroom and making his way back to the main room. His eyes involuntary look for Jeno, finding him across the room flanked by Dejun and Yukhei.

Jaemin looks away before any of them can notice he's looking, his eyes finding Yiren and Yangyang next, back where he left them and seemingly sharing a nice conversation if the Na heir can assume based on the gummy smile on his friend's face and how Yiren holds a had up in front of her mouth, her eyes curved with her smile.

He doesn't want to interrupt but he knows he can't really go back to their table by himself so he makes his way to them. Yangyang looks conflicted when Jaemin joins them, obviously having noticed how Jeno came back without him and he can see Jaemin isn't happy.

"It was lovely chatting with you Yiren, hope to see you around again!" Hermes says to the blushing girl, Jaemin knowing he's not blind to how charmed she is but thankfully he can read in his friend's eyes the interest is mutual.

"I hope so too, thank you for the dance!" She replies, linking her arm with Jaemin's without bothering to glance at him, keeping her doe-eyes on the other boy and watching as he turns around and leaves.

"Can't believe you're flirting right in front of me, the man you insist is your best option to marry," Jaemin teases, finding it in him to jest without needing to force it. Yiren snaps her attention to him, her cheeks flushing a red just a few shades shy of rivaling the one of her dress.

"Oh shut up, for your information my father did offer me to Yangyang's but they declined," He isn't surprised by the revelation, Yangyang's parents are not the type to control their son's life unlike Jaemin's and Yiren's.

The confession does bother him though, hearing how the young girl talks about it so casually as if negotiating her like mere cattle was something ok to do.

"I could set you two up on a date if you want," Jaemin offers, though after the glare his friend sent him earlier and how he knows he will only get more upset once he hears what happened in the bathroom, Jaemin shouldn't be making such offers.

Yiren shakes her head, her expression turning serious and even the warmth in her face calms down returning her complexion to normal. "Stop distracting me, what did you do? Jeno was clearly still upset when he came back," She narrows her sharp eyes, making the boy look away.

"Yiren, I don't want to talk about it," He whispers and takes a step to lead them back to their table but Yiren stands her ground refusing to move. Before the Chinese girl can try to convince him, Jaemin looks into her eyes, baring for a moment the pained heartache for her to see. "Please."

Her eyes widen slightly, her lips parting but she doesn't have anything to say. Closing her mouth, she nods her head, squeezing on Jaemin's arm, silently offering her encouragement.

For the rest of the night, Jaemin ignores his friends and his beloved as he waits until it's acceptable for him to leave and bids goodbye to the people at his table, faking a smile to Yiren's parents and offers a smaller but more sincere one to the girl.

  
The young Hades collapses on his bed, having dropped his belt, tie, and blazer somewhere on the floor before making it to his bed. He didn't bother turning the lights on nor does he care about the makeup still on his face as he covers his face with one of his plush pillows.

His fingers itch to reach for his phone and call Jeno, apologies for what he did, for having become so distant, confess his feelings, finally put the raw affection into words, beg him to come to him.

But he knows he can't, he needs to remain strong, if you can even call him that as he once again breaks down in the darkness of his room, salty tears soaking into the pillow before he can even realize it.

It's pathetic, how he rushes to grab his phone when it buzzes inside the right pocket of his slacks. His tear-stricken face is illuminated when he pressed the button on his phone, his heart stuttering in his chest when he reads the message on his screen, so short he doesn't need to open it to read it.

_'Are you still mine?'_

"Yes," Jaemin rasps out, wet and broken, more tears escaping him and he hugs his phone to his chest, painfully pressing it closer and closer above his breaking heart. "I will always be yours,"

A lie that tastes like the truth, sweet yet bitter in his mouth. Jaemin belongs to Jeno, there is no doubt in his heart about it, he can feel it in his bones and in his blood.

But Hades can't belong to anyone but the dead, they're as much his as he is theirs. Hades belongs to the underworld and that is a fact, one he tried so hard to ignore, to push back and forget about it until reality caught up with him.

His phone buzzes again, so with a sniff, he moves it back to read the new text message, his sight becoming so blurry with the new nonstop tears that even if he had wanted he wouldn't have been able to send a reply.

_'Because I've always been yours'_

Jaemin shakes his head, moving his left hand to cover his mouth as he starts sobbing, squeezing his eyes shut but that does nothing to stop the tears that keep on leaking, trailing down his face and falling on his lap, soaking through the clothes until Jaemin feels the dampness against his skin.

He throws his phone away, not caring if it breaks, just needing to get it away from him before he gives in and calls Jeno. If he gives in now, it would have been all for nothing, he needs to be strong, for Jeno even if the older doesn't know this.

  
Hades sways side to side where he is sitting, following the tempo the older boy has set with his guitar, keeping his eyes on the beautiful spring boy who has his own closed, long eyelashes casting pretty shadows in his cheekbones, his bleached blonde hair catching prettily the light that peeks through the leaves and branches making him resemble a fairy in Hades' eyes.

"Mark is going to finish all the watermelon if you keep on staring at Jeno, you know?" Apollo's melodic voice whispers to his ear, his warm hands on Hades' shoulders, digging his thumbs on his shoulderblades making the younger shiver and move to shove him back, not looking away from Persephone until Apollo pulls him back forcing him on his back, blades of grass scratching the back of his neck and arms as the boy with sun-kissed skin gets on top of him.

While the two teenagers wrestle on the grass, rolling away from the comforting shadow provided by the big old tree, Persephone keeps on playing his guitar, a small smile on his face that slightly curves his still closed eyes.

Thanatos watches the two boys, happily taking yet another slice of watermelon, not making a single move to stop the younger boys even when Hades starts whining at Apollo to get off him screaming he's too heavy, something that just makes the other boy push more of his weight down, fingers finding the younger's sides to torture him in a wrestling-turned-tickle fight.

Hermes comes running joining the fight, digging his dingers to Apollo's sides too forcefully turning the laughter into a pained whine but before he can apologize, Hades has rolled them around again so he's on top.

"You'll pay!" He yells in a high voice, with Hermes' help turning the young Apollo into a begging mess, tears from all the laughing trailing down the sides of his face, trying in vain to get Hades off him but the younger boy's laugh almost drowns Apollo's out.

"Jeno! Get your boy off me!" Apollo manages to beg, barely understandable with the whiny laughter that interrupts him and how he's gasping for breath, Hermes giggling, deft fingers having sneaked underneath the younger's yellow shirt to tickle more successfully.

Persephone finally opens his eyes, his smile broadening when he sees his friends, fingers stopping on the guitar ending the soothing melody that did nothing to calm down the hyperactive teenagers. "Nana," He calls, voice playfully stern.

Hades stands up, turning around to beam at his spring boy. He makes his way to sit down beside him, their sides pressed together, his head naturally falling on the older boy's shoulder, closing his eyes and giggling to himself. "Nono," He whispers, ignoring the gagging noises their friends made when he pecks Persephone's shoulder.

"Boys! Jungwoo and Yukhei are back!" Demeter announces from the doorway, closing it right after to keep the summer heat away from the cooling inside of his house.

The teenagers stand up and start making their way back inside, Hermes jumping to Apollo's back tackling him into the ground when Apollo had managed to stand up trying to run away, still wanting to play like a big puppy and ignoring his friend's whiny complaints.

"Dumbass! Lucas is going to have _your_ icecream too if we stay here!" Apollo screams, unable to keep trying to fight the other boy whose eyes widen with realization.

Hades laughs as Hermes mutters a curse in a foreign language, running past them and inside Demeter's house, Adonis' booming voice heard within seconds. 

Persephone's fingers slide down Hades' arm until they interlock with his, giving a squeeze to his hand making the younger turn his face towards him.

The promise of cold treats is forgotten when chapped yet soft lips press to his bitten ones, his fluttering heart deciding there is nothing else he could long for when he has the sweetest boy with him.

  
Jaemin is tired of waking up in the middle of the night, heart soaring only to come crashing down when he realizes it all had been just another wistful dream.

Since Shotaro's birthday party, when he had decided to put a stop to his relationship with Jeno and the other boys, he keeps on having those kinds of dreams.

He's convinced his brain is trying to torture him, showing him what could have been, filling him with happiness only to take it all away when he wakes up to the harsh reality.

Could those dreams have happened if Jaemin was not Hades? Jeno growing up with them, with _him_ , not hidden away by Doyoung who knew better than to allow Jaemin to meet him and break his younger brother's heart.

Jaemin remembers just hours ago what he pulled Jeno through and he lets out a humorless laugh, shaking his head to himself. 

In the end, Demeter failed to save Persehpone's heart from Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be the one writing but I just want to hug Jaemin, I'm sorry boy.
> 
> Thank you for reading the chapter! All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated~ No matter how short! Also my DMs and CC are always open!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello and welcome back to Néctar~! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

The young Hades is reading about yet another soul he needs to judge where to send, having lost count some time ago of how many he has finished since he sat down at this desk.

He is in a study room in the castle, his father having accepted to give him more work after Jaemin asked him the day after the auction. Jaemin has no idea how many days have passed on the overworld since then, here he works for as long as he can and only takes a break when his body demands one.

His phone -that miraculously didn't break- is turned off in his pocket, for some reason he still carries it all the time, his wrists are bare of a watch or his treasured bracelet. Is it going to be like this when he becomes the sole ruler of the underworld? Having cut off all contact with everyone in the overworld, impossible to reach.

And as if deciding to prove him wrong, the doors are thrown open. Jaemin doesn't look away from the file as he hears someone stomp towards him, even when the person stops right in front of his desk.

"Ok we've given you time and space but enough is _enough_ ," Jaemin narrows his eyes at his friend, finally looking at him. The young Hermes is glaring back, his hands on his hips and shoulders rolled back, somehow he looks bigger than he really is as he stands there not bothering to hide how furious he is at Hades. "Put down that file before I snatch it away from you,"

Yangyang being a reincarnation of Hermes, was of the selected few that could come to the underworld on his own, though he very rarely did, only when someone else asked him to fetch Jaemin.

Hades pointedly snaps straight the file in his hand and turns back to it, reading where he left off, not able to finish the sentence before Hermes follows through his promise, snatching the folder from him.

He doesn't even bother protesting when Yangyang drops the folder on the desk and makes his way around it, grabbing Jaemin by the arm and dragging him up, tugging him to trail behind him as he leads them to the door, opening it and making them enter Jaemin's bedroom in the overworld.

Renjun and Chenle are sitting on the sofa while Donghyuck and Jungwoo on the floor in front of them. Jaemin muses how he should have told the head maid to not allow any of his friends in but it's too late to think about it.

"Thank you Yangyang for bringing him here," Donghyuck says, standing up and walking towards them. The Taiwanese boy leaves his side to go sit down next to Renjun's free side, the frown still on his face.

Apollo grabs Hades' wrist and pulls him to follow after him, walking them to their friends but he doesn't let go once Jaemin is standing there in front of the other boys, instead he slides his fingers down and interlocks them with Jaemin's.

"Why are you doing this Minnie?" Donghyuck asks, his voice soft and concerned, not needing to explain what he is referring to because everyone in the room knows.

Why is Jaemin suddenly distancing himself again? Why did he do that to Jeno at the auction? Why is it that Jaemin has locked himself in the underworld since winter break started? Forgetting all about the plans they had made together the month before.

He makes the mistake to look into his friend's eyes, finding how worried they are all for him, even Yangyang who still is mad over what happened at the auction still looks at him with care in his big round eyes.

His heart starts racing in his tight chest and he can't hide how his hands start trembling. Donghyuck tightens his hold on his hand as if trying to offer him some of his strength but it doesn't work, Jaemin can feel his seams coming undone once again and he knows he won't be able to keep his insides from spilling out this time.

"I have to..." He breathes out, his voice small and weak but they are all able to hear him. No one says anything, clearly giving him the time to elaborate, to give them a chance to understand. "I _have_ to," Jaemin repeats, the raw pain bleeding into his voice as if that could explain what he can't word yet.

Renjun, quickwitted Athena, reads between the lines, realizes what Jaemin is hinting at. "Is this because you're Hades?" He asks, voice careful to not upset Jaemin more but there's a frown on his face.

With a stuttering breath, Jaemin nods. He wishes they understand with just that, that they don't ask for more details and just accept what he's telling them even if so little.

But of course, they don't.

"I don't understand," Chenle speaks up, a frown on his face as he looks directly at Jaemin's eyes, baring for him the confusion he feels but also how he _wants_ to understand. "Where do our deities come into this? You're not upset at us over something we did?"

Jaemin's eyes widen, shaking his head. He had not considered his friends could come to the conclusion that they had done something to cause his distancing. "It's all on me, on... on being _Hades_ ,"

"But what do you _mean_ with that?" Yangyang asks next, the anger in his eyes had died down a little but still sparkling underneath the confusion. Renjun is staring still at Jaemin, his smart eyes still trying to find the answer as if it was something he could just _see_ if he paid more attention.

Donghyuck tugs on his hand, moving his free hand to grab Jaemin's chin and turning his face forcing him to look into his eyes. "Jaemin, we've told you our roles don't rule us-"

Jaemin turns his face towards Donghyuck's, his lips pulled back in something feral like he's about to growl at his friend, the ugly _ugly_ resentment that would peek at times is bubbling up alarmingly quick, up and up and coating his heart in it, squeezing before it bubbles up and out his mouth, forcing its way _finally_ past his lips as he yanks himself free of his friend's gentle hands.

"You don't know _shit_ Donghyuck," He hisses, not feeling the slightest tinge of remorse when his dear friend's eyes widen and he steps back, his lips parting open. "Being Apollo you may think that being a reincarnation is a blessing but it's a _curse_ to some of us!"

"Nana, wait-" Jungwoo calls, already on his feet, walking towards them and his hands reaching for Jaemin but the younger steps away, watching as his friend's hands drop to his sides, unsure if he should try again.

He can see the other boys are caught off guard, surprised at Jaemin's sudden outburst and they don't know how to react yet, what steps to take, no idea how to approach the quickly escalating situation.

"You would think since you're dating _Thanatos_ out of everyone you would be smarter than that but you're just _blind_ to his suffering," Jaemin's tone is accusing and sharp making Donghyuck bristle at the mention of his boyfriend, the hurt and confusion fading out and anger replacing it.

Chenle manages to hold Donghyuck back before the orange-haired boy could take another step towards Jaemin but the younger can't stop, even shoving Jungwoo away when he tried to grab him again.

"Why are you bringing Mark in this?!" Donghyuck asks, anger twisting his melodic voice into something ugly that would have made Jaemin cower if not for his own rage burning inside him.

"Being Thanatos crushes him until almost breaking him, I've held him sobbing in my arms so many times trying to keep him together while you're here in the overworld _singing_ around!" The memories of an inconsolable Mark flashes across Jaemin's mind, turning Jaemin's tone more venomous as he continues, taking a step and then two closer to his friend until they're standing face to face. "He has asked me why is he even alive! And you dare to tell me our roles don't matter?!"

Everyone freezes at Jaemin's confession, the temperature dropping in the room. They all know Mark as a boy who never cries, always breaking out in laughter at the smallest thing yet Jaemin just told them there's a much darker side of him that they never had an idea off, even his beloved boyfriend.

"And me?" Jaemin lets out a hollow chuckle, a shiver running down his friends' spines, dread digging its sharp nails into them and keeping them fixed in place. "I'll spend most of my life locked in the underworld while you all carry with your lives here, that's why I've been distancing myself because if I keep staying close, parting will be more painful for all of us."

He doesn't wait for them to react, leaves them all behind trying to catch up with the revelations, and storms towards the door, opening it and walking into his room at the castle room.

The door is slammed shut behind him, separating him from his friends before any of them can call his name and ask him to stay. He drops onto his bed, his back arched and his hand clutching to his shattering heart.

  
In retrospect, he should have expected this to happen.

Jaemin is sitting on his bed, glaring at the door that is being repeatedly knocked on, has been going on for what must be close to an hour now yet the person behind it won't stop.

"Nana open up!" Zeus yells, his tone high and urgent but Hades stays put. He can't open his bedroom doors even if he tries, only the dead and those who possess the skull ring that works as a key can.

The only other people with a skull ring key are Jaemin's father and Mark. The older boy, obviously, has not come to talk to him. Once Jaemin had calmed down, he regretted snapping at Donghyuck as he did, but not completely.

He did breach Mark's privacy, taking from him the decision to tell Donghyuck about the negative things being Thanatos brought him, but Jaemin felt somehow _lighter_ , the ugly resentment he had been hiding for so long has finally blown up.

"Nana!" Jungwoo shouts again, intensifying the headache that is pulsing in Jaemin's head. Yangyang had also tried to get him to leave his room some time ago but in the end, he gave up, promising to be back.

Zeus though doesn't seem even close to giving up. Jaemin sighs, turning to face the digital clock on his bedside table that also has the date in it, showing him it's the 19th of December and 4:32 am, he had been dragged to the overworld the day before during the late afternoon.

Jaemin is starting to think of using the bathroom door to go somewhere else, he literally can walk into anywhere in the whole overworld but he can't find the energy to even stand up.

Finally, the knocking stops, and the young Hades allows himself to hope it means his friend has given up and will leave him alone but the hope is quickly discarded when he hears a familiar voice, making him sigh and hug his knees to his chest.

"Jaemin could you please open the door so we can talk?" Jaehyun asks, his soothing rich voice carrying past the door and the big room into Jaemin's ears, something in him clutching almost desperately to the comfort it provides no matter how small.

"We can talk like this too Minnie, just please listen to us," Taeyong speaks up next and Hades' heart throbs at the hurt he can hear in the older man's voice, knowing he's the one causing it.

For Nike and Hera to be here it must mean that Hermes went for them, since Zeus didn't leave to do it himself and if Thanatos were here he would have opened the door himself.

The underworld prince crawls to get off his bed, walking with hesitant steps towards the door, resting his forehead against it. "Ok," He says, voice just loud enough for the boys on the other side of the door to hear him.

"We owe you an apology," Is what Taeyong starts with, catching Jaemin by surprise as an apology was the last thing he expected. "We've known of your plans of cutting everyone off yet we stayed quiet, I know it's not reason enough but believe me we had planned to talk about this with you later on before you actually left,"

"We should have stopped stalling when you distanced yourself a year ago, we are truly sorry Jaemin," Jaehyun says, the guilt in his voice so raw that Jaemin finds himself reaching for the doorknob, stopping right before he turns it.

"Minnie, _Nana_ we won't abandon you when you step up to the throne, none of us want to pretend you don't exist," Taeyong's voice sounds wet and chocked off, giving Jaemin the final push to give in and open the door, the four boys stumbling inside.

It takes only a few seconds for Hera to wrap his arms around Hades and hold him tightly to his chest, pressing his face on the younger's neck, hands rubbing big tender circles on his back making him melt on his embrace.

He doesn't have to see to know the hand that is on top of his head, fingers brushing back his black hair, belongs to Jaehyun. Jaemin winds his arms around Taeyong's small waist, grabbing fistfuls of his baggy black sweater. "Do you mean it?" He asks, his voice so small and low that if the other boys were not crowded around him they wouldn't have heard him.

"Of course Jaeminie! We will figure it out, I promise," Taeyong answers, sounding so determined that Jaemin can only believe him. Before he notices it, tears are rolling down his cheeks and soaking into Taeyong's sweater, having rested his forehead on the older man's shoulder.

His crying doesn't go unnoticed by his other friends and they don't hesitate on joining the hug, leaving Jaemin in the middle, giving him the comfort he didn't think he would feel again. Jaehyun wraps an arm around his shoulders, Jungwoo's wrapping tightly on his waist and Yangyang's hands come to rest on top of Jaemin's.

A few minutes pass and Jaemin has calmed down enough to lean back, Taeyong is quick to delicately rub at the tear tracks on Jaemin's cheeks with the ends of his sweater, a frown on his handsome face and his pink lips forming a pout.

"You should go," Jaemin says, his voice still weak but the look in his eyes is firm when he glances at Jungwoo. The taller boy gives him an innocent look but Jaemin frowns back, not missing how there's a haze in his friend's eyes. "Especially you, you've stayed too long here,"

"Ah I'm fine-" Jungwoo's lie gets interrupted by his own body, when he makes to nonchalantly wave his hand at Jaemin he ends up stumbling backward, Yangyang quick to grab him and help him stay up.

"Go home Jungwoo, you can meet with Jaemin another time, right?" Taeyong asks, doe eyes staring at the younger boy and sparkling up when he receives a nod. 

Jaemin turns his full attention to Jungwoo, not bothering to hide the concern he feels when he sees how his friend is starting to break in a cold sweat, his paling complexion and if Yangyang were not holding him, he bets the older would be swaying on his feet.

Still, Jungwoo gives him a beaming smile, opening his arms for Jaemin and the younger takes the offer, stepping away from Taeyong and into Jungwoo's arms.

"I'm sorry..." Jaemin mumbles, earning a hum that he feels against his chest and Jungwoo shakes his head, patting the top of the younger's head.

"I don't deserve an apology from you Jaemin, I was a bad friend for not noticing you had something like that weighing you down, especially during last year, I should have tried harder yet I let you go back then but don't worry," Dimples form on his cute face with his grin, exuding such warm that Jaemin feels the air in the room get less stale. "I'm going to take full advantage of being Zeus to the point you may have to ask me to stop visiting so much!"

And before Jaemin can react, Jungwoo pecks his cheek, loud and quick, making Yangyang jump back with a frown on his face but his lips are pulled back in a gummy smile.

With Yangyang's help, Jungwoo goes home, the younger boy returning after making sure Jungwoo got safely on his bed and left a glass of water on his bedside table.

They have moved to sit down on the edge of Jaemin's bed, Jaehyun, and Taeyong by his sides. Hera's hand is back to rubbing circles on Hades' back while Nike's strokes his hair. When Hermes joins them he sits on the floor, right in front of the underworld prince, leaning against his placing his head on his lap, and looking up at him.

"You all should go home too," Jaemin whispers, gaze focused on how his fingers brush through Yangyang's black hair. "When I wake up I'll go back too," He promises, knowing his friends are still hesitant to leave him alone here.

They haven't been here long enough for the underworld to affect them as it did with Jungwoo but Jaemin doesn't want to wait until it does. Unlike Jaemin and Mark who are 'children of death' as Jaemin's father called it, other living beings can't stay for long in the underworld, their life energy getting sucked out by the place resulting in them getting weakened.

Jaemin knows they can stay for a few hours at a time before their bodies start getting affected, that's why when some of them visit they set alarms on their phones or watches, keeping track of the time to ask Jaemin to take them back to the overworld.

Taeyong sighs, patting his back and nodding his head in agreement. "Rest Jaeminie, you still have people to talk with when you get back," Jaemin's chest tightens but he gives a slow nod, pressing his lips into a thin line.

He owes an apology to Mark. Donghyuck and he need to have a serious talk too. He is sure Yiren must be worried after he literally disappeared.

And then Jeno, Jaemin's beloved spring boy, deserves so much but the underworld prince is not quite sure he is ready to contact him just yet nor that he has a right to after what he did.

"Ah don't worry about Yiren, I told her your parents got you busy," Yangyang speaks up, blinking innocently up at him when Jaemin arches an eyebrow at him. "She DMed me after you turned your phone off, she also DMed Jeno by the way,"

Jaemin tenses immediately, his eyes widening and his jaw going slack. Jaehyun closes his mouth for him. "She did what?" Honestly, he shouldn't be that shocked Yiren did that, the sweet girl had been so worried about Jaemin's not-official relationship with Jeno during the auction and with Jaemin becoming inaccessible it's not surprising she contacted Jeno by herself.

"She was kind of blaming herself for Jeno being upset, even though we all know its not _her_ fault," The glare that Yangyang gives him is not as strong as before but Jaemin can see he is _still_ upset for Jeno, he's that loyal of a friend. "I have no idea how that went down so you'll have to ask yourself."

Having said that, Yangyang stands up, brushing off the nonexistent dust from his pants as Jaehyun and Taeyong stand up too to follow him. 

Jaehyun stays behind for a moment when the other two make their way to the door, leaning in to whisper to Jaemin's ear. "Jeno is staying at Taeyong's apartment, he had an argument with Doyoung and asked to stay there."

Jaemin frowns, feeling the urge to go to Jeno and comfort him, knowing the older boy must be badly upset if he basically ran away from home, the guilt bubbles up once again, knowing he's to blame for all of it.

Yet, a small part of him feels something akin to relief, knowing that Jeno is still fighting for _them_ against the man he considers his older brother.

He needs to fight too, around his fate that goes against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the angst has ended, kinda :D for now ^^
> 
> If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a kudo and/or a comment~ they mean a lot! 
> 
> Also I made a thread with moodboards for this fic you can find it [here ](https://twitter.com/Mapachiii/status/1349163422060072962?s=20)  
> And sweet Lexie is making one too and they're so so [pretty!](https://twitter.com/polarisbyun_/status/1349218611878006784?s=20)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for taking longer than usual? It has felt like it for me but I'm not too sure haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter 20 of Nectar!

As promised, Jaemin is back in the overworld after he wakes up. He turned on his phone but left it on his bed to take a shower, perhaps standing for too long under the running hot water that eased some of the tension in his body while he tried to not think about all the messages that must have loaded in his phone.

He only picks up his phone after he has dressed for the day, in a pair of black jeans, a white sweater, and a pastel pink coat, his bracelet back on his wrist. 

There are no notifications from Jeno other than the last two text messages he sent him the night of the auction. He has missed calls from Yiren, Renjun, Donghyuck, Jungwoo, Yangyang, Jisung, Jaehyun, Kunhang, and also a single missed call from Doyoung. The texts he received are mostly asking about his whereabouts and if he was ok.

He has his thumb suspended over the button to call Donghyuck when his phone starts buzzing in his hand, the screen turning black before it finished connecting with the incoming call.

Jaemin doesn't have to think twice before picking up, moving his phone up to his ear but before he can utter a single word, the boy on the other side of the line gasps. "Jaemin!"

"Yes, my Jisungie?" He sounds tired to his own ears but the adoration he holds for the young Eros still bleeds in his tone. It's around 9 am, still too early for Jisung to be up when there are no classes.

"Can I see you?" It pains Jaemin to hear the hesitance in Jisung's voice, no doubt Chenle had told him what had gone the day before. As if to confirm his guess, he hears Plutus' voice in the background, so clear and loud that he doesn't need Jisung to repeat what he said.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys there, save me some breakfast ok?" Jisung hums in agreement and Jaemin hangs up, standing up from his bed and making his way to his desk, grabbing his keys and wallet he left there so many days ago.

He hesitates for a moment before picking up his backpack, opening the front pocket to take out his set of keys to Taeyong's apartment.

  
The young Hades feels almost overwhelmed within seconds of stepping into the penthouse, with Kunhang currently hugging him almost painfully tightly and ignoring how Jaemin is tapping his back in a silent request to let go.

Dejun stands behind the now brown-haired boy -Jaemin already misses the pink hair on Kunhang, it looked really good on him- with his thick eyebrows tilted upwards as he stares directly at Jaemin.

"Jaemin you're so dumb!" Poseidon _loudly_ exclaims right next to his ear, making the younger boy wince. Everyone has of course been already updated on Jaemin.

Or almost everyone.

"Kunhang let him go," Dejun says, stepping closer and digging his fingers on the other boy's sides forcing him to let go of Jaemin. Nyx quickly grabs on Hades' wrist and pulls him to his firm chest, wrapping his arms around the younger's middle in a tight hug that only lasts a few seconds before he steps back. "You're right though, Jaemin can be very dumb,"

The underworld prince pouts his lips, receiving only a soft pat on his cheek and a grin before Kunhang places his hand on the small of his back and pushes him to follow after them further inside their home.

He follows the two boys into the kitchen where they find Kun and Chenle cooking by the stove. Sitting on the stools by the kitchen island are Jisung who just watches the two cooking boys, Ten who is drawing on his tablet, and Yuta who is sipping from a cup of what Jaemin can smell is coffee. 

When the young Eros turns around, having heard their steps getting closer, his doe eyes seem to sparkle up when they meet Hades' and the older's body just moves on autopilot, closing the distance between them, throwing his arms around the boy's shoulders, a hand finding its place on the nape of his precious younger friend and gently massaging it as he hugs him close.

Other times, Jisung would grumble and halfheartedly try to get Jaemin to stop but this isn't like those times, the younger sneaks his own long arms around Jaemin's waist and pulls him even closer, opening his legs for Jaemin to step between them and leaving as little space as possible between their bodies.

"He cried last night when I told him what happened," Chenle speaks up breaking the silence at the same time the kettle starts whistling on the stove. Jisung raises his head from where he had been hiding it against Jaemin's neck, turning his attention to his best friend with a whine. "What? You did!"

"Please, you were tearing up when Jaemin stormed out too," Yangyang says when he walks into the room, making his way to the fridge and taking out the cartoon of milk, uncapping it and holding it up slightly away from his mouth to drink, ignoring Kun's and Ten's scolding.

Jaemin coos at the flustered Chenle, pulling back an arm from around Jisung and using it to wave the smaller boy to him but Chenle ignores him and moves to pour the cups of black tea that he then gives around to everyone, Jaemin thanking him and leaving it beside Jisung's to wait for it to cool.

So Jaemin turns his attention back to the boy in his arms, moving his hands to cup his face, squishing his soft cheeks. "I'm sorry Jisungie, believe me, I didn't _like_ the idea of cutting you all out of my life," The young Eros tries to shake his head in Jaemin's hold, his lips parting to refute but Jaemin continues talking, feeling the rest of the boys in the room staring at him. "But that's how Hades' path has always been, I had no reason to believe mine would be any different,"

"And I'm sorry we let you believe that," Kun speaks up, sending Jaemin a small sad smile, grabbing a bowl and serving the soup he finished making, Chenle walking behind him to the rice cooker. "I know Taeyong and Jaehyun already apologized but let me do it too, I'm truly sorry for not having spoken sooner,"

"We heard from the boys when you stopped hanging out with them," Ten speaks up next, the tablet now forgotten in front of him, feline-like eyes staring right at Jaemin. "We should have reached out back then," Yuta nods along to Ten's words, a serious look on his handsome face.

Jaemin frowns, shaking his head. "You two were not even in the country, you really don't have to apologize," He sighs, hoping both older deities accept his words but they seem stubborn on not doing it. "Yuta you were too busy traveling back and forth to Japan that year, I don't blame any of you,"

"Why did everyone older than Jungwoo know and not the rest?" Yukhei asks before any of the older boys can argue back, suddenly standing in the entrance to the kitchen. Jisung is startled in Jaemin's arms making Chenle chuckle and shake his head.

All eyes go to Kun then Ten and Yuta and finally landing on Jaemin. The underworld prince stared at the top of Eros' head, moving a hand to fondly card his fingers through his hair.

"I.." the frown in his face deepens, he looks up and searchers for Kun's eyes, finding the older already looking at him, staring right back. "I don't know?"

He ignores the forming headache, somehow Jisung able to tell and raising a hand to Jaemin's temple, awkwardly rubbing his thumb there to attempt to relieve some of the pain. Jaemin sighs and grabs his small cup of tea, carefully drinking some of it hoping it will soothe the headache.

Suddenly, a hand rests on the top of his head, fingertips threading through the black hair and massaging his scalp, Jaemin instantly relaxing and closing his eyes.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, Ten had sneaked wine into a sleepover we held one summer some of you got drunk," Yuta starts, the younger not needing to look back to know the Japanese male has a smirk on his face. 

"The night we all broke the law," Yangyang cheerily adds, receiving a shove from Kunhang who exaggeratedly shakes his head in fake disappointment at him.

"Alcohol loosened your lips and you cried in Jaehyun's arms that you didn't want to go away, the only ones who were there and conscious of it were us the older boys," Yuta's soft voice and tender fingers take the pain away, Jaemin not noticing he's leaning into his touch, not unlike a cat would until the Japanese boy chuckles and teasingly scratches under his chin with his other hand.

"I just remember asking Doyoung to not tell the others..." It's hazy but Jaemin can still remember it. Looking through teary eyes at Demeter, pleading for him to not tell Jungwoo and the rest, the older boy giving him a pained look but nodding before pulling him into a hug.

Jaemin had been around 14 years old when it happened, maybe already 15. It was after that when Jaemin's life started going downhill, the void in him developing and getting bigger with the pass of time until he started distancing himself.

"No point in worrying about all that now," Yangyang announces, patting Jaemin's back with enough strength to make the underworld prince stumble forward, Jisung whining and holding Jaemin up to prevent him from crashing on top of him. "As Hermes, I'll make sure you don't get lonely in your throne!"

The two share a look, grins blooming in their lips, the joy reaching their eyes and Jaemin breathes a little easier. He trusts him, knows the other boy means his promise and Jaemin feels a little dumb for not having given a chance to his friends before.

With Leon jumping onto the counter between Ten and Jisung, making the younger fling his limbs around before covering his face with his big shaky hands and Chenle's high tone laughter, they ease into starting their breakfast, Sicheng joining them after patting the top of Jaemin's head on his way to pour himself a bowl.

  
It's past supper when Jaemin knocks on Donghyuck's bedroom door, his sister skipping down the hallway after having accompanied Jaemin to the door.

Instead of calling him in, Apollo opens the door, the expression on his face blank and the look in his eyes not giving anything away. He doesn't say anything and steps aside, allowing Hades to walk into his bedroom.

"I haven't told Mark," Jaemin freezes, his eyes widening before he snaps his head towards Donghyuck, the older boy shrugging but keeping his gaze somewhere past Jaemin. "I mean, Renjun did tell him about _you_ but he doesn't know what you told us about _him_ ,"

He feels relief fill his chest yet guilt crawls inside him and squeezes on his heart. Jaemin doesn't know what to say, if he should thank Donghyuck or not for not exposing what Jaemin did to Mark, how the younger had broken the older's trust by spilling his deepest secrets in a burst of emotions.

But then he remembers how Mark didn't try to get him to talk the night before, and Jaemin thinks it's safe to assume his friend had realized without anyone telling him that he did reveal his demons.

Donghyuck walks past him, moving to sit down on the black leather couch in front of his TV station, giving Jaemin an expectant look that makes the younger move to sit down beside him, leaving a space that normally wouldn't be there between them.

"Thank you, for taking care of him when I've failed to-" Jaemin flinches back, not having expected those softly spoken words to leave his friend's lips. 

"I don't want your gratitude," He cuts in, making the orange-haired boy glare at him, clearly feeling offended so Jaemin rushes to continue. "He's my friend, of course, I would try my best to take care of him, especially when its something I _know_ none of you can understand as much as I can,"

With the exception of Kunhang of course, but that's not something Jaemin will bring up now, he had exposed enough secrets that don't belong to him.

"I just... grew this resentment over the years I guess," He whispers, looking away from his friend and to the skull ring on his finger, chewing on his lower lip as he tries to put his thoughts into order, the other boy thankfully keeping quiet and waiting for him. "Not only at you or because of Mark, my _situation_ and how my _ending_ kept coming closer and closer, knowing how carefree you all were while I kept trying to ignore what would happen to me but never able to really silence that voice that reminded me how my time was ticking away,"

He starts choking up, a lump forming in his throat but thankfully he doesn't tear up, he is honestly tired of crying so much. Donghyuck, ever so caring, scoots closer, placing his hand on top of Jaemin's thigh and squeezing encouragingly.

"It hurt a lot, watching Mark break because of his role, time and time again, only allowing himself to cry in the underworld because he didn't want to worry anyone, especially _you_ ," Donghyuck's fingers dig in Jaemin's thigh, his breathing hitching but Jaemin keeps going. "And knowing you _do_ know what he does yet not thinking about how it could affect him-"

"I did think about it though," Now its Donghyuck cutting in, sounding small and weak. Jaemin looks up to find tears in his sweet brown eyes that have faint golden sparkles in them, the sight hurting his heart, making him reach for him without realizing, wrapping his arms around the older's shoulders and pulling him to his chest. "But I never knew how to _ask_ , how to bring such a thing up when he kept acting as if he was fine, I ended up convincing myself that he was fine after all. I've failed him, the both of you,"

Donghyuck's usually bright and warm voice is dim and wet, the pain in it so raw that Jaemin feels some of the pain as his own. He wonders if this is similar to how the other deities feel when staying for too long at the underworld, how the life in them gets drained out.

"Oh Hyuckie, I'm so sorry," Jaemin hugs the older closer, stroking up and down his back and feeling the hiccups that shake the boy in his arms. "I never stopped to consider that, I was blinded by my own feelings," He felt so stupid, how could have he assumed the worst from his friend, especially when he knows how much he loves Mark, how perceptive he is of everyone around him.

They stay like that for a while, until Donghyuck's tears stop flowing and his breathing evens out, Jaemin humming that familiar soothing melody that Jeno does, his hands rubbing circles and random shapes on his friend's back, pressing a few kisses here and there on the older's face and on the top of his hair every so often, knowing he finds comfort in those sweet gestures.

When Donghyuck finally leans back, allowing Jaemin to rub away the evidence of his crying with a tissue he took from the box on top of the coffee table, he lightly hits Jaemin on his chest with both of his hands, balled into fists.

"So you better talk with Jeno! You, underworld boys, need to stop hiding what hurts you!" Just the mention of the spring boy has Jaemin's heartbeat picking up. He grabs Donghyuck's wrists to stop him from continuing his attack.

"Yes, I get it! I'll talk to him!"

  
The apartment is completely silent when Jaemin walks inside, the sound of him closing the door behind him and locking it bouncing off the walls.

He hangs up his pink coat, puts on the house slippers, and makes his way further inside, turning the lights on to illuminate the big open area. His eyes quickly take in the disarray of the place that surely would make the owner itch to clean.

There's a blanket in the middle of the sofa, half of it hanging off over the floor, empty soda bottles on the coffee table, snack wrappers scattered across the table, floor, and sofa. Jaemin can see the three soju bottles on the floor by the corner of the sofa.

Jaemin starts picking up the trash after grabbing a plastic bag that was on the kitchen counter with a few tissues inside it, taking the plastic bottles and squeezing them before dropping them inside the bag.

He's picking up the third soju bottle when the bedroom door is opened, making him stand up straight and almost drop the bottle, his now wide-open eyes looking to the corner where Jeno appears, the older boy freezing in his tracks when their eyes meet.

Hades stops breathing and he could swear even his heart has stopped beating as he stares at his beloved Persephone, the older deity standing so close yet so far, a towel around his neck, his right hand frozen where it was using part of the towel to dry his faded-blue hair.

"I was about to clean up," Jeno mumbles, looking away and breaking the trance they had fallen into. Jaemin only nods, his lips staying closed as he doesn't know what to say.

When Jeno walks up to him, Jaemin can feel his heart beating again, faster and faster with each step the older takes only for his heart to drop when Jeno grabs the bag and bottle from him, careful to not touch him by mistake.

Jaemin had not come by surprise, the moment he had entered his car after leaving Donghyuck he had texted Jeno asking if he could drop by and the older didn't take long to accept.

Clearly, Jeno had not expected Jaemin to arrive so early, as he was obviously just finished taking a shower and didn't have the time to clean up the place, leaving the evidence of his blatant upset state for Jaemin to discover.

The younger stays where he stands, following with his gaze the other taking care of the trash, dropping the towel over the back of one of the stools by the kitchen island, walking back and picking up the blanket, folding it before placing it back on the sofa.

He can see the tension in the older's body, he yearns to stroke the knots away, to hug him close, beg for his forgiveness for all the hurt he has put him through, and _will_ keep causing him.

Because even if Jeno were to accept him with his future as Hades, their path will be a rocky one, Jaemin won't delude himself into thinking otherwise, that is the reason he doesn't know what to expect, the main reason he is not sure he should even _be_ here.

Jeno would be better off without him in the long run.

"So?" Jaemin flinches, his breathing hitching when Jeno looks directly into his eyes, standing but two steps away from him, strong arms crossed in front of his chest, the expression on his face guarded. "Are you going to talk or not?"

And Jaemin's heart starts breaking all over again, not having missed the pain underneath the feigned coldness in his beloved's voice. He ignores the voice that tells him to stay away, forgets all about his decision to talk everything out before daring to even thinking of touching the older.

Because he doesn't think, his body just acts. He closes the distance between them with a single step of his long legs, hands cupping Persephone's face, cradling it carefully and keeping it from looking away as he watches the mask crumble right in front of his very eyes.

Jeno shoves him towards the sofa beside them, not wasting a single second before climbing into his lap, knees straddling the younger's hips, strong yet gentle hands trembling as they frame Jaemin's face, tilting it up to crash their lips together.

Jaemin is reminded of their first kiss in this same spot, Jeno kissing him with similar desperation as he did back then like Jaemin could slip away between his fingers at any moment and the younger can't help but think how fitting that is.

His hands find Jeno's hips, moving on their own accord to sneak underneath the older's baggy grey shirt, digging his fingers down on the smooth warm skin with enough pressure to leave their marks behind but Jeno doesn't complain, the complete opposite in fact, moaning against Jaemin's lips and the younger greedily swallows the sinful sound.

Jeno is the one to break the kiss, tugging on Jaemin's lower lip with his teeth when he leans back, pleased with the whiny moan it earns him. His mouth trails open mouthes kisses down Jaemin's neck, tugging down on the white sweater to reveal more perfect skin until his lips find Jaemin's collarbones.

The underworld prince rolls his head back with a gasp when Jeno bites down and sucks on the skin right after, pressing his tongue against it inside his mouth, letting go with a wet sound.

The kiss that Jeno gives the blossoming bruise is so tender and careful, completely the opposite of his demeanor seconds before. "I thought you had given up on us a-" Jeno confesses against the mark, voice so small and heartbroken that Jaemin can feel his heart squeezing uncomfortably inside his chest where it's racing.

"I did," Jaemin admits, interrupting the older, voice coming out strained against the lump that has quickly formed in his throat. Jeno leans back, his hands stroking down to Jaemin's shoulders. " I _did_ give up, and a part of me has still given up,"

Jeno frowns, the emotions in his doe eyes now open for him to read, carrying his heart on his sleeve for Jaemin. He sees the confusion, the fear, and the pain.

But he can also see the pure adoration, the frustration, and the dark specs of desire that make a shiver run down Jaemin's spine, making his own desire bubble up more.

"Jeno I'm going to _leave_ , you deserve someone who can actually _be_ with you here, and-" Jaemin is the one getting interrupted this time, the spring boy having quickly grabbed his chin and pulled him up meeting him halfway.

The kiss isn't hungry this time though, Jeno's soft lips move tenderly against his, fitting perfectly with Jaemin's chapped and swollen ones. He kisses him softly, with care and unbidden affection, filling Jaemin's stomach with those wild butterflies that try to fly up his throat, a kiss so tender that it brings tears to Jaemin's slightly open eyes, the salty tears quickly escaping him.

When Jeno leans back, he does it slowly, and he offers him a small smile when he notices the tears that keep on flowing, letting go of his chin to brush away them away with the back of his fingers.

"You thought I didn't know of that?" Jeno asks with a low voice, tilting his head to the side so adorably when Jaemin just stares at him. "I already knew of that _Nana_ ,"

Ah, that nickname, Jaemin had missed hearing it in Jeno's sweet voice. He's not ashamed of how he sighs almost dreamily and the smile that Jeno gives him makes him even happy he did because the other boy's eyes have crinkled into moons in that way Jaemin adores so much.

Well, it makes sense, that Jeno already knew of Jaemin's secret, Doyoung having probably told him at some point in an attempt to convince the younger to stay away from him. 

Yet it didn't work, as Jaemin has the sweetest boy currently in his lap.

"I don't want to ask you to wait for me," Jaemin whispers, finally opening that box he kept hidden away deep inside that holds his fears. "We're so young, you may want me _now_ but what if you stop when I'm away?"

Jeno shakes his head, the furrow between his eyebrows becoming more pronounced but Jaemin keeps on speaking, not able to stop now that he has started. His hands slowly let go of Jeno and fall to his sides.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to wait for me, I don't want to be a cage for you," The mere idea of it pains him so much, makes it hard to breath and his heart ache so painfully in his tightening chest. "I don't want to be like the first Hades, taking away Persephone's freedom just because of his selfish desires,"

"Nana, listen to me," Jeno speaks, his voice soft and careful just like how he cups Jaemin's face and strokes his wet cheeks. "We don't have to be like them, we already are unlike them,"

There's so much certainty in Jeno's voice that Jaemin stares up at him, longing to be able to be as sure of them as he seems to be. His beloved, of course, understand him without needing him to speak up, so he leans closer, tenderly kissing the corner of Jaemin's mouth, then his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his forehead.

And then he moves just back enough for them to look into each other's eyes. Jeno looks at him with such raw unbidden affection that Jaemin doesn't need him to put it into words to understand his point now.

But he still does, stealing Jaemin's breath away without needing to kiss him, because actually listening to Jeno say it makes everything more real, makes the blood running in Jaemin's veins _sing_ and his heart flutter after it stutters, beating strongly against his ribcage like it will burst out.

"Because I _love_ you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so drama train leaves, for now. Thank you for reading the chapter! I would greatly appreciate your comment no matter how short ^^ kudos are ofc very welcome too~!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! To the chapter that changes the rating of this fic! If you'd prefer to skip the 18+ content then stop reading at the change of scene and I'll see you next chapter~!

_'Because I love you'_

Jeno's sweet confession keeps on repeating inside his head, his lips parted open and his eyes just staring up at the older boy who keeps on smiling so tenderly.

On occasions, Jaemin had allowed himself to believe Jeno's feelings were that deep for him because the other boy didn't try to hide it when he looked at him, in how he kissed him, how his affection dripped from his sweet voice when they talked.

But a part of Jaemin was in denial, convinced he was just projecting his own feelings on Jeno. Because he knows how crazy and rushed it is, to have fallen this hard so fast, to _love_ someone he meet just a few months ago.

That's why he doubted himself at times if it truly was Na Jaemin loving Lee Jeno or was it Hades loving Persephone.

Then he would stop and look deep within himself, think about how much he treasured and loved every little detail of the older boy, things that were _Jeno_ and not Persephone.

Like his smile, his moon eyes, how sweet and sincere he was, the way he would play along with the rest of the boys, how though he could come off as standoffish to most, he did care about the people around him -and not only about Jaemin as Chenle claimed- and took care of them without bringing attention to himself, how hard-working he is yet doesn't seem to know how to receive compliments or praises.

But Jaemin also loved his flaws. How headstrong he could be to the point he was stubborn, when he feels jealous because of strangers trying to court Jaemin and even because of Yiren -who he had already reassured him was not even romantically interested in him-, his childishness that comes up when bickering, the way he could spend hours gaming on his phone if left alone, his weird sense of humor that not many were able to match, the bluntness he had at times without noticing when his filter turned off.

Jaemin loved it all because all of that is what makes Jeno who he is.

"I _love_ you too," Jaemin breathes out, the confessions coming out like a choked-off gasp but Jeno's smile just softens. He leans closer, their eyes almost closing completely, their lips brushing together when Jaemin speaks again. "I love you so much it _hurts_ ,"

"I know," Jeno whispers back, lips kissing Jaemin's cupid bow so tenderly that Jaemin's heart skips a beat. "I know _Nana_ ," And with that, Jeno kisses his lips again.

Jaemin's hands stroke up Jeno's sides, from his thighs to his hips, curling his fingers around his small but firm waist and up to his chest, stopping there able to feel the increasing heartbeat before his hands continue their way to the back of Jeno's head and thread his fingers through the still slightly wet hair.

Their kiss started off as soft and slow, just lips moving together, the smacking sound even innocent when compared to the noises they had made before their short talk. However, it starts becoming deeper when Jeno tilts Jaemin's head to the side and his tongue peeks out, licking its way inside Jaemin's pliant mouth.

Jeno's tongue moves against his, licking then the roof of Jaemin's mouth making a shiver run through his body and his fingers fist his blue hair, resulting in ripping a pleased groan from Jeno's throat. The younger repeats the action, tugging on the wet blue strands and rejoicing on the prize of the sweet moan Jeno lets out against his mouth.

Again, Jeno pulls on Jaemin's lower lip with his teeth when he breaks the kiss, but this time Jaemin chases after him, not having kissed him close to enough, and the older smiles into the kiss, happy to oblige and kiss for as long as his beloved underworld prince wants.

At one point its Jaemin who breaks away, his mouth not leaving the older though as he trails kisses down Jeno's jaw and to his neck, adding in a nibble here and there, stopping when he mouths at the spot where he can feel Jeno's heartbeat the most, fluttering like a hummingbird's wings.

He smiles before sucking on the skin, just enough to pink it and not to bruise it like Jeno seems to enjoy doing to him. Jeno tilts his head to the side and Jaemin continues trailing open-mouthed kisses over the offered neck, his right hand stroking its way down Jeno's body, putting enough pressure when moving down his stomach to feel the outlines of the muscles hidden by the old shirt, his blood undeniably raising in temperature as it rushes faster in his veins.

Jeno wraps his fingers around his wrist, stroking over the bracelet for a moment before guiding his hand under the cloth, pressing it over his toned abs that have Jaemin's breathing hitching before tearing a groan from his throat.

Because his sweet spring boy, while perched on his lap, does a body roll, keeping Jaemin's hand over his stomach as if to make sure the younger boy doesn't miss the way his muscles undulate under his palm.

"Fuck," Jaemin groans, grazing Jeno's neck with his teeth and the older rolls his head back, the hand he still has on the back of Jaemin's head pulling him closer, forcing Jaemin to press his mouth harder and the younger can't do anything but give him what he wants so he bites down, trying to repeat what Jeno has done to him before, sucking the soft skin into his mouth with enough pressure to burst the blood vessels underneath, licking the quickly bruising skin.

And Jeno melts over him, a low moan slipping past his lips, the grip he has on Jaemin's hair tightening until it almost hurts. The underworld prince starts losing the ability to think clearly, losing himself in the burning desire that is gaining control of his body and mind, but a memory flashes across his closed eyelids.

The two of them, hiding inside a jungle gym. Jeno calling repeatedly Jaemin's nickname, each time sounding more longingly, their lips so close to finally meet for the first time yet Jeno stops the both of them by touching their foreheads together instead.

_"Not yet, let's wait a little more."_

Then Jaemin remembers weeks ago, when they finally gave in to the always present pull between them, when Jeno finally fell into what both of them desired and kissed him.

He remembers how desperate and hungry the chaste kiss had become, how Jaemin had to be the one to stop him when he made a move to undo the buttons of his shirt.

The pain he saw in Jeno's moon eyes when he reminded him he had said he wanted to wait, how he had remained upset even after reassuring him he was ok.

If Jaemin reminds him again, as Jeno rolls his hips so sinfully and arches his back with a breathy gasp when Jaemin strokes up his spine, digging his fingernails down enough to leave pink trails that blossom with goosebumps, would he feel hurt again?

But still, Jaemin doesn't want to risk Jeno rushing into something he's not ready for, even if Jaemin can't help but believe that the one with experience is the older by how he always seems to know what he is doing, even now, a thought the underworld prince doesn't want to entertain.

So Jaemin leans back, moving both of his hands to Jeno's hips to stop them from doing such lewd circles that cloud Jaemin's judgment, and he blinks his eyes open to stare up at the spring boy that now looks so lost. 

He has to remind himself why he's stopping to not give in to the tempting sight in front of him. Jeno straddling him, chest moving up and down irregularly, his lips red and shiny with their mixed spit, the pupils in his eyes so blown wide that his eyes look the darkest Jaemin has seen them and the knowledge that the bruise on his neck was made by his mouth has the lust burning in Jaemin's core burning hotter.

"Jeno, you don't have to ... _rush_ ," Jaemin whispers, watching in his beloved's dark eyes how recognition sparkles in his eyes. He stays quiet, rubbing slow gentle circles on Jeno's hips with his thumbs without noticing but he can see how it reassures the older, that Jaemin isn't _rejecting_ him but instead is looking out for him.

His heartbeat picks up when Jeno seems to come to a conclusion, giving him a small nod before he leans closer again, rubbing their noses together and giving his lips a chaste kiss, then another one that is a couple of seconds longer.

The older boy stays close, close enough they can look into each other's eyes and feel the other's breath fan on their face. With a small smile that slightly curves his eyes, so innocent and tender, Jeno says something that is anything but innocent.

"Let's go to the bedroom?"

  
"Relax," Jeno whispers right underneath Jaemin's right ear, his voice so soft and comforting that the younger feels some of the tension ease out of his body but he remains mostly stiff, the hold he has on Jeno's hips unmoving unlike before. "We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with,"

Jaemin _knows_ that, and its not like he doesn't want _more_ but its suddenly so real, lying on the unmade bed, the black duvet already pushed to a corner of the mattress when Jaemin was playfully pushed back into the bed, with Jeno straddling him again, his hands underneath Jaemin's white sweater, fingertips drawing lazy shapes on Jaemin's soft skin, digging harder on the outlines of his muscles that had Jaemin's face flushing when he saw the hunger in his beloved's eyes increase.

When Jeno senses how Jaemin remains so hesitant, he moves back and even attempts to get off him but Jaemin tightens his hold on his hips to keep him there, making the older boy arch an eyebrow at him. "Nana it's fine, we can stop if you don't want-"

"But I do," Jaemin blurts out, ignoring how blood rushes up to his head, his cheeks warming up until he knows he must be a blushing mess. "I _want_ to, I just don't know what to do..."

The blue-haired boy smiles down at him, so sweetly that Jaemin thinks he would be able to taste néctar in his beloved's pink lips if he kissed him now. "You can do whatever you want _baby,_ " Jaemin will never admit the small whine that crawls up his throat at the new pet name, even if he sees how Jeno's eyes sparkle at the reaction. "We don't have to go _all the way_ tonight either, to be honest, I'm not sure I'm ready for that myself just yet," There's pink dusting Jeno's ivory cheeks when he admits that and Jaemin can't resist moving one of his hands up to cup his cheek and stroke the colored skin, feeling the heat underneath his thumb. "So, let's go with the flow for tonight? If you want to, of course," 

Jaemin nods, his heart pounding loudly in his eardrums but he can still perfectly listen to the relieved and fond sigh Jeno lets out before he leans back down, his hands moving to tug on the ends of Jaemin's sweater in a silent question and the younger, still blushing, nods again when their eyes meet.

Instead of just pulling off Jaemin's sweater as he expected, Jeno scoots back, moves so he's now kneeling between Jaemin's long legs and with his knees under the younger's thighs, keeps them parted open to accommodate himself there.

The spring boy curves his back until his face is right above Jaemin's belly button and with gentle hands, he strokes up the younger's chest, pulling the cloth up and revealing his body for him. Jaemin's breathing hitches as Jeno leans down, his hair tickling Jaemin, lips pressing a chaste kiss to his abdomen before he opens his mouth and licks a long stripe of skin, following the faint lines of his abs.

Jaemin doesn't know what to do with his hands as Jeno's mouth gets familiar with his chest, he ends up placing one of them over his mouth in an attempt to muffle the breathy moans that escape him when Jeno sucks harder, when he bites enough for the pain to spike and quickly soothed with his wet tongue. His other hand moves to his black hair, grabbing a fistful of it and tugging when Jeno's lips circle one of his nipples, giving it a soft kiss before giving it a kittylish lick.

That's when Jeno notices Jaemin covering his mouth and small frown forms on his handsome face. He wraps his fingers around his wrist and gently pulls his hand back, propping his chin in the middle of Jaemin's chest that is now littered with lovebites, their gazes locked together.

"You don't have to be quiet Nana, I want to hear you," His voice has done lower, a shiver running down Jaemin's spine when he can't help but imagine his beloved moaning with that tone against his ear. "How else am I supposed to know if you're enjoying this?" He asks, catching Jaemin by surprise when he wastes no time in capturing Jaemin's nipple and giving it a short suck, ripping a surprised whiny moan from the younger's throat.

He can feel the older's smirk around his sensitive bud, the only warning he receives as he sucks again, this time harder and his tongue rolling over the bud inside his mouth, Jaemin losing all control over his body as his back arched off the bed seeking more of what Jeno is doing.

Jaemin had never imagined he would find it pleasurable to have someone play with his nipples. When he touches himself it's always quick and dirty, more like a task to get rid of a morning boner or when he allowed his thoughts to wander about the boy now on top of him, always feeling shame and a little bit of guilt afterward.

But now as Jeno who _obviously_ has an oral fixation -even in not intimate situations, Jaemin has gotten distracted one too many times watching the older bit and suck on his own fingers or whatever he could put into his mouth like his pen or chopsticks- nibbles, licks and carefully bites on the two buds, the younger can't feel anything but increasing pleasure, the pain when he bits harsher or pinches them with his fingers turning out to be _sweet_ and addicting.

Jeno's free hand is stroking up and down Jaemin's side, almost as if to ground him and it kind of works before the older's brain seems to change gears and lets his hand wander down to Jaemin's thigh, splaying it over it before squeezing.

The underworld prince is unable to stop himself from rocking his hips up, right against Jeno's making the both of them moan at the friction. Jeno's hand comes up to his hip and holds him down before he can repeat the action, making Jaemin whine as a complaint something that makes Jeno chuckle.

Jeno kisses his way up to Jaemin's mouth, his left hand moving down so he is holding both of his hips. Jaemin opens his mouth for Jeno the moment their lips meet, no longer shy to initiate the way their tongues roll together. The kiss is messy and perhaps there's too much spit but his blood is heating up because of it so Jaemin can't find it in himself to be disgusted by it even as their mixed spit drips to his chin.

Jaemin chases after Jeno when the older breaks their kiss and moves back. When Jeno pulls Jaemin's sweater up the younger raises his arms to help him get it off, before Jeno can close in again though he tugs on the grey sweater, pouting his swollen lips at his beloved. "You too," He whispers, giggling when Jeno smiles at him and kisses the corner of his mouth.

His eyes widen slightly as they move down Jeno's upper body, unconsciously licking his lips with the desire to explore with his mouth the sculped body of his beloved. "Fuck," He curses under his breath, making the older chuckle, tilting his head to the side with an innocence that has no place in their situation yet it makes him all the more alluring. "Jeno, _fuck_ ,"

Jeno tsks at him, teasingly waving a finger side to side. "Not tonight baby," Jaemin's eyes widen, groaning and slapping his beloved on his shoulder, the older laughing at his flustered reaction. His strong hands grip Jaemin's hips again, keeping them in place as he rolls his own forward and against him, ripping a mix of a moan and whine from Jaemin's throat.

He feels his face heating up again and he can't help but move one of his hands up to his face, covering the lower half of it with it and using the other to grab Jeno's hip and pull him closer. Jeno grabs onto the headboard with one hand to hold himself up while the other remains in Jaemin's hip, thumb digging into one of the hickeys he left behind.

Jaemin wraps his legs around Jeno's waist, thighs squeezing the older when he grinds against him, the friction they both seek not being enough like this through the layers of clothing still separating them but there is something so erotic about grinding together like this that has Jaemin just moaning louder, his eyes staring with unbidden desire at his beloved above him, following how the muscles of his arms pull taunt and get more defined.

The hand on Jaemin's hip moves slightly down until the older hooks a finger on the belt loops of his black jeans, giving it a meaningful tug. The underworld prince doesn't stop to consider it, just quickly nodding his head, his heart beating strongly against his chest.

Jaemin thinks about how important its to trust your lover as Jeno gets off the bed. It's not even the act of being as close as their bodies allow that makes Jaemin nervous, it's how vulnerable they have to be for it to happen.

He watches as Jeno pulls on the drawstrings of his pants, undoing the knot to then slide them off, keeping his eyes on Jaemin's and the younger has to fight back the shyness that urges him to look away because Jeno is baring himself for him and it would be wrong of Jaemin to shy away from such an act.

Jeno crawls over him again, face slightly flushed but noway near as much as Jaemin's even when the younger is still partially clothed. The older repays the favor of locking gazes as he takes off Jaemin's belt and throws it to the side, offers him a small but sincere smile when his fingers undo the buttons of Jaemin's jeans, tugs the zipper down over the bulge, and is careful to not stroke him yet.

There's so much blood rushing to his head that Jaemin thinks he's going lightheaded but he doesn't stop his beloved when his fingers slide underneath his jeans and underwear to pull both of them down, he just raises his hips to help him get them completely off.

Jaemin ends up losing the battle when Jeno drops the pieces of clothing behind him, hiding his burning face with his hands and a high embarrassed whine escaping him, barely muffled by his hands. Jeno takes off his socks too before leaning over him again, fingers wrapping around his wrists but he doesn't pull them back this time.

Instead, Jeno peppers the back of Jaemin's hands with kisses, even the skull ring he is still wearing gets one. "You don't have to be shy Nana, you're _gorgeous_ ," Jeno whispers, so loving and sincere that Jaemin spreads his fingers apart to look at him. "We can still stop, you know?" Jaemin shakes his head, taking in a deep breath before uncovering his face, moving his hands to the back of Jeno's neck, and keep him close. "Do you have something in mind you want to try?" Again, Jaemin shakes his head, he honestly can't think at the moment, almost overwhelmed with just being like this with the spring boy.

The smile that Jeno gives him next is a new one, paired with the darkness of his eyes that look into Jaemin's with such raw desire, it makes Jaemin excited for whatever the older boy must have in mind and he knows he will accept what he offers next.

Jeno's soft lips press against his, kissing him so tenderly that Jaemin can feel the anxiousness bleed out of his body almost like magic. "You're someone to be worshiped," He whispers against his mouth, nibbling on Jaemin's lower lip earning a pleased sigh from him. "so may I?" Jeno's voice is sweet and low, promising Jaemin the stars and the moon if he says yes.

So he does.

The blue-haired boy kisses him again, sweetly and carefully, comforting. He trails his mouth down Jaemin's body, revisiting some of the marks he left behind. When he is about to reach Jaemin's groin, he sidetracks, biting the younger's right hip and adding yet another bruise to Jaemin's body.

His right-hand rests on Jaemin's left hip, making sure to hold him down while his left-hand strokes Jaemin's thigh, pulling it up as his mouth trails down, sucking on the sensitive pale skin of Jaemin's inner thigh, leaving the younger to sigh and moan at the ministrations.

Jaemin reaches with a shaky hand to the top of Jeno's head, gently raking his fingers through the blue hair while he grabs a fistful of the bedsheets with the other one. He watches with half-lidded eyes as Jeno focuses on mouthing and marking his thighs, giving both of them the same attention and glancing at him when Jaemin's pleased noises become more high pitched.

When Jeno seems to be satisfied, he turns his attention to the hard length between Jaemin's legs, the hand that had been massaging his thigh stroking its way to it, stopping centimeters away as Jeno gives Jaemin a look, waiting for the younger to nod.

Jaemin had not noticed the calluses in Jeno's hands this much before, but now that he has one of them wrapped around his member he can feel them perfectly. Jeno gives it an experimental tug, the drag dry and uncomfortable so Jaemin whines and the older can tell it's not from pleasure so he whispers an apology.

He's about to tell him to search through the bedside drawers for lube, knowing Taeyong he surely left them materials especially when he had assumed they were already at least somewhat active but before he can utter a single word, his eyes widen as he watches Jeno lean closer and kiss the tip of his cock.

Jeno is looking directly at him, gauging his reaction and when Jaemin just stares back, chest heaving, he kisses it again, this time leaning closer so his lips wrap around it. He vaguely thinks about how he should be embarrassed by his needy whine when Jeno is sucking every so slightly on just the tip of his cock, but its something he has never experienced, and with _Jeno_ being the one doing it while looking directly into his eyes, its almost too much.

Encouraged by his reaction, Jeno sucks a tad bit harder, takes just a little more into his mouth, his tongue flat underneath Jaemin's member as he slowly moves down on him, careful to not graze him with his teeth.

Jaemin doesn't even notice his fingers squeezing on Jeno's blue hair, too lost in the feeling of being engulfed in that wet and hot cavern, until the older _hums_ pleased, the vibrations around him making him throw his head back and his hips roll up searching for more of it.

He's brought back to reality when he hears Jeno choke, not having reacted on time to stop him and the tip of Jaemin's cock hitting the back of his throat. "Shit, Jeno I'm sorry!" Jaemin apologizes after pulling Jeno off with the hold he has of his hair, fingers now massaging his scalp while Jeno coughs.

"It's fine don't worry, should have expected that," Jeno chuckles, grinning up at him and Jaemin feels how his heart stutters in reaction to the adorable smile.

Jeno really is so unfair, looking that cute when his lips are glossy with his spit mixed with Jaemin's precum, a string of it connecting them to the tip of Jaemin's cock that _just_ had caused him to choke in the first place.

The older doesn't wait much longer, after having recovered himself he moves back to Jaemin's member, now pressing open-mouthed kisses to the sides of it, tongue peeking out and covering the length in more spit.

When Jeno finishes coating it in what he presumes is enough saliva, he takes Jaemin back inside his mouth, his hand moving to wrap it around what he doesn't reach with his mouth.

Jaemin can't look away from the sinful sight between his legs, the shyness he had felt before seemingly disappeared as he watches Jeno bob his head up and down his cock, admiring how pretty his now red lips look stretched around him, how dark his moon eyes are that look right back at him.

Jeno slightly rocks his head against Jaemin's hand and the younger knows what he is asking for. He bits down on his lower lip before he tightens his grip on the blue strands, tight enough for Jeno to feel the sting but the older _moans_ around his cock and moves to take even more inside.

Jaemin can tell his climax is approaching and quickly, even if Jeno is sucking him off sloppily and with no finesse, clearly learning what to do on the spot by experimenting like how he angles his head so Jaemin rubs against the inside of his cheek, how his hand moves down to fondle with his balls before Jeno slips his cock out and sucks on them leaving his hand to fist around him and carry on the pace he has built up with his mouth, he still can't push back the incoming release.

"Jeno, I'm close," Jaemin manages to say between his breathy and high moans, he gives Jeno's hair another tug, wanting him to move back but the older one keeps his mouth around him, sucks harder, and tongues at his slit. "Fuck, Nono, Nono, _Nono_ ,"

Jaemin repeats Jeno's nickname like a mantra, his thighs shaking and his heart skipping a few beats as his lungs ache with the need to properly breathe oxygen in but his breathing is too irregular to do it.

Jeno moans around him again, closing his eyes and taking Jaemin all the way inside, swallowing around him once and then twice, his hold on Jaemin's hip strong, bruising, keeping him in place as the knot in the younger's abdomen snaps.

He throws his head back with a _loud_ cry, shooting his load down Jeno's throat and the older is somehow able to not choke on it, swallowing all he can down, sucking the boy underneath him dry.

Jaemin is still heaving when Jeno leans back, the lewd popping noise of his now softening cock leaving Jeno's mouth is too loud for his ears even with how loudly his heartbeat is on his eardrums and how he's still gasping trying to catch his breath.

When he looks at his beloved, he can't help but moan at the sight in front of him, how sinfully Jeno is taking the cum that escaped him and dripped down his chin to his mouth with a finger, sucking his it clean.

"Oh my God, Jeno..." Jaemin groans, low and hoarse, stretching his arms for his beloved who smiles down at him and gets closer, allowing Jaemin to wrap his arms around his shoulders and pull him in, his own sneaking underneath Jaemin. "You're going to be the death of me,"

"I take it you enjoyed it?" Jeno breathes, red and swollen lips brushing against Jaemin's. The younger can hear the hesitance underneath the teasing and he understands that even if his body had been so sincere, his beloved still seeks the reassurance that he did will.

So Jaemin gives it to him.

Stroking his hands down Jeno's arms, feeling the hard lines of his muscles, Jaemin tips his head to the side, mouthing his beloved's sharp jawline and trailing soft kisses to his ear, capturing his earlobe between his teeth and tugging on it enough for Jeno to let out a sweet gasp.

"You did _amazing_ sweetheart," The pet name slips past his lips without him thinking it through but by the way that Jeno seems to melt over him he can guess it's not rejected. "Can I take care of you now?" He asks, lips brushing over Jeno's ear, hot breath making the older shiver. 

When Jeno nods his head, his hands still stroking up and down Jaemin's spin with the younger having it arched off the bed to make it easier for him, their chests pushed together and allowing Jaemin to feel Jeno's still hard erection pressed against his soft member, ideas run across Jaemin's mind about what he could do but finding himself unable to make the call, not sure what the older would prefer or if he could even pull off most of them.

"What do you want me to do Nono?" Jaemin asks, his desire to please the older clear in his voice with how willing he sounds, still a little out of breath. 

The spring boy shivers above him, chewing on his red lower lip for a moment as he seems to consider the question but it doesn't take him long to decide on something. "Just give me a hand," He rasps out, his eyes dark as his hand moves to take one of Jaemin's, placing it on his chest and slowly guiding it down, stopping on his lower belly. 

Jaemin stops his lips from pouting yet his beloved must still be able to read the disappointment in his eyes as he chuckles and leans down to kiss next to one of his eyes. He may not have any experience but he wants to do _more_ for Jeno, especially after the older had gone down on him.

"We can try other stuff another time don't worry baby," Jeno encourages, endearment blatant in his still low voice. Jaemin nods his head, feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness at the reminder that they will have more times to be intimate, that they've taken this step and neither of them has regretted it.

He watches as Jeno moves back and thinking the same as Jaemin, reaches for the bedside drawer and opens it, not needing to rummage much to find what he was looking for, a brand new bottle of lube in his hand.

Jaemin makes to scoot back on the bed, thinking the older would want him kneeling in front of him, maybe lie down instead but Jeno shakes his head once and with his free hand on the middle of Jaemin's chest, keeps him on his back.

Jeno, with blushing cheeks but his pupils still blown so wide that his eyes look black instead of that sweet dark brown Jaemin is so familiar with by now, moves to straddle Jaemin's lap again, a little higher than normal.

He takes off his skull ring only to slide it in on his left ring finger before he grabs the bottle from Jeno's hand and opens it himself, feeling his beloved's heavy gaze on him as he pours a decent amount on the palm of his right hand, using his fingers to warm it up before reaching down to wrap his fingers around Jeno's hard length, his touch so light that the grunt that escapes the older must be half pleasure at finally being touched and half complaint.

The underworld prince is making sure to coat Jeno properly before starting anything, not wanting to hurt him or make it uncomfortable for him by leaving a dry patch but Jeno's patience seems to finally have run out.

A hand with pronounced veins rests on top of his, making him tighten his hold on Jeno's member and not wasting much time in setting a pace he likes, teaching Jaemin how he wants him to help him and the younger can't look away from the sight between them no matter how loudly his heart is beating again or how his face flushes red.

Their measurements keep on being similar even to their most private parts but Jeno's cock is thicker than Jaemin's, making the younger wonder how it would feel to have it inside his mouth. He doesn't even notice his tongue peeking out and licking at his lips, but Jeno surely notices.

He almost flinches startled when Jeno grabs his chin with his free hand, the one around Jaemin's moves to grab onto the headboard like before. The black-haired boy meets the older's eyes and he can feel lust starting to brew inside him again when Jeno presses on his lower lip with his thumb.

Jaemin doesn't stop to think about what he's doing and just wraps his lips around Jeno's digit, sucking on it ripping a guttural moan from the boy above him. Encouraged by his reaction, he parts his lips open and instead licks around the thumb, messy and _dirty_ but it clearly must be working as Jeno thrusts into Jaemin's fist and moans louder.

"Oh fuck, _kitten_ ," Jeno growls out when Jaemin presses his thumb down on the tip of his cock, feeling how the slit leaks more precum. The younger's blood heats up at the new pet name, the moan it earns Jeno muffled by how Jaemin had his cheeks hollowed with the way he's sucking on his thumb. "You're so _pretty_ kitten, so fucking good,"

The praise makes Jaemin feel lightheaded, a discovery he pushes to the back of his already hazy mind for later. He forgets all about how he didn't want to get his skull ring dirty and reaches with his left hand to pay attention to Jeno's neglected testicles, teeth bitting almost playfully on Jeno's finger at the same time and the older's hips stutter.

With Jeno on top of him, letting out a different array of grunts, moans, and gasps, all sounding so sweet to Jaemin's ears, his chest fills with pride at being responsible for them, being the one that is pleasuring him. 

Using his hold on the headboard, Jeno holds himself up and thrusts into Jaemin's tight fist, his hips rolling so sinfully that Jaemin feels himself salivate more, drooling around the now two fingers in his mouth that press down on his tongue before he swirls it between them and around them, sucking with more fervor and bobbing his head on them, rejoicing in the curses that slip past his beloved's lips.

He may be feeling dazed but because of their current position, he can't help but think of Jeno thrusting into _him_ , with how he's looking up at him while the older fucks his hands. Yet another idea to save for later, with how gentle Jeno has been Jaemin trusts they will be able to talk about what they want to try next time.

It doesn't take more than a few more strokes of his hands, a few more rolls of Jeno's hips, for the spring boy to come undone above him. Jaemin jerks him off through his orgasm, looking away from his beloved's blissed-out face to see how his seed stains his marked chest.

He stops moving his hands on Jeno's cock when the older whines at the overstimulation, whispering a quiet sorry that has Jeno melting over him ignoring how Jaemin complaints at the sudden weight, silencing him with a languid kiss, just lips slowly moving together, mostly breathing against each other with Jeno coming down from his high.

Jaemin carefully moves Jeno to lay him on his side beside him, grimacing at the feeling of the fluids sticking and quickly drying on his skin but deciding to ignore it in favor of kissing his beloved a couple of minutes more.

"Stay the night?" Jeno mumbles between their kisses, his eyes still closed and his heart beating back to a normal rate underneath Jaemin's palm. The younger knows there are no ulterior motives behind the offer, doesn't need him to say it out loud to know he doesn't want to part ways so soon after having missed each other for weeks.

So Jaemin hums in agreement, smiling against Jeno's velvet-soft lips, feeling how he also smiles into their kiss. He really didn't want to leave Jeno alone in here so he's relieved the older asked him to stay.

It's when Jeno rolls onto his back, one of his hands moving up to comb his fingers through his blue hair, his eyes closed and his expression so pleased like he could fall asleep at any given moment that Jaemin sits up.

Jeno blinks his eyes open to look at him, arching an eyebrow in a silent question, his other hand already reaching for the underworld prince but he beams at him.

"Let's get cleaned up and order something for dinner, I would offer to cook but I'm sure the fridge is empty and I'm _spent_ ," Jeno chuckles, sounding too proud with himself so Jaemin slaps him on his chest, the sound loud quickly followed by Jeno's dramatic whine that the younger rolls his eyes at, a giddy grin in his face that he wouldn't be able to hold back even if he tried right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now! Yes, the longest chapter of this fic is now this mostly smut one and no I'm not ashamed of that. It's been a while since my last smut and first time writing two inexperienced characters doing it so thank you so much dear [ElektraElentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraElentari/pseuds/ElektraElentari) for reading through parts of it for me! If anyone is interested in ONEUS, BTS, or PDX fics be sure to check her works! She's a really talented writer!!
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! I know it's mostly smut but a comment would be greatly appreciated regardless ^^ be safe and drink water throughout the day!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Welcome back and welcome new readers too(?)~ This chapter picks up the plot ^^; if I ever add more 18+ I'll warn in the notes don't worry those who'd rather skip them!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Over an hour later, Jaemin is swallowing the last bite of pizza, cleaning his fingers on his napkin, and throwing it on top of the now-empty box as he leans back on the couch where Jeno is laid across. "By the way, Yangyang mentioned Yiren DMed you?" Jaemin brings up, turning his head to be able to look at his beloved.

Jeno hums while nodding his head, his eyes following the movement of his fingers that are carding through Jaemin's black hair. "Yeah, she did," When he doesn't elaborate on it, Jaemin moves to turn his body so he's leaning the side of his body to the sofa and can properly face Jeno. "She apologized but I reassured her I was not mad at _her_ , she was also worried about your disappearance," 

Hades reaches over to stroke away the frown that forms in Persephone's face, his heart so raw at the moment that he really can't stand at all to see anything resembling unhappiness on his beloved's face. "Are you ok with _her_?" He asks, in a small voice like he's fearing to speak any louder.

While they waited for their food to arrive, they touched lightly on the topic of where are they standing, after having been so _close_ and finally saying that heavy but sincere word out loud, it was impossible to not talk about it.

Jaemin had explained he really wants to become official, Jeno's face having pinked and the look in his eyes softened, even interrupted him with a couple of pecks before the younger stopped him so he could continue speaking that he couldn't do that yet, because of the Chinese girl.

If he were to leave her, even when they're not really dating to start with, her parents would shove her into another arrangement and Jaemin wanted to prevent that.

So he would wait for Yiren to gather the courage to stand up to her parents. Jeno had agreed, doing a bad job of hiding his disappointment.

"I told you I am," Jeno reassures him, moving to press a quick kiss to Jaemin's forehead before he lays back down on his side. "I trust you Nana, and she _is_ a nice girl, she wants to help us in her own way but I want to help her too now,"

The exchange he witnessed between Yiren and Yangyang flashes across his mind, he remembers the honest interest he read in his friend's eyes that night and the way Yiren's eyes sparkled, how her cheeks flushed red.

Even if they don't end up getting together, it would be enough to have Yiren truly desire to be with someone, that could give her the strength she needs to fight for herself.

Also, Yangyang is such a strong-headed and honest boy that if the two of them became friends, Jaemin is sure he would influence the girl into valuing herself more too.

"I know that gleam in your eyes Jaemin, what are you plotting?" Jaemin grins at his beloved, a smile that shows his gums and his perfect teeth. He leans into Jeno's hand, closing his eyes to bask for a moment on the feeling of his fingers now massaging his scalp before he blinks his eyes open and looks right into Jeno's moon eyes.

"What do you say to a double date?" Jeno arches an eyebrow, his lips parting and forming a perfect circle, his confused 'Uuh~?' as cute as Jaemin remembers it. "Yiren has a crush on our Hermes, with how he seemed to get along with her so well I wouldn't say we would _use_ him as much as giving them a little push, you know?"

"Isn't that something Jisung should be doing instead?" Jeno jokes, making Jaemin chuckle and roll his eyes. He moves to stand up just to straddle the older's lap, placing his hands on Jeno's pecs while the older holds onto his hips.

"You know me, I love my Jisungie so think of it as me helping him with his job," Now its Jeno who laughs while rolling his eyes, one of his hands stroking up Jaemin's body until he's cupping the back of Jaemin's neck and pulling him down, just enough to kiss his lips, short and sweet.

"If Hyuck hears we went on a double date with someone who isn't him and Mark he's going to take it as a personal offense, you do know that, right?" Jaemin's heart squeezes inside his chest, a frown forming in his face and the sparkle in his eyes dimming before he can stop it. "Uh? What's wrong Nana?"

Jaemin shakes his head but Jeno is looking at him so concerned he knows it's not right to leave him hanging so he takes in a deep breath, resting most of his weight on the older but he doesn't complain and instead wraps his arms around his waist, holding him tenderly.

"I need to talk with Mark, I... I betrayed his trust and though Donghyuck said they didn't tell him I'm sure he guessed it," He doesn't elaborate on what he is referring to, thankfully the older doesn't ask for details and just hums, rubbing comforting circles on Jaemin's back. "I'm actually going to ask him tomorrow to meet,"

"If you want to go tonight it's fine-" Jaemin shakes his head, nuzzling into Jeno's neck and breathing in that sweet flowery scent he had missed so dearly.

"I don't want to leave," He mumbles, lips brushing against Jeno's warm skin but it doesn't ignite any fire in the older, his heartbeat remaining calm. Jaemin bites slightly on his tongue, pondering if he should ask what has been bothering him for a while or not.

Jeno somehow is able to tell, the both of them so in tune with each other that Jaemin can't bring himself to be surprised anymore. "What is it?" He asks, voice soft to assure Jaemin he's safe to talk.

"Jaehyun... he told me you had a fight with Doyoung," Jeno's body stiffens below him, making him rush to apologize, making to move back but his beloved doesn't let him go and keeps him where he is.

"It's fine, it's not like I've been hiding from you I've stayed here, it was pretty obvious," That is true, even if Jaehyun had not told him, Jaemin would have been able to guess when he saw the mess the apartment was in and the bed that clearly had been slept on. "Yeah, I'm currently on no speaking terms with him,"

Again, Jaemin's heart squeezes. He can hear under the faked nonchalance how Jeno is pained by it, that he wishes Doyoung and him were ok. He feels guilt crawl inside him, even if he doesn't know the details he thinks it's safe to assume he's to blame.

"Don't blame yourself, Nana, Doyoung has to accept I'm an adult now and I decide who I want to be with or not," Jaemin leans back, enough to face his beloved who stares up at him with determination shining in his eyes. "He broke a promise he made to me and intervened, instead of apologizing he patronized me,"

Jaemin shakes his head, moving his hands to cup Jeno's face and stroke his cheekbones with his thumbs. "Doyoung didn't convince me of anything, what he said that night at the party were things I already agreed with but kept trying to ignore out of my own selfishness,"

Hades is startled back when Persephone suddenly sits up, fire burning in his moon eyes that look directly into his, his gaze so fierce that he almost looks away but finds himself unable to do it. "I was mad at _you_ too, you have no right to decide if I'm better off without you, _I_ do and believe me, I'm _not_ better off without you," Jeno's voice breaks at the end, Jaemin's hands moving on instinct to cup his face again.

"Nono I..." Jaemin finds himself not able to think of what to say, how to explain why it would be better for Jeno to forget about him. He still thinks he's being selfish for staying with Jeno but at the same time, he doesn't think he's able to attempt to distance himself again, no when he still has time to remain in the overworld with him.

"I know you two mean well, but I'm tired of sitting back and watching decisions being made for me," Jeno whispers, leaning on Jaemin's touch for a moment, lips pressing a lingering kiss to his pulse on his wrist. "I want you, _us_ , and I'm going to fight for it even if I have to fight _you_ myself," Jeno's voice is firm and the look in his eyes hard, making it clear he means every word.

Jaemin offers him a small smile, feeling a conflicted joy inside him. He loves this spring boy, knows he is loved back with as much fervor, but it's because he loves him so much that he wants the best for him even if that meant taking himself out of the picture.

Jeno though is set on not allowing him to do that and Jaemin feels himself melt, his heart fluttering inside his chest at being on the receiving end of such raw and fierce love.

"Still, Doyoung called me, you know?" Jeno's eyes widen slightly, not having expected his older brother figure to have reached out to Jaemin. "He _loves_ you Nono and you love him too, he must be hurting right now, both of you do, so give him another chance?"

Hades leans closer, kissing the corner of Persephone's mouth and then his cheek, peppering his face with pecks while he waits for the older to accept, smiling sincerely when Persephone agrees to talk to Demeter the next day.

  
Hades can feel his heart beating alarmingly fast inside his chest like it's trying to beat out of his chest and Persephone can tell how nervous he is, giving his hand that he's holding on a comforting squeeze.

The two of them are standing in front of Demeter, the older boy standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a stern expression on his face, eyes analyzing the two of them.

They are outside Demeter's bedroom, the door left half-open because the older didn't bother fully closing it when he walked out after going out to see who was knocking on his door.

"So?" He prods, his voice not giving anything away. Hades feels how his hands are sweaty yet Persephone doesn't let go.

The younger risks a glance to the boy beside him, taking in how his young face, cheeks still round with resisting baby fat, bleached blonde hair reaching the top of his eyes, pink lips pulled into a line before a smile blossoms in them.

"Jaemin and I are dating now!" He announces, squeezing on Hades' hand and looking up with sparkling eyes at Demeter, the grin in his face one the older can't help but give back.

Demeter closes the distance between them pulling both younger boys to his chest. His hug is warm and makes the tension leave Hades' body, a grin forming in his lips as he nuzzles into the broad chest. "Congratulations you two!"

When Demeter moves back, his smile remains on his lips for a moment before he pulls the young underworld prince away from the spring boy, ignoring the boy's complaint. Hades looks back at the older deity, noticing the serious look in his eyes.

"Take care of my little brother Jaemin, you may be like another younger brother to me but I won't forgive you if you ever hurt him, understand?" Hades nods, doe eyes wide open. Demeter smiles once again, letting him go and moving a hand to mess up Hades' black hair. "I'm Demeter after all, I may not be able to cause a famine like the original one did but don't make me try it," The wink he gives him is playful but Hades can hear the sincere threat underneath his light voice.

"Brother leave Jaemin alone!" Persephone cries out, cheeks pink and he grabs Hades' hand to pull him away from Demeter and behind him, an adorable pout on his lips.

"Sorry Jeno, it's my duty as your older brother to threaten your little boyfriend," Demeter explains, reaching to pinch one of Persephone's round cheeks, deepening the color in them and laughing at the younger whining.

  
Jaemin wakes up but keeps his eyes closed, snuggling closer to the warmth that envelops him. The sweet smell of flowers eases out the forming headache until he can fully melt on his lover's embrace.

This time, the what-if dream doesn't hurt him like before. He just feels a raw longing, but one he can live with, a yearning he can even care for inside him.

Because it doesn't matter now that he didn't get to grow up with Jeno beside him like he keeps dreaming of doing, that Jaemin was not there to see the beautiful spring boy bloom into the young man he is today, it doesn't matter when he's waking up in his embrace and knows there will be more mornings like this.

He will just have to make up for the time they couldn't have together before, learn about everything he can of his beloved until it doesn't make a difference if he spent his whole life discovering all those details or finds them now.

Jaemin can tell the older is still asleep by his breathing pattern, so deep that accompanied by the soothing heartbeat underneath his ear, Jaemin could go back to sleep.

But he blinks his eyes open and notices the light that is peeking through the curtains, can guess based on it that it would be best for him to wake up now.

Jaemin begrudgingly moves back, propping himself up on his hands that are placed by the sides of Jeno's chest that he had ended up using as his pillow, while not as soft a real one, Jaemin feels so well rested he can't complain.

He looks down at his beloved, moving a hand to stroke his right cheek with the back of his fingers, admiring how soft his ivory skin is. Jaemin doesn't think twice before giving in to the pull and leaning down, kissing the mole underneath his eye before he gets off the bed.

Jeno rolls onto his side reaching for him in his sleep so Jaemin nudges a pillow in his reach, watching with a small smile on his face as the older wraps his arms around it and hugs it close, burying his face into it.

With light steps, Jaemin moves to the bathroom door, opening it to walk into his bedroom at the castle. He closes the door at the same time he turns around to open it up again, now able to walk into his bedroom at the Na state.

To use a door to go somewhere else in the overworld, he has to go through the underworld first, his power -and the other deities that can use it too- works by connecting the overworld to the underworld so he can't connect different places in the overworld by themselves.

He rushes inside his bathroom while taking his shirt off, stopping by the mirror over the sink when he catches a glimpse of his now revealed upper body.

"Wow," Jaemin whispers to himself, blood rushing to his face so quickly he gets lightheaded for a moment. His eyes move up and down his reflection, a hand moving to touch one of the several hickeys scattered over his chest, pressing down on it and wincing at the slight pain.

He looks like he got _mauled_. The bruises are darker than last night, some reaching purple levels, the one on his hipbone looking painful and Jaemin has no plans to confirm it, others are red and a few remained pink and will probably fade in a day or two more.

Thankfully it's winter so Jaemin can cover them with his clothes easily, though the ones on his neck will force him into wearing turtlenecks for at least a week.

There is a high one right below his left ear, that one will make him have to make use of his small makeup kit. Jaemin decides to look up a color correction guide after his shower, he needs to be quick before Jeno wakes up.

  
When he walks back into Taeyong's apartment bedroom, Jeno is still sleeping, faded blue hair a halo around him now that he's laying on his back. 

The underworld prince smiles as he walks out the room, making his way to the kitchen with the bag of groceries sneaked from the kitchen back home.

Jaemin is finished plating the food when the bedroom door opens, his expression basically glowing as he stares at Jeno walking towards him, the older's face still a little swollen with sleep, a soft smile on his lips that doesn't crinkle his eyes much allowing Jaemin to read the affection in them. "Good morning~" He greets, opening his arms when Jeno walks right into him.

Jeno hums in place of a greeting, wrapping his arms around Jaemin's lithe waist and hugging him as close as he can, nuzzling his now covered neck for a moment before he leans back, glaring at the black turtleneck.

"Nono," Jaemin gently scolds him, not needing words to be exchanged between them to address what Jeno is thinking. He knows by now that the older likes marking him and be able to see it, the message was perfectly delivered last night.

Jeno sighs, looking into Jaemin's eyes before pecking the younger's cheek. His nose twitches, finally turning his attention to the egg rolls and white rice the younger prepared. He turns back to Jaemin, the raw affection in his eyes making Jaemin's heart skip a beat. "I love you," 

Jaemin's face flushes within seconds, earning a pleased grin from the spring boy who can't stop himself from kissing one of Jaemin's reddened cheeks.

He knows Jeno is a man of actions rather than words, so he can't help but treasure even more the fact he gets to hear the sincere confession once again. 

"I love you too.." Jaemin whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to Jeno's lips before moving back and nudging the older away, pointing with his chin to the other place while grabbing a pair of chopsticks to start eating.

Breakfast is spent nicely, with small talk that is mostly Jeno giving Jaemin a quick rundown of what he had missed from their friends' shenanigans. They laugh together when Jeno finishes retelling how Kunhang and Donghyuck somehow convinced the others to have a piggyback race that ended up with Jungwoo tripping and a complaining Renjun sitting on his back while the other pairs ran past them.

Jeno offers to clean the dishes but Jaemin waves him off, telling him to pack his stuff instead, reminding him he promised he would talk to Doyoung today, meaning he must go back home.

He sends a quick text to Mark asking if he can drop by and pockets his phone, unable to stop the anxiousness that gnaws at him even when he knows his friend won't reject him.

Jaemin is finishing up, humming a familiar tune when strong arms wrap around his waist and a broad chest is pressed to his back, his lover hooking his chin on his right shoulder and sneaking a quick kiss right underneath his ear.

The underworld prince smiles, hums louder, and leans back against his beloved, feeling how his arms tighten around him, how his lips tremble for a moment against his skin before they mouth something that he can't decipher.

Before he can ask, Jeno unwinds his arms and steps back. "Can you drive me back? And like, right to my house," Jaemin glances over his shoulder, eyes slightly wide but Jeno beams at him, that eye smile that never fails to soften Jaemin. "We're not going to keep hiding from my brother, Nana, I'm proud and happy to be with you, he's going to have to accept this,"

The determination in his voice is clear so Jaemin offers him a small but sincere smile and nods. He finds himself wishing for Doyoung to react like the one in his dream, loving and accepting, but he shakes his head to get rid of the thought.

There's no point in thinking like that. He hopes Doyoung at least respects Jeno's decision even if he can't bring himself to support them.

Jaemin is brought back to reality when his phone vibrates inside his jean's pocket. He dries his hands on the small kitchen towel and takes it out, feeling Jeno's curious gaze on him while he opens the text.

'Bring food and I'll open the door' Jaemin breathes a little easier, the tension he had not noticed building up in his shoulders bleeding out with his next breath. 

Mark is not mad, they'll talk everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! If you enjoyed it I would greatly appreciate a comment or a kudo~ Thank you! Be safe and take care of yourselves!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Nectar! I'm not too proud of this chapter but I still hope you like it!

"Will you be free after your talk with Mark?" Jeno asks, his eyes focused on Jaemin's skull ring that he's twirling on the younger's finger. They're at a red light and the spring boy is sitting so his body is mostly facing Jaemin, having been playing with Jaemin's right hand most of the ride only letting go when the younger needs to use that hand.

"Yes, I actually don't _have_ to work on school breaks," He moves his hand so he can hold one of Jeno's, giving it a brief squeeze. "Actually, when is the sleepover scheduled before they leave for the holidays?"

It feels like ages ago when their friends were making plans on their group chat but he can still remember Renjun and Yangyang trying to make him promise he would join them on their annual sleepover.

Since Jaemin can remember, they would hold a big sleepover before the foreign deities go back to their native countries, even the ones whose immediate family live in Korea like Mark's and Yukhei's.

All the male deities of their generation are invited, they have movie marathons, gaming tournaments, and play other types of games too, Jaemin always loved them. He skipped last year and was planning to skip this year's too but there's no point in doing so anymore.

Jeno nods with a hum. "It will be held at the penthouse on the 22nd, Dejun ended up getting the majority to agree with the Harry Potter marathon but you know how they are, we will at most finish the first one," Jaemin chuckles, he can already imagine the older boy's whiny complaints that will fall on deaf ears. 

The rest of the drive passes with more small talk, at one point they sing along to the song that Jeno plays, the younger blindly slapping his lover's arm when he gets made fun of for a voice break that just made the two of them laugh.

Jaemin can't stop smiling all the drive, his cheeks may start to hurt but he can't bring himself to mind it. When they reach Jeno's home, Jaemin tries to will his heart to calm down to no vail. 

He stops right in front of the big house, his lips pressed into a line. "Are you sure you'll be ok alone?" He asks, even if the idea of accompanying Jeno inside knowing he will face Doyoung makes him nervous, he still would do it if Jeno asked him to.

But Jeno nods his head, offering him a small but sincere smile. "Yeah, don't worry your pretty head Nana," Jaemin's breath hitches as Jeno leans over the console to peck his lips, sweet and quick. "Good luck with Mark,"

A movement on his left makes him turn away from Jeno, his eyes widening slightly when he sees Doyoung standing right outside the now open door gate.

His black hair is disheveled, he's wearing an old blue hoodie and a pair of black pants, his expression stoic not giving anything away but Jaemin can just tell the older is mostly relieved, finally having his younger brother about to be back home after their argument.

Jaemin turns back to his lover to watch him lean towards the backseats and pick up his duffel bag but before he can say anything like wishing him luck too, he freezes as he sees Jeno tug off the black scarf he had put on, leaving on full display the hickey Jaemin gave him the night before.

Jeno throws the scarf at the back, winks at Jaemin, and gets off the car. Jaemin can only watch as the older walks around his car by the front stopping next to his door. Doyoung had taken a step forward, his eyes wide and lips parted but he does nothing as Jeno taps on Jaemin's window.

When Jaemin rolls down his window, he forces himself to keep his eyes solely on his lover's face and not risk even a glance at Doyoung who stands there just a few steps away. Nothing could have prepared him for the spring boy to cup his face and tilt his head up, crashing their mouths together right in front of the gaping Doyoung.

Thankfully Jeno keeps the kiss short and mostly chaste, just lips pressed against lips, and gives Jaemin's lower lip a small nip when he pulls back, having given the younger just a few seconds to react and kiss back. 

Jeno is smiling down at him with a twinkle in his eyes that makes a shiver run down his spine, looking so content with what he did leaving Jaemin to be the one to feel embarrassed. Never has he expected the first person to see them kiss would be Doyoung. "I'll talk to you later, _baby._ " He whispers, voice so low there is no way it reached his brother's ears, a secret only for them to keep.

Jaemin nods, feeling lightheaded with how quickly his blood rushed to his head, knowing his face must be flushed a nice shade of red. Jeno chuckles, kissing his forehead before he turns around and walks towards Doyoung.

He can see how the older holds back from hugging Jeno and just takes the duffel bag from him, glancing at Jaemin for a moment but the underworld prince can't decipher his expression before the older turns back and leads Jeno inside.

Well, he will count Doyoung's lack of hostility as a win.

  
Jaemin follows Mark to the kitchen, noticing nobody else seems to be home. He's trying to remain at ease but he can feel how his heartbeat is picking up, even when his friend has not made anything to make him feel nervous.

They sit on the stools by the kitchen island, Mark is finishing pouring them glasses of soda when Jaemin finally speaks up. "I'm sorry," He blurts out, his doe eyes staring right at Mark who doesn't even seem to have heard him. "I shouldn't have said anything, it was not my place to tell them what I did and-"

"I'm not _mad_ Jaeminie," Mark cuts in, sending him a small smile that barely curls up the corners of his lips, there's a mixture of fondness and sadness in his eyes that squeezes on Jaemin's racing heart. "I can't really blame you for snapping like that, you were not upset only for yourself but also for me,"

"But still, you _should_ be mad at me," Jaemin insists, his hands had balled into fists on his lap. "I betrayed your trust at the end," Mark shakes his head and slowly, to give him a chance to move away but Jaemin doesn't take it, rests one of his hands on top of Jaemin's hair, messing it like he has done since they were kids.

"Yes you revealed things that were not yours to do but you didn't have any ill intentions when you did," Now it's Jaemin who shakes his head and there's a sting at the back of his eyes that he fights back. He doesn't deserve to shed any tears.

"I _did_ want to hurt them, at that moment. I've resented Hyuckie for _years_ , what I told him is something I've thought for so long," This confession does earn him a frown from the older but even then Jaemin can see there's no anger in Mark's eyes.

Mark's hand trails down to cup Jaemin's cheek, tapping the soft skin thrice very lightly before moving his hand back. "You misunderstood him all this time but you know that now, don't you?" The underworld prince nods, sniffing making Mark chuckle, the fondness winning the fight in his eyes as he stares at him. "We both were unfair to him in our own ways,"

Jaemin understands what he means without Mark having to elaborate on it. He had thought Donghyuck didn't care enough about Mark while Mark didn't allow himself to rely on his boyfriend, leaving him in the dark for years.

"I wish you had told me about what had been troubling you though," There's a pout in Mark's voice but his lips are pressed into a thin line. "Nana you've been hurting for so long and we failed to notice it..." Jaemin again shakes his head, reaching to take hold of one of Mark's hands and squeezing it between both of his hands.

"That's all on me, I never wanted any of you to figure it out," Jaemin whispers, allowing his voice to weaken and tremble as he feels the accumulated pain bleed into his voice. "I'm going to vanish from your lives, that's my curse alone," He loses the fight against the tears that now freely roll down his cheeks, dripping onto his hands, trailing between his fingers and reaching Mark's hand.

"I will never leave you alone Nana, I finally have a reason to be thankful to carry Thanato's legacy," Jaemin looks up at Mark, teary eyes wide open. Mark uses his free hand to attempt to brush away some of Jaemin's tears. "I can visit you there anytime I want and I'll be able to bring others with me too, I'll make sure to reassure you that you'll remain part of our lives,"

Jaemin can allow himself to imagine it, taking a stroll in the castle garden with Mark and their friends, all of them older than they are now, listening to them talk about their lives.

"I'm sure you can't yet fully believe it," Mark says, giving him a tender smile, a twinkle in his expressive eyes that calms down the pain in Jaemin's chest. "You've been convinced for so long that you would grow up alone and we would move on without you and from a day to another we are telling you that won't happen, so I understand but we mean it," Having said that, Mark points with his chin to the takeout bags Jaemin brought. "Let's eat now ok? I'm actually hungry, mom and dad are left for the weekend so I'm starving."

Jaemin chuckles, letting go of Mark's hand and using the ends of his sweater to wipe away the evidence of his crying outburst. He really hopes this is the last day he cries in a long time.

  
Monday afternoon, Jaemin finds himself sitting on his sofa with Donghyuck standing in front of him staring down at him and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Thankfully, the younger had been wearing yet another turtleneck sweater so the other can't see the marks Jeno left and tease him mercilessly like he would do if he catches even a hint of a hickey. "Are you going to tell me what you're here for or am I supposed to believe you just felt like dropping by unannounced?"

Donghyuck was lucky Jaemin had been resting at home and not out somewhere. The underworld prince watches as Apollo narrows his eyes, the look in his eyes hardening. "Take me to the underworld."

Jaemin's eyes widen and his jaw goes slack. He stays still for a few seconds too long for Donghyuck seeing as the older rolls his eyes and sits down beside him, closing his mouth for him.

"I want you to help me _understand_ more, not only for Mark but because of you too," His voice is soft and sincere, just like how his eyes now stare with determination and fondness. "I know you've taken a few of the boys there before, so don't even try to make an excuse,"

The black-haired boy frowns but stays silent. It's true he has taken other deities to visit, bringing them along to the banquets and join on the fun, entertain the souls, but it still made him nervous.

Because it was so easy for Jaemin to lose track of time there and doing so puts the others in danger. He doesn't know how long Donghyuck can last at the underworld before his life energy starts getting sucked out by the place and souls.

But he also knows his friend very well and so he knows there's no point in trying to convince him otherwise. "Ok but only for a short while, we will set an alarm on our watches and I'll bring you home, _no_ arguing about it, if you start feeling anything weird before time's up you won't hesitate to tell me," Jaemin instructs, using the firm tone of voice he has mastered that leaves no space for refuting.

Donghyuck nods once and Jaemin nods back. He stands up and noticing his friend isn't wearing a watch either, grabs them each one, setting an alarm on them that gives them an hour and a half, what he guesses is a good amount of time to start.

Hades throws the watch to Apollo who catches it with little trouble. When he's standing by the bathroom door with his friend right behind him, he takes one of his hands in his while using the other one to open the door, leading them right outside of the castle.

He keeps an eye on Donghyuck as they cross the threshold, watching as his friend looks around in awe, especially at the purple sky. Jaemin notices the shiver that runs through Donghyuck's body and squeezes his hand but the other just squeezes back.

A carriage is materialized a few meters away, black horses and the driver ready to take them where Jaemin asks him to. He tugs on his friend's hand and walks them to the carriage, guiding him to enter before him.

When they reach castle town they're received like Jaemin is used to but it really takes Donghyuck by surprise, seeing the growing gathering of souls that so joyfully greet Jaemin.

"Lord Hades! You've brought Apollo!" A young woman exclaims, eyes staring in wonder at Donghyuck, her hands clasped in front of her chest and a grin on her face. "Young Apollo would you sing for us?" She asks, other souls joining in her request with excitement.

Jaemin chuckles as he watches how his friend is flustered under all the attention for a moment. He meets his gaze that seems to ask if it's ok so he gives a nod and an encouraging smile.

"Sure! What should I sing?" He asks, tilting his head to the side before his eyes find the older man that is strumming a guitar by the fountain. Jaemin watches with a smile as his friend makes his way to the guitarist and talks with him, seemingly trying to figure out what song the both of them know.

They end up performing a ballad that other younger souls also know and join in do the back vocals for Donghyuck. Jaemin dances with many different partners, the moment he twirls one by the next time he blinks it would be someone else taking his hand.

Jaemin tries his best to not lose track of time while also keeping an eye on his friend as he sings song after song, taking a breather between them. 

The souls are enjoying Apollo's performance, his sweet voice giving everyone a resemblance of life that they cling onto. Nyx and Selene have wonderful voices but there is something in Apollo's singing that just puts him on a whole different level.

Donghyuck stops singing and other souls take his place, he doesn't get to sit for long before a soul asks him for a dance and while still caught off guard, he accepts with a soft smile.

Jaemin makes sure to remain close to him even while they're dancing, knowing he has to pay extra attention now that he's directly interacting with the souls.

It's when a child runs into Donghyuck, small hands grabbing a fistful of his pullover and staring up at him in wonder, that Jaemin leaves his current dance partner, offering a quick apologetic smile before he makes his way to his friend.

He's there when Donghyuck stumbles back, placing a hand on the orange-haired boy's lower back to support him. Jaemin looks at the child, grinning down at her. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid we have to go now," The girl pouts but nods her head, letting go of Donghyuck and stepping backward, waving at them before she turns around and skips away.

Jaemin wraps his arm around Donghyuck's waist and leads him to the closest door he can find, waving to the souls that notice him leaving. 

The underworld prince guides his friend to sit on his sofa, not responding to the confused look he gives him and making his way to the door that leads to the hallway.

There's a maid polishing a mirror on the wall so Jaemin calls her name, asking with a smile for soda and something sweet to snack on.

When he sits down next to Donghyuck, he cheeks the older boy's temperature with the back of his hand and comparing it with his own, frowning when he realizes his friend's temperature is indeed lower than his.

"Jaemin, what is going on?" Donghyuck asks, not sounding out of breath so Jaemin lets himself relax a little. There's a knock on his door so Jaemin stands up, taking the tray from the maid and thanking her before going back to Donghyuck and placing it down on the coffee table.

"First start eating something," Jaemin says, handing a chocolate chip cookie to the other boy, giving him a hard look when he doesn't take it. "I'm serious Haechan, the faster you start eating the faster I'll explain," Donghyuck rolls his eyes but gives in and takes the whole cookie into his mouth, dramatically chewing on it to please Jaemin.

He waits until Donghyuck finishes his third cookie and is sipping on the glass of soda before he leans back on the sofa and grabs a cookie for himself.

"The underworld is not a place for the living, deities who are not related to it, meaning everyone who isn't Thanatos or Hades, can't stay there for long before their life starts getting absorbed," Donghyuck's eyes widen, his hand slowly lowering his glass from his lips. "That's why when others have visited we have to set alarms, being in direct contact with souls quickens the process too but I've noticed younger souls suck out energy more quickly,"

Jaemin can still remember how he had to rush across castle town to a quickly weakening Taeyong, the older boy who had been playing with a few children. Taeyong ended up battling a fever for most of the next week and he had to promise himself to not bring him to the underworld again but the older assured him it was fine, that he was not scared of the souls, and neither did he blame Jaemin.

"They don't mean it, it just happens," Jaemin adds, not wanting Donghyuck to have the wrong idea of the innocent souls. There may be some that could attempt _something_ but the ones at Castletown definitely are not part of them. "I'll understand if you don't want to visit-"

"It's fine," Donghyuck cuts in, dropping his hand on top of Jaemin's thigh. He waits until Jaemin stops rambling and offers him a small but sincere smile. "I want to learn and I was having fun there anyway, I just now know to be more careful, yes?" 

The younger boy nods slowly, feeling all the tension his body had gained since he reached his friend's side at the underworld leaves his body. Jaemin lets out a deep sigh, leaning further into the sofa. "If you want to visit again we should wait a few days, to make sure you've recovered completely."

Donghyuck good naturally rolls his eyes, giving Jaemin's thigh a squeeze before he goes back to eating the cookies, Jaemin able to notice how the sugar intake is already giving him the strength the underworld had taken.

He wonders if his friend told his boyfriend about this or if unknowingly, a secret has been developed this afternoon. Jaemin suspects Mark has no desire to involve Donghyuck with the underworld and the orange-haired boy coming to Jaemin instead of to his boyfriend, gives Jaemin the impression he's keeping this from him.

Jaemin can't blame Mark for wanting to keep Donghyuck away from the underworld, after all, it would be wrong of him when the mere idea of Jeno there fills him with a heart-wrenching dread.

That's why even when he knows there's a chance Donghyuck may get mad at him, Jaemin makes a promise to himself that he will let Mark know, not wanting to imagine his friend would take Jeno there without him knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now! If you have any questions or well, comments, I would love to answer/read them! Kudos are also very welcome~! Take care, drink water and don't stay up too late!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really fluffly and non dramatic, I had fun with it so I hope you enjoy it too!

"Dude I can't believe you didn't realize Zeus had a crush on you!" Mark loudly exclaims before he continues laughing, hitting repeatedly Johnny's right arm before he all but collapses on his side.

Yukhei has a big grin on his face and his cheeks are dusted in pink but he doesn't try to defend himself, instead, it's his now-boyfriend that speaks up. "He had convinced himself there was no way I liked him, leave him alone," Jaemin rolls his eyes and takes up his still steaming cup of hot coffee to his lips.

Jungwoo had noticed the eye roll though and was not happy with it so he shoves the younger, thankfully Jeno who was on Jaemin's other side holds him still, and uses his other hand to prevent the hot drink from spilling. "Jungwoo!" Jaemin cries out, a pout on his lips that Jungwoo answers with a pout of his own.

"Someone stop them before an aegyo battle breaks out," Renjun pleas, already grimacing at the idea. It wouldn't be the first time it happens after all.

"Also I wouldn't laugh so much if I were you, Mark," Ten points out, the smirk in his lips spelling out trouble. Jaemin laughs, leaning against his beloved's side while he sips on his coffee, getting ready for the show. "I think even your parents knew of Haechan's humongous crush on you before you had the slightest idea of it,"

The Canadian boy protests at the same time the sun deity does, his voice getting drowned out by the high pitched whines from the younger. "He was _cute_ ok?!" Donghyuck says, deepening the color in his boyfriend's face and making several deities chuckle and laugh.

"You think so because you're whipped but I wanted to pull out my hair as much as Mark's back then," Johnny pats Mark's fluffy black hair, ignoring the way the younger tries now to crawl away and wraps his arms around his neck in a neck hold. "I've never seen someone so oblivious!"

"You say that because you didn't witness Dejun pinning after his girlfriend during what, 5 years, when it was mutual all along!" Kunhang dodges the cushion a blushing Dejun throws at him from the other side of the circle they've formed in the living room. "She told him she wanted to be more than friends and this fool thought she meant _best_ friends!"

Everyone starts laughing at that, Nyx's cheeks becoming such a rich shade of red that Hades wonders for a moment if he doesn't feel sick from the sudden heat in his face. 

Jaemin feels so content, spending the night with his friends, the boys he considers his family, now knowing they will support him during the years he will have to spend apart from them.

Not everyone is here though. Taeyong and Jaehyun were not able to attend, already having left the country. The two boys left for the States for a change, something about Nike's parents wanting to see some of their friends that live there, and Hera was invited.

Doyoung was also missing and while partly disappointed, Jaemin can't help also feel relieved. He didn't question it and neither did Jeno try to give an excuse.

"What about Taeyong and Jaheyun?" Chenle asks, voice able to carry over the chatter without having to really raise it. Kun who has an arm around the younger's shoulders pulls him closer to his side and uses his other hand to ruffle his hair but Chenle just repeats his question.

"Taeyong was the slow one," Yuta replies, coming back from the kitchen with Shotaro a few steps behind him, both carrying a bunch of snack bags they hand around before sitting across Jaemin. "He wanted to wait until Jaehyun became an adult to try something but Jaehyun was not having it," He shakes his head with a chuckle, a faraway look in his eyes as he remembers those days.

Jaemin also remembers that time, seeing Taeyong get flustered by Jaehyun and the younger seemingly enjoying pushing Taeyong's buttons. It was admittedly cute, everyone knew they liked each other so it was no surprise when they finally started dating.

"Then Jeno and Jaemin are the quickest to get together?" Chenle asks next, twinkling eyes staring at the mentioned boys. Jaemin feels Jeno's hand on his side tighten, fingers digging into the soft knit of his turtleneck pastel pink sweater.

He had expected one of his friends to confirm Chenle's teasing guess but no one does. "I guess," Jaemin says, glancing at his beloved who is already looking at him.

Jeno offers him a small smile, the one that barely curls the corners of his lips, then he presses a soft kiss to his temple. Jungwoo giggles beside him, calling his boyfriend's name in a whine that makes the other boy laugh but gives in regardless, opening his arms for the older to crawl into them.

A few minutes later they crowd around in front of the white wall, using a projector they start the movie marathon. Of course with so many boys gathered, there's not a single moment that's spent in complete silence no matter how some try to shut up the others time and time again.

After the second movie is finished, some of them stop watching the movie to do something else, Jeno leaving Jaemin's side to play a videogame with Donghyuck, Jungwoo, and Chenle.

They don't even finish the third movie before everyone drops it to join on the gaming but that doesn't last long either and they start playing charades where pointless and silly arguments start, their voices too loud considering how late into the night it is but that doesn't stop them.

Jaemin ends up sneaking to Yangyang's bedroom, needing to take a break from the boisterous boys. He finds Jisung already there, laid on Yangyang's bed, and focused on his phone.

The young Eros doesn't even glance at him before he scoots to the side, making space for Jaemin to lay beside him. He takes it and wraps an arm around his younger friend's middle, lazily moving closer until he is using Jisung's bony shoulder as a pillow.

He watches Jisung play a game on his phone, neither exchanging any words but they don't need them, both having ended up at Yangyang's bedroom for the same reason.

Jaemin loves the other deities, he truly does, if he didn't he wouldn't have been so pained over the idea of not seeing them again when he has to go to step up to the throne. But even when he loves them so, he needs to _recharge_ after spending time with so many of them at once.

He can still hear them in the living room, Chenle's high tone laughter, Mark's seal clapping, someone stumbling on a piece of furniture, Dejun defending himself from their teasing before he gets shot down by the others, Jungwoo's calling Yuta's name in what can only be described as a moan, someone falling down on the wooden floor and Taeil cursing in frustration but a smile clear in his voice.

Eventually, Jisung moves to get off the bed and Jaemin lets him go, smiling at the boy as he asks him if he wants to go back with him. "I'll join you later," Jaemin whispers, pointing at his backpack he left on top of the dresser, thanking Jisung when he hands it to him.

He takes out his laptop from it, opening his editing software after he decides to work on one of the photos he took earlier that evening when the last expected deity arrived.

Jaemin had been so focused on his work, listening to music using his AirPods that he didn't notice the bedroom door opening nor the boy that walked in. He is startled when the mattress dips and a body sits beside him.

"Sorry," Jeno apologizes, smiling at him as he wraps an arm around Jaemin's shoulders and the younger easily leans against his side. Jaemin hums accepting the apology, continuing on his editing with his beloved watching.

It doesn't take long to finish and he saves the final product, airdropping it to his phone to send it later on their group chat. "You know why I took up photography?" Jaemin asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Jeno shakes his head as Jaemin had expected, he had never talked about it after all. He still remembers that day in the park, what feels like ages ago, when he told the spring boy he was minoring in photography and he was told it made sense for him to do it.

He knows Jeno meant it because of the nice camera Jaemin had, there was no reason for him to have such an expensive camera if he was not fully invested in the art, but Jaemin can't help but wonder if the older somehow knew his passion had a reason behind it that ran deeper than that.

"I got into it when I was 16," Jaemin starts, opening a folder in his laptop that is filled with pictures already edited of their friends. He opens one he took at a summer gathering, of Doyoung and Taeyong playing chicken fight against Johnny and Yuta in a pool.

Now the photo is bittersweet for Jaemin because now he knows Jeno must have been at Doyoung's home, hidden from him.

"Remember I told you about how incomplete I felt before you?" He asks, feeling how Jeno pulls him just a bit closer in a silent answer. "That emptiness is what first made me start taking photographs, maybe because I knew I would feel more empty when I had to leave," Jeno presses a kiss on the crown of his head, his other arm coming to curl around his middle and pull Jaemin further into his chest. "I was betting on the photographs to help me fill the void when I'm gone, to remind myself of the family I once was part of,"

He doesn't mention the other use he found for photography, the binder at his bedroom in the castle that has helped Mark feel better after fulfilling his role.

"That hasn't changed much, even if they visit I know I'll still appreciate the photographs and find comfort in them," Jaemin doesn't dare to hint at Jeno visiting him at the underworld, still can't even bring himself to mention the place by its name. "I just wanted to tell you, sorry for being such a downer," 

Jeno moves one of his hands to cup Jaemin's cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb and tilting his face so he can look into his eyes, allowing Jaemin to read the unbidden adoration in his eyes. "Thank you for trusting me with it," He whispers, kissing the tip of Jaemin's nose making the younger smile, a small but content smile.

Jaemin rests his face against his beloved's chest, breathing in that flowery scent so particular to Jeno, closing his eyes and relaxing, enjoying the warmth that envelops him as Jeno hugs him close.

The bubble they made for themselves is burst when the door is thrown open, the owner of the bedroom standing there while covering his eyes with his arm. "Mark was dared to make sunny side eggs by Xuxi, in case you guys don't want to miss it!" He announces, too loudly if you were to ask Jaemin.

"We are not doing anything Yangyang, stop being so dramatic!" Jaemin spits out, feeling how his face heats up. The younger moves his arm down, giving them that gummy smile of his as he shrugs.

"Better to be safe than sorry, so you're coming or not?" Jaemin rolls his eyes and gets off the bed, Jeno chuckling while he moves to follow.

It's a pain to see Mark struggle so Jaemin ends up standing beside him and with Donghyuck's help, both boys instruct the older on how to successfully cook sunny side eggs while Jeno, Chenle and Jungwoo scarf down the failed but edible attempts.

Honestly, Jaemin shouldn't have been surprised when Yuta and Ten took out the alcohol. Sungchan, Chenle, and Jisung are ushered to Kun's bedroom to sleep while the _adults_ continue, ignoring the complaints from the three boys.

Jaemin absently reads on his phone how it's past 3 am, all the warning he needs to not get surprised when the conversations start getting more out of hand.

Case and point, Kunhang arguing with Donghyuck over how vanilla or not it is to have shower sex, the older explaining to deaf ears how dangerous shower sex is while the orange-haired boy shakes his head.

"Do you have an idea how many people die each year during shower sex?!" Kunhang asks Donghyuck shrugging and shaking his head before he takes his glass of soju back to his lips. Poseidon opens his mouth but says nothing, turning to Dejun beside him and saying something in Cantonese to which the other boy shrugs. "Ok I also don't know but there must be people dying trying that! It's not safe so it can't be vanilla!"

"If there's no biting or choking, it's vanilla," Yangyang mutters, gaze focused on the condensation drops trailing down his can of beer. Jeno and Shotaro laugh at that, Jaemin arching an eyebrow at his beloved, something that of course doesn't go unnoticed by Jungwoo who sits across him with a grumpy face and resting most of his weight on Yukhei's side.

"What's with that look Na?" He asks, making everyone turn his attention to him including Jeno's. Jaemin's face heats up but he still doesn't look away from his beloved, holding his gaze until the older looks away and Jaemin smiles in triumph. "Want to share something with the class?"

Jaemin rolls his eyes, taking his glass of wine to his lips and sipping from it. He's barely tipsy, not a big fan of alcohol to being with -yes he got drunk that sleepover so many years ago but it was his first time drinking and he wanted to know how it felt to get drunk- but he tried Dejun's wine and ended up asking for a glass too. "Not particularly," He replies, looking towards his lightweight of a friend.

"Of course he doesn't," Donghyuck chirps up, looking too smug for some reason Jaemin can't guess but already knows he won't like. "Our underworld prince has the pure heart of a maiden," He teases, earning a laugh here and there from their friends and Mark shoves him away but with a grin on his face.

Jaemin sees from the corner of his eye, how Jeno busies his mouth with his glass of soju, downing it in one go and accepting Shotaro's offer to refill his glass.

"But I can't help doubt now, oh why is our Nana wearing a turtleneck again in the last 2 days," Before Jaemin can try to make an excuse, Kunhang who was sat beside him reaches for his collar and pulls it down, stretching the cloth and revealing the dark bruises left by Jeno's mouth just a few nights ago.

The whistles and teasing 'Ooiii~'s bounce off the walls before Jaemin can even push Kunhang away, their glasses dropping onto the sleeping bag and their drinks spilling over it making Kun mutter a curse and throw at them a towel he had kept close expecting a mess to happen.

"You dog!" Mark shouts, pointing at the blushing Jeno with his can of beer like he's offering a toast. Johnny pretends to wipe a tear away and loudly comments something along the lines of how quickly they grow up. "Ignoring the fact I _heard_ you sucking his neck that one time, I'm still surprised!"

That confession earns more exclamations from the boys and reddens Jeno's face, the older having at least the decency to look somewhat ashamed. Jaemin glares at his friends that keep on laughing, even sweet Shotaro is non stop giggling. 

"Now I _have_ to ask," Ten sets his feline gaze on them, a smirk growing on his lips. "Where were you staying Jeno?" Jaemin feels how his beloved tenses, his body going stiff against Jaemin's. "Doyoung was so worried, he didn't dare to ask the kids if you were with them but when _I_ asked no one said anything,"

Jeno turns to Jaemin, the haze caused by the alcohol disappearing from his eyes as he quickly sobers up, knowing one of their secrets is about to be busted by their friends.

Well, Taeyong never told them to keep the arrangement a secret, it was his and Jeno's decision. But still, they know the teasing will only get worse now and Jaemin isn't sure he's ready for it yet.

"About that..." Jeno speaks up, turning his attention back to the beaming Thai, feeling everyone else looking at him, even Jungwoo who is squinting his eyes. "I was at Taeyong's apartment," He leaves out the part of how the older doesn't use it anymore, hoping they don't know and so they don't realize what it means that Jeno just stayed there for so many days.

Of course, his hope was pointless. Yuta, Ten, and Johnny start laughing, Taeil and Kun shaking their heads with knowing smiles on their faces while the rest glance from their laughing friends back to the blushing Jeno.

Thankfully, for some reason, their older friends take mercy on them and don't explain to the others what they now knew. Taeil diverts the attention to Ten and Johnny asking if they're close to picking an apartment to move in together.

There's maybe an hour or two before the sun rises when they call it a night, finding a spot on the big makeshift bed formed by rolled out sleeping bags. Jaemin finds himself laid between Jeno and Donghyuck, his beloved's arm thrown around his chest and Donghyuck's warm chest underneath his head, his heartbeat easily soothing Jaemin to sleep.

  
Hades chews on his lower lip, nuzzling his face against Persephone's chest seeking the comfort being in the older's arms gives him, expecting his nerves to go away but instead they become stronger.

Persephone chuckles above him, the hand that had been stroking up and down his back moving up to the back of his head, carding his fingers through Hades' black hair, massaging his scalp with his fingertips but even then Hades remains tense.

"What is it, Nana?" He asks, curiosity clear in his sweet voice. Hades shakes his head, rubbing his face against the other's white shirt, tightening the hold he has on the blue fennel he's wearing over the simple shirt. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

The underworld prince nods but remains hiding on the older's chest. He continues trying to calm down his racing heart, focusing instead on the music that comes from the speaker Persephone placed beside them.

Summer is just starting so being pressed so closely together isn't uncomfortable yet, even though Hades already knows the rise in temperature won't stop them from cuddling.

When Hades judges he has gathered the courage he needs, he leans back, staring at the spring boy whose arms remain wrapped around his frame. 

They're resting against the big tree on Demeter's backyard, the house behind them, and the trunk so wide that they already know they're perfectly hidden.

Persephone looks as beautiful as always, the baby fat refusing to leave his cheeks, his bleached blonde hair falling softly over his forehead almost reaching his doe moon eyes that stare so fondly back at Hades, the corners of his lips curled upwards into that smile that reminds Hades of that white fluffy dog he had begged his mother to adopt only to get rejected.

It's because of those lips that have Hades' heart fluttering so much in his chest, the reason there's a ringing in his ears and his mind blanks out, the desire to find out if they'll be as soft against his own chapped ones like he already knows they are when they kiss his face.

But Hades doesn't know how to ask if he can find out if he can close the distance between their mouths. They've started dating not even a week ago, would Hades be rushing if he asks for a kiss?

He's so distracted by his own hesitation that he doesn't see the older glancing down at his mouth, at how he's nibbling on his lower lip, only snapping out of his thoughts when Persephone cups his face with one of his hands, thumb stroking underneath Hades' right eye, feeling his long eyelashes when he flutters them with his nervous blinking.

"Can I kiss you, Nana?" Persephone asks, the question slipping past his pink lips so easily and softly that Hades thinks he must have imagined them for a moment, until he realizes how the older is leaning closer, rubbing their noses together and breathing against his lips.

Hades gulps, moves his hands up to hold onto the older's shoulders and with a quick swipe of his tongue, wets his chapped lips, taking a moment to regret never picking up the habit of using chapstick he knows would help his always dry lips.

"Please," He whispers, barely able to hear himself over his beating heart, he's so sure the older must be able to hear it too with how loud it beats and how close the other is but Persephone doesn't seem to mind, closing his eyes and leaning in to close the distance between their mouths.

Hades breathes out, closes his eyes, and melts in his beloved's arms. Their lips are just chastely pressed together in what must be the most innocent kiss Hades would ever have. It's him who moves his lips first, unsure of how to go with it but the knowledge he's not the only one clueless somehow gives him the confidence to figure it out.

Their kiss is clumsy, neither boy knowing what to do with their hands or lips but it's so pure, so loving, and sweet that Hades wouldn't change it for anything else.

They're having their first kiss, with their first love, in a summer afternoon with the sky a lovely shade of orange and pinks, pink like their cheeks when they break away, the birds that chirp on the tree above them drowned out by their giggling.

Jaemin wakes up after just a few hours of sleep, carefully steps over his friends, and makes his way inside the kitchen where he finds Sicheng and Renjun drinking tea, waving away the offer for a cup and asking Sicheng where they keep their coffee.

His heart feels light inside his chest, the innocent dream he had after last night's conversation is somehow ironic in his opinion. His first kiss with Jeno was anything but innocent, the older having barely given him time to relish in it before he was deepening their kiss.

He internally shrugs, they're healthy 20-year-olds, hormones can do a number on you and he has no idea how long it was since Jeno had last kissed someone.

Jaemin sometimes wonders if he wants to find out, if he should ask his beloved about past love interests or if he would be uncomfortable with it.

There's an increasing ache pounding behind his eyes and Jaemin belatedly realizes drinking black coffee right after waking up was no longer a good idea. 

"Are you ok Jaeminie?" A familiar voice asks, making him open his eyes that he had not realized he had closed. It's Yuta, standing beside Renjun as the younger pours him a cup of tea. "Headache?" He asks, eyes following Jaemin's fingers that come up to rub at his temple.

The underworld prince nods, placing down his cup of coffee and taking in a deep breath that he hopes will help him relieve some of the pain, maybe if he relaxes enough it will stop.

He closes his eyes again, hearing how someone rummages through a drawer, feeling the headache slowly become worse. "Do you want me to heat up some food real quick?" Renjun asks and while Jaemin doesn't feel hungry he nods, knowing eating something could help him.

A hand is gently placed on top of his head, fingers brushing his messy hair down and he blinks his eyes open, finding a pain-reliever pill and a glass of water placed in front of him. 

Jaemin takes the pill and gulps down half of the water, sending Yuta who is standing by his side a thankful smile. By the time Renjun places a plate of rice cake soup in front of him, the headache is almost completely gone, Yuta still massaging his scalp.

"Bad luck, drinking coffee before getting that headache," Mark says once Jaemin finished explaining why he's the only one having soup while the rest keep on drinking their tea.

The younger shrugs, taking the bowl up to his lips to finish up the soup, already thinking of asking Kun for the recipe. "I should have known better, I've been getting headaches most mornings but I really craved some coffee,"

Renjun and Mark give him matching concerned faces. "Jaemin, shouldn't you go see a doctor? That's not normal," Renjun asks, glancing at Yuta and Sicheng as if to ask for their support but the two older boys just keep on looking at Jaemin.

"Since when did they start happening?" Sicheng asks, tilting his head to the side and Jaemin can't help the small smile that forms on his face. There is a reason everyone finds the dancer so cute.

Jaemin hums, not having thought about it before. "Since Shotaro's party?" He answers, not sounding completely sure but that's his best guess. 

"Maybe it's stress?" Mark suggests, rushing to continue when Jaemin opens his mouth about to tell him he would _know_ if he's stressed, it's not like he has never felt stressed before to not realize it. "Hear me out, it's not that weird to not consciously know you're stressed, remember Hendery suddenly doubling in pain that time in your office because he was stressed over finals and he had not realized it?" That earns a chuckle from Renjun and Sichen while Yuta rolls his eyes with a smile. "Didn't you decide to distance yourself from everyone at that party? It makes sense,"

Ah, well, Mark makes a good case. Jaemin had been so focused on his decision and to follow it that it wouldn't be that weird he failed to realize his body and brain stressing over it.

"Take care of your body _and_ mind, Jaemin," Renjun says next, the smile that forms in his lips a teasing one but Jaemin can still see the concern twinkling in his eyes. "Have a spa day with loverboy or something,"

Jaemin feels how his face heats up but before he can think of something to reply with, Donghyuck walks into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep away from one of his eyes. "What is this I hear about a spa day? You better invite me."

Mark rolls his eyes but lets his boyfriend wrap his arms around him, moving a hand to pat the orange mop of hair and even presses a quick kiss to Donghyuck's forehead, making the younger let out a high but pleased whine and lean further against him, ignoring how Renjun and Sicheng groan.

Jaemin has to admit, the idea of having a spa day with his beloved and their friends doesn't sound too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hendery not realizing he's stressed until he was pained like that is based on yours truly, I thought I was going to die that day at the bus stop and it took my friend connecting the dots that I was in finals and about to fail 3 classes for me to realize it was stress. Take care of yourselves!!
> 
> Regarding their ages, I use the international ones so really Chenle and Sungchan are also allowed to drink but it they're still babies for the others and it wouldn't be fair to send Jisung away by himself.
> 
> If you're enjoying the story so far I hope you can take the time to leave a comment ^^ they mean a lot and motivate me a lot! Kudos are also really welcome of course. Thank you!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Nectar~ This chapter breaks the 100k mark! So I'm emotional about it hehe
> 
> Feel free to skip the incoming rant and continue reading the story!!
> 
> I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter that well an "arc" so to say of the story ended, I have this fic divided in arcs, there are 6 arcs and we've gone through 3 of them, thank you for reading the story so far! I really never intended to write so much of this, Nades just gave me the inspiration to write Persephone!Jeno since Hades&Persephone is the only Greek Mythology story I know and I wanted to write a little something with a modern -and of course not toxic- twist on it. 
> 
> I'm going to end my rant here and save the rest for when I actually end this fic, hope you'll stay around for it!

While Autumn may be Jaemin's favorite season, Summer has a special place in his heart. He grew up looking forward to the summer school break because unlike the winter one, he would play outside with the other deities much more often.

Water gun and ballon fights that always left them drenched, running to the closest convenience store and coming out with plastic bags filled with cold treats, attending random food markets that open up during summer nights.

Jaemin's complexion is close to pale most of the year but during summer he would get a healthy tan, no way close to Yukhei's or Donghyuck's warm skin tones but enough to not look like he doesn't see the sun.

They would camp at Demeter's big backyard, trace the constellations they made up on the spot, try to come up with scary stories that more often than not ended with Donghyuck screaming for the sake of it and Jisung hiding his face in Jaemin's back.

So yes, Summer is a special season for Jaemin and this year's summer has made Jaemin even more fond of it.

Since the start of the year, Jaemin has been attending all the deity gatherings, even the silly ones like Jungwoo's second sleepover with a formal dress code or the party they threw to celebrate the puppy Chenle adopted.

Doyoung also has been attending them and while Jaemin has not conversed with him even once since Shotaro's party, the older doesn't go out of his way to be hostile to him either. Yes, everyone can tell that the older is not supportive of Jeno and him being together but no one is trying to rush him to be.

Jeno had confessed to him the day after Doyoung's birthday party that the older had teared up when he saw Jaemin's gift and how carefully he placed it on the bookshelf in his bedroom. 

It was a photo album. Since Shotaro's birthday Jaemin has been gifting the other deities self-designed photo albums using the photographs he has taken over the years. 

In Jeno's case, he had given him two already, the first one being his Valentine gift that was made with only photographs of them together and one with Jeno as the main focus for his birthday.

His relationship with Jeno is close to perfect. The underworld prince feels like he loves the sweet spring boy more and more with each day and they never fight, something he had read he should expect since it was not weird nor unhealthy to have an argument here and there but Jeno and he just get along so perfectly it never happens.

They've been as close as two bodies can get, Jaemin doesn't think he could ever trust someone else with his body like he trusts Jeno and while Jaemin never dared to ask, he is now content with just knowing that he's the only person that gets to be with Jeno like that.

Their friends also ended up finding out about them using Taeyong's apartment and it the way they found out was honestly really stupid. Yangyang had been going through the non-edited photos on Jaemin's laptop while Renjun tutored Jaemin when the younger interrupted them.

"Did you going to a love hotel with Jeno?" Yangyang had bluntly asked, Renjun not thinking twice before shushing him since they were in the school's library but when his brian finished processing the words, he turned to gape at the blushing Jaemin.

Of course, Jaemin had denied it so Yangyang picked up Jaemin's MacBook and turned it around to show them the photo that made him ask such a thing.

It was a candid photograph Jaemin took of Jeno napping on Taeyong's bed, thankfully fully clothed. The light that peeked in through the curtains made Jeno _glow_ and he looked so peaceful and beautiful that Jaemin had snapped a quick photo with his phone before stroking his black hair.

The reason Jaemin couldn't lie and say it was one of their bedrooms was that both of their friends already know how their beds look and the one in the photograph was definitely not theirs.

So that was how Jaemin had internally begged for uncle Thanatos to take him, maybe his own friend Mark, but of course neither did and Jaemin had to explain to his smirking friends the truth.

It's safe to say by the end of that day, the rest of the deities knew of it too but at least they all swore to keep it a secret from Doyoung, everyone knowing it wouldn't end well for anyone if he found out.

Jaemin didn't bring Donghyuck back to the underworld after that first time. He told Mark what had happened the day after the annual sleepover and his friend had thanked him, telling him he would talk with Donghyuck and while clearly not happy about it, agreed to not bring Jeno there if the boy ever asked him.

Jeno still has to ask anything regarding the underworld or what will happen to them when Jaemin graduates. That's one of the reasons Jaemin wouldn't call their relationship perfect.

They both still have their secrets, even after Jaemin's initial one was revealed, which was not so secret after all.

Jaemin still catches Jeno giving him a look he can't decipher sometimes, always blinking it away before he can try to understand it and the younger doesn't dare to ask.

And Jaemin keeps his role as Hades as far away from Jeno as possible. He doesn't use his power with the doors when he's going to see Jeno other than when he knows the older is asleep and when he has to go to the underworld he never mentions it by name, much less specifies what he's doing.

Mark and Renjun tried to get Jaemin to explain to them why one time they dropped by castle town, the young Athena slowly but surely getting used to the underworld like the rest of the deities that had not visited before The Reveal because they want to assure Jaemin they won't leave him alone when he graduates and becomes the true ruler.

"Didn't you hold a grudge against Haechan over him not knowing of the underworld?" Renjun had asked, a frown on his pretty face while he helped Jaemin cook for the banquet.

"Yet you're doing the most to pretend all of this doesn't exist when you're with Jeno," Mark added, standing close to them but making sure he's not in their way, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Jaemin had sighed but didn't attempt to explain himself, something he could see bothered his friends but they still let it go, no without Renjun telling him he was being unfair to Jeno.

But how could he explain to them without coming off like he's crazy or paranoid, that just the idea of saying 'underworld' out loud to Jeno makes his body tremble? That his heart squeezes in the most uncomfortable way and his breathing picks up when he tries to imagine Jeno down here?

Back when Jaemin first met Jeno, the younger had imagined and wished for Persephone to be there with him at the garden, to see if the older's powers could make the dead garden come to life.

That was the only time Jaemin didn't feel dread over the idea and he thinks it's because he was mostly thrilled about knowing of Jeno's existence, the overwhelming longing to be with him clouded anything negative regarding the idea of Jeno in the underworld.

Jaemin still has those frequent wistful dreams of growing up with Jeno but every so often, he will have a recurring nightmare that wakes him up in a cold sweat and his body trembling, his heart beating so erratically and harshly like it wants to burst through his chest and run away from the nightmare.

  
It's a warm late afternoon, enough for Jaemin to tie his thin black button-down -that he had been wearing completely open to being with- around his waist leaving his torso covered only with the low V-neck white tank top that he can feel Jeno appreciating with a hooded stare across him, but not warm enough to go back inside so they stay outside drinking fruity drinks some of which may have or not a shot of vodka -he tasted the alcohol in Jeno's lips when he greeted him with a quick peck, having arrived late to their mini hang out-.

They being, of course, Jeno, Jungwoo whose backyard they're lazing at, the host's boyfriend Yukhei, Mark who Jaemin knows is also keeping to the non-alcoholic mixes like him, Jaehyun one of the guys who brought the vodka to being with, Donghyuck who is waltzing to a popular pop song with a Renjun who pretends to hate it but can't stop smiling, Kunhang mixing three different freshly made juices with a giggling Chenle, Yangyang making a toast between only him and Jeno and lastly Sungchan and Jisung that are busy filming the two deities dancing with the younger's phone but come back to their seats when they start jumping around instead of continuing their waltz.

Jaemin leans against Jaehyun's side, letting out a small pleased sigh, just content being with his friends and watching them have fun. Taeyong, Yuta, and Johnny had to leave earlier for work-related stuff, the three of them having graduated from their bachelor's last winter.

"So, will you consider doing Taeyong's favor?" Jaehyun asks, resting his cheek on top of Jaemin's black hair. Jaemin hums, mulling over what Taeyong had asked him that day.

To no one's surprise, Taeyong had started his own fashion brand, before even graduating from university actually and he did it using an alias too because he didn't want to use his family's influence. Each year it got more and more popular and everyone was really proud of him.

Taeyong had asked him if he could model for his online shop some of his clothes for the incoming Fall season, saying he kept thinking of him when he received the finished pieces.

The thing is, even if Jaemin has yet to see what he would wear, he's already familiar enough with Taeyong's brand to know there will be outfits that his parents would immediately frown upon and disapprove of him wearing, much more _modeling_.

But, Jaemin personally wasn't against that gender-neutral fashion, even if he had never worn something like that -ok he does own a couple of sweaters and big tops from female-oriented brands but they were not that noticeable so really he feels silly hesitating.

"Taeyong will understand if you say no, you know that right?" Jaehyun asks, his voice deep and soothing. Jungwoo who sits on Jaemin's other side leans forward to look at the two of them, a pout on his lips, and Jaemin can see he has sobered up after scarfing down a plate of snacks and gulping down a few glasses of water.

"He would but I still hope you say yes, you would look so pretty in flowy clothes," Jungwoo turns to the other side of the table, where Jeno and Mark seem to be having a serious conversation with Yangyang and Yukhei but Jaemin bets they're actually arguing if a giant hamster could win against a cat or something pointless like that. "Jeno~ Nana would look pretty in Taeyong's clothes, right?"

Jaemin opens his mouth, already feeling the blood rushing up to his face but before he can say anything like telling Jeno he doesn't need to reply or scold Jungwoo for dragging Jeno into the conversation, his beloved looks directly at him, and his eyes squint into crescent moons that still steal Jaemin's breath away. "He would look beautiful,"

Yangyang chuckles, a gummy smile on full display while Mark goes 'Ooh~' and Yukhei laughs. Jaemin's face as expected turns pink and he's relieved he still hasn't given in to the impulse to dye his hair pink, with how Jeno still makes him blush so frequently the color of his hair and face would clash too much and too many times.

"I'll think about it," Jaemin mumbles, hiding his warm face against Jaehyun's shoulder, feeling how his friend's body shakes with his concealed laughter.

When the song ends, Renjun and Donghyuck walk towards them, "Tell me, Yangyang," Donghyuck speaks up, dropping on his seat on Jaehyun's right and across his boyfriend. "How are things going with you and Jaemin's fiancee?"

Jeno frowns, a pout forming in his lips that Jaemin feels the urge to kiss away but not only are they separated by the table but they've really been trying to keep the PDA down, other than those innocent greeting pecks they don't share any kisses.

Most of the time

Ok yeah, their friends still whine and complain more often than Jaemin would accept but he isn't really that bothered, he's still in the honeymoon phase and doesn't think it's ending any time soon, sue him. 

Hermes sits up, his already sparkly eyes somehow becoming even more bright at the mention of the Chinese heir, something that makes Poseidon knowingly ask if they're talking about Yiren when he and Plutus take their seats, passing around the finished concoctions.

Soon after Yangyang came back at the start of the year, Jeno and Jaemin planned how to have the two boys crash a date Jaemin would take Yiren out without the younger boy noticing, and since then, it has been smooth sailing.

Jaemin had assured Yangyang he didn't mind him courting Yiren and actually supported it. They've gone on several double dates that in the public's eyes are Jaemin making sure his 'girlfriend' gets along with his friends but the rest of the deities and Yiren herself know better.

Yiren didn't complain, of course, her cute crush on Yangyang was developing into something more with how she started to get to know Yangyang and Jaemin had already heard from the younger how he was supporting Yiren to stand up to her parents.

Really, it was a matter of time before Jeno and he could become official boyfriends and Jaemin was looking forward to it, he wanted to openly date the sweet spring boy now that he knew he was allowed to and the older wished for it just as much.

And turns out, it was becoming a reality even sooner than Jaemin dared to hope for.

"I'm thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend tomorrow," Yangyang announces, his lips forming that gummy smile of his and crinkling his eyes so adorably. He looks at Jeno and then at Jaemin, his smile softening. "I would tell you to thank me but honestly I own getting to know her to you two,"

"The single club is losing yet another member," Chenle sighs, leaning on Sungchan's shoulder making the taller boy chuckle and pat his recently neon orange dyed hair. "Jisung when will you take pity on me and bring my destined soulmate?" He asks in a whine, glaring at his laughing best friend.

"Jisung is saving that poor girl," Athena stage whispers to Poseidon, the older giggling even when Plutus glares at them too. Hades watches as his best friend's eyes light up, figuratively seeing a bulb turn on above his head with a realization. "If she accepts does this mean the media won't make stupid articles about how _cute_ and _precious_ they are celebrating his birthday?"

Ah right, Jaemin's birthday is the next week and they're going clubbing with Jaemin's _normal_ human friends because yes, Jaemin had some of those now.

Over the last semester, Jaemin started letting classmates get closer, even initiating conversations with them. That too had caused more people to confess to him, something Jeno was not happy about but he was happy Jaemin was 'starting to live' as Donghyuck called it.

It's not like he suddenly is always surrounded by friends or something like that, but he has a few now that he really appreciates. Jaemin sometimes feels guilty for befriending them because unlike the other deities, he will truly have to cut ties with them when he graduates but Jeno and the others told him if they're _good_ friends the distance and time won't end their bond.

"They'll make articles about him and Jeno instead," Jisung replies, his eyes widening when Renjun hisses at him and Donhyuck barks out a laugh alongside Yukhei. "What? I'm right! We all know Jeno will stop holding back once Yiren and Yangyang become official," Everyone turns their attention to Jeno, the spring boy not looking the slightest bit ashamed at the assumption, in fact, he winks at Jaemin before taking his glass to his lips.

And Jaemin, while he rolls his eyes and his face heats up once again coloring his cheeks in soft pink, feels his chest fill with something he can only describe as excitement. He _wants_ to stop hiding his relationship with Jeno, he hates having to keep his hands in his pockets when they're talking side by side on the street, hates he can't post on his Instagram the cute pictures he takes of and with Jeno that he wants to post just because he loves him so much and feels like he needs to share it with the whole world.

  
"Should I call Yiren and ask her if she would say yes to Yangyang?" Jaemin asks, his voice already breathy and a little strained, a pleased gasp passing past his reddened lips but he continues talking. "Or would that ruin the surprise?"

Jeno groans against his neck, mouth letting go of the soft skin with a wet smacking sound. He leans back to face Jaemin, a deadpan expression on his handsome face. "I _really_ don't want to be talking about Yiren _or_ Yangyang when we are _busy_ ," Jeno squeezes Jaemin's ass as if to make his point more clear, smirking pleased when the younger moans and rolls his hips back against his hands, the heat in Jaemin's face intensifying.

The moment they had entered Taeyong's apartment Jeno had pushed Jaemin against the door, that sinful mouth of his finding Jaemin's exposed collarbones before the younger could even hold onto his shoulders.

"Ok yeah, sorry," Jaemin apologizes between the kisses he scatters on Jeno's face, pulling him closer against his body with his arms that are wrapped around his neck. "It just, I really want them to start dating," He doesn't have to explain the reasons, Jeno after all feels the same and he expresses it with how deeply he kisses him next, with such fervor that Jaemin's knees wobble and he's left gasping for breath when the older moves back to continue marking his collarbones. "I think I'll ask her ideal confession, to raise Yangyang's success rate, you know?"

Jeno groans, a guttural sound that heats up the fire pooling in Jaemin's low abdomen. He yelps when in a swift movement, Jeno is picking him up by his thighs, Jaemin's legs wrapping around the older's waist on instinct and the older carries him further inside the apartment. "You're asking for me to make you stop thinking at this point,"

He can't hold back the giggle that bubbles up his throat, he leans back just enough to look at Jeno's annoyed face, a shiver running down his spine when he meets the spring boy's darkened eyes. "Hmm, can you do that though?" Jaemin teases, faking nonchalance that his lover sees right through but he still entertains him.

When Jeno lays him down on the bed, kneeling between Jaemin's parted legs, and reaches for the studded belt on the younger's black ripped jeans, he tilts his chin up, giving Jaemin a smirk that he knows how it affects him, how it makes him squirm restlessly. "Is that a dare, baby?"

Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows, lips curling into a toothy grin before he bites at the corner of his swollen lower lip, relishing in the way Jeno's eyes zero in the gesture. "Perhaps," 

"Oh, it's on then." Jeno grins back, swooping down and crashing their mouths together, hands working on tugging off Jaemin's jeans, the younger's heart pounding so strongly and quick but he can feel through the layers how Jeno's beats the same.

  
"Well, what is _your_ ideal confession?" Yiren asks back, Jaemin's eyes widening as he had not expected his friend to turn the question to him. Jeno who is eating the soy sauce rice egg the younger cooked for him after he took a shower looks up from his phone and towards him, quirking an eyebrow.

The young Hades' cheeks become dusted in pink, looking away from Persephone who doesn't bother trying to hide how he's staring. He's regretting setting the phonecall on speaker. "Hey, I asked first!"

"Fair, honestly I think a bouquet of roses, maybe a heart balloon too, is enough, I care more about _how_ he asks," Jaemin hums along, propping his elbows on the counter and cupping his face, eyes focused on the food Jeno has paused eating. "Now it's your turn, tell me how you want Jeno to ask you out officially,"

The pink in his face deepens yet he finds himself looking up to the mentioned boy's face, stopping on his lips, the mole on the corner of his right eye, and finally his doe eyes that stare right back with unbidden affection and something more he can't name.

"A single flower would be lovely," Jaemin starts, voice small and soft but Yiren hums letting him know she's listening. He thinks back to the pink azalea that after so many months remains as vibrant on his bedside table as that night Jeno gave it to him. "It doesn't have to be anything special, it could be right as I pick him up for a date, when we take a break during a bike ride, over cheap ramen or ice cream outside a convenience store," 'Over homecooked soy sauce egg rice after sex because of course Jeno wants to eat right after doing it if he doesn't pass out asleep' is what Jaemin doesn't say but definitely thinks. "As long as he asks, I would love it,"

Jeno's eyes squint just slightly with how small but fondly he smiles, allowing Jaemin to read the raw unaltered love in his eyes, unleashing the familiar butterflies in Jaemin's stomach as he smiles back.

"That's sweet," Yiren sighs, sounding so dreamy and Jaemin already knows the expression she's making, her sweet smile, and the twinkle in her eyes. "Do you think Yangyang would say yes if I asked him?" 

And with that Jaemin snaps his head to face his phone, eyes wider than before and his lips parted open letting a surprised and confused 'Uh?!' out that earns a bashful giggle from the Chinese girl.

"I really like him Jaeminie, I know my parents don't want to _wager_ me but I want this with him, a relationship initiated by me and not because they handed me over," He beams at his screen even if he knows the girl can't see him, feeling his chest swell with pride for his friend for finally wanting to stand up to her parents. "He's so sweet and he knows of our arrangement so even if he likes me back I don't think he would ask me out? So maybe I should do it myself!"

She sounds so excited, even if her voice trembled a little when saying Yangyang may not like her back. "He's really brave you know? The kind that fights for what he wants," Jaemin leaves out the fact that Yangyang wants Yiren, knowing it's not his place to say it.

Yiren lets out yet another dreamy sigh, agreeing with him. They talk a couple of minutes more while Jeno finishes eating and when he's done, Jaemin bids the girl goodnight.

"Do you want to stay for the night or do you want to go back home?" Jeno asks, back turned to him as he cleans the dishes. Jaemin hums but before he can reply, he yawns, the older chuckling and looking over his shoulder to smile at him. "Staying the night it is, you can go ahead, I'll text mom I'm staying at Mark's and of course give him a heads up," That was a bonus of their friends knowing of them using Taeyong's apartment, Jeno feels at ease knowing for sure they would be ready to lie to his family if they asked if its true Jeno is sleeping over.

Jaemin nods, stands up, and goes back inside the bedroom, closing the windows they left open to air out the room and turns on the AC. Because he's already wearing his sleeping clothes he just gets underneath the black duvet, burying his face against the recently changed sheets and taking in the smell of clean laundry.

He barely stays awake until Jeno slips in beside him, nuzzling to the crook of his neck, entangling their legs and their warms wrapped around the other. 

The last thing he feels before his consciousness leaves him is Jeno's soft lips kissing his temple, mouthing a sweet 'I love you' that he whispers back.

  
Hades' widened eyes glance around, lips parted but no sound going past them as he admires the colorful flowers that have bloomed on the hedges in Demeter's backyard. He gasps when a different array of colors bloom on the grass, pink, blue, and white creeping phloxes.

"Nana," He turns around, facing Persephone that stands there with his hands behind him, ivory cheeks the loveliest shade of red that makes Hades want to kiss them and find out how warm they would feel underneath his lips. "Nana, I _really_ like you, I think I've always liked you but I didn't realize until recently, we have been best friends since forever so I was too afraid to say something but I can't hide it anymore, seeing Taeyong and Jaehyun together has made me want the same, for us, or actually even better because it would be _us_ and maybe I'm seeing what I want to see but I think you look at me like I look at you sometimes and- oh my God wait I shouldn't be assuming! that will make it more awkward if you reject me, I'm sorry I just-"

"Nono," Hades softly interrupts, closing the distance between them with just two steps, hands gently taking Persephone's, their fingers interlocking perfectly like they're puzzle pieces meant to fit together. He believes they are. "You're rambling," He giggles, watching how somehow the color in the older's ears and face deepens.

"Right," He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he opens them again, staring right into Hades' eyes with determination but affection softening the otherwise hard look. "Jaemin, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

He doesn't think twice before leaning in, pressing a quick peck underneath the mole in the older's face, feeling for a second how warm his skin is. "Yes, I really want to be your boyfriend." 

Hades beams, giggling when Persephone's eyes widen and he pulls him into a hug, burying his face on his neck letting out a relieved sigh, the tension bleeding out of his body against Hades' slightly taller frame.

It's Summer but all Hades can smell and feel is Spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! I'm relieved to finally have used a time skip, Nomin while it makes sense with the plot, fell in love so quickly I found myself second-guessing my story planning at least regarding the timeline.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos are greatly appreciated and comments even more, no matter how short as I've said they really really motivate me to write more and I update faster ^^ Take care, be safe, and drink water throughout the day!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter 26! This chapter gave me a little trouble so I hope you still enjoy it!

It isn't that early when Jaemin wakes up, but he still wakes up before Jeno. He carefully leaves the bed, replacing his body with a pillow as always for his beloved to hug instead.

He uses the bathroom door to travel to the underworld and then exits his bedroom at the Na house, making his way to the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge until he finds some leftovers.

The young Hades is trying to hurry, knowing his beloved will be waking up soon so he uses the door that leads to the backyard to go back to the castle and then connects his bedroom door to the door of the study at Taeyong's apartment, not wanting to risk Jeno being awake at the bedroom and see him.

But his plan quickly falls through when he opens the door and Jeno is right there in the hallway, doe moon eyes staring right back at Jaemin, black hair a mess on top of his head and holding his backpack he dropped last night before slamming Jaemin against the door.

When Jeno's eyes glance behind him is when Jaemin finally moves, quickly shutting the door closed behind him, his lips pressed into a thin line and his heart is already racing in his chest, something heavy weighting inside him.

"Morning," Jaemin mumbles, walking to the kitchen and placing the container on the microwave. He can hear Jeno's steps coming closer but he doesn't dare look at him and instead fills a kettle with water and starts boiling it, opening the cupboard afterward to grab a tea bag of chamomile tea, already having gotten used to drinking tea almost on the daily when he wakes up, seeking the way it relieves him from his now normal morning headaches. "Do you want tea too?" He asks, cringing internally because of how obviously he's trying to distract Jeno.

"Nana," Jeno says, voice soft and just a step behind him, his hands gently holding onto his hips but he doesn't turn him around. "Calm down," His sweet spring boy steps closer, leaning his warm firm chest against Jaemin's back, soft lips pressing a chaste kiss to the back of his neck.

The silence that falls between them isn't like the usual ones, it's not comfortable for Jaemin whose blood buzzes in his veins and there's a ringing in his ears, the pounding in his head becoming worse making him wince.

Jeno somehow can tell and he leads him to sit on the couch, kissing the top of his head and going back to the kitchen. Jaemin chews on his lower lip, digging his fingers down on his knees, and tries to do relax but his mind just keeps on repeating how his beloved had been but a few steps away from the underworld, how Jeno had glanced inside his castle bedroom.

He doesn't notice the minutes pass by until Jeno is sitting down beside him, placing on his lap a tray with bowls of instant rice and the beansprout soup Jaemin brought, two pairs of chopsticks, and a cup of the steaming chamomile tea for each of them.

"Thank you," Jaemin whispers accepting his cup of tea that Jeno hands to him. He blows on it a few times before taking a sip, sighing as he feels the hot tea make its way down his throat.

Jaemin knows his beloved is waiting for him to speak, not wanting to pressure him but also hoping he won't just ignore the issue. But Jaemin will have to disappoint him because he isn't ready to talk about it and instead grabs the remote control from the coffee table and turns on the TV, leaving it on some re-run of an old cartoon show and picks up his bowl of soup.

He is aware he's just evading the inevitable but that doesn't mean he can force himself to face it just now and if Persephone will let him get away with it, for now, there is no reason for Hades to not breathe a little easier in relief.

  
"Hey, underworld prince can you like, help?" Jaemin looks up from his phone, meeting Donghyuck's unimpressed eyes. They're inside Yangyang's bedroom, the Taiwanese boy sitting on the gaming chair facing Donghyuck who is skillfully doing his makeup.

"I'm helping," He replies, focusing back on the video playing on his phone, a cute compilation of animals that Sungchan shared on the group chat earlier that day. 

"As nice as your moral support is, if you could go through Yangyang's clothes and find something fitting for his big date that would be _actual_ help," Yangyang chuckles, just for a brief moment before Donghyuck shushes him and goes back to working on his makeup.

Jaemin swallows down the groan he wants to make. Everyone knows the youngest Hermes has too many clothes and it's not like Jaemin has a passion for fashion himself but he sighs and stands up from the bed, leaving his phone behind to work on his given task.

Donghyuck has moved on to do Yangyang's hair and Jaemin is suggesting a sixth shirt that gets rejected by the youngest when they can hear the front door open, Dejun's beagle barking twice before stopping.

"Where is Jeno?" Is what Renjun asks when he walks into the bedroom, holding the bouquet of 20 red roses in his left hand, handling it carefully to not damage the arrangement.

"With the others at Sicheng's and Xuxi's room," Yangyang answers, the Chinese boy rolling his eyes before turning around and making his way to the mentioned bedroom. Jaemin chuckles to himself, of course, his beloved was hanging out with the other boys, every so often they could hear them being loud as they played a videogame together. "Tell him to do it here! I want to see him do that again!" 

Jaemin quirks an eyebrow at his friend but is ignored. He has no idea when did Yangyang get to see Jeno use his powers but he has no reason to be surprised.

After all, Jeno went to the gatherings Jaemin didn't, and when they started hanging out he didn't hesitate to use his powers with Jaemin there, there was no reason to hide them.

He finally gets a shirt approved, a white long sleeve button up with some phrases, and a skull printed on it that will match nicely with the black ripped jeans. Jaemin is placing a simple belt on the bed next to the picked clothes when the bedroom door is opened again, Jeno being pulled inside by Renjun who still holds the bouquet on the other hand.

"They don't even need my help," Jeno mumbles, looking at the bouquet that is handed to him, the older boy coming to sit down on the bed while Jaemin looks through Yangyang's accessories.

"But you can make them _perfect_ , also make them live at least a few days more than normal?" Hermes asks, making puppy eyes at Persephone, the older not looking convinced yet so Hades decides to side with his friend.

He picks a couple of pretty earrings and hands them to Donghyuck on his way to Jeno, the orange-haired boy accepting them and putting them on Yangyang's ears.

"Just two or three days more, Nono, please?" Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno's waist, pressing himself to his side, pecking Jeno's cheek. Renjun and Donghyuck roll their eyes but still smile at their antics and Jeno give in as Jaemin expected.

"Ok, ok, two days only so she doesn't think too much about it," Apollo having finished dolling up Hermes, steps away to let the youngest properly see Persephone's powers at work.

Jeno turns his attention to the bouquet and Jaemin lets go of him, reaching for the light switch to turn the lights off. Before any of the boys can complain at the sudden darkness, Jeno's free hand starts glowing where he holds it above the roses, a soft and warm glow, a few seconds later the roses start glowing too.

It only lasts a few moments before the glow fades out and Jaemin turns the lights back on, glancing at Yangyang's beaming face, twinkling eyes staring in wonder at the bouquet, and then at Jeno. "Thank you!"

While Jeno still holds the bouquet, Jaemin leans against his back, holding his hips and hooking his chin on the older's shoulder. "So you don't have to kiss them?" He asks with a low voice, enough so their friends don't hear them as they start talking about something else.

"Uh?" Jeno looks down at him, confusion clear in his expression. Jaemin can't help pressing another quick kiss to his cheek, standing up straight so they're face to face.

"The azalea flower you gave me?" Jaemin prods, still remembering perfectly how the older had kissed the flower he placed in Jaemin's hands, how the pink flower had then glowed as the roses did.

Jeno's face pinks but he still replies. "It hasn't wilted has it?" Jaemin shakes his head, the flower remains as lively at his bedside table as it did that night months ago. "These roses _will_ , direct contact allows me to protect them if I want to so to say," When the younger makes a confused sound, a faraway look takes over Jeno's moon eyes. "Your azalea has my blessing, as long as I draw breath it will remain alive,"

The implications are like a stab to Jaemin's heart, his hold on his beloved's hips tightening without him noticing. Jeno offers him a small smile before he kisses his temple.

"It makes sense, imagine Persephones leaving behind undying flowers, good luck keeping our existences a secret," Renjun says, having heard the last part of their conversation. "Hades, Thanatos, Zeus, and Hermes having that power of connecting the underworld and the overworld is a risk enough,"

The mention of the underworld makes Jaemin's body stiffen and he can feel his beloved's eyes on him but he evades them, just nodding to his best friend's words.

"If Jaehyun abused his power as Nike we could get exposed too," Yangyang chirps, standing up and moving to put on the outfit Jaemin prepared. "I just pick up languages very easily,"

"What, being so gossipy isn't a Hermes thing?" Renjun deadpans, stepping out of Yangyang's reach when the younger tries to shove him. "Being Athena just makes me smarter but I don't think being a reincarnation is needed to have more working brain cells than you guys,"

"Rude!" Donghyuck exclaims right before he chases Renjun around the bedroom, Jeno and Jaemin having to dodge them to protect the roses.

Thankfully the conversation of their powers ends with that and Jaemin can relax a little, still feeling like his nerves are on edge. When Yangyang finishes getting ready they leave his bedroom, Jeno hands him the bouquet and they wish him good luck.

The plan is to sleepover at the penthouse waiting to welcome the not longer single Yangyang, Ten having prepared a few bottles of wine for the occasion.

  
It's close to 11 pm when Yangyang comes back, a broad gummy smile on his face and his eyes sparkling so brightly they would put any constellation to shame.

"My baby found himself a girlfriend!" Ten exclaims, cradling Yangyang's face and the younger just lets him, laughing along. The bottles of wine and other drinks are opened, Chenle complains again about his single status without having Jisung there to blame and Kunhang clinks their glasses together.

"Kun and I are also single, stop whining," Renjun points out, ignoring the blank look the youngest Chinese boy gives him. Jaemin pats Renjun's back, trying to show him support but the smaller boy pushes him away, keeping his hand on him leaving the younger pressed against his beloved's side so he isn't really complaining.

"I have enough on my plate taking care of these kids, there's no way I'm going to date someone yet," Kun mumbles, groaning when his dormmates and Chenle chorus back a 'thank you Mom' just to tease him.

"The lovebirds are technically still part of the single club," Dejun says, offering Jaemin a smile when the younger glares at him. They all choose to not mention how that applies to Ten and Johnny too, unlike Jungwoo no one there is waiting for those two to label what they have.

Everyone turns their attention to them and Jaemin can feel his face heat up, Jeno chuckles beside him and just curls an arm around his waist, Renjun moving back to stop shoving Jaemin against the older.

"Stop looking, we are not going to ask each other out in front of you," Jeno calmly says, his voice not giving away how he must actually feel a bit nervous but Jaemin can feel the tension in his body and he bets if he were to place his hand on his chest he would feel his fluttering heartbeat.

"Knowing them it will be romantic," Chenle states, that sweet smile on his face that makes Jaemin want to pinch his cheeks, something that Kun who sits on the sofa behind the youngest that is sitting on the floor does. 

"Catch Jeno making a whole garden bloom before he goes down on one knee," Donghyuck says next, his voice deadpan but in his eyes, Jaemin can see the sparkle of mischief. "Flowers will bloom underneath them and petals will scatter from the trees, a sight to behold,"

The underworld prince is reminded of his dream last night, of teenager Jeno using his powers to bloom Doyoung's backyard, his pink cheeks, and his adorable ranting, how Jaemin felt himself get even more enamored.

So yes, Jaemin can also perfectly imagine Jeno asking him out like that. But as he told Yiren, he doesn't need something so elaborate, all Jeno has to do is ask and Jaemin will say yes.

"How did Mark ask you out?" Chenle asks turning the attention to the now softly smiling Donghyuck. Jaemin can't help but chuckle, thinking back to how his friend kept on repeating the story to Jaemin for at least a week.

  
Jaemin is lazing in his bedroom, watching a western series on the TV when someone knocks on his door. He's not expecting anyone nor did he ask the maids for anything either so he should have expected it when his mother opens the door.

She looks conflicted, that much Jaemin can decipher from her expression. While he already has an idea of how the conversation will go, it doesn't mean he's looking forward to it.

"The Wangs went back on our agreement," She starts as if Jaemin didn't already know of this and his lack of reaction only annoys her more. "You knew, didn't you? Of course, you did, that girl is dating one of your friends,"

Even when his mother says it so annoyed, Jaemin can't help but smile. Yiren and Yangyang had made their relationship public by posting photos of their date and Jaemin gave a like to both posts.

Yangyang shared a photo of Yiren holding the bouquet in her arms, smiling sweetly down at them and her cheeks were a cute shade of pink while Yiren posted of Yangyang holding her hand and beaming at her.

They had gone kind of viral actually, articles were made about the 'sudden' relationship. A few were also written wondering how Jaemin was taking the news and Ten had even sent him one with little attention that theorized if this meant that Jeno and Jaemin were dating too seeing as the 4 of them would hang out together.

"Jaemin, don't think this means-" Jaemin frowns and without being able to stop himself, also glares at his mother, something that makes her stop talking giving him a wide-eyed look.

"Don't bother trying to engage me with someone else, I'm not going to play along this time around," Now it's his mother frowning, taking in a deep breath before she takes a seat beside him, reaching to hold one of his hands but Jaemin moves them back. "I'm serious mother, I'm in love with someone and I'm not going to hurt him again,"

"Jaemin sweetheart, that boy isn't good for you nor are you good for him," He hates how her words strike something within him, right at the insecurities he still struggles with. "You _are_ going to hurt him if you continue seeing him like that," This time when she reaches for him Jaemin can't move, barely even feels her gently carding her fingers through his hair.

He wants to argue back, to tell her she is wrong and he won't hurt Jeno by being with him, that they love each other, truly do and they won't give up on them, _he_ won't give up again.

But he remembers the nightmares, the one he had for the first time months ago of Jeno crying out for him and Jaemin didn't move. He especially remembers the nightmare that often comes back, always repeating the same way and leaving him unsettled for hours.

Even though a big part of him still agrees with what his parents and Doyoung think, that Jaemin should end things with Jeno to save them the heartache being together will inevitably bring, that perhaps they have to learn that love isn't always enough, an even bigger part of him wills him to stand up and stare back at his mother, gives him the strength for his voice to not tremble and firmly say.

"I _love_ him mother, even if you or everyone else think we are not for each other, we won't give up, if I can't have him I don't want anyone else." His mother just stares, no words or sounds going past her parted cherry red lips.

He offers her a small smile, not quite apologetic because he's not sorry for what he said but also not a fond one because his relationship with her has strained once more since last fall. Jaemin feels... regretful, that his relationship with his parents is as it is, he still loves them at the end of the day but its _complicated_.

Jaemin excuses himself and leaves his bedroom, mindlessly making his way to the kitchen where he finds the head maid and the kind older woman just gives him a glance before asking him if he wants to bake with her.

  
"Thank you for accepting to help me Jaeminie!" The underworld prince smiles, hugging back the enthusiastic older boy. "You didn't have to so I'm really grateful you accepted!"

"He's still using your apartment, it would have been wrong of him to not do this," Renjun points out, not bothering to look at them and keeps on arranging his makeup station. Jaemin can't say something back to that.

Now that Taeyong has completed his studies, he has no reason to keep the apartment, not that he used it before but he still hasn't asked Jaemin and Jeno to stop using it so he could sell it or something now that his parents wouldn't argue about it.

"If you feel uncomfortable wearing any of the clothes you can tell me, I'll get someone else to model them, no pressure," Jaemin nods, feeling slightly nervous but trusting the older.

They're at the apartment Taeyong and Jaehyun share, one of the bedrooms having been turned into the older's studio and craft room, a corner of it cleared and a white backdrop on the place where Jaemin will pose in front of.

Jaemin had learned that Renjun is behind the makeup of the models sometimes, on other occasions it's Donghyuck but more often than not it's Yuta. Taeyong is the photographer and also the one doing the hairstyles.

He changes into the first outfit, a black trench coat that is structured to give the illusion of a skirt paired with dark grey skinny and black doc martens. Renjun did a flattering casual look on him that is usually seen on male idols for simple schedules. Taeyong kept his hair simple too, letting his bangs fall over his forehead in a 3/4 parting.

The next two outfits are more traditional but with Taeyong's color on them, the hand-painted designs on the sleeves of the white hoodie and a pullover grey shirt, the studs, and rips on the jeans.

Jaehyun brings in a chair that has plastic red roses glued to it, the chair clearly a worn-out old one. In it, Jaemin poses the outfit that made his cheeks blush and Taeyong's eyes sparkle.

When he sits down it feels weird and his hands move to make sure the hoodie doesn't ride up too much, Taeyong crouching beside him to position it properly.

It's a black oversized hoodie, with long sleeves that reach his fingertips and that has a skirt sown on the inside of it. Jaemin isn't wearing pants underneath it but beaded stockings, soft at the touch and prickly where Taeyong placed the beads and rhinestones. They reach just over his knees so with the pose he holds part of his thigh is revealed.

"You look so cute Nana," Renjun says behind Taeyong as the older snaps another picture, asking with a wave of his hand for Jaemin to change his pose. "You should buy that hoodie," 

"Just make sure to wear at least a pair of shorts underneath it," Jaehyun speaks up, grinning when Jaemin turns to him with wide eyes. "Ok or actual jeans or something, the mini skirt illusion is what I like of that hoodie though,"

Jaemin doesn't think it's just an illusion if he's not wearing pants with it but he knows it's pointless to argue about it.

He models three more traditional outfits after and he's done. Taeyong offers to send him the finished photographs and Jaemin accepts and actually offers to help with the editing but Taeyong waves him off, assuring him it's his job so he will be fine.

The young Hades knows his mother won't like it when Taeyong updates his site within the week but he can't bother caring about it. He'd much rather figure out how he's going to ask Jeno to become his boyfriend if the older doesn't do it first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! If you enjoyed the chapter do leave a kudo and/or a comment! Thank you~! Take care and be safe please~


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, hola!! Welcome back to Nectar~ Sorry for taking longer than usual. 5 close to 6 days IS the longest I've taken to update so all in all I didn't take long but I've been updating so frequently I feel like I need to apologize for it ^^;
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jaemin doesn't think of knocking on Donghyuck's door before he opens it and walks inside, he doesn't even look away from his phone where he's texting back and forth with a Chenle that is being too bratty in Jaemin's opinion.

He barely registers how Donghyuck's sweet voice stopped singing but doesn't think too much about it. Already familiar with the layout of his friend's bedroom, he lets himself fall on the plush grey sofa as he groans at the zoomed-in screenshot Chenle just sent him.

"Today I become a murderer Hyuckie," Jaemin announces, sending an angry emoticon to their younger friend. Earlier today, Taeyong updated his site, meaning the photos of Jaemin modeling his clothes were up on the world wide web and Chenle had just discovered them after Jungwoo sent the photo of Jaemin wearing the hoodie and skirt fusion demanding Taeyong saves him one.

At Donghyuck's lack of reaction, Jaemin finally looks away from his phone and towards him, finding him sitting in front of his big monitor, staring at him with an expression that didn't seem to settle between amusement or exasperation.

It takes Jaemin a few moments to make sense of the setup in Donghyuck's desk and monitor and when he does, his eyes widen and he sits up straight.

"Are you live?" Jaemin asks, pretty pointless when he already knows the answer but he is hoping he's wrong and he didn't just crash Donghyuck's live streaming.

But the older boy starts laughing, turning his gamer chair so the thousands of people watching don't see how he laughs so hard to the point he starts tearing up and his mouth opens so wide, a hand trying to muffle him.

Right, Jaemin had forgotten that his friend was now a pretty popular internet personality. That is another change the new year has brought along, the youngest Apollo opening a youtube channel to share with the world his covers and being _Apollo_ no one was really surprised when his channel became pretty big real quick.

Jaemin has joined on their friends teasing Mark about how he'll end up becoming Donghyuck's manager but the older just laughs and waves them off every time, his eyes sparkling with pride and affection at what his boyfriend is doing.

He's happy for Donghyuck, he's been majoring in music production and always loved music and singing but he would often doubt it he truly was skilled or if his voice was only appreciated for being Apollo, no matter how many times everyone told him it was _his_ voice he still hesitated but he had finally gathered the courage and the payoff has validated him.

That doesn't mean he wanted to make an admittedly unasked for cameo on one of his videos and much less a live streaming. So Jaemin, with his face flushed pink, stands up and tries to escape but Donghyuck being faster stands up and catches him on his way out, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back into the camera's frame.

"You can't just leave after saying _that_!" Donghyuck exclaims right next to Jaemin's ear, ignoring the younger when he responds that actually yeah he can do that. "I can see the headlines! Na Jaemin, the heir of the Na corporation, exposes murderous intentions during Haechan's live session!"

The underworld prince frowns at the camera, being held so he's facing it, and with Donghyuck's chin hooked on his shoulder, a beaming smile in his cute face that Jaemin wants to aggressively tap away.

It's not like Donghyuck's friend circle is a secret especially now that he has a following. While he did private his personal Instagram account and created a new one, he still posts photos of their friends on the public account.

And yeah, they're all chaebols some heirs to bigger companies than others but most of them big enough to garner some media attention. Jaemin can't help but think of their situation to resemble that of older times when reaching a certain age would attend a debutante ball because they got introduced to that part of their lives after turning 15.

So, knowing he's not really risking their privacy, he stares at the camera and calls out Chenle's name like that itself is a threat, allowing that to be enough to clear any misunderstanding.

Donghyuck tsks and shakes his head, repeating their friend's name. "I'm going to end the stream soon, you can wait here if you want," He offers, unwrapping his arms from around him and pointing with his chin to his bed that is out of the camera's reach.

Hades nods, gives a shy wave to the people watching and spamming the comment section before making his way to Apollo's bed.

He leaves Chenle on read and opens his conversation with Shotaro, thanking him for the manga recommendation he asked him for. When he looks it up to start reading it, Donghyuck makes him a question. "Hey Jaemin, any request for me to end the broadcast with?"

Jaemin lowers his phone, looking up at the ceiling as he considers the question. He's trying to decide between two recently released songs he enjoys and knows his friend's tone would match perfectly when he thinks of something.

"Actually, there is a song I don't know the name of nor do I know the lyrics," Donghyuck quirks an eyebrow at him, clearly interested so Jaemin hums the by now familiar tune, the one Jeno hums at times.

He watches as his friend's eyes widen slightly, his eyebrows moving up his forehead but just as Jaemin feels his chest fill with hope to get an answer, the older's face turns confused and he shakes his head. "No, sorry, but that sounded good,"

Jaemin agrees. Jeno tends to hum it when they're cuddling, when he back hugs him and watches him cook, the melody that accompanies their impromptu slow dances in Taeyong's livingroom when Jeno is extra affectionate.

But the time Jaemin asked him for the name of the song, Jeno had stopped and answered he couldn't remember, kissing Jaemin's disappointed pout away.

He requests one of the songs he had been considering and Donghyuck beams at him, looking up the instrumental to cover it while also reading comments from his fans.

"Jaemin they're asking if you can sing with me," The underworld prince sits up, shaking his head worried his friend will insist and by the twinkle in his eyes, he knows he might.

The thing is, Jaemin enjoys singing while on a drive with his friends or when he joins them on their norebang outings but he wouldn't feel comfortable singing towards thousands of strangers especially when his voice would accompany _Donghyuck's_.

He leaves that for their friends that have featured in some of his covers like Dejun and Renjun, or Jungwoo and Sungchan that like Jaemin ended up crashing one of Donghyuck's live streaming sessions.

They really should start calling or checking beforehand if Donghyuck is live but they haven't gotten used to that side of their friend.

Thankfully, Donghyuck just pouts at him and relents, turning his attention back to his camera and starting the instrumental. Once the broadcast ends, he's going to ask him to walk to a convenience store with him and help him plot Chenle's demise.

  
As he expected, his mother was not happy at all with what he did. Jaemin stood in the foyer where his mother was waiting for him to come back from spending most of the day out with Donghyuck -and Renjun, Yangyang, and Mark that joined them at some point- clearly upset judging by her less than pristine appearance.

It was not often that Jaemin saw her mother's black silky hair so disheveled and he could see she had been chewing on her lips by the uneven stain of her lipstick.

"Na Jaemin don't you have any shame?" She asks, her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her beautiful face. The young Hades quirks an eyebrow at her word choice.

"The photos came out looking good didn't they?" He holds his chin high, not about to allow his mother to make him feel bad about how he looked wearing Taeyong's designed clothes. 

Thankfully, she seems to quickly lose most of her fight. Jaemin watches as her body relaxes, her gaze softening. He stays still as she steps closer, doesn't move away when her hands find his face, soft fingers stroking his cheekbones and she tilts his head down. "I didn't mean it like that dear, you looked beautiful,"

He tries to remain stoic but hearing her praise him has him leaning in her rose-scented hands, his hands coming up to place them over hers and keep them in place. "Then _what_ did you mean?"

"That you keep acting out, you're turning a deaf ear to your father's advice and keep on being so attached to your friends, you set your own fiance up with someone else and threaten to deny if we try again, not only modeling for some brand without asking first but one with nontraditional styles and lastly, you're seeing that Jeno boy..."

He didn't do any of those things as an act of rebellion so he frowns at his mother. Yes, he is aware his parents don't support any of those things but that doesn't mean he's _acting out_ as she puts it.

Knowing his mother is waiting for him to say something, anything at all, maybe an apology and a promise to stop or maybe his reasons for doing all of those things, Jaemin swallows and speaks up, his voice low and soft yet firm. "I love them. I love my friends, they're family to me and I'm old enough to make my own decisions,"

Jaemin already knows what his mother will say next by the pity that shines in her eyes, the hurt she feels at her son's fate, the regret that she was so absent when she should have valued the time they had. 

So before she can open her mouth, he continues speaking. "They know that I'll be leaving," Her eyes widen and her thumbs that had been stroking back and forth his cheeks stop. "They promised to visit me, that they won't forget about me," His voice trembles at the end and of course his mother doesn't miss it.

She lets go of his face to instead take one of his hands and leads him further inside the house to the living room and sit down with her on the long couch. Jaemin belatedly realizes he has not seen any of the house staff and wonders if his mother sent them away waiting for him.

"Do you believe that?" The question hurts but her tone is gentle and soothes the sting in his chest. He remembers Mark's words, so many months ago now, reassuring him they mean their promises.

"I want to," Is what he ends up confessing. He bites on the inside of his cheek, fighting back the pickling sensation behind his eyes because he really doesn't want to start crying over this to anyone, much less his mother. "I trust them but it's hard to believe they won't just move on, you know..."

He can feel her hands tense around his, her hold tightening, and only then Jaemin realizes that his words could be directed at her too. "Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to visit me down there," He mumbles, offering her a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes but it's the best he can manage.

His mother is only human, doesn't carry the legacy of any deity so going to the underworld is even more dangerous for her. From what Jaemin knows, she has gone on rare occasions and the visits didn't last more than a few minutes.

"Then, your generation is really special isn't it?" His mother asks, a kind smile on her lips. "You can only trust them for now and hope for the best." Jaemin nods and accepts the kiss that she presses on his forehead.

They don't talk about how keeping a relationship with Jeno will be harder than a normal friendship, she doesn't ask how any of them handle the underworld but she also doesn't speak about finding him a wife either nor about the attention him modeling could bring.

  
"This _will_ come off, right?" Jisung asks, eyes focused on the dried paint covering the back of his hand. It's a cute but messily painted mouse, the line forming its tail bleeding at the end making it seem like it was intended to have a furry tail but it was only Chenle's mistake.

"Yes, it will come off Park Jisung," Renjun answers without looking away from his current task, a beautiful butterfly that is a blend of pinks and blues, painted on the inside of Jaemin's wrist. "Its face paint, not a tattoo, Xuxi would tell you,"

The aforementioned boy chuckles but doesn't say anything, not wanting to risk distracting his boyfriend that is outlining his real tattoo that peeks out from his loose muscle tee.

Jaemin looks over to see how Jungwoo is doing and he can't help but smile, finding the flowers the older boy has painted surrounding the dragon to be a pretty cute addition.

He looks over the rest of their friends, finding Shotaro holding up his hand with a cute sparrow perched on one of his fingers, letting Sungchan pet its head with a careful finger, Chenle sitting beside his same-aged friend with his eyes sparkling in wonder before reaching to pet the bird too.

Kunghang is comparing the animal Chenle drew on him with Jisung's mouse, both boys laughing by themselves. Dejun and Donghyuck are harmonizing a song Jeno is playing for them on Mark's guitar while Mark watches with a smile.

They're sitting in his backyard, spending a lazy and warm afternoon together. Its the first time Jeno has come over to his house but Jaemin isn't anxious about it, he already got the confirmation that his mother knows he's seeing _him_ and it's not like she is going to be home any time soon, she left for Japan last night because of business.

So Jaemin allows himself to fully enjoy the time he's spending with his precious people. Renjun finishes his painting and shows it to him, a proud smile on his face that only broadens when Jaemin gushes about his art.

He takes what he needs and goes up to sit beside Dejun, the older being now the only one who doesn't have anything painted on and Jaemin won't allow that.

When he finishes the starry sky shaped like a heart on Nyx's exposed shoulder, he notices most of their friends have gone inside, Jungwoo having proposed to watch a movie.

"Guys! Sungchan and Jisung will go buy ice cream, do you want some?" Chenle asks from the porch, his voice able to travel the distance without him having to really raise his volume.

They chorus an affirmative before Donghyuck and Dejun stand up and leave him and Jeno alone, not without the younger teasingly making kissy noises at them while Dejun laughs and pulls him along.

Jaemin sighs, a small but heartfelt smile on his face as he lays down on the grass, next to his beloved that is still strumming on the guitar. A shade cloth was prepared after Jaemin told the head maid he would have his friends over so the sunlight isn't a bother.

"Nana," Jeno's soft whisper makes him blink his eyes open, looking up at the spring boy that is already looking back at him, his gaze fond and open, allowing Jaemin to bask in the affection swimming in his dark brown eyes directed only at him.

"Yes, Nono?" He whispers back, slowly moving to sit up so they can properly face each other, crawling to sit right in front of him. The spring boy has a star painted over the mole next to his eye, small but charming.

"Can you open my backpack for me?" With a tilt of his head, Jeno points to the black bag by his feet. Jaemin arches an eyebrow at his lover but does as he asks, taking the zipper between his fingers and pulling the backpack open. "Take what's inside,"

Jaemin doesn't hesitate a single second before he's reaching inside with his right hand, not having to rummage around to find the only object Jeno was keeping there.

His eyes widen slightly and he can feel his heartbeat picking up. Slowly he pulls his hand out, holding in it a small bouquet. It's clearly handmade, wrapped together by a white ribbon.

A cluster of purple small flowers makes the most of the piece, with also small yet cute white star-shaped flowers contrasting here and there in groups of three to four and on the outside of the bouquet is a plant Jaemin is already familiar with, its blue bell-shaped flowers matching nicely with the purple and white. 

Then, he hears the familiar melody, now translated into strings. He looks at Jeno, eyes taking in how his deft fingers move on the guitar. Jaemin's heart is pounding against his chest, like he's running a marathon yet he is only sitting there, staring completely captivated by his beloved and what is going on.

Jeno smiles at him, that soft tender smile that doesn't squint his eyes but remains just as lovely. Jaemin's lips tremble like he's trying to find the words to say but he doesn't have them so instead he presses them close.

When Jeno parts his lips and he starts singing, voice smooth and so sweet, Jaemin's eyes well up with tears. The hand that isn't holding the bouquet finds one of Jeno's knees, squeezing on it like he needs to ground himself on this moment, to make sure this is a reality and not a dream.

The song ends, Jeno's fingers stop moving on the strings and he moves the guitar to the side, placing it down on the grass and Jaemin doesn't wait for a second more before he's jumping on his lap.

Jeno laughs, his hands coming up to Jaemin's hips and holding him so the younger doesn't push them both to the ground, laughs as Jaemin peppers his face with kisses and he laughs as Jaemin nuzzles his neck, tears having escaped him and falling unto his beloved's warm skin.

"Would you be my boyfriend now, Na Jaemin?" Jaemin nods against Jeno's neck, kissing where he can feel the older's heartbeat fluttering against his lips before he leans back, holding to his chest the bouquet of flowers that by now he knows has been blessed by Jeno because of how perfect it remains.

"Yes, I'd love to," He beams, leaning in to kiss Jeno's smile, both boys unable to stop smiling even as they kiss but neither mind it. His heart is still racing and he feels lightheaded, almost like a headache could start at any minute but when he leans back and takes a good sniff of the bouquet, the calming fragrance of the rosemary helps calm him down. "What are the other flowers?" 

The white one is a flower he has seen when walking on the street but never bothered learning the name of, usually, he finds it in pinks and blues. He sniffs the purple flowers, surprised but pleased by the scent, so sweet it reminds him of cherries and almonds.

"Periwinkle," Jeno points to the white flowers. "Heliotrope," The purple clusters. "And rosemary," The plant Jaemin already knew.

Jaemin is about to ask for the meaning of the flowers when the backdoor is flung open. "So you are dating now?!" Jungwoo demands, voice high and excited, Chenle and Donghyuck on his sides.

When they nod, Jungwoo throws his hands in the air in celebration, leaving the door open as he turns around and runs back inside alongside the two cheering boys. The now boyfriends laugh, helping each other up and hand in hand walk towards the house, pink in their cheeks and their eyes sparkling.

Jeno may not have made his backyard bloom as his younger version did in his dream, but Jaemin adores the way he asked him out in this reality and wouldn't change a thing of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! If you enjoyed this chapter and how the story is going so far do consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment! Thank you and take care~


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back~ I don't have much to say other than thank you for the lovely comments last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too!

Just like their friends, Jeno and Jaemin make their relationship public using their Instagram accounts. The older boy posts a photo of their hands, fingers interlocked, matching bracelets on their wrists, tags Jaemin, and captions it with a single heart emoji. Jaemin goes a little further and in the same post, he uploads a couple of his favorite photos taken during his dates with Jeno, the last photo a selfie he took sat between Jeno's legs, leaning against his chest and holding his bouquet in his free hand.

He didn't bother checking the reactions to their now revealed relationship, how they had basically told them they had it wrong all this time and Jaemin was matching with Jeno, that the Na heir never dated Yiren but was seeing Jeno instead.

Actually, Jaemin spends most of the day after in the underworld. It had been a long time since he last visited the mourning fields, having solidified his relationship with Jeno made him want to comfort those who were spending their eternities mourning and longing for the people that never loved them back.

His presence soothes some of their pain, he strokes away tears, combs his fingers through mussed hair, lends an ear to pain-ridden rants. Tears well up in his eyes at some point too and the souls anguish over it, upset that their ruler was crying but Jaemin couldn't hold back the tears.

The young Hades when judging where to send the souls always felt regretful of sending people here but it was something that he couldn't change, even when he becomes the sole ruler he mustn't go against what is already established.

Being surrounded by the mourning souls makes a familiar face flash across his mind, squeezing his heart and the tears kept on rolling down his cheeks.

Sungchan, sweet caring Sungchan, loving Donghyuck to this day even when he knows the older won't reciprocate his sincere feelings. Being reincarnations, they're immediately given access to the isles of the blessed so Jaemin doesn't have to worry about Sungchan ending up here if he doesn't move on from their friend.

That doesn't mean he's ok with the idea of the younger boy spending his whole life loving Donghyuck though and he has already expressed his concern but Sungchan waved him off, reassuring him with a smile that he was fine and in no rush to get over the other sun deity reincarnation.

Once he's back in his bedroom at the castle, he decides to sleep there instead of going to the overworld. He knows when the clock strikes midnight, their group chat will become active with birthday congratulations, and while he does look forward to it, to spending his birthday with his friends he considers family, something keeps him in the underworld.

The young Hades turns 21 years old asleep under his soft blankets, undisturbed by the always comforting for him underworld.

  
Jaemin sits on the warm and lavender-scented bathtub, drinking the chamomile tea he requested, and enjoys being pampered by the maids that clean him so carefully.

When he bids them goodbye he does it with a hug to each of them, the warmth and affection in their dead eyes giving a skip to his steps as he leaves to his room at the overworld.

He's not surprised to find his parents in the dining room when he sits down to join them for breakfast. His father never missed a single birthday, even if only joining him for the first meal of the day.

Jaemin is happy, the three of them ignoring for today the elephant in the room. While his mother seems to have accepted for now that he's dating Jeno and his father must have been updated on it, he knows they won't remain quiet for long.

Because even if he and Jeno do stay together once Jaemin steps up to the throne, his beloved won't become Jaemin's replacement in the overworld as his arranged wife would.

His mother was wed to his father to give him an heir and lead the corporation in his stead, Yiren was chosen for the same reason and both were things Jeno couldn't fulfill.

Hades has been reincarnating in the Na family for many generations now, he is aware he can potentially be bringing an end to it but Jaemin wants to ignore it for as long as he can.

The spring boy isn't studying anything related to business and he obviously can't give Jaemin a child. Jaemin has enough on his plate worrying about how is he going to keep his relationship going with Jeno when he moves to the underworld if he wants to keep the older away from that place.

It's nothing new for him though, ignoring his problems until they blow up on his face. 

  
"I'll be back for dinner," Jaemin tells the head maid, finishing putting on his black shoes. The older woman is smiling at him, like the maids back at the underworld, Jaemin can see the sincere affection shine in her eyes but there is something more in them so he tilts his head to the side.

She shakes her head, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm just glad you're having a better birthday this year," She says and Jaemin smiles back, nodding in agreement to her words.

Last year, Jaemin refused the party planned for him and stayed in the underworld for a whole week to evade his friends. When he came back to the overworld, the other 2000 liners and Mark came to stay the night, a late celebration but one nonetheless.

"Have fun!" He nods once again and exits the house, walking towards the gate door and opening it, his small smile broadening when he sees Jeno leaning against the door of his car, parked right in front of him.

The older was gifted a car by his aunt and uncle that year, a blue Mercedes-AMG E53 so now Jaemin and Jeno took turns on who is driving when going on dates or hanging out with their friends.

Jeno is leaned back against his car, he's wearing black jeans and black ankle-length boots, a white long-sleeved but thin-looking white shirt on top. A simple outfit but Jeno looks perfect in Jaemin's eyes.

He opens his arms, eyes crinkling into crescent moons and Jaemin quickly closes the distance between them, wrapping his own arms around Jeno's waist while the older's curl around his shoulders.

"Happy birthday Nana," Jeno whispers, soft lips kissing the younger's temple. Jaemin giggles, whispering back a 'thank you' before he leans back enough for their faces to be centimeters apart, only for a moment as Jeno's mouth finds his.

The kiss is short but sweet, Jaemin pecking his beloved's lips twice before finally stepping back. "Let's get going, they should all be there by now right?" Jeno chuckles, nodding as he opens his door and Jaemin walks around the car.

His birthday gathering isn't much of a surprise, Jungwoo having asked him beforehand to be on the overworld for supper. When Jaemin opens the car door he stops for a moment, eyes taking in the surprise that was waiting for him in the seat.

A big plush doll, strapped with the seatbelt to the seat occupying most of it. "Jeno?" He asks making Jeno laugh and reach over the console to unlock the seatbelt and pick up the orange doll.

Jaemin gets inside, closing the door but keeping his eyes focused on the familiar character. Jeno places it down on his lap, smiling as Jaemin wraps his arms around it, hugging it close to his chest. "Happy birthday," Jeno repeats, all the explanation Jaemin needs for the sudden doll.

The young Hades nuzzles his face against the big round head of the doll, listening to Jeno start up the car, the playlist they made together one night weeks ago playing from the speakers.

Jaemin used to have many dolls of this kakao character, all of which he donated after his father asked him to get rid of them soon after Jaemin turned 16 years old.

He props his chin on top of the plush doll when he feels that particular prickling behind his eyes, not wanting to dampen the fur with salty tears. 

Thankfully Jaemin is able to get his emotions back under control and no tears are shed, he smiles at his boyfriend instead and at a red light, picks up his right hand to pull it up to his lips, kissing the back of Jeno's hand.

When they arrive at their destination, Jeno watches with a smile as Jaemin buckles the Ryan doll and kisses the top of its head promising he will be back.

They hold hands as they enter the hotel and Jaemin couldn't care less about the glances they receive from strangers and staff alike. He's so happy he finally gets to hold his _boyfriend's_ hand in public that he can't help but swing their clasped hands as they walk, something that makes Jeno grin at him, a lovesick smile on his face.

Jaemin fakes surprise when they arrive at the rooftop restaurant and their friends burst those loud poppers and chorus a loud 'Surprise!'. They all know Jaemin was acting but it doesn't bother anyone.

The whole restaurant was rented out by Jaehyun and Jungwoo and only their generation of reincarnations was invited. Doyoung is there too and even if the congratulations he gives him is clipped, Jaemin still considers it a win, the older boy didn't _have_ to come after all.

He receives many gifts from his friends, ranging from that hoodie and skirt fusion -from Jungwoo of course- to one of the latest Sony camera models -courtesy of Chenle- and the afternoon passes with laughter and delicious food.

  
In the evening Jaemin finds himself sitting on the edge of his bed, hugging to his chest the Ryan plush doll and keeping his eyes closed as Donghyuck finishes up his makeup by adding a couple of rhinestones at the outside corners of his eyes.

"You're going to wear my gift, right?" Renjun asks from the couch, his mentioned gift laid on the back of the furniture. It's a pretty blazer, black and with silver, red and blue sequin lines decorating it, by far the most sparkling piece of clothing he now possesses.

"Of course he is," Donghyuck answers for him, earning a giggle from Shotaro who is checking his hair on Jaemin's mirror. "That's the only reason I'm not making him change his clothes,"

Jaemin pouts his stained with lip tint lips. He's wearing the white low v-neck tank top from a week ago with a pair of black skinny jeans. Yes, it is a pretty simple outfit and that's why he thought the new blazer was a good choice to bring up _glam_ , after all, they're going clubbing to celebrate his birthday.

Yangyang looking through his jewelry for a necklace though is something he thinks unnecessary but no one in the room agreed with him. 'That low cut demands a necklace Jaem!" Yangyang had explained when Jaemin came out of his closet with his outfit on.

"Shouldn't you be picking up your girlfriend?" Renjun asks next, obviously directed at the Taiwanese boy who finally decides on a golden necklace with triangle charms.

"Nah, she's getting there with Hyunjin's and Jisu's girlfriends," Yangyang says, walking over to Jaemin and maneuvering around Donghyuck to put on his chosen necklace, the cold metal making the underworld prince shiver.

"I hope we all get along tonight," Donghyuck steps back, having finished with Jaemin's look and allowing the younger boy to turn towards the Chinese boy, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"What's with that? That's something I would expect hearing from Jisung or Dejun," Renjun rolls his eyes and Jaemin almost expects him to not answer but the boy does.

"It's the first time we all gather up, it's normal for it to be awkward," 

"Good thing we are going clubbing and not to a fancy dinner then," Donghyuck grins, putting away his case of rhinestones back inside his backpack. "Relax Injun, alcohol will easy any awkwardness, you're already friends with everyone just like Jaemin,"

Jaemin is actually looking forward to tonight. His friends from school are going to meet more of the reincarnations, not all of them as of course, not everyone can join them but still.

Amongst those reincarnations who will be meeting his normal friends tonight is his now-boyfriend Jeno. It will also be the first time he goes clubbing with the older boy.

  
They don't have to wait in line to get inside the club and Jaemin can hear people whine about it, a curse here and there about 'spoiled chaebols' that he's already used to especially when doing something like this.

Donghyuck and Renjun grin at the guy that glares at them at the entrance and the taller of the two even winks at him, Yangyang grabbing his arm and tugging him along but laughing.

This is Jaemin's favorite nightclub and that's why they came here. He didn't club much but the few times he has done were enough for him to favor this one in particular.

He really only started participating in the nightlife until this year, his new friends had invited him along and he saw no reason to reject them. That doesn't mean the other deities don't do this but when they had invited him he always rejected them.

Just on the way to the private room they have reserved, his friend and he were already hit on by a couple of girls and boys alike. The combination of good lucks and obvious money always had them being pounced by the lurking gold diggers.

The security man standing by the door doesn't need to ask for any identification and immediately opens the door for them without them having to stop walking.

Cheering breaks out in the private room as soon as Jaemin walks in, Shotaro who was behind him places his hands on his shoulders and swings him slightly from side to side making him laugh.

"Birthday boy!" Jaemin grins, allowing the boy who welcomed him so loudly to pull him further inside the private room. "It's been so long!" Jaemin wraps one of his arms around the taller boy's waist, falling into step beside him as they make their way to the table where other friends are already sitting, clearly, all of them have been waiting for him.

"Hyunjin, we had ice cream together last week," Jaemin reminds his friend, good naturally rolling his eyes and making the other boy let go of him to shove him onto the long couch that surrounds the big round table.

"Thanks for ignoring me, asshole," Donghyuck snaps with no bite making Hyunjin laugh but pull him into a hug. Jaemin looks away from them to look at his other friends.

He's congratulated by them and they start talking, waiting for the rest of the people that said would join them before anyone goes down to the dance floor.

It doesn't take long for the door to open again and when it does, Jaemin can't stop the way his eyes light up in the dim-lit room, looking up and down his boyfriend's body.

Black leather skinny jeans, a black button-down shirt tucked into them with the first two buttons open, and a white leather jacket over it. Jaemin wants to eat him up.

"Mister boyfriend!" Chanhyuk, one of the boys exclaims, bring orange dyed hair and an arm thrown around a smaller boy, Jeyou, who shoves his elbow on his side. 

Jeno only laughs, nodding to the orange-haired boy and crossing the room to take the now free space on Jaemin's left, his arm naturally sneaking around his waist and kissing his cheek, Jaemin giggling happily and leaning against him.

"Ok now that everyone is here, introduction time!" Donghyuck's loud voice speaks over the chatter and the music that isn't as loud inside the room. "Birthday prince if you would do the honors!" He offers him a mock bow, Mark now sat beside him laughs, and slaps his shoulder.

Jaemin beams, sitting straight up and going face to face introduces all of his friends reunited. "First this is my _boyfriend_ Jeno -don't roll your eyes Renjun I'm finally able to introduce him like this-, next is Kunhang but you can call him Hendery, then Yukhei or Lucas, Jungwoo but we call him Zeus too," His deity had always been used as a nickname so there's no harm in mentioning. " They're dating, by the way, just like Mark and Donghyuck next to them," Donghyuck as if to demonstrate presses a wet kiss to Mark's cheek that makes the older cringe but the smile in his face betrays him. "You all know Renjun who is gagging, Shotaro is the innocent _looking_ boy and lastly from this side is Dejun who is actually really nice don't let the strong eyebrows fool you,"

Jaemin is sure Jaehyun, Ten, Yuta, and Johnny are coming over but much later, he may have to introduce them then but he keeps going with the people on his right now. "First is Yangyang and next to him is Yiren, also dating," Jaemin doesn't need proper lightning to know the Chinese girl is blushing. "Then Hyunjin and Yoorim yet another couple, Chanhyuk and Jeyou -ok so many couples on a row please don't try anything when we are all here- Jisung, Sungmin, Felix," The boy with the pretty freckles that confessed to him in person last Fall, a piece of information he has no intention to share with Jeno. " and lastly Junghyun and her boyfriend Jisu,"

"Let's get along everyone!" Donghyuck and Hyunjin say at the same time, both already friends and sending each other a fist bump across the table. 

"First round of drinks is on the boyfriend!" Jungwoo exclaims next, earning cheers from everyone, and said boyfriend to let out a deep sigh but wave for them to go along with it.

Jaemin laughs and steals a quick kiss, ignoring how Yoorim complains _he's_ the one starting things then. He's keeping it PG, there's no reason for her to tease him _yet_.

They have a round or two of drinks before most of them go down to the dance floor, Jaemin being part of the crowd as Jeno, who has already discarded his white leather jacket, tugs on his hand.

Jaemin has danced with his friends and the occasional stranger but dancing with Jeno is a whole different experience. He's reminded once again by the smooth control over his body that one of Jeno's hobbies is dancing.

He has his hands in the air, Jeno's on his hips, their bodies just centimeters away and the beat buzzes in Jaemin's veins but even louder is his heartbeat when his boyfriend smiles at him right before he mouths at his jaw, pulling him flush together, hips swaying with the rhythm of the song.

The underworld prince flushes red but the colorful lights don't betray him, he feels shy because of the way Jeno's lips and tongue feels on his neck have sinful noises crawling out his mouth with trained ease but they're surrounded by people yet a bigger part of him doesn't care about that and he grabs at his boyfriend's shoulders, digs his fingers down on the muscle he can feel underneath the black shirt.

"Did you ever dance with someone else?" Jeno asks right next to his ear. Jaemin nods, feels his boyfriend's hold tighten. "Like this?" The roll of his hips against his makes Jaemin throw his head back, lips parted open before he catches his lower lip between his teeth.

He shakes his head and he feels the smirk on Jeno's lips, right underneath his ear. "Good then," He sucks on his earlobe, and Jaemin's knees wobble.

Jeno pulls back, offers him that cute smile so innocent it could convince him if he was not grinding their hips together and sucking on his neck just moments before.

They go back to the private room where Jaemin is pleasantly surprised to find some of his friends mingling together. Jeyou and Shotaro are giggling about something while Chanhyuk rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and types away on his phone.

Kunhang and Yangyang are talking excitedly about something with Felix and Jisung, the boy with the round cheeks coming out of his shell by now.

Jaemin and Jeno sit down, Chanhyuk moving down his phone to start making small talk with Jeno while Jaemin joins on the other conversation.

"You don't look like senior Doyoung," He hears Chanhyuk say a few minutes after. Jaemin keeps on facing his friends but is paying attention to the conversation beside him.

"I think he does though, they _are_ brothers," Jeyou speaks up next. Jeno's body doesn't go stiff but Jaemin's does. It's not like Jeno being adopted by his aunt and uncle is a secret.

"We are not, actually, but we are _cousins_ ," Jeno explains and Jaemin can hear the smile in his voice. "I consider him a brother though and I know he will be pleased to hear we look alike,"

"But you're always with his family," Jeyou muses, curiosity blatant in his tone. Jaemin is only able to stop himself from grimacing because of how he has learned to control his expressions when he's ready.

"They are my family, my parents passed away so they took me in," Jaemin gives away he's listening to the conversation by squeezing Jeno's knee but he needed to offer his support, even if he can't hear any signs of his boyfriend being upset. "I don't even remember my birth parents, I've grown up calling my uncle and aunt as dad and mom."

Jaemin squeezes harder on Jeno's knee, the ringing in his ears all he can hear. This conversation had never arisen between them, Jaemin never dared to ask himself, fearing the answer he could get, what it could mean but now he had gotten it and his fears have been confirmed.

Jeno was hidden away from him since the start. The sweet spring boy could have grown up alongside him but his family kept him away from him, now he knows it was not only Doyoung but his parental figures too must be behind it if Jeno was kept away from him all this time.

Persephone, protected and hidden away from Hades by two generations of Demeters. Sweet yet fierce Persephone was going against two Demeters to reach and meet the boy who was Hades he had been kept a secret for 20 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama train~
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a kudo and/or a comment! Thank you and stay safe everyone!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back~ Again sorry for taking longer than usual! I was pretty unmotivated but here I am!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jaemin needs to get out of there. He feels like he's going to be sick, something ugly and heavy is crawling inside him and weighing him down but he can't show it, the last thing he wants right now is to make Jeno worry.

So he lets go of Jeno's knee and grabs Yangyang's wrist, the younger boy sat on his other side. "I'm ready to go down again, come with me we haven't danced together yet," The Taiwanese boy looks into his eyes and something must give away how desperately Jaemin wants to get out that Yangyang doesn't need a moment longer to stand up, his gummy smile on his face and he pulls Jaemin to his feet.

Somehow Jaemin manages to grin at his boyfriend, attempting to pretend he's fine before he turns around and walks out of the room, his hand holding onto Yangyang, trembling just enough for only him to notice.

As soon as the door is closed behind them, Yangyang uses his free hand to grab Jaemin's chin and gently turns his head to look at him, wordlessly asking what's wrong but Jaemin shakes his head and without letting go of his wrist, makes his way to the bar of the first floor, still clutching Yangyang's hand in his.

He orders a drink, having sobered up from his slightly tipsy state. Yangyang stays by his side, nursing his own new drink and keeping an eye on him but Jaemin barely registers it or anything going on around him.

Memories of sleepovers and gatherings being held at Doyoung's home flash across his eyes, playing and laughing with his friends in that backyard, running up the stairs to Doyoung's room that always smelled nice and clean, laying his head on the older boy's lap watching as Taeyong held a squirming Donghyuck in his arms and Jaehyun sided with Mark on what petty argument was started by the younger boy.

And now, Jaemin was imagining a young Jeno, his sweet spring boy just another kid, hiding in his bedroom not allowed to join them, hearing the rest of the deities play and have fun.

Maybe his brother or parents finally opened the door once Jaemin left and Jeno could run out to join the remaining boys, eyes squinted into adorable crescent moons.

Innocent and sweet Jeno must have spent hours waiting for Jaemin to finally leave, hoping the underworld prince couldn't come to hang out so he could play with the other boys instead.

While Jeno sat in his bedroom, out of Jaemin's sight, all alone not able to join in the fun, Jaemin was making so many memories with their friends, he was _living_ while Jeno _wilted_ , just because Jaemin was there instead.

Jaemin looks down at his drink, a frown on his face and his lower lip caught between his teeth. One thing is knowing Doyoung doesn't support them, that Jaemin's parents also don't, but Jeno's too?

Are they really being so naive? Is holding onto their love so pointless?

He is startled when a hand drops on his shoulder, his eyes widening as he looks up and to the side, coming face to face with Yuta who is giving him a small smile but there's clear concern shining in his big kohl-lined eyes. "You look like you need to step out for a bit, come on, let's go to your room," Yuta looks at Yangyang next, and with a move of his head, the younger nods and places his glass on the counter alongside Jaemin's before walking away.

Yuta follows after Yangyang and Jaemin would have stayed where he is if not for the other newcomer who locks arms with him and pulls him along, sharp feline-like eyes squinting with a reassuring smile. Sicheng walks past them from Ten's other side and falls into step behind Yuta, allowing the older male to throw his arm around his shoulders and pull him down, plump lips whispering something against Sicheng's ear that makes the younger shrug.

Hermes leads them back to the floor occupied by the private rooms but instead of turning in the direction of the room they've rented out, he walks down the hallway to where the bathrooms are at.

The security men standing by a couple of the doors don't give them a single glance and the other patrons of the club littering the hallway are too intoxicated to pay them any mind either, too focused on making their way to their own rooms, giggling and laughing, throwing back their shots of alcoholic drinks.

Jaemin watches as Yangyang takes something out of his pocket when they stand in front of one of the bathroom doors. It's the skull ring key Jaemin gave him at the beginning of the year. He slips it on one of his already adorned fingers and grabs the handle of the door, the ruby eyes twinkling as he opens the door revealing Jaemin's bedroom at the castle and not the bathroom behind it.

They walk inside, Ten still not letting go of Jaemin until the door is closed again behind them. He would pay attention to how his friends react to being in the underworld any other time even when it's not their first time anymore but at the moment he just walks straight towards the balcony, pushing the doors open to walk out the room.

Jaemin tilts his head back and tries to clear his mind like the purple sky above. He places his hand on the marble handrail, propping himself on it as he leans over the railing and closes his eyes.

It's soothing, the monotony of this realm, how nothing changes, nothing really _matters_ as it does above. The young Hades can almost pretend that if he were to stand there and stay still, everything would stop above too.

But of course, that's a delusion and he's quickly shoved back to reality as Ten's dainty hand grabs the back of Jaemin's sparkly blazer and pulls him back. "That's dangerous," He mumbles and when Jaemin looks over his shoulder to face him, he can see a frown on his pretty face.

"Nana, what happened?" Yangyang asks once Ten tugs him back inside his bedroom, the other three boys standing in the middle of the room.

"Found out Jeno was hidden away from me all of our lives," Jaemin bluntly replies, his tone blank not giving away any of his inner turmoil. Ten lets out a deep sigh while Sicheng crosses his arms in front of his chest, Yuta, and Yangyang sharing a quick glance.

"Does it matter though?" Sicheng asks, face stoic until he notices the glare the other boys send him and his eyes widen slightly. "I mean, even with all the obstacles, you two are together now,"

Jaemin looks at the floor, squeezing his hands into fists. What he wants to say next is something he has not dared to speak out loud yet and the idea of doing it fills him with guilt but he trusts his friends won't judge him. "It's just... I doubt ourselves enough on my own sometimes, knowing not only Doyoung but both of our parents are against us being together..." 

He can't continue but they seem to get the gist of it, judging by the looks they give him. Yangyang steps to stand beside him, moving one of his hands to Jaemin's back and patting it in a comforting gesture.

"Jaemin..." Yuta bites on the inside of his cheek, glancing at Ten and then Sicheng before focusing back on Jaemin. "Doyoung is _scared_ , it's not because he doubts what you two have, you know that right?"

"He will come around, he loves you two too much not to," Ten says next, offering him a grin that Jaemin can't help but give him a small smile back.

The idea of Doyoung actually being supportive of their relationship like he does in his dreams fills him with warmth. He knows how important Doyoung is to Jeno and he's also an older brother figure for him, it would make them so happy to know the older support them.

"About _you_ doubting what you have with Jeno," Sicheng starts, a slight curl on the corners of his lips as he looks at him. "Give yourselves more credit and focus on the moment, not the past or the future, what is meant to happen will happen no matter what you do," His voice is soft and his eyes are kind, even when the words themselves make something akin to anxiousness crawl in Jaemin's veins.

"As expected of our Tyche!" Ten exclaims, the next second reaching to cup Sichen's face but the taller boy is frowning and moving out of his reach, stumbling against the chuckling Yuta who watches on with a smile as Ten keeps on trying to squish Sicheng's cheeks.

The sound of the door opening forces them all to turn towards it, finding Mark standing inside of the bathroom with Johnny and Jaehyun behind him. The youngest of the three glances at each of their faces before stopping on Jaemin's, arching an eyebrow at him. "Everything ok?"

Jaemin gives his friend a brisk nod before walking towards him, the rest of the boys following behind him. Jaehyun's arm wraps around his waist and pulls him a step closer, asking with a look if he's truly ok.

The underworld prince offers Nike a small tired smile but an honest one. He tries to focus on Sicheng's advice and decides to follow it even if the uncertainty is hard to ignore.

They are too many boys coming out of the bathroom at the same time but again none of the security men are looking in their direction. Only Jaehyun and Yuta accompany him to the private room while the rest go back downstairs to continue partying. Jeno looks away from Felix who he was talking with when Jaemin walks inside, a smile breaking on his face when their eyes meet.

Jaemin sits between him and Renjun, his boyfriend's hand dropping onto his thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze, leaning closer to ask him where he had been because he went down and didn't see him there.

"The underworld, duh," Renjun answers in his stead, his voice just loud enough for Jeno to hear him over the noise, and Felix is too focused on the conversation he continued with Kunhang to hear him too.

He wants to glare at his best friend, knowing he answered for him because Jaemin wouldn't have mentioned the place himself, but he keeps his eyes focused on his beloved's face, searching for any signs of discomfort in his expression but Jeno only stares back.

"Do you want to leave?" That is what Jeno asks, taking Jaemin by surprise. He shakes his head, he actually doesn't want his night to end yet. The older stares at him for a moment longer before nodding to himself, leans up, and kisses his forehead. 

The night carries on without any more issues or big revelations. Jaemin stops drinking when he realizes he's laughing too much at things that are not _that_ funny and he's once again surprised at Jaehyun's high alcohol tolerance when Sungmin tried to drink him under the table. He dances with his friends and boyfriend until his feet hurt and his throat is strained from having to speak over the loud music yet he keeps on smiling all night.

Most of his friends have already left by the time Jaemin walks out the club with an arm wrapped around Jeno's waist, giggling together at Donghyuck who clings onto one of Johnny's arms and laughs at Jungwoo's antics walking beside him, Jaehyun helping the younger walk in a straight line and not stumble down.

"Do you want me to drive you home or to call you a ride?" Mark aks behind them when they stop by the sidewalk where Mark and Johnny parked their cars. Jaemin looks at Jeno, he doesn't want to part with him just yet and his boyfriend realizes this by the way his hold on his hip tightened so he tells Mark he will call a ride himself for them.

They decide to ignore how Ten smirks at them beside Mark and watch as he tugs Mark towards the rest of their friends. Jeno slips out his phone from one of the pockets in his white leather jacket and gets them a ride, the other boys waiting for it to arrive and watch them get inside before they leave on their cars, Mark and Johnny being the designed drivers.

Jaemin leans his head on Jeno's shoulder during the drive, playing with one of his hands while his boyfriend looks out the window. He wonders if he should remind Jeno to give a heads up to his parents that he won't be coming back tonight but the newfound knowledge stops him from even mentioning them.

The taxi drives them to the entrance of the apartment building, the street barren from anyone else. Jaemin grabs Jeno's hand in his on their way inside, a giddy smile still present on his lips that Jeno kisses when the elevator door closes.

He didn't bring his keys so he stands by the door and waits for Jeno to open it, arching an eyebrow in a teasing manner. "Baby, were you expecting something tonight?" Jeno rolls his eyes but his cheeks become dusted in pink.

"You're the one that didn't want to go home," Jaemin chuckles, giving the older boy a sweet smile and fluttering his long eyelashes at him as he walks inside once Jeno holds the door open for him. They take off their shoes and Jaemin carefully hangs his blazer too, feeling Jeno's heavy stare take in the now exposed skin.

His arm muscles may not be as defined as Jeno's but by now he already knows the older appreciates them a lot regardless. He kisses his cheek when he walks past him and makes his way to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and opening the cupboard where they have some snacks, picking a box of pocky.

Jeno joins him after having washed his face at the bathroom near the entrance, his leather jacket now hanging on the back of the couch in the living room. He stands beside him after pouring a glass of water for himself and takes a pocky stick from Jaemin's box ignoring the pout the younger gives him.

"So, are you going to tell me why you went to the underworld out of nowhere?" He bluntly asks, voice completely calm and his moon eyes staring directly at him, not missing how Jaemin's body goes stiff and his expression closes off. 

The sigh that Jeno makes at his reaction has Jaemin's heartbeat picking up in a very uncomfortable way. He sounds _tired_. Jeno bites off a piece of the treat, waiting for Jaemin to say something but he stays quiet even after Jeno has finished the pocky stick.

Gently, Jeno cups the back of Jaemin's neck fingertips pressing down on his tense neck and starts massaging. "Nana, baby, you can't keep on trying to pretend that part of your life doesn't exist when I'm with you,"

The young Hades keeps his eyes focused on his glass of water, letting go of the small pocky box when he realizes how he was bending it in his tightening hold.

His beloved keeps on trying to rub away the tension in his tense neck but there is no way Jaemin can relax with the conversation he has started. When he fidgets with his skull ring the ruby eyes catch on the light from the bulb above them and it feels almost _mocking_.

Of course, he can't keep on pretending he's not Hades, but he wanted to, for as long as he could. When he's with Jeno he doesn't care about the underworld or his responsibilities, he can be only Jaemin.

"You do know I'm going to be visiting you the most when you become king, right?" His beloved's voice is low and soft yet Jaemin feels like his words have slapped him. He turns enough to properly face him, eyes wide, pupils shaking, breathing becoming rapidly uneven as fear clutches at his heart, squeezes and squeezes until he fears it will give away under the pressure. 

"You can't," Jaemin breathes out, hands coming up to grab fistfuls of Jeno's black shirt. The spring boy stares back with a surprised expression, not understanding why Jaemin is reacting like this. "You _can't_ go there,"

Jeno narrows his eyes at him. "Jaemin, if we are going to make this work you have to let me visit you-"

"Then maybe we can't work this work!" Jaemin cuts in, his voice high and loud. He regrets his words within seconds as he watches the hurt bloom in Jeno's eyes. "I love you, Nono, that's why you can't go there, it's dang-"

Using the hand he still has on his nape, Jeno pulls him in, crashing their mouths together. Jaemin's body reacts on its own and he's kissing his lover back, with just as much fervor, like the older is trying to make Jaemin's mind blank out and just focus on him.

"Why?" Jeno asks when he breaks their kiss, caging Jaemin against the kitchen island, both of his hands now on his hips. "Why are you giving up _again_?" The pain in his voice is so raw and deep that it resounds in Jaemin and while his beloved's moon eyes don't tear up, his own do. "Jaemin, I'm _not_ scared of the underworld, nothing bad will happen I promise,"

Vivid images flash across his mind, his hands that hold now onto his beloved's shoulders become a bruising grip but the older doesn't make a move to stop him. He shakes his head and the tears that had welled up in his eyes stream down his cheeks so Jeno lets go of his hips to cup his face instead and stroke them away.

"Nana, love, _talk_ to me," Jeno pleas, his voice small and soft, lips gently pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead, then the tip of his nose, the corners of his eyes. "Please tell me why you're so afraid,"

It takes a few minutes for Jaemin to calm down, Jeno having led them to the couch on the living area, the younger leaning so much on his boyfriend that he's basically sitting on his lap.

With a pounding heart and an increasing headache, Jaemin finally shares the nightmare that keeps on tormenting him, resting his head on Jeno's chest, ear against his comforting heartbeat.

  
"I still can't believe Cerberus truly exists!" A young Persephone exclaims, bleached platinum blonde hair looking exceptionally good in Hades' eyes with the contrast of the purple skyline behind him.

Hades grins, feeling happy his beloved spring boy is so excited at the idea of meeting the beast that guards the underworld entrance. Cerberus has maintained its immortality and it lives to this day, a second security in the underworld to prevent souls from escaping back unto the realm of the living.

He knows the creature won't hurt Persephone if he's there to prevent it as Cerberus only obeys the Hades reincarnations. When they reach the shore of the Styx river, Hades steps into it first and offers Persephone a hand to help him.

There is no Charon to sail the boat but there's no need for him either, the boat goes where Hades wants it. The two teenagers sit down together, Persephone staring amazed as Hades holds a hand over the river allowing the mad souls to reach out for him barely touching his skin, their anguished screams becoming louder because of the interaction yet the underworld prince doesn't seem fazed at all and offers a small pleasing smile to the souls.

When they reach the shore, Hades again helps Persephone off the boat, this time staying himself in it. It's when Persephone is stepping onto the small deck that it happens, so quickly Hades couldn't do anything.

An arm breaks out the river, translucent fingers wrapping around Persephone's ankle and then pull the boy down, down onto the river composed of angry souls, countless hands wrapping around the spring boy, grabbing everywhere until only Persephone's head and the arm connected to the hand Hades is holding are above the river, eyes wide and so afraid as he stares at Hades, mouth open in a silent scream.

Hades doesn't let go of Persephone's hand, his other hand finding purchase on the edge of the boat and he's able to pull the older boy out of the river, the souls not having the ability to overpower their ruler.

He throws his arms around his trembling beloved, willing the boat to quickly sail back to where they came from. "Jeno?!" The young Hades calls out, his voice shrill and filled with heart-wrenching fear.

None of his friends that have visited the underworld had been _attacked_ like this. The times they stayed too long or were in contact with the friendly souls at castle town were enough to weaken them, even leaving them bedridden for days.

So when his sweet spring boy's body goes limp in his arms, his heart drops. "Nono?!" Hades leans back just enough to cup the older's face and look at him, a whimper escaping him when he finds Persephone pale like a sheet of paper and unconscious.

He thinks of his father's words advising him to be careful when taking deities that don't belong here like they do. He remembers Demeter's worried glances when seeing Persephone join him in playing and dancing with the souls.

'Take care of my little brother Jaemin, you may be like another younger brother to me but I won't forgive you if you ever hurt him, understand?' Demeter had said, his usually warm and kind eyes turned hard.

With trembling fingers and an aching chest, he searches for the older's pulse on his neck, letting out a shaky breath when he finds it, weak like the fluttering of butterfly wings but present. 

"I'm sorry," He mumbles, holding Persephone's head to his chest, fingers carding through the platinum hair. "I'm so sorry Nono," Sobs keep him from apologizing further, wreaking through his trembling body. It feels like an eternity to get back to shore and he can't think of anything but how he's at fault, that he should never have taken Persephone here, should have never allowed him to cross the threshold onto the underworld.

  
"I can't risk that happening Nono," Jaemin whispers, not daring to speak any louder, turning his head so he can press his face against Jeno's chest. "I can't put you in such danger,"

His boyfriend's strong hands are gentle and kind as they stroke up and down his back, his lips kissing the top of his head just as tender. "I promise to stay away from the rivers Nana, I don't care for sightseeing if I will be with you,"

Jaemin moves back, staring up at the older like he's crazy. Didn't he hear anything of what Jaemin told him? "Jeno, even the souls at castle town can be dangerous, just being there for too long will soak out your life!"

Even when Jaemin is explaining such terrifying things, Jeno gives him that adorable eye smile that never fails to soften the underworld prince. "Yet everyone else can visit you but I can't? Now that's just unfair Nana," Jaemin frowns, frustration building up inside him but it all fades out when Jeno captures his pouting lips in a loving kiss.

Unlike the desperate and searing kiss from before, this one is slow and sweet, closed lips moving together in a by now familiar dance, soothing both of their negative feelings.

"I'm not some frail little flower Jaemin," Jeno whispers against his lips, staring at him through half-lidded eyes, a fire sparkling inside them that nothing will be able to put out. "I can handle your underworld, I bet even better than most of the other boys, wasn't Persephone the queen of it?" There's a joking tilt in his voice but Jaemin can still see in his eyes how he's actually being serious.

"Didn't we settle on stop comparing us with the originals?" Jeno hums, nodding his head and moving down to nuzzle Jaemin's neck, pulling him up until he's fully sat on his lap and he doesn't have to stretch his neck.

"You're right, then I'm going to brave the underworld because I love you." He declares, kissing Jaemin's pulse, feeling it flutter underneath his soft lips, his hands holding on his hip a firm grasp like he has no intention to ever let him go.

As Jaemin _finally_ fully relaxes, letting out a deep sigh, he remembers Sicheng's words from earlier that night and he smiles to himself, hands coming up to cup his boyfriend's face and tilt it just right for his lips to find Jeno's.

He truly should give themselves more credit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Finally revealed the nightmare!  
> If you enjoyed this chapter, how the story is going so far, please do leave a kudo and a comment! Reading your comments make me very very happy no matter how short they can be ^^  
> Take care and be safe~!  
> 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the 30 chapters mark! Didn't expect it but here we are! Thank you for reading so far ^^

Last night must have drained Jaemin more than he expected, seeing how he wakes up after Jeno and is all alone on the bed. He touches the spot beside him, what ended up becoming Jeno's side of the bed, and he can feel a slight lingering warmth meaning his boyfriend didn't wake up that long ago.

Memories of yesterday flash across his mind as he sits up, moving a hand up to brush through the knots formed during his sleep in his black hair. He remembers the calm breakfast with his parents, the three of them ignoring the incoming storm for his sake, the meal gathered with his friends, clubbing with some of them and his friends from school.

Of course, he also remembers the confirmation he eavesdropped that caused him to leave the room and later on get comforted by his older friends and Yangyang at the underworld.

The confrontation with Jeno once they got here, his boyfriend hurting because of Jaemin seemingly close to giving up on them yet again, finally confessing his haunting nightmare and Jeno reassuring him he will be ok.

Then Jeno took him to the bathroom to help him wash the makeup off, carefully picking off the rhinestones that had survived the night stuck to Jaemin's skin. They cuddled in bed afterward and Jaemin fell asleep with Jeno carding his fingers through his hair and holding him with his other arm around his waist.

He can hear Jeno in the kitchen, something that doesn't happen often. Jaemin exits the bedroom and confirms that Jeno had been cooking. The older one stands by the kitchen counter next to the stove and with a quick sniff, Jaemin knows what he prepared.

"Hey," Jaemin whispers, wrapping his arms around Jeno's waist and hooking his chin on the other's right shoulder, watching Jeno finish slicing the egg rolls.

"Hey, you," Jeno greets back, turning his face enough to kiss Jaemin's temple. "You can sit down, I'm about finished." The younger hums, tightening his hold around Jeno and burying his face on the back of his neck, breathing in his boyfriend's natural flowery scent for a few moments before moving back.

As they have their late breakfast, Jeno talks about how nice Jaemin's friends are, he got along especially well with Chanhyuk and Jisung and while Jaemin is happy about it, something keeps bothering him and of course, Jeno can tell. "What is it, Nana?" He prods, taking the last sip of his cup of green tea.

The young Hades looks away from Persephone's doe eyes that stare at him so deeply, knowing the signs of anxiousness in his body and face don't go past him. "Nothing, I just..." A strong and gentle hand falls on top of his on the table, the older reaching across it to give him that comforting gesture. "I was too much of a coward to ask before but I heard last night, what you said about your parents,"

He risks a glance at his beloved, finding his eyes staring back at him with unbidden attention. Jaemin takes a deep breath and moves the hand Jeno is holding so he can interlock their fingers. "I'm sorry Jeno,"

"Uh?" Jeno tilts his head to the side, the confusion blatant in his doe eyes and parted pink lips. "What are you apologizing for?"

Jaemin chews on his lower lip, Jeno's eyes glancing down at his mouth for a second before he looks back up into the younger's eyes, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry you had to grow up hiding in your room because of me," The guilt tastes bitter in Jaemin's tongue but putting it out there feels almost freeing. Jeno narrows his eyes so Jaemin continues speaking. "I was playing with our friends, attending birthday parties and sleepovers, I spent so much time at your home and you had to hide during all that time because I was there, I'm so _sorry_ -"

"You don't have to apologize," Jeno cuts in, his voice soft yet the look in his eyes hard, making it clear he means his words but doesn't want to upset Jaemin. 

But Jaemin shakes his head. "I may not have been the one to prohibit you of joining us but I was the cause and-" The sound of the legs of Jeno's chair scraping on the floor shuts him up, his eyes following his beloved as he steps around the table and crouches beside him, pushing Jaemin's chair enough to face him and then moving their intertwined hands to Jaemin's lap and his other hand up to grab the younger's chin, tilting his face down so he looks into his eyes.

"Jaemin, you really don't have anything to apologize for," Jeno states with an unwavering voice, the look in his eyes one Jaemin can't make out completely, only able to read the specks of hurt and something akin to guilt. "Do you understand?"

He wants to say no, he doesn't understand why Jeno is so firm on Jaemin not apologizing for what must have been lonely times growing up. Though, probably Jeno is blaming it all on his family for being the ones hiding him from Jaemin.

Yet, knowing how dangerous the underworld can be, how the two of them did end up falling in love together when they finally met, Jaemin can't bring himself to blame Jeno's family too much.

After all, he himself has been trying to keep Jeno away from the underworld and attempted to cut ties with him last winter.

Jeno frowns at Jaemin's lack of an answer. "Whatever you're thinking about, stop," With a sigh, the older stands up, leaning down to kiss the top of Jaemin's head. "You're always so hard on yourself, love." Jeno softly whispers, his breath tickling Jaemin's scalp.

A few minutes after, they're sitting on the couch, Jeno's right leg hooked over Jaemin's left thigh, the TV on but neither really paying attention to what is playing on it and instead their attention on their phones.

"Nana," Jaemin hums in acknowledgment but keeps taping on his phone to block the email account from a fashion brand asking him to model for them. He didn't regret doing it for Taeyong but the random attempts to hire him since then are annoying, he has no idea how they even reached the email he uses for university. He's not interested in the modeling world, it isn't like it's an actual option for him anyway. "The semester is starting on Monday," 

"Don't remind me," He groans, locking his phone and dropping it beside him to wrap his arms around Jeno's middle and nuzzle against his chest. "You will barely have any time for poor old Nana,"

While he is very proud of his boyfriend for handling two majors, the curriculum for this incoming semester will have him busier than ever if he wants to keep his grades up and Jaemin knows Jeno will continue working hard on his studies.

Jaemin himself will be back to have to spend after-school hours at the Na building now 4 days a week so really the reduction in the time they can be together isn't all on Jeno. Last semester Jeno visited him in his office once but the underworld prince had been so uncomfortable with having him there while working on judging the souls that Jeno didn't visit again.

"Don't say that baby," Jeno giggles, framing Jaemin's face and pulling him back so he can pepper chaste kisses everywhere he can reach. "I'm not taking that many classes," 

Jaemin pouts his lips, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend, disbelief clear in his expression but Jeno giggles again, his velvet-soft lips molding against Jaemin's chapped ones until the pout disappears and the younger melts against him.

Jeno leans back, a small smile on his face, the look in his eyes so fond Jaemin can feel his face heat up. "How about you bring me to the underworld before we get busy with school?"

And just like that, his fluttering heart drops, his blushing cheeks pale, his mouth dries and his hold on the older tightens. "What?" Jaemin blubbers out, looking away from Jeno's intense gaze. "What's up with the rush?"

He is still trying to make peace with the fact his sweet spring boy wants to visit the underworld and he wants him to take him there already?

Jeno strokes underneath his eyes, Jaemin's long lower lashes brushing against his beloved's thumbs. His moon eyes are kind and full of pure affection when the underworld prince dares to meet them again. "I want to get rid of your doubts as soon as possible, love," The endearment brings back the butterflies in Jaemin's stomach and the sparkle in his eyes. 

It's not fair play from his boyfriend.

"But I won't force you either," The smile Jeno gives him is a bit forced, tugging at Jaemin's heartstrings. "It's just... won't you feel more at ease about _us_ after confirming I can handle the underworld?"

He's making a really good point. It was the same reason he was grateful for their friends to start visiting the underworld since The Revelation, it made more real the idea of them continuing to be a part of his life after becoming king.

But something inside him screams to keep Jeno from the underworld even now. He wraps his fingers around his beloved's writs and pulls them down between their laps, intertwining their fingers together and taking in a deep breath when Jeno gives his hands a small squeeze.

His gaze falls on his skull ring, framed between Jeno's paler fingers and he can't help letting out a small scoff that makes Jeno frown. No matter how much their friends have told him to stop weaving his self with Hades, it's a fact he is the latest reincarnation of him, it runs deeper than his blood, it flows from his very soul. 

Yet, Jeno whose soul is intertwined with Persephone's, a boy that grew up knowingly kept away from the same aged Hades, with spring seeping from his skin, fell in love with him, wants to _stay_ with him no matter what his own family says.

Loving him, Jeno has also been loving the underworld even if Jaemin has tried to separate himself from it when he's with him.

So the young Hades nods his head and looks up, into loving brown eyes that crinkle into half-moons, squeezes back the hands that bring life with his own that rule death, and he leans in to kiss Persephone's plump lips.

  
It's only a few hours after that they are standing in front of the study room's door, Jaemin so nervous he wants to crawl out of his skin yet Jeno stands by his side with the corners of his lips slightly curved upwards.

Jaemin suggested the idea of having another of their friends who can travel through the realms with him, just to be safer but Jeno waved him off, reassuring him they would be fine by themselves and he didn't need them to feel safer, having Jaemin was enough.

"The moment you feel remotely weird you have to tell me, Jeno," Jaemin repeats one too many times seeing as how the older rolls his eyes. "I'm serious Jeno!"

Jeno sighs, taking Jaemin's left hand in his and pulling it up to his mouth, kissing the back of it. The sight of their matching bracelets side by side still makes Jaemin smile, even now with the nervousness that attempts to overwhelm him. "I already promised to Nana, don't worry so much and open the door already,"

The underworld prince takes in a deep breath, his heartbeat pounding against his chest so loudly he is sure his boyfriend must be able to hear it too. Slowly breathing out, Jaemin grabs the doorknob and with the ruby eyes in his ring gleaming, he opens the door.

Keeping his gaze focused on Jeno's relaxed face, Jaemin crosses the threshold into his bedroom in the castle, Jeno naturally walking alongside him. The older's eyes look around the room but don't bodily react otherwise. He wills the door to close and his boyfriend doesn't react to it either.

Instead, Jeno looks at him, a smile on his face and his eyes sparkling like he holds whole galaxies inside them. "So, mind giving me a tour of your castle?"

That's how Jaemin ends up walking Jeno through the castle hallways, watching how the older takes in everything with wonder and making cute little sounds of amazement when coming across a decoration piece he likes. Their still interlocked hands swinging between them and a pair of maids following a few steps behind them.

"Is that Ares' helmet?" Jeno asks, pointing with a bony finger at the mentioned helmet displayed inside a glass case. He glances between Jaemin and the helmet with his doe eyes wide open. "Like the _actual_ helmet the original Ares wore?"

They're in a hallway on the first floor, not that far away from the main exit to the garden where Jaemin wants to take his boyfriend to whose attention has been stolen by a _very_ old helmet. When Jaemin offers a nod, Jeno's jaw goes slack.

"I actually asked them to decorate the castle with some of the relics," Jaemin confesses with a small smile. It was but two years ago that he made the request out of a whim, reasoning he didn't want the hallways of the castle to be as barren as they were. "Only the original's though,"

This surprises Jeno once again as he turns all his attention to the younger. "There are things that belonged to reincarnations too?" The curiosity is crystal clear in his eyes, giving him an innocent expression that makes Jaemin grin and kisses his temple before humming in approval.

"Some of the reincarnations that can travel here would bring things like jewelry, weapons, even diaries, of theirs and of others that can't come on their own," Jaemin explains while they continue on their way to the garden. There are rooms inside the castle used to storage said now relics, he has explored them before. "I can show you another time," He finds himself promising, happy he did when he sees his boyfriend beam back at him.

Jeno reminds him of an excited puppy as he quickens their pace once they're outside, tugging on Jaemin's hand and leading him closer to the left side of the path. Before Jaemin can even attempt to stop his boyfriend, scared using his powers will tire him out, the older holds his free hand over the dead hedge and makes the plant come back to life.

He thinks back to close to a year ago when he sat in one of the stone benches further inside the garden, wondering if Persephone would be able to revive the dead garden.

Now he stands there, watching how the branches of the hedge grow pretty emerald-colored leaves, the dry grass underneath it turning green. It's like a wave of life as Jeno's powers extend across the hedge and the grass surrounding it, the life stopping a few meters in front of them and Jeno's hand falls on his side again.

"How are you feeling?" Jaemin asks while they keep on walking, worried he may be missing any signs of Jeno's discomfort. The older smiles at him, tugging on his hand to stop him from walking further. "Be honest,"

Jeno cups Jaemin's cheek, humming as if thinking carefully about how to answer the underworld prince's concerned question. He decides on leaning in and pressing their lips together, kissing him tenderly for a few long seconds before moving back, thumb stroking the now flushing cheek. "I'm perfectly fine, maybe a bit hungry though," He giggles, pecking Jaemin's lips once more before leading stepping back and tugging on the younger's hand.

"You can't eat anything from here though, let's go back ok?" Jeno nods and Jaemin leads them back towards the castle. His beloved has not come in contact with any souls, nor has he been here for long so that can explain why he is so unaffected so far and Jaemin is not looking to push it.

Before Jaemin can open the castle doors himself to use it as a portal back to the overworld, two guards that stand by them do it so the two young deities nod to thank them. The young Hades is thinking of using the closest door when a deep voice calls his name, making him freeze on the spot.

With a heavy heart, Jaemin looks over his shoulder, finding his father walking towards them. For the first time since they stepped into the underworld, Jaemin lets go of Jeno's hand as he turns around, not having missed his father's eyes glancing down at their before intertwined fingers with a slight frown.

But after Jeno also turns around to face the current king of the underworld, he slides his fingers between Jaemin's, confidently holding his hand while offering a small smile at the older man. "Jeno, I see I was correct when I sensed Persephone's presence,"

Jaemin is not sure if his father's ability to sense the deities that visit the underworld is because of how in tune he is with the realm for spending so much time here or if it's a skill he has for being king.

"Good afternoon uncle Na," Jeno greets, offering a perfect 90-degree bow and a polite smile when he straights back up. Jaemin's eyes widen at the exchange, looking back and forth between the two males that stare at each other. "Jaemin was giving me a tour of the castle, I hope we didn't bother you,"

The youngest belatedly realizes there's no reason for him to be surprised at the casualness of their exchange. Of course, his father knew of Jeno, the one Jeno was hidden from was Jaemin, and even then his mother obviously already communicated to his father about Jeno and their relationship, a quick investigation ran by his father would tell him which reincarnation's child Jeno is.

"Not at all, I was about to take a stroll on the garden," His eyes fall on Jaemin's, his stare meaningful and filling the boy's stomach with dread. "I'll let you two carry on. Son, come by my office on Monday when you're done with work." Jaemin nods, lips forming a straight line.

And with that, Jaemin's father turns around and walks away. He keeps his eyes on the broad back, the feeling of Jeno's hand in his grounding him. Jeno waits until the older man steps outside before calling Jaemin's name, his voice low and soft. "Are you ok?"

Jaemin lets out a shaky sigh, trying to will his heartbeat that had picked up to go back to normal. "Yeah, don't worry about me Nono," The look that Jeno gives him tells him how he finds the statement silly, that, of course, he will worry so Jaemin offers him a small but sincere smile, feeling his insides become fuzzy because of the reminder of his lover's care. "Let's go, I can take out close to your favorite pizza place, how does that sound?"

The quick press of soft lips against his is answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was on the shorter end but it's a very important one so I hope you still enjoyed it! If you did, a comment would be greatly appreciated!  
> Remember to keep hydrated and stay safe everyone!  
> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! I tweeted that I had probably finished the current arc but not only was I wrong about that but it also made me realize this story keeps on extending without me intending it because I have 6 arcs as a whole now. Well, I'm having fun with it and I can only hope you as readers are enjoying this story! That's all I wanted to say~ Happy reading~!

"Fuck, we will be late Hyunjin, let's go!" Felix is on his feet in the blink of an eye, pulling on the back of Hyunjin's black Burberry dress shirt, the cuffs having the famous pattern on them. Jaemin and Renjun watch as their friend's eyes open comically wide before he rushes to stand up too, taking Felix's hand in his to sprint towards the building with the dance studios, both boys waving them goodbye.

"Imagine having that energy in the first day of class," Yangyang says, having closed his eyes once again when they were left alone. "Everyone knows classes don't really start until next week,"

"That sounds terribly spoiled of you Yangyang," Renjun offers a small smile to the now offended younger boy. "This is one of the top 3 best universities in Korea, tuition is so high that even taking a single day for granted screams spoiled," 

"You made me skip two semesters ago just to talk," Jaemin points out, still vividly remembering how his best friend dragged him out their building and towards the coffee place their friends were waiting at to apologize to him for keeping Jeno a secret.

Renjun rolls his eyes and shoves his shoulder to Jaemin's, the underworld prince not moving a single centimeter making the older glare at him. "You _are_ skipping the rest of the day too, are you not?" Yangyang asks as he sits up, leaning forward to make his back more accessible to Jaemin who is now brushing off any dirt off his black graphic shirt that had stuck from laying in the ground.

"Not the _rest_ , I'm looking forward to my art classes," Currently, Renjun and Jaemin are skipping one of their business classes, the reason Hyunjin and Felix didn't share it being the two other boys are minoring in business while Renjun and him major in it.

Really, Jaemin finds it so curious that all their friends that they made because of their major are majoring themselves in other types of arts, like dance and music production while he and Renjun major in business but minor in photography and painting respectively.

All of them artistic-driven persons who were forced by their families to take business as a 'real' curriculum.

"Anyways, if we attend class or not doesn't matter," Renjun speaks out, ignoring the smirk Yangyang makes and instead turns his sharp eyes on Jaemin. "You, spill, something happened, and don't try to deny it," The Chinese boy even points one of his dainty fingers at him, making it clear Jaemin won't be able to evade him.

So Jaemin lets out a deep sigh and nods his head, taking a quick glance around to confirm that nobody is near enough to eavesdrop. They're sitting underneath a tree near the business department, hence Felix and Hyunjin had to sprint away because of the building with the dance studios being far away.

"I took Jeno to the underworld," Jaemin confesses, seeing the way his friends' eyes widen and their lips part in a silent gasp. "He had enough of me hiding everything regarding _that_ and not taking him along when all of you have visited,"

"And how did it go?" Yangyang asks, his hand falling on top of Jaemin's knee. The underworld prince looks up at the green foliage above them, thinking about how to word what happened.

"Great," He presses his lips into a thin line, looking down where he's fiddling with the blades of grass. "Actually, _too_ great," Jaemin can't help but frown, glancing at his friends' expressions but they give nothing away and just stare at him waiting for him to elaborate. "He didn't even flinch when walking in and using his powers didn't affect him either, it is true we didn't stay for long and he never came in contact with a soul but..."

The young Hades found it weird, how Persephone didn't react at all to being in the underworld, a realm so full of death that the other reincarnations couldn't hide their discomfort when entering it. Jaemin has seen it in how they shudder, the tightness on their shoulders like they're ready to bolt at any moment, it was a natural reaction really and it was only when entering the underworld, with a few minutes there they all could relax by now.

"Well, he's Persephone's reincarnation, she was the queen of the underworld, is it really that weird that the underworld may not bother him?" Renjun reasons, squinting his eyes at the grass, a habit he doesn't notice doing when deep in thought.

Jaemin shakes his head. "If he's fine being there then why can't he use the doors?" It didn't make sense to Jaemin that Persephone isn't affected by the underworld yet can't travel at will to it.

"Then what about Jungwoo and I? We can travel but unlike you and Mark we can't stay there for long and the souls can suck out our life energy too," Yangyang refutes, tilting his head to the side and Jaemin has nothing to say back because it's true. Zeus and Hermes can do something so magical like connecting the overworld and the underworld yet they can't handle the underworld any better than the other reincarnations.

"Whatever, have him stay longer next time, bring him to castle town, maybe it's just you were too overprotective and if he's fine anyway then isn't that great news?" Renjun beams at him, that smile that makes his eyes twinkle and makes his already pretty face even prettier, resembling a fairy. "He can visit for longer when you graduate! If he isn't affected at all like you then he could even stay the weekends too,"

"You better put a ring on him if that becomes an option though," Yangyang chuckles seemingly rejoicing in the way that Jaemin's face flushes a bright shade of red. "Doyoung is gonna riot if sweet little innocent Jeno moves in at the castle with you," Jaemin buries his face in his hands letting out a small whimper, trying so desperately to stop the butterflies that fly around inside his stomach making him feel like he's about to get sick.

He is happy enough officially dating Jeno, just the idea of them being _engaged_ has his insides going all mushy and his heart beating like crazy as if it wants to break through his chest. They may be young but Jaemin has no doubts his heart will always belong to the boy with the moon eyes.

The older scoffs but there's a smirk on his pink lips. "There's not an innocent bone in that man's body." Renjun has the misfortune of being in the same room the times Donghyuck and Jungwoo have pulled Jaemin into joining their more _rated_ talks.

Jaemin knocks his head against Renjun's shoulder, pleading him to stop while Yangyang laughs and demands details that thankfully Jaemin knows Renjun won't share.

  
Wanting to get it over with it as soon as possible, Jaemin turns around the moment the bodyguard closes his office door behind him, ruby eyes in his skull ring shining as he opens the door and steps into the castle hallway, right outside the closest room to the throne room.

He nods in greeting to the maid that appears a step behind him and starts walking to the big doors of the throne room, stopping in front of them as his presence is announced and his father calls him in.

As always, he finds the man working away on his desk, not glancing up to acknowledge him until Jaemin stops a meter away from him. "Your mother told me your friends promised to visit you?" The older Hades starts, not wasting time beating around the bush, and Jaemin isn't sure if he is grateful for it or not. He nods knowing his father can detect the movement from the corner of his eyes. "And you believe them?" There's something in his voice that makes the younger's nerves stand on edge.

"I believe they mean it," Jaemin ends up settling with. It's the raw truth. He doesn't doubt the other reincarnations intend to keep visiting him, that is the reason they're getting used to the underworld.

"But you don't believe it will last," His father's words cut like knives, through the built-up defenses he has put up trying to hide from everyone and himself his deepest insecurities. "They will carry on with their lives as they should, it's natural they will get too busy to remember you who will sit right here, lost to the pass of time yourself,"

Jaemin bites on the inside of his cheek, hard enough the pain blossoms into a metallic tang that forces him to stop. He is not even truly mad at his father, his anger and frustration aren't directed at him who is living through that same fate that awaits Jaemin.

He's angry there is nothing to be done, no salvation or solution. While he knows most of the other reincarnations think of being such a blessing, like Donghyuck with his voice that enchants everyone, Jeno and Doyoung that can literally bring any plant to life and make it grow at will, Renjun always too wise for his age, Shotaro and his bond with fauna, Jaehyun who can succeed at anything he tries, and then there's those who carry on Poseidon's, Hades' and Thanatos' legacy.

Why do the Greek gods and goddesses keep on reincarnating? Couldn't they have stayed immortal if they were so needed?

"Do I need to remind you the dangers you're putting them in by allowing them to come here?" His father asks next, arching an eyebrow and giving him a scrutinizing look like he can't believe Jaemin has truly forgotten.

And he hasn't, how could he? When he always stays close to his friends fearing they will weaken and their feet will fail them? He won't tell his father about the time Jisung, Chenle and Sungchang got lost in the castle town and how Jaemin frantically searched for them, having found them in one of the small alleyways with paling faces, the guilt he felt when they spent days battling a fever afterward.

Much less will Jaemin bring up the time he was almost too slow, too late to stop Jungwoo from biting into the loaf of bread a child gave him at a banquet, the older boy had forgotten the vital rule that he can't eat nor drink anything from here.

But every time he has felt his fears weigh him down and attempted to convince his friends to _stop_ they always insist they are fine, that nothing bad will happen and they won't fear the underworld, that all these hardships and learning curves are worth it if he will remain part of their lives.

"What about Persephone?" His father's deep voice snaps him out of his thoughts. He stares at him, his doe eyes blinking lost at the older man. "You're dating him, aren't you?" At Jaemin's slow nod, his father frowns and surprises Jaemin by turning all of his attention to him, the file of some soul left forgotten for now on top of his desk. "Son, friendships will be hard enough to maintain even if your friends visit you when they find the time to, you must know how much more difficult a relationship like that will be,"

Jaemin nods again with a heavy heart. He is aware of it, he is already worried just thinking about it, how can Jeno and him care for their love when they're separated in different realms most of their lives?

He knows it's selfish of him, to want to keep Jeno with him, forcing the older to live a life without him in the overworld while Jaemin rots in here. As Hades he won't have the time to take Jeno on frequent dates, they would be scarce and far in between, he won't have the time to be there if Jeno suddenly needs him.

But he loves him and he has decided it's not a choice he will take from Jeno, not again after how last December went. If the older can't settle with what he can give him when he becomes king and wants to end their relationship then Jaemin will let him go without a fight.

"Jaemin," His father calls his name, softly like he rarely does nowadays. When Jaemin looks into his father's eyes he finds a storm of emotions that leaves him overwhelmed. Concern, raw and pure concern sparkles the most, the heartfelt love Jaemin knows his father has always held for him and something else he can't name. "That Jeno boy is hiding something from you,"

Jaemin's body stiffens, his heart skips a beat then two, his lungs stop working for a moment too while he stares into his father's eyes and his last words loop in his mind. 

Then the older man frowns and his expression becomes guarded once again. "You already knew that though, didn't you?"

And Jaemin has nothing to say back to that because he can't find it in himself to admit that yes, he is aware Jeno harbors a secret, something he has kept from him since the moment they met and he has no idea since when has the older kept it inside of him nor if he intends to someday let Jaemin into the secret that weights him down.

  
"We could have an actual date instead, you know?" Jaemin mumbles looking at the face of his Ryan plushie on his lap, stroking the soft orange fur of its cheeks with the same tenderness Jeno uses to card his fingers through Jaemin's recently light golden brown dyed hair.

He had finally given in and done something with his hair, too much of a coward to do something more extreme like the pink or blue Donghyuck was so supportive of. Jeno seemed to love the change, not able to keep his hands away from it for long but he assured him he finds him as attractive with his natural black hair, kissing Jaemin's fake pout away when he made the accusation.

"What a way to make me third wheel, thank you, Nana," Renjun deadpans from behind him, not bothering to glance at Jaemin to push the younger off the bed with his feet. Jeno remains sitting on the edge of the bed, not receiving the same treatment from their smaller friend who keeps on scrolling on his phone.

"I meant we could ditch you and then go on our date," At that clarification Renjun does look away from his phone, the unimpressed look in his eyes making Jaemin take a step away from the bed and hug his plush tighter to his chest as if that alone could protect him from Renjun's wrath.

"You're not helping your case, love," Jeno smiles up at him reaching to take his hand with both of his veiny ones, deft callused fingers massaging Jaemin's sore ones. For only having ended week 2 of classes, Jaemin was already getting buried with assignments.

Furthermore, maybe he should have made an excuse to not join in the impromptu crafting session the boys at the penthouse started the night before when he visited with Shotaro and Mark. The plastic pink and white bracelet he made a keychain off and now hangs from a zipper of his backpack was cute enough but the pain in his fingers tries to convince him it was not worth it.

"I would ditch you myself if not for those journals Jeno mentioned," Renjun sits up taking the pillow he had been using to place it in his lap instead and prop his elbows on it. "Remind me when are Dejun and Yangyang getting there?"

Jaemin glances at the watch on his wrist, next to his bracelet. "It should just be a few minutes more, Dejun said he had until 3 pm to send his assignment in," If only the older boy had not procrastinated by joining on the bracelet making and finished his assignment they could already be in the underworld.

With Jeno asking Renjun about how is his portfolio going the minutes pass by in a breeze, the art student happily explaining some of his works in progress that he feels confident will get him a spot in an expo at the start of November.

Jaemin's phone vibrates inside the pocket of his black joggers and he takes it out to confirm it's Yangyang telling him they're going to the underworld now. "Let's go kids," Jaemin pockets his phone once again and gently places down his doll on the bed, patting its head twice.

Jeno stands by his side, their fingers intertwining and Renjun stands on Jaemin's other side, his eyes focused on the skull ring and how the rubies gleam when Jaemin opens the door to his castle bedroom where Yangyang and Dejun already are, both boys standing by his bed waiting for them.

"I still can't believe you are tagging along," Jaemin tells Dejun in place of a greeting, his lips curling into a playful smirk at the confused expression the older boy makes. "The boys said you've been reading the same two books for years now yet you want to check out the journals?" Jeno and Yangyang giggle while Dejun's face pinkens.

"They were exaggerating," Yangyang gives Dejun a _look_ that screams how doubtful he is but the older pushes him away making Yangyang's smile widen. "I've always wondered something and those journals may give me an answer,"

This gains their attention and the smiles slowly fade out. "What is it?" Athena is the one to ask, eyes twinkling in wonder.

Dejun chews on his thick lower lip, eyes looking to the side and his arms crossing over his chest. "I don't understand why I can't also do what you do," He glances from Yangyang and Jaemin to the door, his message clear. "Nyx's home was Tartarus so why can't I access the underworld at will?"

Jaemin tightens his hold on Jeno's hand without realizing it, making the older glance at him but saying nothing. Dejun is questioning something Jaemin never had done before, he never cared about the other deities and their powers, too focused on his own and Mark's to really bother thinking twice about the others.

"Well, Nyx didn't travel like Hermes, and Zeus is _Zeus_ , Hades could also travel to the overworld that's where he met Persephone, Thanatos is death itself so it makes sense he can go to the underworld," Yangyang tries to explain but Renjun and Nyx shake their heads in sync, the older waving at Renjun to be the one to speak since they obviously are in the same page.

"The cycle of day and night was caused by Nyx and her daughter Hemera entering and leaving Tartarus, so in fact, she traveled back and forth much more than all of you," Renjun's intense gaze falls on Jeno who has remained silent. "Persephone is the cause of the seasons so she also traveled between the realms more frequently, it would make more sense if Dejun and Jeno had the power than you Yangyang,"

"And we can assume Hemera also can't make portals since Jaemin has never meet whoever is their current reincarnation," Dejun raises an eyebrow to the underworld prince who slowly nods back. "I'm curious if it's a power that was not passed down or if it was lost along the way," Jaemin frowns with an uncomfortable feeling growing inside of him that he can't ignore.

"And what for?" He asks, voice raspy because of his drying throat. He really doesn't like where this is going, he doesn't want anyone to attempt to associate themselves more than they already are with a realm that doesn't welcome them and instead endangers them.

But Dejun just shrugs, the look in his eyes becoming fond and the smile he gives him is soft. "Just curious, my mother has asked herself why we don't have your powers too, you know? It's a human thing to wonder about our origins, there are no history classes about _reincarnations_ so I have to get an answer by myself."

And with that, Jaemin leads his friends to the room with Nyx's relics that also include some of her children's like Hemera's and Aether's. Renjun and Dejun waste no time walking towards the single bookshelf with the journals.

Jaemin doesn't even know what language they're in. Athena has been reincarnating in Renjun's family for 5 generations while Dejun is just the third Nyx in his family.

"Make sure they don't stay too long," Jaemin reminds Yangyang, the boy who had come with the purpose to bring Renjun and Dejun home while Jaemin takes Jeno to castle town.

The younger boy nods and makes a thumbs-up sign at him, waving them away and walking to one of the paintings to study it closer, his sparkly big eyes curiously admiring the piece of art.

"Let's go, Nana." Jeno tugs on Jaemin's hand, the corners of his lips curled into a smile that eases the uncomfortable feeling that remained inside of the younger boy.

With a nod, Jaemin gives his friends one last glance and turns around, leaving the room with Jeno by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did a kudo would be appreciated and a comment even more no matter the length of it! Be safe~
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mapachiii), [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Mapachi)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Nectar~ To be quite honest I'm not sure if the current arc has ended or not, not only because this story has a mind of its own but because of how the line between it and the next one is very blurry. Regardless of that, I hope you're still enjoying the story! Thank you for reading so far~
> 
> I'm bringing back The Character Playlists: [Jaemin's](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ZyMmzVgQGXPWZwzpv93gQ?si=a0fb57b600404ec5) and [Jeno's](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/011euEFCTMYKIC5zN8wU5I?si=0c10898a08a94f08)  
> 

Jaemin leads Jeno by the hand out the castle, not missing the soft smiles on the maids' faces that trail behind them. When the big wooden doors are opened for them Jaemin immediately glances at his boyfriend's face.

Jeno's eyes don't widen at the view, much grander than the one at the garden. The older's eyes just slowly move from the left to the right, taking in the panorama, the mostly dead forest once the castle grounds end, castle town at the distance at the end of the long path, the purple sky Jaemin loves so much completely clear and seemingly glowing just enough to illuminate but not blind.

His moon eyes do brighten when he notices the black stallion in front of the carriage that waits for them just a few meters ahead. Jaemin smiles and leads Jeno to the majestic creature, showing him how to pet it.

He only gives Jeno a few moments to pet the horse before taking his hand again and tugging him in the direction of the door at the side of the carriage that is open for them. Jaemin gets inside after his boyfriend and they sit together side by side while they're taken to castle town, the forest ending and the town's outskirts revealed on the windows, souls waving at the carriage and rejoicing on their lord Hades visiting once again.

When they reach the town square there's already a big gathering of celebrating souls and Jaemin isn't surprised by it at all, having noticed younger and quick on their feet souls from the outskirts run to share the news.

Persephone was coming to castle town.

The dead can sense which deity they're the reincarnation of even from afar without having to meet eyes as they do. So when Jaemin opens the door and steps down onto the stoned floor, he doesn't find it weird how the souls keep their eyes on the carriage door, awaiting with so much excitement that Jaemin feels himself become giddy with it.

Taking his offered hand, Jeno gets off the carriage to the cheering of the dead, eyes round and sparkling as 'Lady Persephone!' gets chanted around them and the excited souls crowd around them. With a wave of his hand and a small kind smile on his face, the young Hades requests the souls to step back and they obey without a moment's hesitation.

"Lord Hades, Lady Persephone, it's so great to see you together again," An elderly man tells them, bowing his head and the others are quick to follow, the younger souls even go down on one knee and others bow to both of their knees, depending on the cultures they had in the overworld. 

"Sorry about the misgendering," Jaemin whispers to his boyfriend's ear, the hand that had been holding Jeno's now on his hip after having wrapped his arm around his waist instead. "One on one they won't do it anymore, I hope you're not uncomfortable?" Jeno shakes his head and pats Jaemin's hand, beaming at the souls that are back on their feet.

It doesn't take long for a celebration to start, the music lively and souls of all ages dancing around the big center fountain. Jaemin rejected the invitations to dance for the both of them for the first few songs, sitting at the fountain and watching the joyful celebration instead, but Jeno ends up accepting to dance with a child that pouted too adorably for him to resist.

He keeps an eye on his boyfriend as he joins in the dancing, his beautiful smile that doesn't fail to make his heart flutter not losing a single bit of its glow and warmth as he dances and dances, laughing so prettily when a soul twirls him in place.

"You love him don't you Lord Hades?" Jaemin is startled by the softly spoken question, turning away from where Jeno is now waltzing with an older soul, finding a soul of someone who had been in their early twenties when they passed away, a girl with round cheeks and doll-like eyes, a golden band forever adorning her ring finger. "Deeply and purely, I can see it in your eyes when you look at him, anyone can," 

The underworld prince feels his face heat up but he doesn't deny her words, he smiles instead. He turns back to continue watching Jeno dancing, now made aware of just how fondly he must be looking at his boyfriend. "I do, as Hades and as myself, love him,"

Jaemin has come to find a kind of comfort in excusing his selfishness of loving Jeno on being Hades' reincarnation, the God that kidnapped an innocent young Goddess because he desired her, not caring about what _she_ wanted at all.

If Hades had stolen Persephone away, then Jaemin could blame him for wanting to stay with Jeno even when the older would be better off without him.

The woman Jeno was dancing with leads him to him, taking Jaemin's hand with a smile and pulling Jeno's forward until their hands touch, fingers naturally intertwining without a second thought. "Please have a dance Lord Hades and Lord Persephone!" Other nearby souls chorus their agreement and in the next few moments, Jaemin finds himself waltzing with his boyfriend, matching smiles on their lips, gazes so sweet they could drip nectar at any moment.

"How are you feeling?" Jaemin asks right before Jeno twirls him in place, their steps moving to the beat that is being played. 

His smile becomes smaller yet more fond, pulling him closer with both of their hands before pulling back again. "A little tired from all the dancing, to be quite honest," Jaemin attempts to stop their dance but Jeno grabs his hips and twirls them around. "I'm _fine_ Nana, let me enjoy this,"

Jaemin frowns at his beloved, ignoring the heat that crawls up to his face. "We've danced before," He pouts, thinking back to the slow dances they've shared at Taeyong's apartment or somebody's backyard.

"But never a waltz and with so many people watching," He glances around them to the souls that stare so enraptured by the sight of Hades and Persephone sharing a waltz. "I've only seen you dance one with Yiren at those social events," Jeno continues in a much lower voice, the sparks of jealousy not going past Jaemin.

Ignoring how it ruins their rhythm, Jaemin leans in and presses his lips against Jeno's for a quick chaste peck. "I'm sorry love, I guess I do own you this dance then,"

"Long overdue." Jeno agrees, continuing to lead him through their dance and Jaemin allows himself to forget about the risks for the rest of the song, just enjoying the moment he's having with his beloved.

  
Renjun's theory of Jeno not being affected by the underworld ends up being wrong. They're on the carriage on the way back to the castle and Jeno was leaning on Jaemin's side, resting his head on the younger's shoulder something he tends to do so Jaemin didn't think much of it.

Its when he notices how his breathing is deeper than normal that Jaemin peeks at his beloved's face, expecting to find him sleeping but instead he finds him staring blankly at the other side of the carriage, a haze clouding his eyes that Jaemin is used to recognizing by now.

"Jeno!" He exclaims, startling the older who attempts to sit up straight but Jaemin pulls his body closer to his by the hold he has around his waist, his other hand moving up to cup Jeno's face and tilt it so he can study his complexion. "Why didn't you tell me you were not ok?!"

His skin feels a little cool and the haze doesn't disappear from his eyes, Jaemin can notice how he's trying to focus on him but failing to. Jaemin's heart aches as it beats faster and faster, his fingers start trembling without him realizing it until Jeno places his hand on top of his to stop them, leaning on Jaemin's touch. "I didn't want to scare you, I'll be ok Nana. The last two kids got too excited, that's all,"

After their waltz Jeno was asked by a pair of 10-year-old twins to have a dance with that was mostly going in circles while Jaemin watched on, looking for any signs the young souls were taking in Jeno's life energy but finding none.

Jaemin rests his forehead against Jeno's, apologies leaving his lips like a mantra until the older leans in and kisses him, swallowing the bitter guilt, feeling the way Jaemin's lips tremble with fear. "Let's pick the boys up and go grab something to eat, everything will be fine."

Thankfully it just takes a few more minutes to arrive back at the castle and Jeno doesn't stagger on his feet when he gets off the carriage, even surprising Jaemin by rushing to do it first and be the one to offer him a hand to help him down, a smirk in his pink lips.

"Don't get cocky now." Jaemin grumbles arching an eyebrow, his gaze still intense on his boyfriend not wanting to miss any signs of him pretending to be fine, the moment he finds one he's throwing him over his shoulder and sprinting out the closest door.

Jeno giggles, takes Jaemin's hand up to his mouth, and kisses the back of it, his smirk softening until he's just fondly staring back at him with the corners of his lips curled upwards in that smile that always makes Jaemin's heart skip a beat. 

They find Dejun and Renjun sitting on the floor, each with a journal on their laps and bent over them, eyes following the lines of text so Jaemin assumes they found those in languages they know. Yangyang is sat on a chair in the corner of the room, holding a closed journal and blankly staring at their friends instead so he's the first one to notice their presence.

"Welcome back your highness, how did the visit go?" He asks as he stands up and walks to the bookshelf, stopping until he finds the place to put back the journal in. 

"Fine, let's just go already," The hurry in Jaemin's voice doesn't go past any of the boys, Dejun and Renjun looking up from their reading to give him and Jeno a worried glance but the spring boy waves a hand in a brushing manner. Jaemin glares at his boyfriend. "Stop pushing it Jeno,"

"Can we take these home?" Athena asks holding up the leather journal and Nyx's big eyes focus on the young Hades clearly wanting to know the same. But he shakes his head no, disappointment making his friends' shoulders drop.

"Time doesn't exist here, the moment you take them to the overworld they may crumble to dust," Jaemin explains with an apologetic smile. The journals may already look aged but it was damage obtained while in the overworld. "Maybe you can experiment with one after you finish reading it?" He offers, making Renjun give him a weird look.

"You're suggesting we possibly ruin one of these relics?" Renjun sounds so incredulous but Jaemin just shrugs. It's not like anyone is reading them so who would really miss a single journal? When he says as much Renjun rolls his eyes but accepts to try it out another time.

Jeno leans more of his weight on Jaemin and the haze in his eyes is still there, not having intensified yet but the younger doesn't want to wait for it to. "Mark is home alone, we can go there and order in." 

Yangyang skips past him and reaches the door first, fingers wrapping around the doorknob and grinning over his shoulder at them. "Doubt he's actually _alone_ but interrupting him and Haechan is always fun!"

Fortunately, Donghyuck and Mark were just lazing in the living room watching a western movie but Donghyuck complains all the same while Renjun calls a delivery service.

Jaemin keeps his attention on his boyfriend making him snack on the fruit he sliced for him as they wait for the food to arrive, letting out a sigh of relief when his doe eyes become clear again and his skin is warm to his touch when he cups his face.

"I told you I would be fine," Jeno whispers, leaning on Jaemin's touch letting out a pleased hum. The younger sighs, pressing a kiss to his beloved's forehead.

"That doesn't mean I'll stop worrying, you ugly kid." The sweet giggle Jeno makes brings a smile to Jaemin's lips. He starts to dare to hope they have a better chance than he assumed if Jeno could handle the underworld so well when he was just starting to get to know it.

  
"Here," Cool plastic is pressed to his cheek and Jaemin blindly reaches to grab the offered cold treat, his eyes still focused on the screen on his camera where he's scrolling through the photos he had finished taking. "So when are you going to invite me to your exhibition?" The words come off a bit jumbled together because of the popsicle on Jeno's mouth but Jaemin understands him anyway.

"Do I have to formaly do it?" Jaemin asks back as he puts away his camera and unwraps his electric blue popsicle next, chapped lips wrapping around the tip and sucking the iced juice, with a move of his wrist snapping off the stick the now duller in color ice to chew on it. "Its not like its _my_ exhibition,"

And it isnt. He's just yet another photography student participating in it. Yes his photographs are gonna be at the center, picked as such by his profesors who praised his capture and editing of nature. Mostly nature that is, there are 2 portraits included in the selection.

Jeno whines, that cute whine he makes when he's not getting what he wants from the younger and one he profusely denies when Jaemin told their friends about it. "That's not the point, are not taking me as your date?" This makes Jaemin laugh and finally turn to face his now pouting beloved. "What's so funny?"

Jaemin shakes his head and brings the popsicle back up to his mouth, sucking on the side of it before giving his boyfriend an answer. "The 'date' thing is not you know, 'real', its the excuse for students to show off their art to whoever they're trying to bed,"

Its a known thing among the art students -at least of those in departments that run exhibitions- but it has spread to other departments as something with much more pure intentions.

"Also, you've attended before anyways and without me outright inviting you?" Jeno surprised him by arriving to the last two exhibitions Jaemin was part of, he had mentioned them in passing to him and when Jeno asked if he could drop by Jaemin had answered he could if he wanted to.

Now, the spring boy narrows his eyes at him and a few quick bites finishes his popsicle. "I did it as your friend though, and the guys came too," Mark, Johnny, and Jaehyun came by the first time. Chenle, Shotaro, and Sungchan the second one. "Now we're officially dating so I just thought..." He trails off, turning away from Jaemin to stare at the Han river in front of them, the blend of oranges, pinks, and blues on the city skyline during the twilight.

Jaemin holds his popsicle with his other hand to take Jeno's, stroking his knuckles with his thumb. He sometimes forgets the older boy has his own insecurities regarding them, too focused on his own. 

From the very start what they have was a secret, even when it was an innocent friendship where they ignored the always present attraction to focus on getting to know each other first. Then it was Jaemin who had to hide their relationship because of Yiren and he knows how much that bothered Jeno even when he tried to hide it.

"Sorry," Jaemin whispers, low and soft, the wind almost taking his apology away before it could reach Jeno's ears. "I would love to take you as my date, Nono, we can have dinner at a fancy restaurant afterward too,"

Jeno rolls his eyes but he smiles, moving to rest his head on the younger's shoulder and shifting his hand in Jaemin's until their fingers intertwine. "I prefer your egg fried rice,"

Jaemin chuckles and turns his face just enough to kiss the top of his boyfriend's head, not caring they had been cycling minutes ago but Jeno does as he moves back complaining with pink dusting his cheeks that his hair is dirty now. "I don't mind though," He winks making the older flush a deeper shade of pink.

"You're nasty," Jeno mumbles and stands up, effortlessly tugging on Jaemin's hand to pull him up too.

"Only for you darling," The underworld prince sing songs, quickly taking to his mouth the forgotten and melting popsicle to suck the remaining treat off the stick in a single motion, the sweet having melted enough for there to be no resistance.

If Jaemin makes it a point to push an end of the treat to his cheek so Jeno can see the outline of it, that's something he doesn't need to admit to even to the flustered spring boy who shoves him away.

  
"I can't believe we are on a study date in the underworld," Jaemin looks over his laptop screen to Donghyuck who is _not_ studying on the other side of the coffee table.

"As much as I find Renjun pretty, I already have a girlfriend so," Yuta speaks up from where he's laid across the sofa behind Donghyuck, reading a journal just like Renjun who sits by his head with his feet propped on top of the footrest. The Chinese boy doesn't bother acknowledging the conversations and keeps on reading.

"Ok, let me rephrase it, I can't believe we are gathered in a room at Hades' castle to study and read some past reincarnations' diaries," Jaemin offers a shrug to Donghyuck and goes back to focusing on his assignment, having to find the line he had been reading in the PDF file. "What are you even reading about?" Donghyuck asks Renjun and Yuta.

"Right now, how much of a bitch Apollo was," Renjun lowers the book to pointedly stare at the now frowning Donghyuck. "Some things never change, uh?"

Mark starts laughing from Jaemin's left side where he sits and slaps his arm, the younger already used to it so he doesn't even flinch and laughs along. Donghyuck turns his glare to his boyfriend, clearly offended he's not defending him.

Jeno who had been using Jaemin's shoulder as a pillow is woken up from his nap by the laughter, sitting up and rubbing at his left eye with a hand until Jaemin grabs his wrist and pulls it down. 

It's a Saturday afternoon in the overworld and instead of preparing for midterms, Renjun asked to be brought to the underworld so he could continue reading the journal he picked up weeks ago. With only having a few hours every time he visits to read, it's been taking him too long to finish it and experiment taking it to the overworld to see if it will be possible to bring more out without them suddenly aging and becoming illegible at best.

Today Jungwoo and Yangyang were too busy to 'babysit' Renjun so the responsibility ended up becoming Mark's, which made Donghyuck ask to come along and Yuta had been hanging out with Mark so he also came.

And of course, having heard of this from Mark himself, Jeno asked Jaemin to bring him there too. That is how Jaemin came to be where he is, trying to finish his assignment while not losing track of time but feeling more relaxed with Mark there since the older boy is less prone to do that than him.

"How are you feeling?" Jaemin asks next to Jeno's ear, lips brushing the sensitive skin making the older shiver, and slightly lean away. Jeno has visited the underworld several times by now but Jaemin still worries and makes sure to ask him how he's doing.

As usual, Jeno offers him a smile. "If you had let me lay my head on your lap instead of having your MacBook on it I would be even better, my neck is a little sore now," He answers before taking Jaemin's hand to his shoulder, silently asking him to do something about the pain and of course the brown-haired boy does, stroking to his boyfriend's nape to rub the tense muscle.

"How can you even _nap_ here," Donghyuck asks, moving a hand up to brush away the cherry-red dyed hair away from his eyes. "No matter how many times I visit, I still feel uneasy," He gives Jaemin and Mark an apologetic smile that both boys shrug at. They can't blame them even if they can't relate either.

"Must be the Persephone in me," Jeno mumbles having closed his eyes and enjoying the one-handed massage he's receiving. "I feel at ease here, most of the _time_ ," Against Jaemin's desire, they've come to discover Jeno's limit before he starts to feel the symptoms of his life energy being absorbed is easily higher than the other's.

They haven't found the limit yet and Jaemin is in no rush to find it. When they discovered he can stay longer than Dejun that made the older want to get an answer about his own _situation_ even more. Dejun, Ten, Taeil, and Yangyang can handle close to 7 hours and the rest with the exception of Donghyuck and Sungchan can spend up to 5 with the other two having 3 at most before they start feeling weak.

The alarm in Apollo's watch goes off confirming Hades' thoughts. Thanatos doesn't waste any time in putting away his laptop where he also had been working on schoolwork and moving to help his boyfriend up, the younger grumbling how he could handle some more time but gets ignored.

After all, they already set his alarm 20 minutes later than normal, slowly but surely trying to build up his resistance to the underworld. Jaemin had been against this 'training' but his friends were impossible to convince otherwise and he couldn't say he didn't feel touched at the efforts they're going through to be part of his life.

"I'm sending Mark back after we grab something to eat, see you!" Donghyuck salutes them with two fingers and holding Mark's hand, they leave the underworld through the door now connected to Donghyuck's bedroom.

An hour later Renjun proudly holds up the finished journal, groaning out loud but grinning when Jeno claps for him. Yuta lowers the one he's reading to his chest. "Can you try taking it out now?" With a nod, Renjun stands up, stretching his limbs before pointing with a tilt of his head to the door, and his gaze locked with Jaemin's.

The young Hades stands up after he places his laptop beside him and walks up to the door, opening it to his bedroom, and with a wave asks Athena to step inside.

Renjun doesn't hesitate and walks past him turning around when he's a few steps inside Jaemin's bedroom, the four males keeping their eyes on the journal as the seconds tick by.

When the journal remains intact and Renjun even flips through it without being too careful and it stays the same, he beams at Jaemin.

If there is an answer to Dejun's question, they're definitely getting closer to it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome~ Also I would love to hear any theories you may have!!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mapachiii), [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Mapachi)


End file.
